Medicine
by Victoria R. Orsini
Summary: Aome una enfermera, Inuyasha un cirujano, Mitsuko una pequeña que ha sufrido mucho y es la razón de que los destinos de ambos se unan. ¡Lee y te engancharás!
1. Chapter 1

La tibia luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana, traspasando la cortina de delgada tela color crema, tocando suavemente la piel de la joven mujer. Los pájaros cantaban y todo estaba en total serenidad hasta que la alarma del despertador se dejo escuchar en aquella amplia habitación.

Una mano nívea se asomo de entre las sabanas y con movimientos torpes trato de apagar el reloj que le despertaba a gritos, luego de pocos intentos apago el dispositivo y suspiró. Se estiró y abrió sus ojos con pereza. Miro el calendario que estaba en su mesita de noche, al lado de su reloj despertador, y divisó el circulo color rojo que encerraba la fecha de aquel día, Lunes 20 de abril. Una sonrisa se dibujó leve en su cara, ese sería su primer día de trabajo como enfermera en el hospital más grande de la ciudad, le había costado mucho conseguir ese trabajo pero al final lo logro, su madre le había enseñado a luchar por lo que quería, el que percebera alcanza.

Se paro ágil de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para bañarse y alistarse, en el hospital le darían su uniforme nuevo. Se baño rápido y envolvió su cuerpo con una tolla suave, lo mismo hizo con su cabello. Salió del baño y abrió las cortinas, que día tan hermoso hacia. El cielo azul, el sol brillante e imponente, mariposas por doquier, si definitivamente era primavera. Luego de contemplar el paisaje caminó a su guarda ropas de madera y lo abrió buscando que ponerse. Después de unos momentos de duda e indecisión tomo una falda color crema que danzaba libre en sus piernas llegando hasta sus rodillas y una camiseta blanca, se puso unas zapatillas marrones a juego con su bolso. Con el secador secó su pelo negro dejándolo húmedo ya que así se formarían los delicados bucles al final de su cabello. Un poco de base, rubor y rimel pintaban si ni vea cara, se miro una vez más en el espejo y tomó su bolso en donde se encontraba todo lo que necesitaría, monedero, papeles, zapatos cómodos, etc. Se dirigió a la cocina del pequeño apartamento tipo estudio y se topó con su gato Buyo que le pedía comida a maullidos, ella atendiendo sus suplicas le sirvió su comida en el plato color café. Acto seguido fue a atender las suplicas de su propio estómago y comió un cereal rápidamente para luego partir. Se despidió de su gato diciendo que le deseara suerte, este solo respondió con un maullido y se dirigió al sofá, acostumbrada a su gato perezoso salió por la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

Vivía en un conjunto residencial pequeño conformado por varios edificios de tan solo tres pisos, ella vivía en el último piso de su edificio que era el cuarto de los seis. Había logrado adquirir dicho apartamento con los ahorros de su trabajo anterior y con la ayuda de su madre. Ella no era de las que pedía dinero pero su madre insistió en ayudarla.

Caminó hasta la parada del autobus que pronto llegó. Con una sonrisa saludo al conductor que ya era un conocido. El señor Totosai habia sido amistoso con ella desde que se habia mudado a éste apartamento, todas las mañanas la saludaba y se habían vuelto buenos conocidos.

Al pasar 20 minutos se bajó del bus despidiéndose del señor conocido y camino dos cuadras por las aceras pobladas y el calor del sol que la abrazaba con delicadeza. Luego de esas dos cuadras llegó a su destino, el corazón empezó a palpitarle con paso apurado y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para poder tranquilizarse. Con determinación, fuerza y decisión camino por las puertas del gran hospital. Las puertas automáticas se deslizaron al sentir su presencia, entró y sintió el aire acondicionado golpearle haciéndole sentir la piel de gallina ante el cambio de temperatura.

Se dirigió a la elegante recepción en donde se encontaban tres mujeres.

-Hola, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, soy la nueva enfermera- mientras hablaba Aome nunca dejo de sonreír, no podía evitarlo. Una de las mujeres, a la que se dirigió, asintió y le sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando ven conmigo- la muchacha era la más joven de las tres tendría unos diecinueve años, salio de la recepción y la guió por un pasillo a la derecha. -Mi nombre es Rin por cierto, mucho gusto- Aome le devolvió el saludo -También soy nueva aquí tengo como 2 meses de trabajo así que no te preocupes no eres la única- ella le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias, eso es realmente un alivio!- Aome de verdad sintió alivio, Rin parecía ser una muchacha amable.

-Te va a encantar trabajar aquí, todos son muy amables y pues ahora que no soy la única nueva no me siento tan sola! Cuando te den tu horario me avisas cuando es tu hora de almuerzo para comer juntas- los ojos de la recepcionista brillaban.

-Claro! Oye gracias por ser tan amable-

-Ay no hay de que! Pareces ser muy buena persona así que opino que seamos amigas- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-Oh aquí esta tu jefa- sin darse cuanta habían llegado al área infantil. Rin tomó el brazo de Aome y la jaló en dirección a donde estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños recogido en una cola alta, usaba una bata blanca y hablaba con otro hombre mientras revisaban una carpeta y discutían sobre algo. -Doctora Sango aquí le traigo a su nueva enfermera- la castaña se volteó interrumpiendo su discusión con el hombre y se dirigió a donde ellas estaban. Le hizo una seña de espera al hombre con el que hablaba y les sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias por traerla Rin- la recepcionista se despidió de ambas y volvió a su puesto de trabajo -Bienvenida Aome, te estaba esperando sigueme te mostrare todo y te daré tu uniforme para que empieces de inmediato- la chica nueva simplemente asintió mirando todo a su al rededor mientras caminaban -Me impresiono mucho tu currículum, para ser tan joven tienes una amplia experiencia y buenas referencias- Aome se sonrojo.

-Pues si, empecé a trabajar a penas me gradué y bueno, aunque no lo crea los lugares en donde aprendí mas fue en los hospitales públicos-

-Claro que se de que hablas, yo también trabaje allí, ahora ven este es el salón de juegos- le señaló una amplia habitación en las cuales las paredes eran de vidrio y podía ver todo, los niños con sus batas jugando, algunos tenias vías entrando por sus brazos, fosas nasales y unos cuantos con pañuelos en la cabeza. Instantáneamente se le arrugo el corazón, Sango se percató de su cambio -Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo, pero hay que ser fuerte por ellos- la castaña puso su mano en el hombro de Aome y esta asintió.

Siguieron el tour por el área infantil, Sango le mostró el área de las habitaciones, en donde realizaban los exámenes y todo lo que necesitaba saber, era sorprenderte lo grande que era el hospital y pensar que era solo el área infantil la ponía a imaginar que tan grande era el resto del lugar. Llegaron al cuarto donde se cambiaban. -Bueno aquí esta tu uniforme y este es tu casillero, cuando estés lista sal, ya tengo un trabajo para ti- Aome asintió y abrió su casillero. Dejó su bolso y sacó los zapatos que llevaba en el. Se puso el pantalón color aguamarina y la camisa del mismo color sobre la suya blanca, amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo, cerro el casillero y salió con los ánimos bien puestos. Ya sabía su horario y estaba feliz con ello. Trabajaría de lunes a viernes de siete a seis de la tarde, los fines de semana los tendría libres una semana si y otra no, las guardias serían los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

-Toma quiero que vayas a estas habitaciones, la 203, 250, 312 y la 333 quiero que les hagas revisión general y me anotes si ves algo inusual- la nueva simplemente asintió ante las ordenes de su jefa mientras ella le daba la carpeta que tenia los expedientes de cada uno de los pacientes de cada una de las habitaciones - En lo que termines puedes ir al almorzar, nos vemos entonces, suerte- la doctora le dio una palmadita en el hombro y siguió su camino.

Aome empezó a leer el expediente de la habitación 203 mientras se encaminaba a esta. Una niña.

Habitacion: 203.

Nombre: Shiori Wada.

Edad: 4.

Altura: 1.00. (Metros. Centímetros)

Peso: 13 Kg.

Enfermedad: neuroblastoma (AU: Tumor cerebral o en los tejidos nerviosos) .

El corazón de Aome se detuvo un microsegundo, ya había tratado varias veces, contadas con una mano, este tipo de pacientes. Pero siguió leyendo como dijo Sango debía ser fuerte por ellos.

A la pequeña Shiori le habian detectado el tumor hace no más de una semana luego de que empezara a presentar graves dolores en su nuca y anemia, la trajeron y luego de varios exámenes dieron con el tumor en su nuca, la operación se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

Aquel hospital se caracterizaba por tener todo tipo de asistencia médica, ya sea que tuvieras cáncer, problemas en los pulmones, un cortada, gripe, etc, lo que fuera allí te atenderían. Si el caso se complicaba entonces el paciente se enviaba a un centro especial.

Aome caminó por el pasillo y con su buena memoria recordó que debía tomar el ascensor y marcar el piso 2 para llegar a la habitación de la pequeña Shiori. Al subir al ascensor vacío marco el piso indicado y las puertas se cerraron, siguió leyendo el historial, nada que no supiera ya. Llego al piso 2 y se bajó enseguida. Seis puertas a la derecha estaba su paciente. La enfermera tocó la puerta dos veces y entró con una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

-Permiso, Shiori?- Aome asomó su cabeza antes de entrar, una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital, tenia una vía en su muñeca. Parecía que estaba jugando con su mama cartas que también estaba sentada con ella en la cama -Buenos días- dijo la enfermera al pasar.

-Buenos días!- respondió la pequeña alegre, su madre la imitó con un tono mas sutil.

-Como te sientes hoy pequeña?- pregunto Aome dejando la carpeta en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama mientras ajustaba el suero y buscaba el aparato para tomarle la tensión.

-Bien! Hoy mami y yo vamos a ir al salón de juegos- la pequeña le sonrió mientras ella realizaba la revisión general.

-Oye pero que divertido!- la niña solo asintió. Su piel tostada estaba algo pálida, los ojos de un color peculiar como azulados pero morados lucían cansados aunque aparentara la contrario -Eso si recuerda que si te sientes mal puedes descansar, el salón de juegos estará allí siempre-

-Si, lo se. Mami dijo que me van a hacer una cortadita para ver que es lo que me molesta, si es malo me voy a cansar más que antes…ah y que mi pelo se iba a caer y que iba a crecer uno nuevo y mas bonito y si es bueno me hacen otra cortadita me lo quitan y vamos otra vez a casa verdad mami- la señora asintió, los ojos de la madre se aguaron mientras veía a su hija con tristeza pero alegría ante su inocencia.

-Pues tu mami tiene mucha razón, sabes si tu pelo se cae también vas a poder usar pañuelos muy bonitos y luego de la operación todo será mejor- Aome le sonrió dándole un toquesito con su dedo en la nariz a la pequeña que se carcajeo ante su toque.

-Me los enseñas a poner?- preguntó inocente la niña.

-Claro, y a tu mami también. Bueno por ahora hemos terminado, todo perfecto. Si te duele algo ya debes saber, marcas ese botón- señalo el botón para llamar a las enfermeras- y yo o algún compañero vendremos- la enfermera tomo sus cosas para retirarse luego de hacer las anotaciones necesarias. Cuando se iba a alejar de la cama sintió un jalonsito en su camisa y se giró a ver, Shiori agarraba la orilla de su camisa con sus manitas.

-Como te llamas?- sus ojos grandes como melones.

-Oh cierto, olvide presentarme. Soy Aome- ella le sonrió y la pequeña se sonrojo.

-Vas a estar aquí siempre?-

-Si querida, ahora me tengo que ir pero nos veremos en un rato de acuerdo?- la pequeña asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Aome salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella, bueno eso salió bien. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente habitacion. Empezó a leer el siguiente expediente.

Habitación: 250.

Nombre: Otaru Li.

Edad: 10.

Altura:1.30.

Peso: 26kg. (bajo de peso)

Enfermedad: transplante de riñón derecho debido a la inactividad de este.

Aome repitió el procedimiento de tocar la puerta y entrar. El niño hachado en la cama dormía. Tenia el pelo marrón claro un poco desordenado, respiraba lento y profundamente. Estaba muy flaco y sus labios algo quebrados. Un tubo entraba por su nariz, tenia vías en las muñecas y su piel estaba pálida. Los padres se encontraban en el sofá, lo observaban con esperanza y dolor. Rápido y sin despertarlo Aome lo reviso y todo estaba en orden, no tenía fiebre ni pulso acelerado. Se despidió de los padres en susurros y estos la imitaron salió y se dirigió al ascensor para llegar a la habitación siguiente.

Habitacion: 312.

Nombre:Shipo Okawa.

Edad: 8.

Altura: 1.23.

Peso: 26kg.

Enfermedad: bronquitis crónica.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes que la veían con curiosidad.

-Oye como te llamas? nunca te había visto- el pequeño preguntó, su voz era chillona pero algo ronca, su padre le profeso una mirada de desaprobación.

-Aome, no me habías visto nunca porque soy nueva aquí- ella le sonrio y el niño asintió -Ahora vamos a revisarte-

-Oye cuando me puedo ir de aquí, es muy aburrido- su padre lo volvió a mirar.

-Pues pronto creo depende de como avances, abre la boca, no es tan aburrido debes tener algún amigo por aquí- el asintió y empezó a hablarle sobre los amigos que tenia pero que estaban aburridos porque no podían hace mucho porque estaban enfermos. En eso por hablar tanto Shipo empezó a toser con fuerza Aome lo paro para que respirara mejor. El pequeño era asmático y estaba sufriendo un ataque juntado con la bronquitis se estaba ahogando, le faltaba el aire y lo buscaba desesperado, se agarraba el pecho con su manita. Con eficiencia y rapidez Aome le pidió al padre que lo sostuviera en la posición que ella lo tenía, en la cara del hombre se podía presenciar la angustia. Ella corrió a la mesa y tomo el aparato que bombeaba oxigeno, puso la mascarilla sobre su nariz y boca y le ordeno que aspirara, con dificultad logró aspirar y tomó un color normal de nuevo -tienes que dejar de hablar tan rápido y tanto o nunca vas a salir de aquí eh- la enfermera retiraba el dispositivo de su cara y le acariciaba el cabello mientras su padre volvía a respirar. El pequeño asintió.

-Tenia tiempo que no le pasaba eso-le dijo el padre.

-Estas cosas pasan sin avisar como puede ver, simplemente evite que hable tanto y tan rápido y si por alguna razón vuelve a pasar y no hay nadie para ayudarlo haga lo que hice, lo recuerda o le explico de nuevo?- Aome era muy amable, el hombre de mediana edad le negó y agradeció. Ella termino su revisión y se despidió, el pequeño Shipo se había encariñado rápidamente con ella y le prometió presentarle a sus amigos.

Aome salió alegre de esa habitación, aunque hubo un pequeño episodio, Shipo era muy amistoso y enérgico. Una vez mas comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación siguiente y última repitiendo el procedimiento de lectura.

Habitacion: 333.

Nombre: Mitsuko Taisho.

Edad: 11.

Altura: 1.38.

Peso: 29kg (baja de peso).

Efermedad: leucemia linfática crónica.

Se paro en seco. Nunca había tratado con un paciente de este tipo tan joven. Sintió una lágrima amenazarla con salir pero ella se negó. _Fuerte Aome, recuerda lo que dijo Sango._

Siguió su camino y llegó a la puerta. Tocó dos veces y entró. El cuarto estaba obscuro solo una tenue luz en una esquina alumbraba la habitación. En la cama reposaba una niña, tenia los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir. Su cabeza calva se acomodaba en las blancas almohadas, su tez blanca como la leche, mas blanca que la de Aome y eso era bastante. Podía ver sus venas y su piel estaba manchada de moretones. Tenia ojeras púrpuras y los labios rotos y resecos, a su lado estaba una ponchera llena de vomito.

A ella se le encongio el corazón, se veía tan frágil. Con cuidado y sigilo tomó la pocera y fue al baño, la vació y la limpió para ponerla en su lugar anterior. Cuando salió se percato que no había nadie más en la habitación solo la niña... que extraño.

-Quien eres- la voz ronca y desgastada de la niña se dejo escuchar, Aome se asustó por su repentino despertar pero le respondió colocando la ponchera en donde estaba.

-Aome, soy nueva-

-Eso lo se, he estado toda mi vida aquí y nunca te haya visto- la niña le respondió con desprecio, no hacia ella, si no al hecho de estar en ese hospital toda su vida.

-Lo lamento…quisiera poder decir que te comprendo- Aome se paraba a un costado de su cama mientras ella veía al techo fijamente, sus ojos estaban cansados, decaídos y vidriosos.

-No, no quieras. No quisieras pasar por lo que he pasado. La vida es injusta…si me iba a tener sufriendo para que me hizo venir a este mundo- las manos débiles de la niña formaron un puño agarrando las sabanas en ellas.

-Hey, hey no hables asi- Aome se sentó a su lado posando una mano sobre el puño de Mitsuko y la otra en su frente sintiendo su piel reseca y fría. La niña se congeló, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de toques repentinos -Por alguna razón viniste a este mundo, aunque no la sepas. Aunque no entiendas la razón de por qué estas aquí, en algún momento lo veras y todo habrá valido la pena. Si has sufrido tanto es porque cuando la felicidad venga entonces será como nunca antes lo imaginaste…no se por lo que has pasado ni el dolor que has sentido pero tienes que aguantar si, al final todo habrá valido la pena- la enfermera le sonrió y ella dejó de apretar las sabanas dejando descansar sus palmas sobre ellas, giró su cabeza al lado opuesto de forma de que Aome no la pudiera ver.

Cuando Aome la toco sintió una paz interior como nunca la había sentido, que estaba pansándole?

-A que te mandaron-

-A una revisión general, tranquila- le frotó la frente una vez mas con el corazón hecho añicos, como un alma tan joven podía sufrir tanto? Se levantó y la niña de inmediato la miró como si estuviera asustada -Solo tomará unos minutos ok- Aome le sonrió cálidamente ignorando nudo en su garganta.

-Esta bien…- Aome ayudo a que se levantara para poder revisarla bien, la tocaba con delicadeza sentía que le podía hacer daño al ser tan frágil.

-Oye y quién te acompaña?-

-Nadie…- le respondió en seco.

-Cómo así?-

-Nadie ya te dije…- los ojos de Mitsuko ocultaban algo y Aome lo podía percibir.

-Puedes decirme, no le diré a nadie si eso quieres, puedes confiar en mi- la miró a los ojos mientras tomaba su temperatura. La niña le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos azules rodeados por venas inflamadas. Luego de un buen rato de silencio la pequeña no hablo y Aome termino con su revisión -Quieres caminar un rato?- ella negó con la cabeza y se volvió a acostar.

-Estoy muy cansada-

-Mmm de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos pronto entonces- en eso mientras Aome salía se le vino algo a la mente -Vendré a visitarte en mis tiempos libres- la pequeña la miro incrédula.

-No lo harás…-

-Si lo haré, salgo a las seis la hora de visitas es hasta las ocho esas dos horas estaré contigo, como no viene nadie, te acompañaré. Nos vemos luego- sin esperar respuesta por parte de la pequeña salió del cuarto. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta se recostó de allí y cerró sus ojos suspirando hondo tratando de bajar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-Ella es algo difícil, no te preocupes si te insultó, simplemente tienes que entenderla- una voz masculina le habló y enseguida abrió sus ojos y miró a su derecha de donde escuchó la voz. El hombre con el que había estado hablando Sango cuando llego ahora estaba a su lado, era alto, cabellos castaños claros y ojos marrones, de tez blanca y semblante amable -Houjo, mucho gusto- el le ofreció su mano.

-Aome- respondió ella simplemente luego de asimilar lo que le había dicho, tomo su mano y la estrecho con una leve sonrisa, aun el nudo seguía en su garganta -Tranquilo no me insultó, simplemente me dolió verla así…-

-Te entiendo, es uno de los casos mas fuertes y especiales aquí, oye- dijo mirando su reloj -es mi hora del almuerzo cuando es la tuya?- A que se refería con especiales?

-Le doy esto a la doctora Sango y puedo ir a comer-

-Pues entonces te acompaño y tu me acompañas a comer, así te presento a los demás- el hombre Houjo le sonrió.

-Me parece bien, oye en donde esta ella ahora?- en el camino le preguntaría a que se refería con especial.

-Ven sigueme-

Y juntos partieron a la oficina de Sango mientras platicaban. Aome seguía pensando en Mitsuko y que podría hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

**Nueva historia! que tal? fui al médico y escribí esto en mi celular en lo que se me vino a la mente. Por fa comenten y hagan reviews para inspirarme :D si pueden también lean mi otra historia :) xoxo v**

**Inuyasha no me pertence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada gracias por los reviews a lala-sama y chocofresas es la primera vez que me dan reviews, por lo que estoy muy emocionada. Si preguntan porque el category es de Sakura Card Captors es simplemente porque si ponia que era de Inuyasha me decia que habia un error y no lo podia subir. Tambien soy nueva en esto y un poquito torpe asi que me gustaria saber si me pueden decir como responder los reviews porque no tengo ni idea de como se hace. Bueno ya mucho blah blah dejen mas reviews y la opinion que tengan asi me pueden ayudar a seguir la historia ;) xoxo V**

**Inuyasha no me pertence.**

Houjo guió a la nueva enfermera a la oficina de la jefa. Se montaron en el ascensor y bajaron dos pisos. Mientras hablaban.

-Y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto ella, antes de preguntar sobre Mitsuko tenia que hacer conversación con el hombre.

-Em, como nueve años por allí. Ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante- ella asintió -Y tu te ves joven, no quisiera insultarte pero generalmente los jóvenes no tienen mucha experiencia-

-Pues me gradué hace seis años y desde ese entonces estoy trabajando en hospitales públicos, privados, como enfermera personal y bueno decidí que necesitaba estabilidad ya así que busque trabajo aquí y me aceptaron gracias a mi experiencia- el le asintió con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno entonces, tal vez me enseñes muchas cosas- Aome asintió.

-Oye…se que no debería preguntar pero por qué nadie acompaña a Mitsuko? y por qué es un caso especial?-

-Tranquila no hay problema, más bien tardaste mucho en preguntar- el le sonrió y ella se sonrojo un poco al ser tan predecible- Pues veras si la acompaña alguien, lo que pasa es que trabaja aquí entonces la viene a ver cuando puede-

-Quien? No deberían dejarla así, es una niña y por lo que veo se siente muy sola- Aome recordó el semblante triste de la niña.

-El doctor Inuyasha es su tutor, verás, los padres de Mitsuko murieron cuando ella tenia seis años su madre era prima del Doctor Inuyasha o algo así, el punto es que están conectados por familia, y pues por alguna razón Mitsuko quedó bajo su custodia desde entonces, pero poco tiempo después descubrieron que padecía de leucemia y desde entonces está aquí. El viene y se queda con ella de vez en cuando o cuando tiene un tiempo libre la visita, pero de un tiempo para acá no lo he visto mucho, debe ser por la noviesita que tiene- Aome estaba algo furiosa, como osaba ese doctor estúpido a dejar a una niña así? el tono despectivo de Houjo ante lo ultimo que dijo le pareció curioso a Aome, por qué le molestaría el hecho de que aquel doctor saliera con esa mujer -Es insufrible enserio, como Inuyasha es cirujano y tiene mucho dinero, te podrás imaginar como es ella- todo quedo claro.

-Ya…pues no me parece que deje a Mitsuko por una cotufa- Aome se cruzó de bazos enojada, Houjo se rió.

-Si bueno, a ninguno de nosotros la verdad, la jefa a tratado de hablar con el porque son buenos amigos o por lo menos el esposo de la jefa lo es, comparten consultorio, pero nada parece que la "cotufa" puede más que ellos y la verdad Mitsuko empeora cada día, el cáncer es algo muy fuerte y la soledad acentúa su gravedad, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo-

-Y no han tratado de hacer nada al respecto?- Aome sonaba preocupada, le quedaba tanto por vivir.

-Si pero se nos hace casi imposible, es como si ella creara una barrera y no podemos pasarla, solo deja que la revisen y no habla con nadie- Aome asintió pensativa.

-Llegamos- Houjo le señalo la puerta de vidrio que estaba en frente de ellos, en eso una joven de cabello rubio salió de la puerta.

-Oh, hola Aiko, como estas?- saludo alegre el hombre.

-Hola Houjo- la chica se sonrojo un poco -Bien y tu?-

-Mejor que nunca, oh por cierto, Aiko ella es Aome la nueva enfermera-

-Mucho gusto- Aome le ofreció su mano y la rubia la estrecho con una sonrisa hipócrita, Aome percibió este cambio. Cuando Houjo la había saludado se notaba tierna y encantadora, en cambio ahora parecía que estuviese a punto de dispararle. Obviamente como buen hombre, Houjo no lo noto.

-En donde esta la jefa?- pregunto el despistado.

-Se acaba de ir con el doctor Miroku a almorzar-

-Bueno, podrías dejarle nuestros informes en su escritorio?-

-Claro- la rubia sonrió y sus blancos dientes brillaron cual diamantes. Houjo le dio su carpeta y Aome lo imito, luego se despidieron y partieron hacia la cafetería en donde almorzarían. Mientras se iban Aome podía sentir la mirada de Aiko sobre su espalda, clavandose como un puñal, pero le restó atención.

-Oh, me acabo de acordar tengo que avisarle a Rin que ya es mi hora de almuerzo!- dijo ella una vez que estaban en el pasillo caminando.

-Rin? La nueva recepcionista?- ella asintió -Estas de suerte, en estos momentos debe estar en la cafetería comiendo así que no te preocupes, la buscamos y nos sentamos con ella- el le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro amistosamente.

-Que alivio- ella sonrio y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que bella era, parecía un ángel.

Llegaron finalmente a la cafetería, era amplia y grisácea, unos ventanales del techo al piso dejaban entrar la luz del sol y permitía observar hacia afuera, tenia muchas mesas redondas, la mitad de la sala estaba llena. Doctores y el demás personal comían y charlaban. Aome se percato de unas cuantas miradas sobre ella y sus mejillas se arrebolaron delicadamente.

-Aome!- escucho la voz de la recepcionista llamarla, se volteo y se encontró con ella, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja plateada con comida.

-Hola Rin, iba a avisarte mi hora de almuerzo pero Houjo me dijo que te encontraría aqui-

-Y estaba en lo correcto, vayan tomen su comida y nos vamos a una mesa- Rin estaba entusiasmada.

Fueron a la fila y tomaron su comida y bebida, luego se dirigieron a una de las mesas que estaba al lado del ventanal. Empezaron a hablar sobre los pacientes y eso, de su experiencia. Houjo y Rin le presentaron unos cuantos amigos a Aome y todos fueron muy agradables con ella. Conoció a varios doctores y otros que serian sus compañeros.

Una vez que termino de comer Aome aun tenia tiempo libre así que decidió ir a visitar a cierta persona que estaba en su mente. Se excuso de la mesa en donde platicaban con el pretexto de ir a revisar su teléfono para luego ir al baño y salió dirigiéndose a la habitación 333 casi corriendo.

Subio el ascensor y camino por el pasillo, en el trayecto se encontró con Shipo acompañado de su padre.

-Aome! ven a jugar conmigo si!- el pequeño empezó a saltar jalando su pantalón. Ella se agacho quedando a su nivel.

-Ahorita no puedo pequeño, tengo que hacer unas cosas, en lo que me desocupe veré si puedo, de acuerdo?- Aome le sonrio.

-Lo prometes?- los ojos del niño se apagaron por un momento.

-Lo prometo- ella le ofreció su níveo meñique y el pequeño lo tomo con el suyo y se alegro. Se despidieron y siguió su camino hasta la ya conocida puerta. Dio tres golpecitos suaves y entro.

Se encontró con la cara familiar de la niña, estaba sentada y tenia la comida enfrente de ella, no la había tocado, simplemente la veía.

-Hola- la niña subió la cabeza para verla. Por un segundo Aome pudo percibir la sorpresa y…alegría? en su semblante pero desapareció pronto, como queriendo ocultarlo. La niña no dijo nada, bajo mas su cabeza y apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos -Te dije que vendría a visitar- ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama -No vas a comer?-

-No quiero…- respondió la niña con un hilo de voz.

-Por que no quieres? tienes que comer así no-

-Asi no que?- le corto la niña -Asi no me voy a recuperar? Asi no voy a crecer? Asi me voy a morir de hambre? No tiene sentido igual me voy a morir- el corazón de Aome se arrugo y encogió, pero nunca quito la tibia sonrisa de su rostro. Se quedo callada observandola -Keh! por que no hablas?- la niña la miro a los ojos. Estaba desesperada, por que demonios Aome no le respondía?

-Que te haría feliz?- Mitsuko se congelo. El silencio reino en la habitación por un rato mas. Nunca le habían preguntado eso.

-No lo se…- la enfermera asintio.

-Tal vez si comes, tengas fuerzas y te sientas mejor, tal vez así puedas salir y caminar un rato. Que tal si-

-No puedo salir- Aome frunció el ceño, no comprendía lo que decía -No puedo, tengo que estar aquí siempre-

-Por qué? no hará daño que salgas un rato-

-Ya te dije que no puedo, no es no!- la voz ronca de la niña resonó y sus ojos se aguaron, había otra razón por la cual la niña no quería salir y tenia una vaga idea de cual era la respuesta -solo puedo salir para la quimioterapia y volver aquí, no puedo jugar con los otros niños porque soy débil y me desmayo, porque me canso y no tiene sentido- Aome negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, no eres débil, y que importa si te cansas y te desmayas, yo te levantaré y te traeré para que descanses. No puedes estar aquí metida siempre- los ojos de la niña se aguaron una vez mas.

-No puedo…- su mirada se giro a la cortina que tapaba la ventana y no dejaba que la luz entrara. Aome se paro y se dirigió a la ventana -Que haces?-

-Si abro las cortinas comerás?- la niña pensó por un momento y asintió, hace tanto tiempo que no veía por la ventana, desde la ultima vez que vino… -Lo prometes- ella asintió otra vez.

Entonces Aome se dirigió a donde estaba la paciente y la giro con cuidado dejándola de frente a la ventana, sus piernas delgadas guindaban sobre el piso. Arrastro el suero y otras vías hasta su lado y la ayudo a pararse, torpemente lo logro y la ayudo a caminar hasta la ventana. -Lista?- la pequeña asintió recordando buenos momentos, una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa voló en su rostro, por suerte Aome se dio cuenta de esta.

Aome empezó a jalar de la tira que corría las cortinas, La luz del sol empezó a entrar en la habitación golpeando a la pequeña en su cara y hombros. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza desacostumbrada a tanta claridad trato de alejarse pero Aome la detuvo -Espera…- poso su mano detrás de su espalda mientras la otra acariciaba su áspera cara para que se relajara. Como pudo abrió los ojos y se maravillo, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía el mundo exterior. Vio los carros pasando a su lado el cielo azul, el sol, las nubes, los pájaros y en eso una mariposa monarca se poso en el vidrio. Con su pequeña y pálida mano Mitsuko toco en donde la mariposa se posaba -Te extraño…- susurro la pequeña.

-Lo se…- ante esta afirmación de Aome ella subió su cabeza para verla.

-No lo puedes saber- le dijo desafiante con un hilo de voz.

-Lo extrañas verdad…- ella giro su cabeza hacia la mariposa una vez mas -Esta bien, no se lo diré a el ni a nadie. Cuando quieras hablar sobre eso lo puedes hacer- silencio.

Ella asintió y Aome no pudo evitar sonreír, que orgullosa era esta chiquilla. La mariposa se fue volando de repente.

_llevame contigo…_ pensó Mitsuko.

-Aja, que tenemos aquí!- Una voz masculina se escucho de repente dentro del cuarto haciendo mucho ruido. Inmediatamente la pequeña se volteo y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas, Aome la imito al ver la reacción de sus ojos y vio a un hombre parado enfrente de la cama. Era alto y robusto, de cabellos negros, tez tostada y una mirada penetrante color ámbar. Llevaba una bata blanca guindando en su hombro y usaba ropa casual, un reloj de apariencia cara adornaba su muñeca -Como esta mi niña?- este se acerco y con la poca fuerza que tenia, la pequeña, alzo sus brazos insinuando un abrazo. El la abrazo con fuerza y delicadeza.

Luego del rápido saludo, el hombre subió la mirada y se percato de Aome que le sonreía, sintió que su corazón se paraba por un microsegundo. Que hermosa y cálida era aquella sonrisa. Volviendo en si se paro y se presento.

-Doctor Inuyasha Taisho, un placer conocerla- el le ofreció su mano y ella la estrecho.

-Aome, soy la nueva enfermera- En ese instante se escucho la puerta abrirse y una mujer pálida y de cabellos largos entro. Se veía muy alta gracias a los mega tacones que usaba, unos jeans MUY ajustados, una camisa con un escote revelador y una cartera bastante amplia. La luz en los ojos de Mitsuko se apago, Aome se percato de esto. Al la mujer ver el contacto de ambos (Inuyasha y Aome) le lanzo una mirada asesina a la enfermera que lo soltó como si le quemara.

-Oh kikyo pensé que te ibas a quedar afuera- ella le sonrio y siguio viendo con cara asesina a Aome -Ven a saludar a Mitsuko- Kikyo hizo lo pedido con apatía, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la niña como si le diera asco. La enfermera percibió esto y se le calentó la sangre. _Estúpida que le pasa?_

_-_Estoy cansada, Aome me ayudas a acostarme- susurro la niña mirando hacia el suelo, Inuyasha como buen hombre no se percato de la apatía se Kikyo y del cambio de reacción de su pequeña cuando esta entro en el cuarto, estaba ocupado viendo a la enfermera.

Aome asintió y le pidió permiso a los otros dos. Acostó a Mitsuko en cama y aparto la mesa de la comida. La pequeña volteo la cara y cerro los ojos, pudo ver como un pequeño cristal se deslizaba por su ojo, ella se la limpio y le acaricio la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la frente mientras la arropaba. Ella solía ser cariñosa con sus pacientes pero con Mitsuko por alguna razón se sentía un cariño maternal, ese instinto de cuidarla sobre todas las cosas -Todo estará bien…- le susurro para luego partir de la habitación.

Los otros dos seguían allí, el hombre asombrado de lo que había pasado. Nunca su pequeña había dejado que nadie la tocara o hiciera ese tipo de cosas si no era el. Kikyo mientras examinaba a la otra, sentía por alguna razón que era un peligro para ella. Se sentia amenazada.

-Con permiso- dijo la enfermera marchándose. Inuyasha viéndola ir por un impulso inconsciente se paro y la siguió.

-A donde vas?- le pregunto alarmada su novia tomándolo del brazo.

-Necesito preguntarle algo a la enfermera- soltando su agarre se apresuro y corrió a la puerta.

-Disculpa- dijo el tocando el hombro para que se detuviera, ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos. El se paralizo con la belleza y brillo de estos, un leve rubor empezó a formarce en sus mejillas, ella se sentía un poco apenada pero esperaba a que hablara.

-Em, si?- el parpadeo al escuchar su dulce voz.

-Si, bueno, desde cuando trabajas aquí-

-Desde hoy…-

-Mmm ya veo…Mitsuko no se muestra muy abierta ante nadie me extraña que haya dejado que la trataras así- dijo el pensativo.

-Tal vez es porque alguien importante para ella la ha abandonado, extraña que ese alguien lo haga. Se siente sola y apartada- lo corto con severidad pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza y dolor, empezaron a brillar ya que lágrimas de súbito enojo amenazaban con salir. Le dolía demasiado que una niña fuese infeliz por causas naturales y que la única persona que tuviera en el mundo la echara a un lado. Inuyasha entendió a la perfección.

-Eso no es tu problema- le dijo molesto.

-Lo es, me asignaron su cuidado. Así que no se preocupe se puede ir a hacer dios sabe que, mientras la deja sola en este lugar- Que se creía el? Inuyasha abrió la boca para reclamarle pero Aome lo callo -Un placer conocerlo doctor Taisho- y se retiro molesta con una lágrima rodando en su mejilla.

_Y este que se cree? Yo no soy nada de Mitsuko pero el si y la ha dejado abandonada todo este tiempo! Así que como nadie toma riendas en el asunto yo lo haré. Haré lo que pueda para que Mitsuko se sienta mejor y mas feliz._

Mientras la enfermera se alejaba Inuyasha había quedado plantado en su lugar. Nunca nadie, menos una mujer, lo había callado de esa forma, no lo habían hecho reflexionar así y por que lloraba?… Había abandonado a Mitsuko? esta pregunta hizo que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos como una explosión de estrellas en el espacio.

Pero si el amaba a su pequeña amiga…como la abandonaría? Estaba ocupado con el trabajo y pues una que otra fiesta y reuniones y fama que se estaba ganando por su buen trabajo y mujeres y ahora kikyo… Su mente empezó a volverse un nido… Sango y Miroku se lo habían dicho…

* * *

_Flashback_

En el consultorio de Inuyasha y Miroku, era tarde y estaban por cerrar, Sango entro como de costumbre para irse con su esposo. Tenia una cara de preocupación que no era usual en ella.

-Inuyasha- dijo ella -deberías quedarte con Mitsuko hoy o por lo menos pasa y dale una vuelta, hoy tuvo un día terrible- con despreocupación Inuyasha alejo la mirada de unos exámenes y miro su reloj eran las diez de la noche.

-Ya es muy tarde debe estar dormida, paso mañana- dijo despreocupado, dejo los exámenes en el escritorio y tomo sus cosas para marcharse -A demás Kikyo me espera para salir- Miroku y Sango compartieron una mirada de desaprobación.

-Y a donde van a estas horas la señorita Kikyo y tu si se puede saber?- pregunto el marido de Sango mientras terminaba de arreglar una cosas.

-Miroku es viernes en la noche, me merezco un poco de diversión y descanso de vez en cuando- le respondió.

-Ahora todos los viernes te tomas un descanso y te diviertes. Desde que estas con Kikyo- le respondió Sango molesta.

-Bueno algún problema?-

-Si. Mitsuko, ese es el problema. La recuerdas? pequeña, ojos ambar, TU hija, TU responsabilidad- Miroku se paro y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros dos parecía que se iban a golpear en cualquier momento.

-Hey, hey tranquilos-

-Si la recuerdo Sango, y mas a mi favor, es MI hija, MI responsabilidad, MI problema. Asi que yo veo que hago o que no hago con ella- le dijo severo Inuyasha a la mujer. Ella solo negó con la cabeza con dolor.

-Ella no es un objeto Inuyasha. Que paso con el padre de Mitsuko? Desde que estas con la mujercita esa la hechaste a un lado, NOS dejaste a un lado. Ahora solo sales a festejear y a tomar y a hacerte famoso. No ves que ella solo lo que quiere es tu dinero!- Sango estaba furiosa como podía ser tan ciego?

-Keh! Pues lamento que pienses así. Perdoname por encontrar a alguien que me ama- tomo sus cosas y se marcho furioso.

_Fin del Flashback_

_

* * *

_

En aquel momento había negado todo porque no pensaba que sus amigos tuvieran razón, de seguro solo querían apartarlo de Kikyo, que según el lo amaba. Pero esta mujer… ella no lo conocía, nunca la había visto en su vida la verdad y sin embargo lo había hecho dudar? como era esto posible?

Pensativo se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla apareció su novia que ya había abierto la puerta por el.

-Mi amor, es hora de irnos- dijo ella tomándole del brazo.

-Claro dejame despedirme de Mitsuko- le respondió el aun pensativo pero fue detenido por el brazo de ella.

-Esta dormida, no la despiertes, lucia cansada- puso cara de yo no fui e Inuyasha, como buen hombre, callo ante esta. Asintió y se marcharon por el pasillo. El se dirigía a su consultorio y ella a la agencia de modelaje. El se despidió de ella con un apasionado beso como era de costumbre y una que otra caricia osada, pero, en la mente de Inuyasha seguía la duda.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego del encuentro con el testarudo doctor Aome siguió su camino y volvió a la oficina de Sango en donde le asignaría su próximo trabajo. Su tarde consistió en curar las heridas de varios niños, acompañarlos en la sala de juegos, de hecho pudo jugar con Shipo. Conoció a nuevos compañeros que fueron amables con ella. Su ambiente de trabajo era muy agradable de hecho la invitaron a una reunión que tendrían ese fin de semana en casa de uno de los pediatras. Pero como no todo puede ser color de rosas Aome pensaba, por alguna razón, en Inuyasha y Mitsuko.

Mientras curaba las heridas aparecían en sus pensamientos como estrellas fugaces. Había sido ella dura con el? No lo conocía y tal vez no sabia las razones de sus acciones pero…no, nada justifica el haber dejado sola a Mitsuko. Ese brillo y alegría en los ojos de la pequeña que logró captar cuando Inuyasha entró a la habitación fue irreal, demasiado hermoso, ese cambio de miserable a completamente feliz en los ojos de un niño no tiene precio.

* * *

Inuyasha llego a su consultorio como de costumbre luego de ir a almorzar con su novia, pero hoy era diferente tenía muchas dudas en su mente. Su socio, Miroku lo noto.

-Inuyasha amigo estas bien? Te noto algo disperso- Inuyasha se quedó en silencio por un momento la verdad no se había percatado de que Miroku le estaba hablando -Hey, Inuyasha! Paso algo?- Inuyasha volvió de la tierra de sus pensamientos a la realidad y lo vio un poco perdido.

-Dijiste algo?- Miroku se sentó en frente de el.

-Inuyasha, que te pasa?- pregunto el muy serio y preocupado. Su amigo no era del tipo que se quedaba pegado pensando. Era impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar en realidad.

-Es solo que...No se que...Yo...- Inuyasha estaba como perdido, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando respuestas y tratando de formular palabras pero le era imposible.

-Si terminaras una oración o me hablaras claramente tal vez te podría ayudar- Inuyasha entonces se quedo callado y luego lo miro a los ojos.

-Abandone a Mitsuko verdad?- Miroku abrió sus ojos azules como platos y se sentó rígido en su asiento, carraspeo su garganta y el ambiente se torno incomodo. Inuyasha simplemente lo veía atentamente.

-Pues, yo creo que, bueno…- El hombre de ojos azules empezó a balbucear tratando de buscar respuestas que no hiriesen a su mejor amigo. Se conocían desde la secundaria, fueron juntos a la universidad y ahora compartían consultorio. Siempre se habían dicho las cosas que pensaban como hacen los mejores amigos pero desde que llego Kikyo a su vida, todo cambio y como Inuyasha decía que ella lo amaba por más que a Miroku no le agradara no se interponía en la relación. Por más que fuera Inuyasha ya era un hombre y tomaba sus decisiones.

-Escúpelo Miroku, quiero que seas sincero conmigo- La cara de Inuyasha se torno dura como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe. Miroku paro de balbucear, asintió y suspiro lento y hondo.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de tus acciones…Si, la has abandonado- Inuyasha sintió como esas palabras le golpeaban el estomago y lo hicieron sentir dolor -Sango y yo tratamos de decírtelo pero siempre nos salías con una excusa. Desde que estas con Kikyo lo haces- por su instinto protector Inuyasha lo iba a interrumpir pero Miroku lo callo alzando su mano -Quieres que sea sincero o no?- Inuyasha refunfuño, odiaba que su amigo tuviera la razón, se cruzo de brazos y asintió -De acuerdo, quiero que me escuches porque llevo aguantandome esto desde hace dos años. Inuyasha al principio no sabes cuanto me alegre de que por fin encontraras a alguien que te gustara de verdad, de la manera en que describías a Kikyo era maravillosa, pero cuando nos las presentaste percibí todo lo contrario. Inuyasha esa mujer lo que quiere es tu dinero. Saca cuentas, cuanto has gastado en estos dos años que llevan juntos?- Inuyasha se movió incomodo en su silla - También cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a almorzar o a cenar a nuestra casa? Desde hace cuanto no pasamos un rato juntos que no sea aquí?… - Inuyasha estaba petrificado. El silencio reino en el lugar por unos minutos pero luego Miroku lo corto -Ahora tu respondeme con sinceridad…Cuando fue la ultima vez que te quedaste con Mitsuko? Cuando fue la ultima vez que la llevaste a su lugar favorito? Por que le prometías que vendrías y la dejabas plantada porque ibas a salir con Kikyo o ella te llamaba? A caso te olvido quien es o que?- Inuyasha no podía hablar…todo era verdad.

Miroku ahora estaba parado esperando la respuesta de su amigo que se había puesto las manos detrás de su nuca y miraba al suelo mientras la ira lo inundaba. Que miserable se sentía, como había dejado que eso pasara? Era Kikyo mala para el? Pero ella había dicho que lo amaba…

-Soy un maldito…soy un maldito desgraciado no merezco nada. ¡Debería ser yo el enfermo no Mitsuko, ha sufrido demasiado y yo lo empeore!- Inuyasha dijo con furia.

-Hermano…por favor, tranquilizare, de verdad me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, no se como o por que pero me alegra. Ahora que ya reaccionaste es momento de que actues- Miroku se sentó de nuevo sereno, el era muy pacifico.

-Actuar como Miroku? Arruine lo importante para mi…Ustedes y ella…soy un maldito-Inuyasha lo miro con ojos suplicantes y su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Arreglalo, Inuyasha tu sabes que Sango y yo estaremos siempre para ti. Espero que ahora hagas una balanza y dejes tus prioridades claras, empezando por Mitsuko. Habla con Kikyo si te ama como dices lo entenderá. Tomate el día libre y ordena tus ideas le diré a Kaede que mueva tus citas de hoy para mañana. Ve al gimnasio y descarga tu ira y después ven a visitar a Mitsuko y disculpate con ella, se lo merece. En cuanto a Sango y a mi podríamos salir a comer o hacer una reunión como en los viejos tiempos- Miroku le sonrio e Inuyasha asintió.

-Eso haré…de verdad lo lamento…todo fue tan rápido…-

-Ya tranquilo, ánimos. Ahora ve y mata tu ira y luego vuelves- Inuyasha asintió y ambos se levantaron. Se dieron un abrazo de hermanos y unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias hermano, que seria yo sin ti- le dijo Inuyasha con sinceridad.

-Lo se, lo se- Miroku le sonrio sarcástico, Inuyasha le dio un golpe suave en el hombro como solía hacerlo cuando le salía con superioridades -Oye antes de que te vayas tengo un pregunta-

-Dime- Inuyasha mientras recogía sus cosas para partir.

-Y eso que de la nada te diste cuenta de todo? Antes del almuerzo estabas igual que siempre- Inuyasha se paro en seco. Hizo un recuento de los acontecimientos antes de llegar al consultorio. Recordo ver a Mitsuko viendo por la ventana y luego la vio a ella… parecía un ángel, una hermosa flor, era tan bella…

-Despues hablamos de eso vale?- le respondió Inuyasha tomando sus cosas.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero explicaciones-

-Si, si lo que tu digas Miroku- y con esto se marcho.

Llego al estacionamiento del hospital y entro en su carro. Partió en rumbo al gimnasio que quedaba cerca de su casa del cual era socio. Solia ir allí cuando estaba muy estresado. Cuando llego tomo la ropa de cambio que siempre llevaba en su carro y se la puso y camino al gimnasio. Entro a las 2 y no paro hasta las 6. Durante todo ese tiempo pensó y reflexiono, libro su ira y poralguna razón, siempre en su mente y ante cada decisión que tomaría aparecía la cara de la enfermera, de la persona que lo había hecho dudar.

* * *

Eran las seis y cuarto cuando Aome se dirigía a la oficina de Sango para avisarle que había terminado por hoy.

-Con permiso- dijo la enfermera asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta. Sango subió la mirada y le sonrio.

-Adelante- Aome entro y se que para al lado de la puerta -Dime que deseas- le pregunto la castaña amablemente.

-Era para avisarte que ya termine por hoy-

-Muy bien entonces te puedes ir, por cierto, no tienes que venir a decirme siempre simplemente pasa la tarjeta en el aparato ese que se me olvida el nombre y listo- Aome se rio un poco.

-De acuerdo, también vine para darle las gracias por aceptarme aquí. De verdad me gusta trabajar aqui- Sango le sonrio.

-Me alegro que así sea-

-Bueno me voy, hasta mañana- con una sonrisa Aome salió de la oficina y se dirigió a los cambiadores. Alli se encontró con Ayame una de las compañeras que le habían presentado y que durante la tarde había platicado con ella.

-Ya te marchas ja?- le dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos esmeralda.

-Si, y veo que tu tambien- le respondió Aome mientras sacaba su bolso del casillero.

-Si pedí un cambio de horario, como me mude mas lejos necesito marcharme temprano porque sino no llego nunca- Ayame se colocaba su ropa, usaba un jean capri, unas sandalias y una camisa simple sin mangas.

-Ya veo, y por que te mudaste mas lejos?- le pregunto Aome mientras se ponía su falda.

-Antes vivía a dos calles de aquí pero el lugar era un desastre, así que busque otros lugares que pudiera pagar y fueran mejores y pues encontré ese. Es un apartamento pequeño pero tiene una vista hermosa, uno de estos días te invito para que veas-

-De veras? Eso me encantaría!- dijo Aome entusiasmada -Bueno yo vivo como a media hora de aquí pero no es tan lejos, y em… tengo un gato un día te invito par que lo veas, es gordo- Ayame se rio y Aome la siguió.

-Ay mira la hora, me tengo que ir o pierdo el bus. Nos vemos mañana!- la pelirroja salió corriendo de la habitación, Aome se despidió de ella pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Luego de estar lista soltó su cabello y se dirigió a la habitación 333. Ya eran las seis y media así que corrió.

Una vez que estaba en frente de la puerta entro y se encontró con Mitsuko sentada en una silla de ruedas viendo a través de la ventana pero ella no se volteo a verla.

-Lo lamento termine un poco tarde y bueno-

-Tranquila no tienes que explicarte…gracias por venir- la niña corto sus balbuceos de disculpas con su voz apagada. Seguia viendo a través de la ventana para que no se le hiciera tan difícil hablar con ella. Aome sonrio y dejo su bolso en el mueble que estaba en la habitación, este era la cama de los acompañantes que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

-Que tal estuvo tu tarde?- pregunto Aome sentandose en un banco que había al lado de la pequeña, no se veían simplemente veían a través de la ventana.

-Igual que siempre, nada nuevo- los delgados labios de la niña se movían con pereza y dificultad, estaba tan acostumbrada a no hablar que se sentía extraño.

-Hmm yo creo si-

-Que si que?-

-Que si paso algo nuevo- sin verla Mitsuko puso una cara de duda y Aome una sonrisa en su cara. La niña se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de su acompañante -Hoy vinieron a visitarte varias personas-

-Tu y el- dijo ella con melancolía ante la segunda persona. Aome se percato de que no había nombrado a la novia del doctor, ella tampoco lo haría.

-Bueno, si nunca viene nadie debes sentirte alegre- la niña bufo.

-Alegre…No es que nunca viene nadie, viene tío Miroku y tía Sango…hasta a veces vienen los abuelos y bueno los de aquí son muy amables conmigo pero…- ahora la mirada de la pequeña estaba enganchada en su regazo.

-No son el…- dijo Aome terminando la oración de la pequeña que asintió lentamente -Te comprendo…no es lo mismo que venga la gente que quieres a que venga la persona que amas- los ojos ámbar de la niña se movieron hasta encontrarse con los chocolates de ella, percibía la duda y la confusión -Claro mira, el es como tu padre y el amor padre e hija es algo muy especial, no es lo mismo que el amor que sientes por tus tíos o por tus abuelos. Por eso todo es distinto cuando esta el-

-Como sabes eso?…- le pregunto la pequeña, como podía saber ella como se sentía, como podía leer su mente a la perfección?

-Porque a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi mama, mi padre murió cuando era pequeña y mi mama siempre fue todo para mi, esta mi abuelo y mi hermano pequeño también, pero no es lo mismo que mi mama- entonces Mitsuko comprendió la razón de porque leía su mente, había pasado por lo mismo o bueno parecido.

-Yo perdí a mi mama y a mi papa biológicos y bueno, mi papa de ahora es todo para mi- Aome asintió

-Hace cuanto no lo veías?- pregunto Aome luego de un breve silencio, necesitaba saber para ver si la próxima vez que lo viera lo iba a matar o tendría compasión con el.

-Seis meses- su voz neutral, no se percibía ninguna emoción o sentimiento en sus palabras. Aome se quedo callada en realidad no sabia que responder -Odio que venga con ella, odio que solo es ella, odio como me mira, odio como lo manipula y el cae, odio como nos separo, odio en lo que convirtió a mi papa…el no era así…la odio- Mitsuko tenia sus manos clavadas en los apoya brazos de la silla mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. La rabia pintada en su delicado rostro, el odio que sentía se hacia presente en cada esquina, y el dolor ante todo.

Aome estaba sorprendida, esta pobre niña estaba llena de odio y dolor por descuido de un tonto. Por instinto rodeo a la pequeña con sus brazos y esta hundió su rostro en su brazo. El brazo libre acariciaba su cabeza, bajaba por su nuca hasta la espalda huesuda y luego repetía otra vez el recorrido. Poso su mejilla sobre su cráneo y aguanto las ganas de llorar, ella era una persona muy emotiva. Mitsuko sollozaba con fuerza y desconsolada mientras Aome la arrullaba tratando de calmarla.

-Por que me dejo?- susurraba Mitsuko entre sollozos y Aome se mordía el labio aguantando el nudo en su garganta, cerraba sus ojos fuertes para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. No le pudo responder si lo hacia se quebraria alli mismo.

Luego de un buen rato Mitsuko paro de llorar y quedo rendida en los brazos de Aome. Por su estado se cansaba con facilidad y de tanto llorar había quedado agotada. Aome le besaba la frente y seguía acariciandola, pobre niña le hacia falta cariño.

-Lo siento…- Escucho una voz masculina a tras de ella y salto de susto dejando un grito ahogado en su garganta, volteo su cabeza con cuidado de no despertar a la niña y allí estaba el. Tenia en su mano un ramo de flores, unos tulipanes. Tenia la misma ropa de antes y los mismos ojos ámbar que la cautivaban, pero esta vez noto algo diferente en su rostro…dolor? lamento? perdón?

En silencio y dejando el ramo de flores sobre la mesa, Inuyasha se dirigió a donde se encontraban ellas lentamente. Noto la reacción de Aome al verlo, primero lo miro con desprecio y sus facciones se tornaron duras pero cuando sus maravillosos ojos llegaron a su rostro su mirada cambio. Parecia como si se preocupara por el.

Cuando estuvo al lado de ellas se quedo parado viendo a Mitsuko tan débil, tan vulnerable y en tan mal estado.

-Se quedo dormida- le susurro Aome y el reacciono de inmediato al escuchar su voz y la miro -ayudame a acostarla- con cuidado Inuyasha tomo el pequeño cuerpo, no pesaba nada, Aome se paro y arreglo la cama para que la acostara una vez hecho esto la arropo y le acaricio la mejilla. Inuyasha la veía expectante. Le impresionaba su cariño hacia Mitsuko.

Sin verlo la mujer tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, el asustado de su partida la siguió y se encontraron en le pasillo como había pasado anteriormente ese día. Ya eran mas de las ocho, el tiempo había pasado volando y Aome tenia que irse, si era por ella se quedaría esa noche pero no tenia ropa de cambio y por alguna misteriosa razón Inuyasha estaba allí.

-Espera- le dijo el tomando su brazo con sus manos, ella se zafo de su agarre y lo miro molesta. El simplemente seguía sorprendido ante las reacciones de ella.

-No me toque- dijo ella molesta.

-Disculpa, es solo que…-

-No necesita darme ninguna explicación, ya yo me iba. A demás estoy molesta con usted- Aome lo miro a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna -Con su permiso- ella se volteo y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando sintió la mano del hombre de nuevo en su brazo -Suelteme- dijo ella cortante pero el no se detuvo.

En su mente Inuyasha estaba claro que no se le escaparía de nuevo, no lo agarraría fuera de base e iba a hablar con ella como adultos que eran. Nadie calla al doctor Taisho.

-No, espera. Aunque estés molesta conmigo, aunque no estoy seguro de porque- ella reviro los ojos ante esto - Quiero hablar contigo, me lo permites?- sus ojos se posaron en los de ella y por un momento todo quedo en silencio. Se veían fijamente no hacían mas nada.

Volviendo en si Aome sacudió si cabeza -Lo siento pero ya es tarde y tengo que irme a mi casa-

-Yo te llevo-

-No yo me puedo ir sola- le dijo desafiante la mujer. El simplemente se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego la soltó, Aome canto victoria.

-De acuerdo pero, si no hablas conmigo hoy, será mañana, sino pasado y sino te seguiré fastidiando hasta que me dejes hablar contigo- Demonios ahora como hacia, era obvio que no se lo iba a sacar de encima -Entonces que me dices? Me dejas llevarte a tu casa o nos veremos mañana de nuevo?- se sonrojo al pensar que mañana lo vería aunque no sabia bien el porque. Luego de unos segundos de meditación acepto.

-Esta bien- dijo entre dientes, el simplemente sonrio de manera torcida y ella se sonrojo una vez mas.

El camino hasta el estacionamiento fue silencioso y para suerte de Aome no se toparon con nadie conocido, no quería ser el tema de conversación del día siguiente y menos si eso implicaba que el doctor Inuyasha Taisho la había llevado a su casa. Se montaron en su carro deportivo que olía muy bien y era bastante cómodo para dos personas nada mas. Salieron del estacionamiento y ella le dijo el camino que debía tomar.

-Bueno ahora que te tengo aquí solo para mi me vas a escuchar o no- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Inuyasha se sintió muy complacido, aunque ella estuviera molesta a el le agradaba su compañía. Ella simplemente asintió -Primero que nada quieroa darte las gracias- ella lo miro confundida y el le asintió -Si…gracias por hacerme reaccionar, a partir de hoy las cosas cambiaran ya lo decidí; y también gracias por tratar tan bien a Mitsuko hoy, me sorprende porque eres nueva y bueno es muy extraño que alguien se encariñe tan rápido y mas con un paciente como ella, mi padre siempre me enseño a no encariñarme con mis pacientes- la voz de Inuyasha era profunda y sincera.

-Por que?- le pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Porque…al final casi siempre se van y perder a alguien que aprecias duele- ella asintió comprendiendo lo que decía pero le pareció estúpido.

-Yo no creo que tenga que ser así, no debes temerle al dolor- el la miro -Sabes, cuando estas enfermo es cuando mas necesitas apoyo y cariño, aun así cuando sabes que esa persona va a morir igual hay que quererla, hacerla disfrutar el poco tiempo que les queda, así pueden descansar en paz- sus palabras abrazaron el corazón de Inuyasha y lo hicieron reaccionar. Freno el carro en medio de la calle y Aome se asusto un poco ante esto, el veía fijo a través del parabrisas, sus manos apretando el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos y los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se tensaron.

-Soy un desgraciado…me siento horrible…desde que…empece a tratar a Mitsuko como una paciente y no como mi hija…apesto como padre…- Aome sintió lastima, de verdad estaba arrepentido lo veía en su cara. Al parecer había sido todo un mal entendido y un error aunque este no justificaba lo que hizo. Sin embargo por sus instintos compasivos Aome no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre una de el y la otra en su hombro, el se tenso aun mas bajo su contacto pero luego se relajo.

-Fue un error…somos humanos, a todos nos pasa- le dijo ella dulcemente.

-Un error fatal- dijo el.

-No, si fue uno malo pero no fatal. No se justifica lo que hiciste aunque yo no soy nadie para juzgar pero eso no importa, ya quedo en el pasado, ahora tienes que ver como vas a arreglar todo y seguir adelante- el se volteo a verla, estaba…asustado?

-Pero…que pasa si Mitsuko ya no me quiere. Yo no lo haría…Y Kikyo, tengo que hablar con ella- Por un momento Inuyasha pensó, porque le estaba contando y hablando todo esto con ella? era una extraña, una completa desconocida para el, pero, sin embargo sentía que podía confiar en ella…sentía paz y tranquilidad cuando estaba con ella. Esto no lo sentía con Kikyo… su relación era mas…material y sexual. No era alguien con quien pudiera realmente hablar como lo estaba haciendo con Aome en ese momento.

Aome sintió incomodidad cuando Inuyasha pronuncio el nombre de su novia, recordaba la mirada asesina que ella le había profesado anteriormente ese día y la verdad no le gustaba mucho. Ignoro la incomodidad fugaz que sintió y le dio un apretoncito en la mano.

-Si hay alguien que Mitsuko quiere, eres tu. No, ella no te quiere, ella te ama. Hoy cuando te vio pude ver sus ojos y fue asombroso como cambiaban de apagados a brillantes, la alegría en ellos fue algo que nunca olvidare, así que no temas, ella siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos para ti, eres todo lo que tiene. Aunque cometiste un error el amor perdona todo…- el la miro profundamente, que corazón tan puro tenia esa mujer -Y en cuanto a tu novia- Aome se sintió realmente incomoda hablando de ella - Si de verdad te quiere lo comprenderá y te apoyara en lo que decidas- para culminar sus palabras sonrio cálidamente y el corazón de Inuyasha empezó a aumentar su rapidez. Inconscientemente Inuyasha puso su otra mano sobre la de Aome y ella se sorprendió y sus mejillas se arrebolaron, su corazón empezó a latir mas rapido. El calor que emanaban se sentia en el carro, sus miradas estaban pegadas como un iman al metal.

**_Toc-toc_**

Ambos saltaron ante el sonido, Inuyasha se volteo y vio a un policía inclinado ante su ventana. El bajo el vidrio y lo miro un poco molesto, les arruino el momento.

-Buenas noches señor, disculpe pero no puede estar estacionado en este lugar- dijo el oficial.

-Claro, disculpe fue una pequeña falla en el motor ya nos ibamos- el oficia asintió e Inuyasha subió el vidrio y siguieron su camino. El silencio reino en el carro hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la urbanización de Aome, ella saludo al portero y este les abrió.

Inuyasha se paro en frente del edificio de Aome y miro a su al rededor grabandose cada detalle.

-Bueno…hasta mañana entonces- dijo ella cortando el silencio, el la miro.

-Hasta mañana- dijo el cariñosamente, Aome se sonrojo. El abrió los seguros y ella abrió la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo una vez afuera del carro, el se sonrio.

-No hay de que, hasta mañana- Aome cerro la puerta del carro y subió las escaleras. Inuyasha espero hasta que la vio entrar en el tercer y ultimo piso y se marcho.

Mientras Aome subía no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, como sus miradas se encontraron, como sentía su tacto tan tibio contra el suyo. Ya no estaba mas molesta con el, fue un error que cometió…al parecer por su novia pero todo cambiaría, o por lo menos eso le dio a entender Inuyasha, se veía decidido a arreglar las cosas. Entro a su apartamento y encendió las luces, su gato le dio la bienvenida con un maullido y unas caricias en sus piernas, Aome lo cargo y se dirigió a la cocina para comer un poco, luego cambio sus ropas por unas piyamas y se acostó en su cama, había sido un día largo pero productivo. Al parecer este nuevo trabajo seria muy interesante.

* * *

Inuyasha empezaba a pensar en como arreglaría las cosas con su hija, que le diría a su novia y por alguna razón que haría con Aome. Esa mujer lo había hecho cambiar de un momento a otro, se sentía bien ante su presencia y en aquel momento en que poso su nívea mano sobre la tostada de el, la verdad, no quería que la quitara nunca de allí, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto…En ese momento paro sus pensamientos. Que le ocurría? Que disparates estaba inventando? El amaba a Kikyo y Kikyo lo amaba a el y el podía ser cualquier cosa pero traicionero nunca, era fiel a quien amaba…pero si la amaba porque se sentía tan posesivo con Aome? No era lo correcto, o tal vez si? Sera que de verdad no amaba a Kikyo? Como una persona lo podía hacer dudar tanto en un día?

Durante el camino a casa Inuyasha estuvo dialogando y divagando en su mente acerca de lo que sentía y de lo que haría con Kikyo, que le diría cuando hablaran esta noche, debía mencionar a Aome o no? como lo tomaría su decisión?

Finalmente llego al edificio en donde vivía. Estaciono su carro y subió el ascensor que lo llevaba a su lujoso apartamento, era el ultimo ultimo piso el cual había comprado los dos apartamentos y los había convertido en uno solo, amplio, con una vista espectacular.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que todo estaba oscuro, extrañado prendió la luz y se encontró con Kikyo sentada en el mueble de la amplia sala. Usaba una pequeña bata de seda color champaña con encajes negros en los bordes y una bata del mismo color.

-Te estaba esperando, llegas tarde- ella se levanto y camino hasta el quitando su maletín dejandolo en el piso y cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Poso sus manos pálidas en el pecho de el y empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

-En donde habías estado- le pregunto entre besos que esparcía en sus mejillas, mandíbula y boca.

-Estaba con Mitsuko- le respondió el cuando ella se lo permitía, por primera vez en su vida las caricias de Kikyo no causaban efecto en el. Ella sintió su apatía y la forma en como le respondió a su pregunta, seco y agrio.

-Mi vida estas bien?- pregunto ella asustada, algo no andaba bien. Generalmente a estas alturas Inuyasha ya le habría quitado toda su ropa y no estarían hablando exactamente.

Inuyasha miro hacia un lado y luego a los ojos asustados de la mujer en frente de el.

-Tenemos que hablar- sus palabras se clavaron como estacas en el cuerpo de ella, sintió un puñetazo en la barriga y como el aire se agotaba en el lugar.

-Cl-claro mi amor, va-vamos a sentarnos- su voz era entrecortada y nerviosa. Tomo su muñeca y ambos se sentaron en el sofá de cuero negro cara a cara. Inuyasha termino de quitarse la camisa dejando su definido torso al aire -De que quieres hablar querido?- la voz de Kikyo se volvía cada vez mas nerviosa. El asintió.

-De acuerdo, bueno, a partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar- la modelo se congelo.

-Cambiar en que sentido querido?- estaba aterrorizada.

-Pues de hoy en adelante visitare a Mitsuko todos lo días, me quedare por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana en el hospital con ella y la sacare a pasear los fines de semanas que tenga libre, tal y como solía hacer antes- la mandíbula de Kikyo se abrio y lo miro sorprendida. Esa niña estúpida, sabia que no debía ir a verla hoy, lo sabia! siempre que la ve es igual. Ella había logrado separarlos teniendo a el solo para ella y nadie mas. Habia logrado que se olvidara de su hijita y ahora le venia con esto? Algo tuvo que haber pasado, algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer tan abruptamente…pero que?

-Pero mi vida cuatro días es mucho me sentiré muy sola aquí sin ti, quedate solo uno o dos si? Y como haremos los fines de semana? era el tiempo que usábamos para estar juntos, nos vamos a separar mas de lo que ya estamos?- como actriz Kikyo era una diosa y como manipuladora mas, sabia como tomar las palabras y ponerlas en el correcto orden para hacer sentir culpable a otra persona para salir triunfante.

Inuyasha vaciló por unos instantes pero entonces recordó lo que le dijeron Miroku y Aome: si de verdad te ama, lo aceptara.

-Mi amor, tu me amas verdad- le dijo el tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Claro mi cielo como no- dijo ella dramáticamente.

-Entonces, si me amas entiendes porque hago esto no? Mitsuko es mi hija, es mi responsabilidad y creo que la he hachado a un lado por nuestra relación. Ella esta muy delicada, no quiero que…algo malo le pase- Kikyo fingió una cara de entendimiento mientras dentro de su ser estaba que explotaba.

-Claro que te entiendo, esta bien, pero considera reducir un poquito las estadías si? es que te extrañaría demasiado- le dijo ella plantando un beso en su boca.

-Me alegra que entiendas, ahora vamos a descansar- le dio un abrazo y se paro dirigiendo al pasillo que daba a su cuarto pero ella lo detuvo. Lo agarro por el brazo y empezó a besarlo descontrolada, con fuerza pero sin pasión, necesitaba eliminar la furia que llevaba por dentro. El la detuvo -Que haces?- ella quedo perpleja, de verdad Inuyasha no la iba a tomar esa noche? Eso nunca pasaba, todas las noches por ley tenían relaciones.

-Como que qué hago mi vida? Te estoy complaciendo- ella empezó a besarlo otra vez esta vez en su pecho y acariciando sus brazos.

-No, esta noche no- dijo el firme tomandola de los brazos, deteniendola - Estoy cansado vamos a dormir si?- el se fue y la dejo allí parada en el medio del lugar, lo vio perderse por el pasillo y la furia la inundaba. Que había hecho que inuyasha cambiara tan de pronto? Quien le metió cosas en la cabeza? De seguro había sido su estúpido mejor amigo y la esposa o sus padres metiendo ideas como siempre, pero, no. Analizandolo bien Inuyasha había empezado a cambiar su conducta después del almuerzo…después de que visitaron a la niña…después de que hablara con ella…ella…la enfermera nueva…esa mujer, ella, de seguro había sido ella, le quería quitar a Inuyasha, sabia que era una amenaza , pero, se las iba a pagar no se iba a quedar así.

Kikyo Aida nunca pierde.

**Un poco largo ya que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, que les parece? Les gusta como va todo? dejenme saberlo! hagan reviews para seguir inspirandome :) Gracias a chocofresas por sus reviews y a yoss por hacer esta historia una de sus favoritas. xoxo V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la tardanza estuve ocupada con una obra de castellano y un baile que tenia que montar, este capitulo esta sencillo tratare de hacer algo mas interesante para el que viene, salen nuevos personajes. GRACIAS a kylie-karis y Chocofresas que me inspiran :) Bueno espero que les guste! Xoxo V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Aome se despertó al igual que el día anterior y repitió la misma rutina. Se despidió de su gato Buyo como siempre y abrió la puerta topándose con algo en sus pies. Miro hacia abajo y su boca se abrió de par en par.

Un inmenso ramo de margaritas abarcaba completamente la entrada de su casa. Miro a los lados a ver si había alguien pero estaba todo completamente solo. Se agacho agarrándolo y entro de nuevo a su casa para ponerlo en un florero, cuando lo dejo en la mesa para buscar el florero se percato que en el ramo había una tarjeta color rosa pálido. La tomo y leyó lo que decía:

"Gracias por abrir mis ojos. Atentamente: Inuyasha Taisho"

El corazón de Aome se paralizo por un momento al leer el nombre escrito en la carta. Miro las flores luego de su sorpresa y las tomo en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta las estaba abrazando con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuanto se percato de lo que hacia, soltó de un brinco el ramo en la mesa y miro a los lados apenada como si alguien la mirara, se sentía como una adolescente.

Puso el ramo en el florero y partió al hospital.

Cuando llego se topo con Rin en la recepción mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Buenos días Rin- dijo Aome serena.

-Si, aja, si. Buenos días Aome. Si señor ya le digo- le respondió ella sonriente.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo que la había guiado Rin el día anterior. Llego a los cambiadores y se puso su uniforme. Luego fue a la oficina de Sango, ella no estaba pero su asistente Aiko le entrego lo que debía hacer.

Su mañana constaba de revisiones generales, curas de heridas y ayudar en la sala de maternidad. Comienzo con las revisiones ya que la primera habitación estaba cerca de la de Mitsuko, la usaría de pretexto para ir y ver que tal había pasado la noche.

La noche…se recordó de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y sintió escalofríos viajar por su columna vertebral. Inuyasha se habría quedado a dormir aquella noche con Mitsuko? Estaría allí cuando entrara? Que le diría sobre las flores? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se paro por un momento. Respiro profundo un par de veces y siguió su camino. Inuyasha ya tenia novia, no tenia sentido que se interesara por el y el por ella. Las flores fueron solo un agradecimiento, mas nada. Ese pensamiento hizo que Aome se sintiera un poco triste sin embargo subió sus ánimos al pensar en ver a Mitsuko.

Durante el camino se encontró con varios colegas y se saludaron. Finalmente llego a la habitación 333 y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, era temprano así que tal vez estaba dormida.

Entro y asomo su cabeza, la habitación estaba vacía, no había nada, hasta la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada. Termino de entrar corriendo y abrió los closets pero nada estaban vacíos, miro en el baño y también estaba desalojado. Se asusto al pensar lo peor y empezó a respirar con dificultad, salió de la habitación corriendo a preguntarle a alguien si sabia lo que había pasado. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, su vista estaba nublada. Al estar parcialmente ciega se tropezó con alguien haciendo que se cayera para a tras, cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el golpe pero este nunca llego. Abrió los ojos.

Un hombre alto de tez bronceada con facciones masculinas y atrayentes la veían con unos ojos azules intensos como el cielo, el cabello negro como el de ella le cubría la frente. Era muy atractivo, Aome se sonrojo.

-Estas bien?- La voz del hombre era profunda y atrayente. Ella solo pudo asentir mientras el la ayudaba a terminar de pararse bien -No parece, por que lloras? Una flor tan bella como tu no debería llorar- Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de el mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos, era como una estrella de cine. Aome parecía tener un tomate en cada mejilla.

-Es que la paciente que estaba allí…yo…- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y no podían salir formando un nudo que le hacia difícil respirar. El hombre respiro sereno con entendimiento y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Si hablas de Mitsuko Taisho, ella esta completamente bien, la mudaron a una habitación mas grande por petición de su padre- Ante las palabras del apuesto hombre Aome pudo respirar tranquila y el nudo en su garganta fue desapareciendo.

-Eso es un alivio- dijo ella poniendo su mano en su corazón.

-Parecías muy preocupada por la pequeña Taisho-

-Si bueno, me encariñe con ella- el negó con la cabeza.

-Es inevitable. Por cierto mi nombre es Kouga Sasaki soy el doctor de Mitsuko- el le ofreció su mano y Aome la tomo.

-Mucho gusto doctor, Aome Higurashi empecé ayer a trabajar aquí-

-Ya decía yo, una mujer tan bella como tu no puede pasar desapercibida por tanto tiempo, llevo toda mi vida aquí- Aome se sonrojo y soltó la mano del doctor.

-Bueno nos vemos luego doctor un placer- se despidió con una sonrisa que lo hipnotizo.

* * *

Aome siguió su camino hasta las otras habitaciones que se encontraban en la lista que le había dejado Sango, realizo todos los trabajos. Al darse cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo así que dejo las carpetas listas en la oficina de Sango en donde le pregunto si podría comer y luego ir a la sala de maternidad, ella acepto y con eso se dirigió hasta la cafetería.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar allí se encontraría con Rin y Ayame pero sobre todo quería encontrar a Houjo ya que el de seguro sabia a donde habían llevado a Mitsuko.

Iba caminando con prisa por lo que no se percato que la mujer de la limpieza estaba limpiando y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar a la cafetería se resbalo. Ahogo un grito en su garganta, cerro los ojos y trato de agarrarse de cualquier cosa, esto iba a doler. Una vez mas espero el golpe del duro suelo en contra de su cuerpo pero no sintió nada parecido, en cambio sintió calidez en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos asustada pensando que tal vez se había golpeado en la cabeza y estaba imaginando cosas y lo que sentía era sangre. Para su vergüenza era el.

Inuyasha la veía encantado, su sonrisa torcida mostraba su dientes, Aome casi se derrite, empezó a sentir un calor que provenía desde su estomago y explotaba como minas por todo su cuerpo. Por su parte Inuyasha también se sentía bastante hipnotizado por sus ojos chocolates que inocentemente lo invitaban a probarlos.

-Inuyasha obstruyes el paso- Miroku corto el momento desde atrás de su amigo. Ambos, Inuyasha y Aome se separaron quedando frente a frente sin contacto alguno, se movieron de modo de que la gente pudiera salir y entrar de la cafetería tranquilamente.

-Disculpe doctor Taisho- dijo Aome apenada viendo a Inuyasha y a su acompañante que la miraba expectante.

-Tranquila, dime solo Inuyasha si, doctor Taisho es muy formal- Aome asintió y Miroku lo miro extrañado -Ibas a la cafetería?-

-Si, llevaba un poco de prisa y no me di cuenta que el suelo estaba mojado- ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-Yo creo que eres un poco torpe- le sonrio Inuyasha.

-Hey!- se quejo ella, Inuyasha se rio.

-De acuerdo eres un poco distraída entonces-

-Para tu información estaba apurada porque necesito encontrar a alguien- le replico ella.

-Quien podrá ser tan importante para caerse?- dijo Inuyasha irónico aunque en realidad le interesaba saber quien era.

-Eso no te importa, así que con tu permiso voy a buscarlo- Al percibir el "lo" en su oración sintió celos y se alarmo, a quien iría a ver? tenia novio? quien podría ser?

-Que quieres saber? tal vez yo te puedo ayudar- dijo el bloqueando el paso. En realidad el era justo el indicado para decirle en donde estaba Mitsuko y a demás así podría estar unos minutos mas con el.

-Quería saber a que habitación mudaron a Mitsuko- Inuyasha se sorprendió por unos segundos pero luego recordó como Aome se preocupaba por ella. Mientras, Miroku seguía viendo y escuchando todo con curiosidad.

-Pues la mudaron a una habitación mejor y que esta mas cerca de mi consultorio-

-Pues…me podrías decir que habitación es?- Inuyasha iba a decírselo pero entonces se le prendió el bombillo y tuvo una brillante idea.

-Con una condicion- le respondió el.

-Sorprendeme- le dijo ella desafiante, esto lo encanto.

-Te diré, incluso te llevare si aceptas ir a almorzar conmigo en este mismo instante- Las palabras de Inuyasha salieron de su boca sin pensar. Aome se paralizo definitivamente no esperaba eso. Miroku, por su parte, parecía que sus ojos iban a salir de órbita en cualquier momento.

-Muy buena su invitación pero no me parece correcto, que pensara su novia de usted doctor Taisho?- dijo ella sobre actuando, la verdad si le gustaría que la viera con el para hacerla sentir un poquito mal después de todo lo que le había hecho a Mitsuko, y pues no podía negar que sentía cierta atracción por Inuyasha pero su código de mujer estaba bien establecido, si tiene novia descartalo; ya tiene dueño.

Inuyasha se quedo pensando unos momentos, la chica tenia su punto. Que pasaría si por accidente Kikyo estuviera en el mismo lugar a donde ellos fueran? Como le explicaría? rebusco en su mente algunas respuestas a lo que Kikyo podría decirle pero entonces se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Bueno ante su preocupación por mi novia entonces comamos aquí, no hay ningún problema- Aome mordió su labio inferior…ir con el a otro lugar y tal vez encontrarse a su novia o quedarse aquí y ser el chisme de la semana? Mientras en su mente debatía Inuyasha ya cantaba victoria.

-Espera un momento- dijo ella - A todas estas puedo conseguir la habitación de Mitsuko por otros medios así que con permiso- trato de avanzar pero una vez mas Inuyasha bloqueba su paso -Dejame pasar-

-No, aun tienes que decirme si vas o no a almorzar conmigo-

-Ya te dije que no, puedo conseguir a Mitsuko por mis propios medios-

-Ah si? les diré a todos que no te digan en donde esta y en caso de que a alguien se le escape, entonces se te será prohibida la entrada a su habitación-

-Que? A que juegas? No puedes hacer eso- Aome estaba algo asustada, la cara de Inuyasha era bastante seria así que jugando no estaba.

-Claro que puedo…ahora en donde quieres comer aquí o en otro lugar- Aome pensó sus opciones y se resigno.

-De acuerdo… es aquí o?- Inuyasha sonrio como el gato risón.

-O en el otro edificio que tiene varios restaurantes-

-Vamos para allá- El asintió y se giro para hablar con Miroku que seguía aun sorprendido.

-Ya sabes en donde estoy cualquier cosa llámame- se acerco a su oreja ara decirle algo sin que Aome pudiera escuchar - Si nos tardamos es mi culpa, dile a Sango que no la regañe- Miroku asintió confundido, que demonios le había pasado a su amigo? que tramaba con esa mujer?

* * *

Inuyasha y Aome caminaron a través del hospital en silencio cómodamente. De cuando en cuando Inuyasha la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y se percataba de que como ella veía todo con atención. También cuando tenían que cruzar o algo así "accidentalmente" le tocaba la espalda para guiarla o rozaba su mano. Por alguna extraña razon tenia la urgencia de tocarla, de sentirla y protegerla. Cuando algun hombre que pasaba se le quedaba mirando el los miraba tan asesinamente que se asustaban y seguian su camino.

-Que le hiciste que te ven asi?- le susurro Aome a Inuyasha divertida.

-Keh! que miren al frente o se van a caer- le respondio el, a ella le encanto su reaccion.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al otro edificio en donde se encontraban los restaurantes.

-Que deseas comer?- pregunto el mientras se acercaban a los restaurantes.

-La verdad lo que sea, muero de hambre- dijo ella llevando su mano a su estomago que gruñía imparable.

-De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te pregunte- el sonrio y le tomo la mano, por su parte ella estaba mas confundida de lo normal pero amaba sentir sus manos unidas, era tan correcto y calido.

-A donde vamos entonces?- pregunto ella.

-Ya veras-

Caminaron delante todos los restaurantes hasta que llegaron al ultimo que era un pequeño local con mesas afuera.

-Un local de Ramen?- pregunto ella incrédula.

-No te gusta? A mi me encanta, definitivamente es mi comida favorita. Hace tiempo ya que no lo como…- pidieron su comida y esperaban a que estuviera listo, Inuyasha pidió un refresco y ella un jugo de fresas.

-Y porque tenias tiempo que no comías de esto si te gusta tanto?- pregunto ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

-Pues…Kikyo básicamente, dice que esto es basura y lo que voy es a engordar y que ir al gimnasio no tiene sentido si lo como. He estado en dieta estricta desde hace dos años hoy es la primera vez que la rompo desde entonces- Aome arrugo la cara -Que?- pregunto el.

-Nada…solo que eso me parece estúpido, si tu me dices que eres obeso y que tu salud peligra ok deja de comer ramen pero por dios estas mas en forma que un atleta, con tal de que sigas haciendo ejercicio no le veo el punto. Además es tu comida favorita, no debería quitártelo, no es nadie para hacerlo- Inuyasha la miro a los ojos, que diferente era ella, que interesante, que especial… -Inuyasha?- le pregunto ella al ver que seguía callado.

-Disculpa estaba pensado- dijo el sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Piensas? No parecer ser ese tipo de personas- ella sonrió y el subió un ceja, la niña quería jugar sucio.

- Al menos no soy tan torpe que no veo que el suelo esta hecho un charco y me caigo- le respondió el.

-Ay ya te dije que fue un accidente no molestes, a demás era para algo importante- ella se cruzo de brazos sonrojándose, Inuyasha la miro hipnotizado, se veía realmente tierna así.

-Claro, claro dejemoslo así- en eso el hombre del local sonó una campanita e Inuyasha se levanto a tomar el pedido. El pidió cuatro platos ramaño jumbo y Aome uno normal.

-De verdad te puedes comer todo eso?- ella miro los cuatro platos que estaban entre ellos.

-Y mas, es poco para lo que realmente puedo comer de estos- le respondió mientras ponía bocados en su boca.

-Realmente me sorprendes-

Comieron teniendo una platica tribal, conociendose un poco mas. Aome descubrió que el padre de Inuyasha era dueño de una empresa que llevaba junto con su medio hermano mayor, esta solía pertenecerle a su abuelo y su padre la heredo. El queria que Inuyasha y Seshomaru (medio hermano) la manejaran pero Inuyasha prefirió la medicina mientras que a su hermano le gustaba mas el dinero y los negocios, claro mitad de la empresa le pertenecía a el. Su madre tenia una linea de tiendas de cosas para el hogar. Vivió un tiempo en Estados Unidos mientras hacia un post grado. Su mejor amigo era Miroku, que era el esposo de Sango, ellos se conocen desde secundaria. Su color favorito es rojo tiene una casa de verano en Tailandia y como ya dijo su comida favorita es el ramen.

Por su parte Inuyasha se dio cuenta que el y Aome venían de mundos muy distintos. Ella solía vivir en las afueras de Tokyo junto con su madre, abuelo y hermano menor mientras que el siempre vivió en el centro de la ciudad, era uno de los niños Socialite del lugar por así decirlo, varias veces salió en periódicos y revistas. Su madre era maestra y su abuelo era propietario de un templo. Se mudo a Tokyo por un tiempo para estudiar enfermería, vivió en las comunidades universitarias, su compañera de cuarto estaba loca y siempre estuvo justa de dinero, mientras que a el siempre le ha sobrado. El color que mas le gustaba era el arcoiris, su comida favorita las bolas de arroz y para ella las flores mas bellas eran las margaritas.

Hablando de flores…

-Inuyasha, gracias por las flores- dijo ella cuando ya habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a la nueva habitación de Mitsuko.

-No es nada, gracias a ti Aome. De verdad abriste mis ojos, nadie pudo hacer eso antes…- el se le quedo mirando de una manera tan cariñosa que Aome se sintió empalagada.

Siguieron su camino al edificio anterior en donde trabajaba Aome subieron al octavo piso y de allí caminaron a través de un puente que los guiaba a otra área.

-Este hospital es inmenso! Parece un aeropuerto- Inuyasha se rio.

Caminaron y caminaron y parecía interminable.

-Ya veo porque estas en tan buena forma si tienes que caminar esto todos los días- dijo ella con poco aliento.

-La verdad hay un camino mas corto pero preferí tomar el largo- el le sonrió y ella se paro dándole una mirada asesina -Que? Quería estar contigo mas tiempo- Las piernas de Aome se volvieron gelatina y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, giro su cabeza para que el no se diera cuenta y siguió caminando, el sin embargo sonreía aun mas detrás de ella -Nerviosa? A donde crees que vas si no sabes en donde es?- el se acerco a su oreja y le susurro profundamente. Una corriente de electricidad surco por su espalda como un rayo. Se paro en seco.

-Inuyasha que haces?- pregunto ella mas para si que para el.

-Nada, simplemente digo la verdad- su mirada se clavo en sus ojos chocolates, le era imposible evitarlos era como una adicción verlos. Ella muda se quedo allí parada, sus ojos dorados la llevaban a otro mundo. Cuando se dio cuenta Inuyasha había tomado su mano y caminaban de nuevo. De pronto Aome sintió que dejo de caminar y que volvió a la tierra estaban parados al frente de una puerta que tenia una placa con el numero 843 -Llegamos- Impaciente Aome abrió la puerta.

La habitación era bastante mas amplia que la otra. En eso se encontró con unas orbes doradas que la veían desde la cama, sin poder retenerse Aome sonrió y salió corriendo a abrazarla. Mitsuko también sonrió pero solo por unos segundos, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la mujer que le abrazaba.

-Mitsuko como estas? como te sientes? estaba muy preocupada por ti!- le dijo Aome aun abrazandola.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero, em, estas interrumpiendo- en eso una voz masculina hablo.

-Una revisión señorita Higurashi- ante la familiaridad de la voz, Aome se volteo y se apeno, era el doctor Kouga que le sonreía con sus dientes perfectos y blancos.

-Disculpe doctor Sasaki- dijo ella sonrojandose y alejandose de Mitsuko -Por favor prosiga-

-Nah, tranquila ya estaba a punto de terminar. No era nada importante. por cierto dime Kouga- el le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de ella.

-Keh! Si no era importante por que dices que interrumpió Kouga?- Dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto acercándose a Aome.

-Taisho tranquilo, era solo una broma- Kouga le respondió un poco incomodo pero enojado también -Bueno tengo que irme, ya sabes Mitsuko debes descansar por hoy, mañana te harán un tratamiento fuerte y quiero que estés en condiciones de recibirlo de acuerdo- la pequeña asintió -En cuanto a ti Aome espero verte pronto- le tomo la mano y la beso lanzando una mirada misteriosa que la hizo parpadear y tomar aire -Te veo luego Inuyasha- se despidió seco al soltar delicadamente la mano de Aome que aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

-Keh! Que se cree el tonto ese- dijo Inuyasha entre dientes.

-Papa! Gracias- la pequeña se levanto y lo abrazo con sus delgados brazos que parecían de papel.

-De nada, pero por que pequeña- le pregunto el devolviendo el abrazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Pronto lo sabrás, cuando te des cuenta me dices- Inuyasha y Aome se vieron confusos. En eso Aome miro la hora en el reloj y ya iba quince minutos tardes.

-Demonios! Me tengo que ir pero te prometo que en lo que termine vengo, si no me pierdo en el camino- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña.

-Esta bien- le respondió Mitsuko.

-Te puedo pasar buscando si quieres- le ofreció Inuyasha.

-Gracias pero no, llevo solo dos días trabajando aquí no quiero ser el chisme de la semana todavía. Bueno nos vemos luego si! Gracias por la comida por cierto. Chao!- con esto Aome salió corriendo a la sala de maternidad que quedaba en otro edificio.

* * *

-Como te has sentido hoy Susu?- le pregunto Inuyasha a su hija.

-Bien, oye una pregunta…-

-Dime- le respondio distraido.

-Te gusta Aome verdad? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos- Inuyasha se paralizo y la miro asustado tratando de hablar pero no lograba decir nada coherente, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta -Ves si es cierto, porque no eres su novio? Estoy segura de que tu también le gustas- ella le sonrió inocente. Inuyasha era el único al cual Mitsuko mostraba sus emociones con espontaneidad, y últimamente también por alguna razón lo hacia con Aome.

-Susu, sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso- le dijo el entre cortado, la verdad le gustaba la idea de que Aome fuese su novia pero y Kikyo…

-Pero por que?- le replico ella.

-Pues por que, por que, por que- no sabia que inventar - Por que ella de seguro esta interesada en alguien mas aparte, ya Kikyo es mi novia y somos felices- la ultima oración salió de su boca automáticamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a decirla que nunca se había percatado de que en realidad no lo creía y no lo sentía. Mitsuko rodó sus ojos.

-Sabes que? te seré sincera. Si ella estuviera interesada en alguien mas crees que hubiese aceptado el almuerzo? No sabes que inventar y lo de Kikyo no te lo crees ni tu. Esa mujer no me gusta, no me agrada. Ella esta solo contigo por tu dinero no por ti. Así que o buscas a otra persona o empiezas a salir con Aome pero a esa tipa no la quiero mas cerca de mi- Inuyasha quedo congelado una vez mas. En donde quedo su niñita dulce e inocente? Cierto había perdido dos años de su vida y no se había percatado de que había madurado bastante, mas de lo normal para su edad la verdad.

-Susu yo…- en eso sonó el celular de Inuyasha y el atendió, tuvo un corta discusión y tranco -Susu me tengo que ir hay una emergencia pero en lo que pueda vuelvo y hablamos- la acostó y la arropo -Ahora descansa- le beso la frente y salió pensativo una vez mas.

Entre Aome y Mitsuko iban a acabar con su mente. Primero una lo hacia pensar y reflexionar y después la otra le explotaba así de la nada.

_Sera verdad lo de Kikyo? Tiene sentido, si me pongo a ver mis cuentas bancarias y de la forma en como trata a Susu…Aome…que tiene ella? Para empezar como se me ocurrió invitarla a almorzar? No recuerdo como paso solo se que ella acepto y casi me lanzo de un edificio de la alegría… Alegría hace tiempo que no la sentía… no de la manera que me hace sentir Susu o en los pocos momentos que he estado con Aome…Ay demonios que voy a hacer? Debería pedirle un tiempo a Kikyo y ver que pasa con Aome? Debería terminarle por completo a Kikyo e intentar algo con Aome? Susu parece quererla, le agrada y ella se preocupa por Susu cosa que la verdad Kikyo nunca ha hecho… Creo que lo hablare con Miroku y papa a ver que me dicen…_

En su nube de pensamientos Inuyasha se dirigió a su consultorio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la tardanza, problemas tecnicos con fan-fiction pero ya esta resuelto. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y las que siguen mi historia de verdad se los agradezco un monton: Kylie-karis, Makikita-chan, Lupita.1997, chocofresas y Umee-chan. Tambien a las que leen esta historia gracias por tomar un poquito de su tiempo. Un beso y abrazos y pues espero que les guste, dejenme saber que piensan y si tienen alguna recomendacion diganme :)**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

Cuando su padre y Aome estuvieron fuera de su nueva habitacion, Mitsuko empezo a divagar por su mente.

_Sera que Inuyasha me va a hacer caso? (_Mitsuko se refiere a Inuyasha como papa cuando habla con el pero en su mente lo llama por su nombre)_ Deberia...Yo se que le gusta ella y no Kikyo, Lo puedo ver en sus ojos y como se puso celoso cuando el doctor Kouga tomo su mano, me gustaria que Aome este con nosotros... Y si se casan? Entonces tendria algo parecido a una mama de nuevo...mama..._

_Como te extraño mama, extraño nuestras salidas, cuando me vestias y me peinabas antes de que me enfermara...hace tanto que no se que se siente tener cabello... quisiera que estuvieras aqui conmigo y me cuidaras todas las noches como cuando me daba una simple gripe y me leias cuentos tan divertidos que aunque estuviese muy mal me hacias sonreir y la cancion que me cantabas cuando no podia dormir..._

_Dancing bears, Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once Upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe a warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory._

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la niña mientras recordaba la cancion que su madre solia cantar mientras se abrazaba a si misma con fuerza. (AU: esta cancion no me pertenece, me parece muy linda y se la canto a mi hermanito y se duerme asi que por eso la puse, si alguien pregunta es la de Anastasia se llama Once upon a December)

_A ti tambien te extraño papa... cuando saliamos al parque, cuando me llevabas a los juegos de beisbol y me comprabas los dedos de goma espuma, cuando jugabamos en las maquinitas y se que siempre me dejabas ganar para que estuviese feliz. Luego recuerdo que siempre, siempre que terminabamos de jugar ibamos a comer helado o algo rico y le llevabamos a mama algo. En el camino me cargabas en tus hombros y corriamos para ver quien llegaba primero, hacias como si te cayeras y yo me devolvia para curarte te daba un beso en donde te habias "golpeado" y seguiamos caminando, decias que era tu doctora personal..._

_Pero por que se fueron asi? No entiendo. No se supone que me tenian que enseñar a crecer y despues partir? No se supone que me tenian ayudar? Por que se fueron si eramos tan felices? Todo estaba tan bien...yo era tan feliz...Se fueron porque sabian que me iba a enfermar y fueron a preparar todo alla arriba? Eso es lo que dice Inuyasha, pero de seguro lo dice para hacerme sentir bien pero ya no me trago esa mentira, la soledad me enseño a no creer en cosas tan lindas... De verdad por que se fueron? Denme una señal, algo! Por que si yo los amaba tanto me dejaron! Por que me dejaron sola sin nadie! Era mas facil verdad! Deshacerse de mi! Por eso es que estoy enferma! Por que me dejaron sola! Si no se hubieran ido no estuviera aqui sola! Inuyasha? Si al parecer volvio gracias a Aome luego de DOS años y antes pues estuvo conmigo pero la soledad me tomo desprevenida y me dejo asi... Enserio no entiendo por que se fueron... _

_Ya no me querian verdad era eso... Mañana tengo que recibir un tratamiento fuerte...espero que no funcione y asi pueda irme con ustedes y que me den las respuestas a mis preguntas..._

Con estos ultimos pensamientos Mitsuko empezo a dormirse lentamente mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos como solia suceder todos los dias desde hace dos años.

* * *

En el quirofano, Inuyasha, se alistaba para una operacion que llevaria a cabo junto con Miroku.

-Oye Inuyasha...- pregunto Miroku al ver lo pensativo que estaba de nuevo su amigo.

-Hmmm- respondio Inuyasha mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Me podrias explicar que fue lo que paso a lo hora del almuerzo?- los músculos de Inuyasha se volvieron rígidos y dejo de moverse. El agua corría por el lavamanos mientras sus manos estaban allí.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto entre cortado.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, la invitaste a almorzar Inuyasha y dudo que sea por bienvenida. Ayer Sango me comento acerca de ella, es muy bella por cierto- los ojos de Inuyasha lo miraron como si fueran pistolas a punto de disparar.

-Que tiene de malo si la invite a almorzar, ya no se puede ser educado en estos dias- le dijo Inuyasha aun mirando como si lo fuese a matar, la verdad no sabia porque lo hacia simplemente se sintió sobre protector al escuchar la afirmacion de Miroku, Aome era muy bella.

-Claro eres tan educado que le mandaste un ramo de flores no?-

-Quien te dijo eso- pregunto Inuyasha en seco.

-La gente de la floristería llamo para agradecer tu generosa compra y yo atendí- Miroku sonrio, en este juego iba ganando.

-Bueno- pues- yo- Inuyasha empezo a balbucear.

-Sabes que, relajate y hablame. Sabes bien que me puedes contar todo lo que quieras- Miroku terminaba de ponerse su bata y los guantes. Inuyasha suspiro y termino de alistarse también.

-Ayer después del almuerzo fui a visitar a Susu y ella estaba allí y pues fue muy extraño… no podía quitar mis ojos de ella aun con Kikyo a mi lado… Luego quise hablar con ella porque trato a Susu como si fuera su madre y pues por alguna razon estaba molesta conmigo trate de pelear con ella pero me callo... me hizo reaccionar de una manera que ni ustedes lo habían logrado, la verdad no se como explicarlo-

-Por eso te disculpaste después de almuerzo… ella te hizo pensar…- murmuro Miroku para si con admiracion.

-Es extraño solo la he conocido por dos días pero…pero quiero saber mas de ella…me siento bien estando con ella y al parecer Susu se siente igual, pero… no se que hacer con Kikyo- Inuyasha lo miro confundido pidiendo ayuda. Miroku suspiro y asintió.

-Hermano en estos momentos lo que queda es seguir a tu corazón, no te puedo decir que hacer, pero yo le daría una oportunidad a la señorita Aome no?- Inuyasha asintió -No tienes nada que perder- Inuyasha lo iba a interrumpir pero Miroku lo callo -Kikyo? piensalo, no te iba tan bien con ella, sexo, gastar dinero y abandonar a Susu. No eres un niño Inuyasha ya deberías pensar en establecerte y enseriarte, en teoría ya tienes una hija y pues deberías buscar a alguien con quien quieras estar y que la acepte a ella si te va a querer a ti- Inuyasha asintió en silencio su amigo tenia razón.

Entraron al quirofano y prosiguieron con la operación.

* * *

Luego de salir de la habitación de Mitsuko, Aome fue hasta la sala de maternidad que quedaba en un edificio completamente aparte del infantil, tuvo que correr bastante. Alli debía ayudar en lo que le pidiesen.

Una vez alla se presento con la enfermera de cabecera, una mujer un tanto anciana ya llamada Yuuna.

-Llegando tarde- Aome se sonrojo y se disculpo -Jovencita has tenido alguna experiencia en partos?- le pregunto Yuuna.

-Si señora- la anciana asintió y la guio a través de los pasillos, habían otras enfermeras y doctoras, todas la veían.

-Tiene monos en la cara o que? A trabajar vamos, vamos- dijo la anciana a las mujeres que se le quedaban viendo a Aome -Disculpa querida se ponen así cuando es alguien nuevo, imaginate como se ponen cuando Sango me manda a un chico, sobre todo Houjo. Se ponen como locas como es muy raro que haya un enfermero aquí y los doctores que hay ya están casados…- La mujer seguía hablando mientras ella actuaba como si la escuchara mientras en su tren de pensamiento se colaron Inuyasha y Mitsuko, sobre todo Inuyasha…

Que bien se había sentido estando con el, cuando tomo su mano, cuando le hablo acerca de el y su familia, como la miraba, era simplemente mágico e imposible…el nunca iba a querer estar con ella. La verdad no entendía como la había invitado a almorzar y las flores que le había mandado en la mañana…no tenia sentido, el podía tener a quien quisiera y lo tenia, el tenia a Kikyo y no a ella. No debía interponerse en eso...

Luego de unos minutos la anciana se paro y Aome decidió que ya era hora de escuchar -Entonces querida ayudaras a el doctor Suikotsu durante este parto de acuerdo- entraron a una habitación y había una mujer acostada en una cama, unos cuantos familiares a su al rededor y un hombre alto de tez morena y cabellos negros estaba hablandoles.

-Oh, Yuuna me alegra que llegaras con mi ayudante estaba a punto de comenzar- el hombre se acerco a ellas con cara amable y una cálida sonrisa -Soy el doctor Suikotsu, un placer. Usted es?-

-Aome, el placer es mio- ella le respondio igual de amable.

-Bueno me voy, cuando terminen puedes irte jovencita- le dijo Yuuna a Aome.

-Enserio no quiere que haga nada mas?- pregunto ella extrañada.

-No la verdad hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, todo esta bajo control así que tranquila- con esto desapareció por la puerta.

Prosiguieron y la mujer pronto dio a luz a una niña sana y grande llamada Yuri. El doctor le agradeció y ella se excuso de la habitación. Luego se encontró con Yuuna y se despidió volviendo así al área infantil.

Una vez alla se topo con Sango que la cito a su oficina, inmediatamente se asusto, de seguro Yuuna le había dicho lo de su retraso y por eso la iban a reprender. Genial no tenia ni una semana y ya le venia un castigo encima por culpa de un almuerzo con Inuyasha…un agradable almuerzo con Inuyasha.

Entraron y Sango se sento detrás del escritorio y Aome en una de las sillas en frente de estas.

-Aome quería hablarte acerca de algo…- _Ahí viene el regaño_ -En estos dos días de trabajo he notado tu preocupación por la niña Taisho…- Aome asintió -Bueno que me dices al respecto. Estas tratando de ganarte a su padre ganandote primero a su hija?- la pregunta de Sango la asusto ya que se lo preguntaba en tono amenazador -Que te quede claro señorita que aunque tu curriculum sea muy bueno y sea dificil encontrar a alguien como tu, no me importa si lo que andas es buscando novios ricos, te hecho de aqui rapidito- esto de veras le dolió a Aome.

-Doctora, creame lo que menos me importa en este momento es eso. Me acerque a la niña Taisho porque me rompió el corazón ver como estaba, se siente sola y pues quise que se sintiera mejor, disculpe si me entrometi en algo que no debia- los ojos de Aome eran sinceros y aun mas su forma de hablar, lo que decia salia de su corazon; Si le atraia Inuyasha no lo podia negar pero nunca buscaria esas maneras sucias para llegar a el. Sango sintió una cachetada, sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar, creyendo que Aome seria una Kikyo común y silvestre; Pero por lo que sus ojos veían ella sabia que no era así, pero debia quitarse las dudas por completo.

-Lo siento Aome- ella se desplomo en su asiento -Es solo que no me puedo confiar sabes, siendo Inuyasha tan rico y apuesto no se si lo que quieren es su dinero o que… Que quieres de el?- Aome abrió sus ojos como platos. Que quería de el? -No debería preguntar pero tengo algo de curiosidad, se que te invito a almorzar así que por lo menos te debe atraer- Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Sango -Yo te puedo ayudar sabes, el es mi cuñado- Aome se sonrojo.

-El doctor Inuyasha ya tiene su novia yo simplemente quería ayudar a la niña, si me invito a almorzar y la verdad no se por que…- Sango asintió, Aome no había caído en su trampa, otra hubiera saltado y pedido su ayuda de inmediato.

-Tienes razón disculpa mi intrusión, pero ya sabes cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- Aome asintió y se retiro de la oficina y se dirigió al baño.

Que había sido ese asalto? Que quería ella de Inuyasha? Su amistad, su alegría, su amor? Que quería? no sabia, todo iba tan rápido, esto no suele pasar… "C_uando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas y se encuentran entonces todo sera correcto"_ las palabras de su madre flotaron en su pensamiento. Era correcto Inuyasha? Era el con quien debía estar? Nunca había sentido nada así con nadie y menos en tan poco tiempo.

El resto de la tarde fue fácil nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Llego su hora de salida, se cambio y luego se dirigió a la nueva habitación de Mitsuko. Le costo bastante recordar en donde estaba pero al final la encontró. Entro y Mitsuko estaba dormida, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por una lampara de luz amarilla, ya era de noche. La pequeña se veía en paz pero algo en su cara no le cuadraba, su leve respiración hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara acompasadamente y en sus mejillas pudo percibir los caminos secos de lagrimas. Se sentó rapido en la orilla de la cama preocupada y la acobijo bien. La miro perdiendose en ella y empezó a acariciar una de sus manos que descansaba a los lados de su cuerpo, allí en donde entraban tantas vías y agujas, Aome le acariciaba la piel reseca con preocupacion. Que le habria pasado?

-Tiempo sin verte- la voz familiar de ese hombre la hizo subir la vista de sorpresa y girarse, lo que vio la sorprendió aun mas. Inuyasha estaba recostado del marco de la puerta de baño, su cabello mojado, su pecho robusto y desnudo y una toalla color verde oscuro amarrada en su cadera le cubría hasta las rodillas. Ante esto Aome se sonrojo y se mordio el labio inferior, era demasiado sexy. Bajo su mirada hacia la niña de nuevo, sin embargo grabo en su mente lo que había visto.

-Solo vine a saludar- Inuyasha se percato de su reacción y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, solía causar esa reacción en las mujeres pero nunca se había sentido tan complacido.

-Me alegro que hayas venido- dijo el acercandose a ella sigilosamente, ahora ella le daba la espalda completamente. Se paro detrás de ella y no pudo evitar las ganas de tocarla. Aome había sentido como había caminado hasta estar detrás de ella pero había quedado paralizada no sabia que hacer. Sintio la mano tibia de el rozar su hombro desnudo ya que usaba una camisa de tirantes, su piel se erizo y no pudo evitar suspirar rápidamente, el simplemente sonrio. Empezo a trazar caminos entre sus omoplatos, por su nuca y hombros, estaba tan entretenido como un niño en Disney, su piel sueve como los pétalos de una rosa. Por su parte los ojos de Aome se habían cerrado sin su consentimiento mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de Inuyasha. Entonces Aome recordó su conversación con Sango en la tarde y abrió sus ojos como huevos fritos parandose alejandose de el que la veía embelesado.

-Mejor me voy Inuyasha, si se despierta por favor dile que vine- le dio un beso en la frente a Mitsuko olvidando las lagrimas secas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Inuyasha dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar corrió hacia ella y le tomo la mano deteniendola, sin querer la halo muy fuerte haciendo que ella quedara en contra de su pecho desnudo. El corazón de Aome empezó a latir con fuerza, sentía que se le iba a salir por la garganta y por alguna razón ella pudo escuchar como el corazón de Inuyasha se aceleraba también, esto la extraño, era por su cercania?

Ella miro hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de el que brillaban como dos soles -Espera no te vayas, si te vas por lo menos dejame llevarte a tu casa- su voz ronca se dejo escuchar entre ellos, sintió su aliento golpearle suavemente las mejillas tornandolas rojas. Ella solo asintió y se separaron lentamente.

-Dejame cambiarme- le apretó la mano pensando que ella era irreal que lo que había pasado era un sueño y que iba a desaparecer. Se vistió en menos de cinco minutos con el corazón en la garganta,salió del baño y ella seguía allí parada en donde la había dejado, su corazón volvió a su lugar pero siguió latiendo con fuerza.

Salieron por la puerta e Inuyasha le mostró el camino corto y ella lo agradeció, sus pies estaban cansados de tanto caminar de alla para acá. Se montaron en el carro en silencio, los latidos de sus corazones hablaban por ellos.

-Oye por que te estabas bañando en la habitación de Mitsuko- pregunto Aome con curiosidad luego de unos minutos.

-Porque hoy me quedo a dormir con ella- le dijo el mientras veía que no viniera ningún carro en el cruce.

-Que bueno…- respondió ella.

-Aome una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo el viernes?- le pregunto el casualmente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, de seguro lo rechazaria, de seguro habia aceptado el Almuerzo por Mitsuko y no por el, estaba preparado para el rechazo. Ella quedo atónita, Inuyasha la estaba invitando a salir? Pero como? y Kikyo?

-Cl-claro- le respondió entre cortada y el la miro con alivio - Pero…- el se estreso de nuevo,sabia que habia un pero -Y que hay de tu novia Inuyasha…no me parece correcto esto que estamos haciendo…- ella miro en su regazo, ahora venia el rechazo de el, de seguro el se acordaría de quien era su novia y que se había dejado llevar por una estupidez que ni ella entendia, ahora el pediría disculpas y todo quedaria en el olvido.

-Tienes razón, no es correcto- Aome sintió un golpe en su estomago - No es lo correcto, porque no le he dicho que ya no quiero nada con ella- inmediatamente subío la mirada y el la miro -Es cierto… ya me harte de una relación hueca, quiero algo mejor para Susu y para mi…- ella asintió aun sorprendida -Te prometo que hablare con Kikyo antes del viernes y pues habrá terminado todo. Podremos salir sin ningún problema- mientras decía estas palabras tomo la mano de Aome y le dio un apretoncito -Que te parece?- cruzaba mentalmente sus dedos para que ella aceptara.

-Me parece bien- le dijo ella sonriente devolviendo el apretón. El respiro y sonrio también. Pronto llegaron a la urbanización e Inuyasha estaba parado en frente de el edificio de Aome.

-El viernes entonces?- pregunto el mientras ella desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-El viernes entonces…Gracias por traerme- el abrió los seguros sonriente. Ella abrió la puerta pero entonces recordó algo -Ay me olvidaba de algo-

-Que?- pregunto el algo asustado tal vez le diría que no podrían salir el viernes o algo así.

-Esto- ella se acerco a el y poso sus labios tiernamente sobre los de el poniendo una de sus manos en su cuello tibio. Pudo saborear su aroma y su tibia piel, el percibio su ternura y su olor tan peculiar y delicioso. El respondió el gesto de ella alargando el timido beso, se separaron luego de unos segundos, cruzaron una mirada fugaz aunque para ellos duro siglos. Ella se bajo y subió casi corriendo las escaleras mientras se tocaba los labios. El sentia el vacio en su boca, le hacia falta los labios de Aome en los suyos. Habia sido tan tierno e inocente...nunca lo habian besado asi. Con Kikyo era siempre lujuria nunca cariño. Por su parte Aome no era de ese tipo de chicas que dieran besos asi pero no lo pudo evitar, los labios de Inuyasha la llamaban a gritos y no pudo evitar escuchar sus plegarias y atenderlas.

Luego de que la vio entrar en su apartamento partió de nuevo al hospital, ambos no podían dejar de pensar lo que había pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui dejo otro capitulo, esta semana me voy de viaje regreso el viernes asi que no podre actualizar hasta esos dias. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y las que siguen esta historia un beso y un abrazo. ****kylie-karis : claro que podemos ser amigas y hablar :) este es mi correo vi_ agregame y podemos hablar por msn :) Bueno y con esto comenzamos espero que les guste! xoxo**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

Inuyasha llego campante al hospital luego de dejar a Aome en su casa, aun podía sentir sus suaves labios en los suyos y recordaba ese momento una y otra vez. Llego a la habitación de Mitsuko y ella se despertó al sentir su presencia.

-Papa…- dijo ella somnolienta.

-Aqui estoy Susu que pasa- el se acerco a ella.

-En donde estabas?- pregunto viendo mejor.

-Fui a dejar a Aome en su casa, vino pero estabas dormida y me pidió que te dijera que había venido…Oye Susu- Ella se alegro al saber que Aome la había ido a visitar pero se entristeció al no estar despierta para verla, la verdad la poca alegría que podía sentir era gracias a ella y ahora gracias a Inuyasha que había vuelto en si y empezaba a ser el mismo de antes -Creo que si tenias razon- ella arrugo su cara al no entender de que hablaba.

-Razon de que?- El le sonrio.

-Acerca de Aome…si me atrae y creo que yo a ella- Mitsuko se enderezo en su cama sentandose, debido a que se movió muy rápido se le fueron los tiempos y se tambaleo mareada -Hey, hey tranquila- Inuyasha la había agarrado justo a tiempo y acaricio su mejilla, cuando volvió en si pudo preguntar.

-Ves te lo dije! Que paso?- Inuyasha se rio, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba así con Susu, ella era la única que sabia todos sus secretos y con la que hablaba acerca de todo aunque algunas cosas no las entendiera igual se las contaba.

-Ay Susu sigues igual. Pues la fui a dejar en su casa y la invite a salir el viernes- dijo el orgulloso.

-Aja y despues- pregunto ella interesada.

-Y después antes de que se bajara nos besamos- ambos sonrieron, Inuyasha ante el recuerdo y Susu ante la revelación y lo abrazo. Aunque por dentro no estuviera tan alegre por alguna razón se alegraba por saber esto y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

-Creo que te cayo bien la noticia, eh?- El la abrazo también.

-Pero espera…Que hay con la otra?- pregunto ella despectivamente cuando se refirió a Kikyo. Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Inuyasha y sintió un bofetón en la cara. Que demonios iba a hacer? Le había prometido a Aome que terminaría con Kikyo antes del viernes y ya era martes en la noche. Habia recibido llamadas y mensajes durante todo el día de ella y no los respondió, simplemente no le nacía, pero terminarle? Como iba a hacer? Y si ella se ponía a llorar? Eso era algo que el no soportaba, ver a una mujer llorando y por su culpa menos.

-Pues…yo le prometí a Aome que terminaría con ella antes del viernes por que no le parecía correcto que saliera conmigo estando con ella, pero no se Susu, como lo hago? No soy bueno para estas cosas, nisiquiera se como la invite a salir!- Inuyasha puso su cabeza entre sus manos y su hija le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. Si quieres estar con Aome…quieres estar con ella no?- pregunto Susu, el asintió.

-Pero como hago Susu? Que le digo?- ella pensó unos momentos y se sentó bien a su lado.

-Ok. Primero tienes que ser sincero, tienes que explicarle por que haces lo que estas haciendo, segundo tienes que ser firme en lo que dices y tercero, si se pone a llorar piensa en mi y en que si sigues con ella te dejare de hablar hasta que me muera- las cejas de Inuyasha se arquearon en sorpresa -Es enserio- ella lo miro con seriedad. Lentamente suspiro y cargo a la niña dejandola en su regazo.

-Tienes razón Susu, tengo que hacerlo, no solo por estar con Aome sino contigo…te prometo que hablare con Kikyo y estará fuera de nuestras vidas…- le dijo suave y sincero, ella simplemente asintió -Tengo que pedirte perdón…no lo había hecho, no debidamente. Susu desde que llegaste a mi vida has sido mi todo, eres demasiado especial para mi y sin ti no se que hacer. Estos dos años no se ni como pasaron, no se nisiquiera como los sobreviví. No entiendo que pudo hacer Kikyo para alejarme de ti como lo hizo y tampoco entiendo por que lo hizo- ella simplemente lo miraba a los ojos- Quiero pedirte disculpas si te hice sentir sola o abandonada… a partir de ahora todo volverá a ser como antes y tal vez hasta mejor. Pero de verdad pido que me perdones aunque no me lo merezca, sin ti Susu yo…cuando llegue ese momento…- Inuyasha no pudo seguir hablando al imaginarse un mundo sin su hija, sin su amiga, sin su vida. Los ojos se le aguaron pero aguanto lo mas que pudo. Susu sintió sus palabras en lo mas profundo de su corazón y no pudo evitar las lagrimas salir de sus ojos al recordar sus pensamientos de aquel día…el si se preocupaba por ella, bastante…pero cometió un error como todo ser humano.

Con sus delgados brazos lo abrazo por encima de su cuello y el enterró su cara en el cuello seco de su hija, la abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarla y ella sintió la humedad crecer en donde estaba la cara de su papa.

-Shh…Shh…tranquilo papa…ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa- el asintió en su cuello aun no podía no era un hombre que mostrara así sus sentimientos pero no podía evitarlo el momento claro esta era el indicado.

Susu se durmió luego de estar una hora en los brazos de su padre, el la acostó con cuidado y la arropo. En silencio preparo su cama y se acostó, mañana seria un largo y duro día.

* * *

Inuyasha se despertó al escuchar la alarma de su reloj lujoso que siempre usaba desde hace dos años, Kikyo se lo había regalado. Apago la alarma y miro a Susu ella aun seguía dormida eran las cinco de la mañana, el tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa para bañarse y desayunar. En el camino rogó porque Kikyo no estuviese allí cuando llegara no quería afrontar las cosas, no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

Entro sigiloso a su apartamento y estuvo a punto de devolverse cuando vio las llaves de Kikyo sobre la mesa de caoba que estaba al lado de la puerta en donde ella siempre las dejaba. Iba a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando las luces se prendieron, como era bastante temprano aun estaba un poco oscuro. Abrio sus ojos como huevos fritos dirigiendo su vista al amplio sofá de su casa, allí se encontró con lo que esperaba.

-Buenos días Inuyasha- la voz de la mujer frente a sus ojos era fría, muerta y amenazadora, todos los pelos de su cuerpo se le pusieron de punta sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su columna -Tampoco me vas a contestar?- pregunto ella ante su silencio. El simplemente la miraba no sabia que hacer -Inuyasha Taisho, no piensas hablarme? Que es lo que te pasa?- demando ella levantandose de donde estaba.

Entonces el recordó las palabras de su hija: _se sincero, explicar por que haces lo que estas haciendo, ser firme, si llora piensa en mi y en que si sigues con ella te dejare de hablar hasta que me muera…_ Suspiro hondo y dejo sus cosas en la mesa, se acerco a ella y la invito a sentarse, el era Inuyasha Taisho, nada de cobardias, podia hacer esto -Tenemos que hablar- dijo el pacíficamente.

-Ahora si quieres hablar no?- le dijo ella cruzando sus brazos mientras se sentaba. El silencio reino en la habitación mientras ella esperaba sus palabras impaciente y molesta mientras el no sabia como empezar -Entonces? Inuyasha si no me quieres hablar me voy ok. Organiza tu mente y después hablamos- ella se paro y se encaminaba al pasillo que daba a su habitación.

-Esta bien- dijo el mirando al piso, ella se detuvo inmediatamente al oír su voz. Ella se giro a verlo ya que no entendía sus palabras.

-Disculpa?-pregunto ella confundida.

-Que esta bien, puedes irte- le respondió el aun viendo al suelo.

-Tranquilo que ya me iba no necesitaba tu permiso, por cierto, no intentes entrar al cuarto ok- ella siguió caminando aun mas furiosa.

-No, no entiendes- ella volvió a detenerce -Cuando digo que puedes irte es que terminamos…ya no quiero estar a tu lado- las palabras de Inuyasha salieron mas naturales de lo que el pudo imaginar, como si siempre hubiesen estado en su garganta a punto de salir.

-Que? Estas jugando verdad- Dijo ella para si, el se giro y la miro fijamente, obviamente no estaba jugando -No. No, tu no puedes. Nadie me termina, quien te crees? Por que?- ella estaba furiosa, no dolida sino furiosa, ella era Kikyo Aida, nadie le terminaba, ella lo hacia, era demasiado buena como para que alguien la botara, o bueno eso pensaba.

-Por que me di cuenta de todo. Mas bien te pregunto por que a ti, Por que me separaste de lo que amo? Por que me usaste?- ella puso una cara de sorprendida -No te hagas la inocente conmigo, tal vez caí antes pero no caeré otra vez, dime por que me quitaste a mi hija, a mis amigos, a lo que de verdad me importa por tanto tiempo? No era suficiente con tenerme? Siempre les decía a todos como te amaba y como TU decías amarme, Por que?- grito Inuyasha, ella trago duro.

-Porque, Inuyasha…si no te tengo yo, no te tiene nadie. Si te amo, pero debes ser solo mio- Inuyasha se asusto, realmente había dicho eso? -Te aleje porque ellos te decían cosas de mi, y si los hubieses escuchado nunca nos hubiésemos juntado- la mirada de ella era fría.

-Pues por algo era, y ya veo sus razones- dijo el enojado levantandose bruscamente, caminando hacia ella. Lo había separado de todos por un capricho!

-Inuyasha, tranquilisate- ella dio un paso hacia atrás al ver su reacción.

-Que me tranquilice? Todo este tiempo me alejaste de todo solo por un capricho?- la sangre le hervía y respiraba profundamente para no perder los estribos.

-Pero lo hice porque te amo- dijo ella bajito casi inentendible, pero para su mala suerte Inuyasha tenia muy buen oído.

-Si de verdad me amaras no lo hubieras hecho…no me hubieras alejado de lo que me hace feliz. En el amor no hay egoísmo o caprichos, eso es interés…- le dijo severamente -Ahora vete Kikyo… no te quiero ver mas, toma tus cosas y largate, quedate con lo que quieras no me importa- ella lo veía enojada, la sangre le hervia.

-Esta bien, me voy. Pero que te quede claro que yo nunca pierdo, esto no acaba aquí, eres mío- le dijo señalandole con su delgado deod, se fue a la habitación de el a recoger sus cosas y el salió por la puerta de su casa, no la esperaría, cuando regresara ella ya no estaría. Sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros. Habia terminado con Kikyo, no bien pero mejor de lo que pensaba.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin esfuerzo, al principio no sabia que hacer pero una vez que comenzó todo fluyó, eso era lo que sentía en verdad. En realidad no la amaba como el creía, ella lo había hecho creer que la amaba y vice versa. Pero a partir de esa mañana todo seria un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Escucho la puerta del apartamento cerrase y ella cerro la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación detrás de ella con fuerza.

Inuyasha la había botado. Había terminado con ella. Habia cambiado su actitud de un día para otro y tenia una vaga idea del por que. La niña no había sido, no lo había logrado en dos años menos lo iba a lograr en un día. El tonto de su amigo y su esposa les fue igual y los padres de Inuyasha menos que menos, pero sabia bien quien pudo haber sido.

_Ella_.

La enfermera. Ella percibió ese instinto de alarma cuando vio como Inuyasha la miraba, había algo en esa mirada que decía mas, como si siempre se hubiesen visto así en lugar de la primera vez.

_Ella._

Ella fue la que le hizo algo a SU Inuyasha, algo que nadie había podido hacer…pero que? Tendría que averiguarlo.

De mala gana empaco sus cosas en sus maletas de diseñador, Louis Vuitton para ser exactos, estas se las había comprado Inuyasha en un viaje a Italia que tuvieron al mes de juntarse. Cuando termino de empacar absolutamente todo salió del apartamento de Inuyasha y se monto en su carro deportivo, marchandose así.

* * *

Eran las cinco y cuarenticinco de la mañana cuando escucho el timbre de su casa sonar. Gruño poniendose una almohada en su cabeza, el timbre volvió a sonar seguido de varios golpes en la puerta.

Gruñendo una vez mas se dirigió a la puerta restregandose los ojos, quien podría estar tocando el timbre a estas horas? Si era para cobrar la renta pobre el que lo hiciera, le estaban quitando quince minutos de sueño.

Por fin llego a la puerta mientras seguían golpeandola.

-Ya voy, no se puede esperar! Dios…- dijo ella con voz somnolienta. Abrio la puerta de mala gana y casi se cae cuando vio quien era.

-Lo siento, no podía esperar- El sonrio como solia hacer cuando la veía, pero esta vez sonrio aun mas por como ella lucia.

Algo despeinada, sus bucles se habían vuelto rizos y su flequillo estaba desordenado. Podia ver una amplia vista de su figura ya que para su buena suerte ella solo usaba una camiseta y un short bastante pequeño que mostraba sus largas piernas y su nívea piel. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron y sus ojos brillaron con verguenza, el simplemente se derritió, se veía demasiado tierna así.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto el al darse cuenta que ella estaba muy avergonzada para hablar, ella asintió y le dio paso.

El observo el modesto apartamento de ella, en eso sintió algo tibio pegarse en su pierna, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un gato. El se agacho y lo cargo.

-Como se llama?- Pregunto acariciando al gato obeso en sus brazos.

-Buyo- le respondió recostada de la puerta aun en shock, estaría soñando? Inuyasha estaba en su casa, acariciando a su gato? -O-oye y eso que vienes por aquí?- pregunto ella esperando que el dijera un estupidez y el sueño acabara, o que simplemente cambiara e Inuyasha se convirtiera en algo creado por su imaginación.

-Oh si lo siento, es que bueno digamos que arregle las cosas en casa; estaba cerca y decidí venir…- el la miro a los ojos y ella salto un latido de su corazón. Aquel día los ojos de Inuyasha eran tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida y alegres.

-A que te refieres con eso? Esta todo bien?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Mas que bien. Cumpli mi promesa- El sonrio jugando con el gato mientras Aome estaba confundida, que promesa? Empezo a hacer memoria de los acontecimientos del día interior comenzando por el tímido beso que se dieron lo que la hizo sonrojar. Luego de unos momentos recordó lo que le había prometido y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como ventanas -Por que me miras así?- dijo riendose nervioso.

-De verdad?…- murmuro ella,para ser sincera Aome no pensó que lo haría, no tan rápido. El asintió lentamente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-De verdad… Ahora aceptas definitivamente salir conmigo a cenar el viernes?- pregunto el posando sus manos en los ante brazos de Aome, ella miro hacia arriba para ver mejor su cara y sonrio, esto hizo que casi se derritiera.

-Si- y sin darse cuenta se habían dado un tierno y rápido beso, Inuyasha suspiro en con satisfacción, si se sentía así cuando simplemente le daba un beso pequeño e inocente como seria cuando se besaran en serio.

Luego de esto Aome se excuso para bañarse mientras Inuyasha se quedo jugando con Buyo, ella encontró esto algo peculiar pero agradable. Una vez lista Aome ofreció hacer desayuno para los dos y el acepto, también Inuyasha le pregunto si podría usar el baño y ella acepto con gusto. Le dio unas toallas limpias y le indico en donde estaba el baño.

Cuando Inuyasha entro a la habitación de Aome para usar el baño lo inundo el delicioso aroma de ella, embelesado miro a su alrededor. El cuarto de Aome era amplio y organizado, las paredes de color crema y unos tonos marrones, pero algo capto su atención, allí al lado de su cama en una mesita de noche estaba el ramo de flores que el le había enviado, sintió un gran placer al ver que le gustaban. Dejo su ropa de cambio sobre una silla que estaba frente a un escritorio de madera muy bonito. Entro al baño también miro todo a su al rededor, no sabia porque lo hacia simplemente le llamaba la atención. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo que había ocurrido los últimos días y sobre todo lo que había hecho esa mañana, era arriesgado o no? había dejado a Kikyo por Aome, pero que le garantizaba que las cosas con Aome iban a salir bien, pero también estaba Susu que era su hija y por Kikyo la había abandonado, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca así que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Inuyasha salió de la ducha y se seco, abrió la puerta para vestirse, mientras lo hacia un olor muy agradable se coló en la habitacion haciendo su estomago gruñir por el hambre, la verdad no se había percatado de cuanta tenia. Se vistió rápido guindando las toallas en un gancho que estaba detrás de la puerta de baño, doblo las ropas que había usado el día anterior y salió de la habitación de Aome con el cabello húmedo.

Al salir vio a Aome en la cocina muy esmerada, el sonrio.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el mesón. Ella dio un salto ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-No por favor eres el invitado- le respondió ella una con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.

-En teoría yo me auto invite así que dejame ayudarte- el la miraba con ojos tiernos.

-Bueno pero no importa, es mi casa y de igual manera eres invitado, tranquilo sientate en seguida pongo la mesa y la comida estará lista- el rodó sus ojos, que terca era. Ella se volteo y siguió cocinando.

-Pero Aome dejame ayudarte- reprocho el.

-Ya te dije que no, quedate quieto- dijo ella suspirando, que terco era.

Aome apago la hornilla y busco unos manteles, platos, vasos y cubiertos; Puso la mesa para luego buscar jugo de naranja pero para su mala suerte se le había acabado.

-Inuyasha disculpa pero se me acabo el jugo de naranja quieres agua o leche?- pregunto ella un poco a penada, tenia que ir al súper mercado pronto su nevera estaba limpia. El desayuno que preparo era bastante básico y nada lujoso ya que no tenia muchos ingredientes.

-Tranquila, me gustaría un poco de agua- le dijo el desde su asiento. Ella saco la jarra de agua y la puso en la mesa. Tomo el sartén y le sirvió una omelette. Inuyasha olisqueo la comida y se le hizo agua a la boca. Ella sirvió su omelette en su plato y se sentó -Esto huele delicioso- dijo el mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

-Veamos que tal quedo, buen provecho- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente, que pensaría Inuyasha de su comida?

-Buen provecho- y con esto tomo el primer bocado, estaba realmente exquisito. Saboreo la comida con gusto y Aome se percato, no sabiendo si estaba actuando o si de verdad le gustaba probo ella su omelette.

-Te gusto?- pregunto ella sonrojada.

-Esto esta buenísimo, no tienes idea de hace cuanto no desayunaba algo así de bueno. Generalmente es cereal dietético o algo de eso por que Kikyo no puede comer nada de esto por ser modelo- Aome se puso rígida por un momento, el hablaba de ella como si siguieran juntos. Inuyasha también se percato de lo que había dicho y dejo de comer, ya Kikyo y el no eran pareja así que no debería hablar así de ella y menos frente a Aome -Disculpa…no se porque lo dije- el la miro a los ojos.

-No te preocupes no hay problema, apenas acabas de terminar tu relación con ella, es normal actuar así…después de estar tanto tiempo juntos es difícil desacostumbrarse tan rápido…- los ojos de Aome se fueron apagando poco a poco. Al parecer iba a tener que esperar mas para que pasara algo con Inuyasha y pues la verdad ella estaba algo confundida, todo iba muy rápido.

El vio su reacción, también escucho sus palabras, como podía ser así? Otra mujer lo hubiese mandado a la porra por nombrar a Kikyo cuando se supone que ya han terminado. No eran nada aun, tiene razón, pero no se puede negar su atracción, su conexión. Con el poco tiempo que llevan, por alguna razón se le hace imposible no pensar en ella, algo que nunca le había pasado, nisiquiera con Kikyo que había sido su primera relación "seria". Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y llevo una de sus manos a una de ella, su piel tersa y suave bajo la suya le quemaba, le ardía, pero era un ardor placentero. Aome lo miro y se quedaron así por unos segundos.

-Gracias por entender, pero no se volverá a repetir. A partir de hoy es borrón y cuenta nueva- dijo el sonriente y ella asintió.

Terminaron el desayuno y Aome lavo los platos ya que negó la ayuda de Inuyasha una vez mas.

-Estamos listos entonces- dijo Inuyasha aplaudiendo ella asintió, tomo su bolso y salieron despidiendose de Buyo. Se montaron en el carro mientras hablaban de cosas tribales y hacían unas cuantas bromas.

-Kikyo te hecho de tu propia casa y por eso viniste para acá? Que bajo caíste Inuyasha- dijo ella en tono bromista aunque el se sintió un poco incomodo, le estaba tocando su orgullo.

-Claro que no, le dije que tomara sus cosas y se marchara y pues para darle espacio y su tiempo para empacar me salí fui de la casa, no quería presionarla- dijo el mientras giraba.

-Claro, claro siempre tan conciderado- ella se seguía burlando de el.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Higurashi- le dijo el amenazador pero no era realmente serio.

-O que?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-O podrías llegar a ser el chisme de la semana, tal vez del mes- ella se congelo.

-A-a q-que te refieres- pregunto ella.

-Todos querrán saber el porque de mi ruptura con Kikyo, quien pudo haber cautivado mi corazón, y también les podría demostrar a todos cuanto quiero a esa persona- Las mejillas de Aome ardieron y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ella había cautivado su corazón? Y se atrevería a expresar su cariño hacia ella ante todos?

-No te atreverias- susurro ella, el subió una ceja.

-No me retes Higurashi-

-Tampoco me retes Taisho- le respondió ella con un poco mas de confianza.

-El que me reta pierde- le dijo el.

-Que casualidad, a mi me ocurre lo mismo- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-A si… hagamos una apuesta entonces- ella arrugo su cara en confusión -Si yo…- en eso su celular sonó -Espera un momento- dijo mientras activaba el manos libres de su celular -Diga…aja…ok…enseguida estoy alla- tranco y acelero -Bueno ahora se me olvido la apuesta pero sigue en pie cuando me recuerde te digo- en pocos segundos habían llegado al hospital. Se despidieron y acordaron verse en el almuerzo, cada uno tomo su lado para llegar al trabajo.

Cuando Aome llego a los cambiadores fue recibida por varias de sus compañeras a quienes saludo con buen animo. Aquel día había empezado de maravilla. Una vez cambiada fue a buscar su itinerario pero fue arrastrada por Sango a otro departamento.

-Ay menos mal que llegas temprano- dijo la doctora mientras la halaba por los pasillos -Necesito que la despiertes y cuides de ella, hoy tiene un tratamiento bastante importante y debes atenderla, aquí esta su portafolio- ella le dio el portafolio a Aome que aun no entendía bien que pasaba -En caso de una emergencia llama a su medico o a mi, a cierto, su doctor te dará unas indicaciones, bueno aquí te dejo me tengo que ir!- La doctora hablo tan rápido e inentendible que Aome se sintió mareada, no se fijo en donde estaba hasta que vio el numero de la puerta con el nombre escrito abajo.

_Mitsuko Taisho_

Se alegro al saber que cuidaría de Mitsuko todo el día, así que con buena vibra entro a la habitación encontrandose con que el cuarto estaba bastante oscuro. Sigilosa arrugo los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y encontró una mesa en donde dejo el portafolio que le había entregado su jefa. Camino con cuidado hasta la ventana y tiro suavemente de la cuerda que corría las persianas, la tibia luz de sol se coló por el cristal y alumbro toda la habitación. El sofá cama estaba abierto, las sabanas revueltas en ella, con esto recordó que Inuyasha había pasado la noche allí, de seguro se le olvido arreglar la cama. Mitsuko por su parte seguía en un profundo sueño. Aome decidió arreglar el sofá cama para después despertar a la pequeña, ya que pronto vendría el doctor. Cuando termino se dirigió a la cama de Mitsuko y se sentó en la esquina, toco su pierna meneandola un poco llamandola por su nombre.

-Hey Mitsuko, es hora de despertarse- Aome le costo un poco despertarla pero al final logro ver como los ojos ámbar de la niña se dejaban ver a través de sus pestañas, sus ojos le recordaban tanto a Inuyasha que la hicieron sonreír -Buenos dias- Mitsuko aun asimilando todo a su al redeor restregó sus ojos.

-Buenos dias- respondió ella somnolienta pero en eso pareció estar bien despierta -Espera, y papa? en donde esta? esta bien?- pregunto alarmada mirando al sofá cama que ahora era solo un sofá. Aome asintió sonriente aunque le pareció extraño que preguntara si el estaba bien. Habria pasado algo la noche anterior que no supiera? Se dijo a si misma que debía recordar preguntarle eso a Inuyasha.

-Tu padre esta bien, solo se fue a trabajar- Mitsuko asintió en entendímiento relajando sus músculos -Ahora a despertarse bien, ya debe venir el doctor Kouga en camino para empezar tu tratamiento- le dijo Aome mientras se paraba de la cama y Mitsuko se acostaba con sus palabras -Vamos arriba no seas flojita-

-Keh, no es que sea floja es que no quiero que me hagan ese tratamiento- dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.

-Venga, porque no?- pregunto Aome.

-Por que no! Me van a inyectar quinientas veces sangre de otras personas- le respondió ella.

-Ya veo…oye Mitsuko nunca te han hecho un transplante de medula- pregunto Aome un poco incomoda y la niña bufo.

-Dos veces, al principio parecía que iba bien pero después por alguna razón las rechace- la niña miraba al suelo con ojos vidriosos, Aome asintió con un golpe en el corazón no debió preguntar eso.

-Bueno no importa, que tal si te paras y vas al baño mientras el doctor Kouga llega- dijo Aome, a Mitsuko no le quedo otra que aceptar, tenia bastantes ganas de ir al baño de hecho -Puedes sola o quires que te ayude-

-Yo puedo sola, gracias- dijo la niña mientas se paraba y caminaba al baño, una vez que entro Aome acodo su cama a lo que escucho la puerta abrirse y vio al doctor Kouga entrar tan apuesto como el día anterior.

-Buenos días Aome, es un placer encontrarte aquí esta mañana- dijo el mientras tomaba su mano y posaba un tieno beso en ella. Aome se sonrojo ante su acción y sonrio nerviosa.

-Buenos días doctor- el soltó su mano y le brindo una sonrisa matadora.

-Y eso que estas aquí?- pregunto el.

-Me asignaron a la paciente Taisho por el día de hoy debido al tratamiento- o eso creía ella, algo le decía que había algo mas pero no sabia que.

-Ya veo. Pues me alegra mucho, en donde esta ella por cierto-

-En el baño, en seguida sale- se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos cuando salió Mitsuko del baño.

-Buenos días- dijo la niña al ver al doctor que le devolvió el saludo.

Luego de esto se alistaron y Aome sentó a Mitsuko en una silla de ruedas, guiada por Kouga llegaron a una habitación especial, completamente blanca en donde se llevaría a cabo tratamiento, había una camilla en donde acostaron a la niña, luego colocaron varios parches en todo su cuerpo y trajeron una vía especial, se la clavaron en su brazo e inyectaron una buena porción de la sangre agena a la niña que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su cara. Acto seguido Aome y los demás se retiraron de la habitación y la observaban a través de un amplio cristal, el doctor Kouga presiono un botón y unos aparatos sonaron.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Aome preocupada.

-Son los radiadores ensendiendoce- le respondió el mientras observaba el ritmo cardiaco de la niña en una computadora. Todo marchaba bien.

Del otro lado del cristal,Mitsuko empezó a sentirse mareada, le faltaba el aire y sentía pinchazos en todo su cuerpo, con fuerza se aferro a la camilla, tan fuerte se agarro que empezó a temblar o eso creyó ella. De pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar imparable y sus ojos se volteban, el aire ya no pasaba por sus pulmones y los pinchazos le hacían cada vez mas daño.

-Kouga que le pasa!- pregunto Aome gritando, golpeando el cristal que separaba a una habitación de otra.

-No lo se, no entiendo por que esta reaccionando así, tengo que apagar los radiadores- dijo nervioso, entre dientes mientras bajaba la potencia de los radiadores.

-APURATE!- le grito ella mientras corría había la puerta para entrar en la habitación en donde estaba Mitsuko.

-ESPERA! No puedes entrar con los radiadores encendidos! No entiendo que esta pasando esto no es usual, ya lo habíamos hecho. Keido! Que tipo de sangre te entregaron en el banco?- dijo Kouga ahora sudando mientras veía los latidos de la niña aumentar y disminuir irregular mente y trataba de apagar los radiadores que se negaban a hacerlo.

-AB- señor- los ojos de Kouga se abrieron como huevos fritos y parecían arder.

-TU ERES IDIOTA! O- FUE LO QUE PEDI JODER, LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ES UN RECHAZO A LA SANGRE QUE LE ACABAMOS DE INYECTAR!- El corazón de Aome se detuvo, Mitsuko estaba muriendo? Podria ser cierto.

-Señor perdón no fue mi culpa ellos me entregaron eso- dijo el joven Keido que era uno de los ayudantes presentes.

-NO ME IMPORTA AHORA VE Y BUSCA UN PAQUETE DE O- ANTES DE QUE TE MATE-le grito Kouga.

-Pero señor es imposible! No llegare a tiempo!- por fin Kouga había logrado apagar los radiadores y estaba a punto de pegarle a Keido.

-Señor mire!- dijo otro de los ayudantes que señalaba con su dedo a través del vidrio. El se giro y se sorprendió al ver esa escena.

Aome tenia clavada una inyectadora en su brazo mientras extraía sangre de este luego la sacaba y con fuerza agarraba el brazo convulsionante de Mitsuko e inyectaba su sangre en ella. Este procedimiento lo repitió muchas veces hasta que la niña dejo de convulsionar, sus signos vitales volvían a la normalidad y todos miraban expectantes. La niña se estabilizo por completo cuando Aome caía rendida en el piso con sus manos llenas de sangre, se había desmayado por la cantidad de sangre que le dio a la niña.

Con rapidez todos entraron en la habitación y sacaron a las dos mujeres que en ella estaban. Mitsuko había recuperado su color, sus signos vitales y respiratorios eran normales y estables, la verdad se le veía mejor pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados, se la llevaron a su habitación en donde la examinarían bien, por otro lado Aome estaba bastante mal había perdido todo signo de movilidad, estaba tan blanca como un papel y fría como una momia, apenas respiraba, de emergencia fue trasladada al banco de sangre. En el camino Kouga que era uno de los que empujaba la camilla a través de los pasillos, lucia bastante preocupado.

-Permiso! Es una emergencia! Muevance!- gritaba Kouga mientras corrían con una mujer medio muerta en la camilla.

-AOME?- dijo Inuyasha cuando la vio pasar en la camilla a la mujer, Kouga y sus ayudantes iban tras ella empujandola. El platicaba con Miroku acerca de lo ocurrido esa mañana fuera de su consultorio que quedaba cerca de banco de sangre, por eso la coincidencia en el camino -AOME!- grito el olvidandose de su conversación mientras corría tras Kouga.

Aunque estuviese inconsciente, aun podía escuchar algunas cosas, como si estuviese debajo del agua pero algo captaba. Trataba de abrir los ojos, solo lograba captar las luces blancas del techo que brillaban con fuerza y hacían que sus ojos dolieran también veía unas sombras, tenia algo sobre su nariz, una bombona de oxigeno, pero no parecía funcionar bien, no tenia suficiente oxigeno todo estaba muy lejos, debajo del agua mil metros mas abajo de donde ella estaba y la presionaba.

-AOME- logro captar entre los murmullos a su al rededor, esa voz familiar que la hizo sentirse bien aunque no lo estuviera.

Inuyasha…

Eso fue lo ultimo que logro formular aquella mañana


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Ya regrese, de verdad disculpen por haber dejado la historia alli no era mi intencion pero no tenia mas tiempo! De nuevo muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por hacer esta una de sus historias favoritas de verdad gracias! Espero que les guste este capitulo, Las quiero! V**

**Inuyasha no me pertence**

Inuyasha hablaba con Miroku en la puerta de su consultorio, estaban tomando un pequeño receso ya que habian salido de una operacion.

-Asi que terminaste con ella- dijo Miroku pensativo con los brazos cruzados recostado de la pared.

-Si, creo que hice bien no?- pregunto Inuyasha algo nervioso.

-Claro que si, pero lo que me pregunto es si lo hiciste por ti y por Susu o por la señorita Aome?- Miroku subio una ceja y llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla cuestionando a su amigo que bajo la mirada hacia el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

-Em pues, un poco de ambas la verdad- respondió el sonrojandose levemente. Miroku asintio sonriente posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo

-Esta bien hermano creo que hiciste lo correcto y pues espero que...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando una camilla con numerosas personas tras ella pasaba a toda velocidad -Que co...- cuando se volteo Inuyasha habia desaparecido.

El corazon de Inuyasha se detuvo al ver a Aome en aquella camilla. Salio corriendo tras ella dejando con la palabra en la boca a Miroku.. Cuando por fin la alcanzo tumbo a uno de los enfermeros que empujaban la camilla por los costados para ponerse el.

-Kouga que demonios paso!- pregunto agitado agarrandose del riel que bordeaba la camilla mientras corria.

-Larga historia Taisho dejame salvarla y despues hablamos- dijo Kouga empujando mas rapido la camilla con gotas de sudor en su frente mirando al frente y a Aome de manera intermitente, el recorrido parecia interminable y por alguna razon Aome se ponia mas y mas palida.

-Señor su pulso esta fallando!- dijo uno de los enfermeros que tenia en sus manos la muñeca de la muchacha.

-Que dices?- pregunto Inuyasha asustado mirando al enfermero.

-Maldita sea, adelantate al banco y pide de emergencia 10 paquetes O-, di que son para un funcionario que enseguida llega. Vamos muevete!- le grito Kouga a Keido empujandolo este salio disparado como un cohete, faltaba poco para llegar pero mejor tener todo preparado.

-Como sabes que su tipo de sangre es O- podrias causarle un trauma si lo rechaza!- le grito Inuyasha.

-Yo se lo que hago- le respondio Kouga. Mitsuko era O-, la unica compatibilidad con este tipo de sangre es el mismo, la gente O- son donadores universales, como Mitsuko reacciono bien a la sangre de Aome por descarte ese era su tipo, sino estaba en aprietos. Todo estaba al destino.

-Aome me escuchas? Aome reacciona por favor!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras tomaba la mano de Aome que estaba exageradamente fria -Aome!- gritaba desesperado una y otra vez.

-Callate Taisho! Me pones nervioso!- le grito Kouga, mientras pasaban todos los veian y murmuraban, no solo por la mujer en la camilla sino por la discusion y los gritos que llevaban con ella.

-Como si me importara si estas nervioso o no! Estoy seguro que esto es tu culpa idiota! Si algo le llega a pasar te lo juro que tus dias seran negros!- le grito Inuyasha amenazante .

-Callate imbécil! no tienes idea de lo que paso asi que callate. No dejare que le pase nada! Nadie muere en mis manos!- los gritos iban y venian conitnuamente hasta que por fin llegaron al banco de sangre.

Inuyasha tomo a Aome de la camilla lanzandole una mirada matadora a cualquier otro que intentara tocarla. La alzo en sus brazos, parecia un cadaver. Kouga abrio las puertas abruptamente dandole paso a Inuyasha con Aome en sus brazos, en la habitacion los esperaba un equipo listo para atender a la muchacha.

-Muevete!- dijo Kouga señalandole a Inuyasha en donde debia dejar a Aome pero en su lugar se sento con ella en su regazo, Kouga trato de hacer ademan ante esto pero el tiempo corria y no entendian el deterioro acelerado de Aome.

Inyectaron una via en el brazo derecho de Aome que no estaba ensangrentado, ya que el izquierdo al haber sido el que ella uso para extraer su sangre bruscamente estaba lleno de sangre. Empezaron a suministrar la sangre a su cuerpo. Kouga estaba nervioso y asustado, habia sacado el tipo de sangre de Aome por casualidad no porque lo supiese, en cualquier momento podria empezar a convulsionar o peor. Debido a que no reacciono cuando terminaron de suministrar el primer paquete, el se tranquilizo.

Cuando iban por el sexto paquete su ritmo cardiaco y respiracion se estabilizaron, el color lentamente volvia a su cuerpo, tambien su temperatura volvia a la normalidad, sus labios se tornaron rosados una vez mas.

-Aome...- susurraba Inuyasaha una y otra vez asustado, nunca habia estado tan asustado en su vida. Nisiquiera cuando le daban ataques a Susu. Tenia el corazón acelerado y no paraba de acariciar la mejilla de Aome lentamente, la mano le temblaba, no podia evitarlo. Kouga los veia mientras indicaba que se apuraran con el siguiente paquete de sangre. En eso llego otra enfermera, Ayame, a limpiar la sangre de Aome.

-Kouga! Que le paso a Aome- Pregunto ella angustiada al ver como estaba su compañera.

-Luego te explico ahora solo limpiala por favor- le respondio con amabilidad, sentia cierto aprecio por ella por asi decirlo, tenian su historia juntos. Vio como le inyecataban el ultimo paquete de sangre y los enfermeros se retiraban.

Inuyasha seguia pegado a el rostro de Aome. No se despegaba de ella esperando una señal de movimiento a parte de su pecho que subia y bajaba por respiracion lentamente. Mientras Ayame limpiaba con cuidado el brazo de su compañera usando algodon y alcohol. En eso se paro en seco y miro a Kouga asustada, Kouga se pregunto por que lo miraba asi pero cuando vio el brazo de Aome supo por que. Un ematoma inmenso se formaba bajando por su antebrazo como una cascada color purpura y roja, antes no lo habian visto por la presencia de la sangre, estaba realmente inchado. En eso Inuyasha giro su vista a ver que era lo que veian todos y casi se ahoga.

-Kouga idiota! Su vena se ha roto! Que demonios le hiciste!- Grito Inuyasha enojadisimo agarrando a Aome con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-Maldita sea! Yo no hice nada! Fue ella misma- los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como huevos fritos.

-QUE HIZO QUE?- no entendia por que Aome se haria daño a si misma asi? No podia ser verdad!

-Ay idiota despues te explico ahora tenemos que parar la hemorragia y curar la vena, parate y traela!- Inuyasha lo seguia mirando sin entender -Muevete estupido o quieres que le pase algo mas!- le grito Kouga sacudiendolo, con esto Inuyasha reacciono y se paro con Aome aun en sus brazos -Acuestala en la camilla o no llegaremos nunca- Inuyasha por primera vez hizo caso a Kouga y la acosto en la camilla. Acto seguido salieron corriendo a una sala de operaciones menores cercana. Todo el camino Inuyasha estuvo apretando la mano de Aome, tenia miedo... Miedo de que si la soltaba se fuera para siempre que de pronto desapareciera.

Aome habia vuelto en conciencia cuando la sacaban del banco de sangre pero aun no podia moverse, se sentia ligeramente debil, su brazo izquierdo le dolia, tambien sentia una presion en su mano derecha escuchaba voces a su al rededor pero no lograba entender lo que decian. En eso sintio que la alzaban y la colocaban en otro lugar, en donde estaba, que estaba pasando y Mitsuko? Estaba viva? Estaba bien? E Inuyasha? Ella lo habia escuchado antes de que todo se tornara negro.

_Inuyasha..._

Entonces Inuyasha tomo a Aome en sus brazos para acostarla en una camilla en la pequeña sala de operaciones y la escucho.

-Inuyasha...- dijo ella en un suave susurro. Ambos se paralizaron, Kouga lo miraba y el miraba a la mujer en sus brazos, todos sus pelos de punta.

-Aome...aqui estoy- dijo igual de suave que ella.

-Inuyasha...me duele el brazo...- susurro ella, aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Tranquila nos encargaremos de eso- dijo mirando a Kouga que le asintio y el acosto a Aome en la camilla, cuando se iba a alejar vio que no podia ya que la mano derecha de Aome se habia aferrado a su bata como una niña pequeña.

-No me dejes...- susurro ella, tenia miedo de que el se fuera aunque no sabia porque, tambien se dio cuenta del dolor que sentia realmente en su brazo, era punzante y le molestaba.

-No te dejare aqui estoy- le respondio el tomando la mano de Aome, ella solto su agarre y el la puso a un costado de ella aun agarrandola

Kouga rodo los ojos, demasiada cursileria lo empalagaba. Rapidamente aplico la anestesia local en el brazo de Aome y procedio a detener la emorragia y curar la vena. Durante todo el rato Inuyasha seguia agarrando la mano de Aome y la miraba a la cara preguntandose que habia pasado.

Cuando Kouga termino la intervención indico que la llevaran a una habitación vacía cercana, allí ella logro abrir los ojos lentamente y parpadeo varias veces, la luz le molestaba.

-Aome aqui estoy, todo esta bien- dijo Inuyasha cortando la distancia entre ellos, habian que dado a apenas centimetros, ella podía senir la respiración de el en su cara y era simplemente deliciosa, una de sus manos acuanaba su mejilla y la otra seguia agarrando su mano. Ella le sonrio y con su mano ahora vendada acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Inuyasha, el cerro los ojos ante su contacto.

-Gracias...- el sonrio una vez mas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente sabiendo que si besaba su boca tendria problemas -Espera y Mitsuko? Esta bien? No le paso nada?- Aome pregunto alarmada tratando de levantarse de la cama cuando cayo en cuenta de todo.

-Ella esta bien- dijo Kouga desde una esquina de la habitación caminando hasta su cama, ella no se había percatado de su presencia por lo que se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había presenciado su pequeña escena romántica con Inuyasha - Mejor que nunca de hecho, al parecer tu sangre causo mejoria en su sistema inmunologico y esta mas fuerte, luego de que te recuperes me gustaría hablar contigo la posibilidad de hacerte unos examenes y ver si podrias ser su donante fijo. Nunca habiamos obtenido esa reaccion por parte de su cuerpo antes- dijo Kouga leyendo una carpeta la informacion de Mitsuko luego del insidente.

Aome iba a responder cuando por la puerta entro su jefa.

-Aome! Estas bien? Vine tan pronto pude!- dijo acercandose a la cama en donde estaba.

-Jefa, estoy bien gracias- dijo Aome sonriente y algo extrañada no esperaba que su jefa se preocupara asi. Tras ella entro su esposo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombo a Inuyasha.

-Señorita Aome espero que se sienta mejor, soy Miroku Hidoshi por cierto, un placer- Aome lo miro nunca dejando de sonreir.

-Ya estoy bien gracias, el placer es mio-

-Ay Aome como pudiste hacer eso? Te pusiste en grave peligro, tu y Mitsuko pudieron haber muerto- dijo Sango negando con la cabeza, Inuyasha miro a la muchacha en la camilla con los ojos bien abiertos pidiendo explicaciones, ella se hundio en la cama sonrojandose.

-Ahora que lo mencionas me gustaria saber que fue lo que paso?- dijo Inuyasha.

-Em, pues veran- dijo Aome titubeante, todo habia ocurrido por una falta de los enfermeros de Kouga pero la verdad no queria hecharle el muerto a ellos.

-Fue en parte mi culpa la verdad, Aome no hizo mas que salvar el dia- interrumpio Kouga al ver como reaccionaba ella, comprendio que ella no queria hecharles la culpa pero no sabia como hacerlo sin ser sincera -Uno de mis ayudantes inyecto quince paquetes de AB- a Mitsuko y ella reacciono trade la incompativilidad debido a el efecto de la radiacion cuando logre apagar los radiadores antes de que me diera cuenta me voltee y Aome le estaba dando su sangre a Mitsuko- Kouga miro a Aome al igual que todos en la habitacion muchos asombrados -Segun el informe que hicieron ella dio mas del 70% de su sangre, la verdad no se como logro hacerlo ya que ella misma sacaba la sangre de su brazo y lo inyectaba en el de Mitsuko, fue un acto realmente heroico aunque en el proceso daño un poco su vena causando una leve hemorragia pero gracias a que la enfermera se dio cuenta logramos curarla a tiempo- Todos miraban asombrados a Aome, pero ninguno mas asombrado que Inuyasha. Ella pudo haber perdido su vida por su hija? Dio su sangre sin importarle ella misma? Definitivamente ella era algo especial.

-Em, no fue tanto. Hice lo que tenia que hacer- dijo ella sonrojandose.

-Hiciste mas que eso Aome, eres realmente un ejemplo a seguir- dijo Sango poniendo su mano la pierna e su empleada.

-De verdad que me soprende- dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha simplemente la miro pero sus ojos decían mas que mil palabras. Cariño, agradecimiento, confusión y…amor? eso veía ella en sus ojos pero no estaba segura, no de seguro era su imaginacion, tanto ajetreo la dejo asi.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos dejar que Aome descanse, puedes quedarte aquí o ir a tu casa si deseas. Fue una intervención menor, solo debes cambiarte los vendajes, limpiar la herida y trata de no mover mucho la mano durante tres días- le dijo Kouga.

-Me gustaría ir a mi casa, no quiero llenar habitaciones cuando no es nada grave,ademas estoy bien seguire trabajando hoy, de acuerdo eso hare- dijo ella levantandose de la cama, inmediatamente sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla para ayudarla a parrase.

-Te estaré chequeando todos los dias- dijo Kouga -Bueno me voy entonces, nos vemos Aome, por favor no me vuelvas hacer pasar ese susto- con esto sonrio y salió de la habitación.

-Es solo el brazo puedo caminar sabes- le dijo ella riendose a Inuyasha ya que la agarraba como si estuviera invalida.

-Feh! Si no te gusta entonces no te ayudo- dijo el soltandola con cuidado.

-No me refería a eso, sino que no tienes que preocuparte tanto- dijo ella tomando su brazo.

-Pudiste haber muerto y no es para tanto?- dijo Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos, ella sintió toda la preocupación en ellos.

-Perdon…- dijo mirando al suelo, en ese momento sintió la mano tibia de Inuyasha bajo su barbilla subiendole el rostro haciendo que se vieran cara a cara.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me digas que no me preocupe por ti- dijo seriamente. Ella asintió lentamente.

En eso Miroku carraspeo su garganta haciendoles recordar su presencia. Aome se separo de Inuyasha sonrojandose y el simplemente miro enojado a su amigo que le sonreía mientras tenia a su esposa agarrada por la cintura.

-Bueno me alegra que este bien señorita Aome, espero que nos veamos en otra ocacion- dijo Miroku subiendo la ceja insinuante.

-Aome espero que te mejores, sientete libre de tomarte esos tres días libres, cualquier cosa avisame que te puedo ayudar. Cuando estes lista buscame en mi oficina alli tengo trabajos para ti en donde no tienes que usar la mano- dijo su jefa sonriente mientras salían de la habitación.

Una vez fuera y ellos dos solos todo quedo en silencio.

-Inuyasha, quiero ir a ver a Mitsuko. Me acompañas?- pregunto ella al ver lo perdido que estaba el.

-Que? Ah, si- dijo acercandoce a ella para ayudarla.

-Estas bien?- ella pregunto preocupada mirandolo a los ojos.

-Si…es solo que…por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el, ella no entendía la pregunta por lo que se quedo en silencio con la cara arrugada -Por que hiciste eso Aome…Es que no entiendo por que la salvaste-

-A que te refieres que por que? Que mas iba a hacer?- dijo ella algo insultada, la creía tan fría como para no hacerlo?

-Pudiste haberla dejado o esperar a que llegaran los otros! Es que simplemente no entiendo por que haces todo esto por ella- dijo el.

-Inuyasha…si hubieses visto como estaba no lo hubieras dudado dos veces, mi tipo de sangre es O- como bien sabes puedo donar a cualquier persona, simplemente se me ocurrió y lo hice. No la podía dejar morir! Si dejaba que llegaran los otros eso es lo que iba a pasar. Ella todavía es muy joven tiene una vida por delante no iba a dejar que acabara así! Y tampoco…tampoco podría dejarla morir en mi cuidado menos descepcionarte a ti…En ese momento lo único que pensé fue en su vida y en ti…que harías sin ella…- clavo su mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha que la veían sorprendido.

-Aome…- susurro el pero antes de que ella pudiera responder el cubrio su boca con sus labios firmemente, esa mujer definitivamente era especial, la tomo fuertemente por la cintura acercandola a el. Sus pechos se encontraron y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en sus estomagos. Ella respondió el gesto y empezó a subir lentamente sus manos pasando por su pecho, su cuello y descansando en su nuca. Se besaban y se besaban, parecía que nunca era suficiente, cada beso era mas intenso que el otro pero seguían siendo tiernos. Luego de unos momentos se separaron con sus frentes unidas.

-Creo que ya rompí el reposo que me mandaron- dijo ella refiriendose a su mano vendada que había movido varias veces mientras se besaban, el sonrio.

-Es Kouga nunca le hagas caso- el la volvió a besar mientras ella se reía.

-Oye vamos, no quiero que nos atrapen aqui- dijo entre besos.

-Un ratico mas- le respondió el aun besando agarrandola mas fuerte por la cintura haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuera nulo.

-Inuyasha- dijo ella riendose.

-Ay esta bien pero me debes- dijo el separandose.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia la de Mitsuko en cómodo silencio, en el camino varios compañeros de Aome la detuvieron para saber si estaba bien ya que obviamente se habían enterado de lo que paso gracias a la indiscreción de Inuyasha y Kouga. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de Mitsuko, Inuyasha decidió entrar primero para ver como estaba y ver si había alguien mas en la habitación para pedirle que se fuera.

Mitsuko estaba hecha un nido de nervios y angustia cuando se entero de lo que había hecho Aome por ella, y si estaba muerta? era su culpa!

-Papa!- grito Mitsuko literalmente corriendo a el cuando lo vio, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia debido a su estado frágil, el la abrazo y la cargo.

-Susu, estas bien?- ella asintió frenética.

-Y Aome? papa cuanto lo siento! Como esta ella?- en lo que termino de hablar Aome entro a la habitación sonriente -AOME!- dijo Susu bajando de los brazos de Inuyasha corriendo a los de la mujer parada frente ella -Estas bien? Disculpame es todo mi culpa!- Susu la había agarrado por la cintura, la abrazaba con toda la fuerza que tenia que en ese momento era bastante, enterraba su cara en el estomago de Aome cada vez mas. Inuyasha seguía sorprendiendose por las reacciones de su hija por Aome.

-Estoy bien pequeña, no fue tu culpa, fue un error medico tu no hiciste nada- Aome se había agachado para quedar a su nivel, Susu era pequeña para su edad. Acuno su cara en sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas -Todo esta bien fue solo un rasponsito en tres días estaré como nueva- ella le sonrio mientras los ojos de la pequeña se aguaban.

-No fue un rasponcito…no te hubieses desmayado…Aome perdón pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa…- las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Inuyasha las veía, su carazon se encogía un poco cuando veía llorar a su hija por ese tipo de cosas.

-Hey, hey. No digas eso, no fue nada, las dos somos fuertes y por eso estamos bien. Sabes en realidad no me hubiese importado morir por ti, eres especial pequeña y mereces vivir mucho mas- Los ojos de Mitsuko brillaron ante sus palabras -Asi que vamos arriba esos ánimos! nada de lagrimas- ella le limpio la cara con sus manos.

-Aome…gracias- la niña la abrazo por el cuello y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Se paro con Susu en brazos que aun la abrazaba -Aome…- le susurro ella en el oído.

-Dime-

-Puedes llamarme Susu…- Aome no pudo evitar sonreír como el gato risión mientras la mandíbula de Inuyasha casi tocaba el suelo al escuchar las palabras de su hija. Ella solo dejaba que sus familiares la llamaran así…consideraba entonces a Aome como familia?

-De acuerdo, tu puedes llamarme como quieras la verdad no tengo un sobrenombre fijo-

-Aome esta bien para mi- dijo Susu en sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

-Creo que todo el ajetreo de hoy te dejo cansada mejor duerme un rato si, aunque estes fuerte no podemos arruinarlo- dijo Aome mientras la acostaba en la cama la pequeña asintió.

-Vendras mas tarde?- pregunto mientras la arropaban.

-Claro- respondió Aome sonriente -Ahora descansa- le dio un beso en la frente e Inuyasha la imito, cerraron las cortinas y ambos salieron de la habitacion.

-Wao…- dijo Inuyasha mirandola.

-Ahora que?- pregunto riendose.

-Dejo que la llamaras Susu! Eso no lo hace con cualquiera, yo que tu me sentiría privilegiado-

-Y como crees que me siento- le respondió ella sonriente dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hmm…cierto que me debes algo- dijo el con su sonrisa torcida que derretía a Aome.

-Aqui no- dijo ella nerviosa mirando a todas partes.

-Esta noche entonces, mi casa-

-No se supone que deberías quedarte con Susu?- Aome amaba la idea de pagar su deuda esa noche ya que los besos de Inuyasha la volvían loca pero Susu iba primero.

-Si, pero aparte de la deuda quiero que me ayudes con algo-

-Algo como que?- pregunto, en podría ayudarlo ella?

-Ya veras esta noche. Vas a seguir trabajando hoy o quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto el.

-De acuerdo…tranquilo me quedare trabajado simplemente no usare el brazo, entonces nos vemos aquí a la misma hora de siempre?-

-Hecho-

Y mirando a los lados viendo que no hubiera nadie le planto un beso en la boca pero antes de que ella pudiera quejarse por su acto publico el ya estaba corriendo lejos de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui esta otro capitulo! Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y a todas las que hicieron de este fic su favorito! Las quiero mucho! Besos! Espero que les guste.**

**Inuyasha no me pertence**

Aome siguió su camino hasta la oficina de Sango aun en las nubes por el rápido beso que le había dado Inuyasha. Una vez allí entro a su oficina.

-Aome, segura que quieres trabajar, no hay problema con que te tomes el día libre- le dijo su jefa antes de decirle que podia hacer.

-Estoy segura, me siento de maravilla- le respondió ella.

-Esta bien, pero si empiezas a sentirte mal o algo no dudes en irte- Aome asintio.

-Bueno me gustaría que atendieras las llamadas de emergencia, y firmaras los documentos para que puedan irse los pacientes. Esto es lo que tienes que firmar- le mostró un documento en donde había en la esquina una firma fácil de copiar -y en cuanto a las llamadas diles lo que necesiten en caso que no sepas pide ayuda a las que estén contigo, estoy casi segura que son Eri, Yuka y Ayumi las que estan hoy alli. Eso es todo- Aome tomo uno de los documentos para saber como debía hacer la firma y estaba por marcharse cuando Sango la detuvo -Oye Aome…gracias- dijo Sango sinceramente.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Por salvarlos-

-A quienes?- entendía que a Susu pero no sabia quien mas.

-A Inuyasha y a Mitsuko, no solo la salvaste a ella; a el también- También había salvado a Inuyasha?

-Pero…como?- susurro ella, no comprendía realmente como lo había salvado.

-Ya te darás cuenta. Ahora anda- le respondió Sango sonriente, Aome se paro aun confundida pensando en las palabras de su jefa cuando estaba a punto de salir esta la volvió a detener -Espera…que tal si almuerzas conmigo hoy?- Aome se sorprendió mas aun.

-En serio?- pregunto incredula.

-En serio. Nos vemos aquí a la una y treinta de acuerdo- Aome asintió aun mas confundida y salió de la oficina, no es común que tu jefe te invite a almorzar, no sin razones de trabajo como excusa. Que razón tendría Sango? Lo averiguaría a la hora del almuerzo.

Con tranquilidad llego a la pequeña recepción en donde se llevaba a cabo las actividades que Sango le había asignado y como había dicho habían tres mujeres en ella. Aome se acerco algo vacilante no estando segura de que decir o que hacer.

-Tu eres Aome?- pregunto una de las mujeres asustandola un poco debido a su repentina pregunta, tenia el cabello corto, negro, lacio y usaba un cintillo.

-Si…la doctora Sango me envio para acá a ayudarlas- respondio sonrojandose.

-Ah si! Nos acaban de llamar de alla, oye estas bien? Nos enteramos de lo que paso y no lo podíamos creer- dijo otra de cabello igual de corto pero castaño y no usaba ningún accesorio.

-Cierto! Eso de que salvaste a la hija del doctor Taisho nos sorprendio- dijo la ultima de cabellos rizado.

-Si, pues, no fue nada era lo que tenia que hacer- respondió Aome algo incomoda.

-Claro, claro ahora cuentanos los detalles, ven sientate. Por cierto soy Yuka- dijo la castaña mostrandole una silla en donde sentarse.

-Yo Eri- dijo la del cintillo.

-Y yo Ayumi- le dijo la otra sonriendo cálidamente.

Aome se sentó en la silla algo incomoda, a estas les gustaba el chisme y no se iba a poder escapar, aunque no parecían ser malas personas. Ella prosiguió a explicarles lo acontecido sin mucho detalle con la excusa de que estaba inconsciente, que en realidad era la verdad.

-Guao. Yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo- dijo Yuka.

-Yo tampoco fue un acto muy valiente Aome- afirmo Eri.

-Si…y vaya que ahora debes tener al guapo doctor Taisho a tus pies- comento Ayumi románticamente haciendo que Aome se congelara.

-Uy cierto! El doctor Taisho es tan guapo, debes sentirte afortunada Aome- dijo Yuka dandole un codazo leve en su costado.

-Ay Aome por que te quedas con esa cara? Hablanos, estas clara que es guapo- dijo Eri mirando fijamente a Aome que se limito a sonrojarse.

-Pues si pero…- susurro ella.

-Pero que? Vamos me vas a decir que no quisieras que algo pasara con el- dijo Yuka.

-Apuesto a que besa bien- dijo Eri. _Si supieran…_ pensó Aome.

-Estar en sus brazos debe ser magico- fantaseo Ayumi, Aome se sintió un poco celosa por la manera en que hablaban de Inuyasha, no lo quería compartir y ciertamente le molestaba que hablaran de el así.

-Pues no Inu-el doctor Taisho y yo solo somos amigos y me agradeció por lo que hice eso es todo- dijo Aome tratando de finalizar la conversación y lo logro ya que las otras notaron la amargura en cada palabra aunque también se percataron que estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre.

El resto de la mañana siguieron hablando tranquilas, para su felicidad no tocaron el tema de Inuyasha en todo el rato. Cuando hubo terminado se excuso y se dirigió a la oficina de Sango en donde habían acordado verse. En la entrada se encontraba ella vestida casualmente sin su bata.

-Quitate el uniforme rápido que vamos a salir- le dijo Sango, Aome asintió y corrió a los cambiadores, se cambio y salió de nuevo hacia la oficina con su bolso.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto ella mientras caminaban fuera del edificio.

-A un cafe cercano, quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente sin que alguien nos interrumpa para saber que fue lo que te paso- le respondió su jefa casualmente.

Caminaron en cómodo silencio una cuadra al este del hospital llegando a un pequeño cafe en el cual entraron. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos pegadas a la ventana, de inmediato vino un mesero a atenderlas.

-Buenas tardes señorita Sango, que desean tomar?- pregunto muy educado el muchacho.

-Buenas tardes Kotaro, pues yo lo de siempre y ella…-

-Una soda por favor- dijo Aome amablemente.

-De acuerdo, en seguida vuelvo aquí tienen el menu- dijo dando a cada una la carta. Ambas empezaron a escoger su comida y Aome se encontró con la sorpresa de que era un poco caro y tenia que ahorrar así que busco lo mas sencillo, las ensaladas. Sango se percato de sus caras de angustia cuando leía la carta así que decidió tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes elige lo que quieras, yo invito- Sango le guiño el ojo.

-Oh no! Tranquila no puedo dejar que hagas eso- respondió Aome avergonzada, tan indiscreta había sido?

-Bah, lo hago porque quiero Aome, a demás soy tu jefa- dijo Sango algo amenazante pero bromista.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, escoge o sino escojo por ti- Aome empezó a buscar y se decidió por unos tallarines tradicionales. Sango escogió los camarones al ajillo que eran sus favoritos, hicieron el pedido y esperaron a su llegada.

-Jefa, de que quería hablarme?- pregunto Aome dandole un sorbo a su soda. Sango asintio respirando profundo.

-Pues veras, después de lo que paso con Mitsuko hoy me di cuenta de lo buena que eres Aome, también me di cuenta del aprecio que Inuyasha esta empezando a tenerte y bueno como puedo tener una idea de como van las cosas quiero que seamos amigas, hagamos una relación fuera del trabajo. Inuyasha y Miroku son los mejores amigos desde siempre de hecho el fue el padrino de mi boda pero comrenderas que cuando el estaba con Kikyo no pude compartir ningún vinculo con ella ya que por alguna extraña razón lo que hacia era apartar a Inuyasha de nuestro lado. Pero esta vez quiero que funcione porque se que no eres como ella. Yo se que Inuyasha se interesa en ti y bueno quisiera que pudiésemos ser amigas, aun cuando no llegue a pasar nada con el quiero seguir nuestra amistad…que te parece?- Sango había posado una mano sobre la de Aome y ella estaba simplemente asombrada por todo lo que le acababa de decir.

-Pues claro que si, me encantaría- dijo alegre después de unos momentos de asimilar sus palabras. Sango sonrio.

-Muy bien entonces, operación amistad esta en pie- Aome se rio un poco -Dime Sango por cierto, por lo menos fuera del trabajo- ella le guiño el ojo.

-De acuerdo. Sabes nunca había entablado una amistad de esta manera- le dijo Aome sonriente, de verdad le gustaba la idea de ser amiga de Sango, ya que sus amigas de secundaria habían partido cada una por su camino y como cambiaba constantemente de trabajo ella había quedado sola.

-Si no es muy usual- le respondió la castaña.

Siguieron hablando el resto del almuerzo conociendose mas, diciendose datos interesantes una acerca de la otra y de sus familias. Aome descubrió que Sango solía vivir con su padre y su hermano menor en las afueras de Tokyo al igual que ella, tenían un doujo familiar en donde enseñaban artes marciales y defensa personal por lo que era mejor no meterse con Sango. También le contó de como se había conocido ella y Miroku en la facultad de medicina en la universidad, lo mujeriego y pervertido que era pero que por alguna razón que todavía no sabe como se enamoro perdidamente de el. Luego de terminar Sango pago el almuerzo y regresaron al hospital, mientras caminaban por la entrada varias personas la detuvieron, entre ellas Rin.

-AOME! Estas bien? A donde te fuiste? Pensé que te habías marchado a tu casa por que te sentías mal!- le dijo la recepcionista algo alterada.

-Estoy bien Rin no paso nada, fue solo un percance pero todo esta bien. Fui a almorzar con mi jefa- le señalo a Sango -Y ya regrese, gracias por preocuparte- Rin tomo un respiro hondo.

-Bueno si tu dices que estas bien entonces te creeré, pero por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así. Y sabes soy tu amiga es mi deber preocuparme- Rin le dio un abrazo y Aome le devolvió el gesto con cuidado de no mover el brazo. Siguieron su camino y Aome se volvió a dirigir a donde estaban Eri, Yuka y Ayumi.

-Hola Aome- dijo una voz masculina familiar.

-Hola doctor Kouga en que puedo ayudarle- las otras tres chicas se habían alejado a una esquina del lugar para murmurar y admirar al guapo doctor Kouga.

-Si bueno, puedes venir conmigo unos minutos- ella se volteo y las tres le señalaron que fuera con el.

-Dime- dijo ella una vez que estaban a unos metros de donde estaban.

-Queria saber si habías pensado la proposición de que seas la donante fija de Mitsuko- dijo el casualmente.

-Oh cierto! pues claro que acepto no tengo ningún problema- dijo ella sonriente, iba a ayudar a Susu de la mejor manera que podría hacerlo.

-Segura? Serias su donante fija de sangre y veremos que otras partes de tu cuerpo son compatibles con los de ella en caso de que alguno falle, tu podrías donarselo. Asi que, aceptas?- pregunto Kouga una vez mas, era lago serio podría donar desde sangre hasta un riñón si era compatible.

-Estoy completamente segura Kouga, después de lo de hoy lo dudas?- le respondió ella sinceramente.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en mi consultorio a primera hora para hacerte los exámenes necesarios, de acuerdo?- dijo Kouga sonriente.

-Me parece bien-

-Como sigue tu brazo, has sentido algún tipo de mareos o algo?- pregunto el preocupado.

-No para nada, todo perfecto- ella le aseguro con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me alegro, entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora- ella asintió y cada uno siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

La hora de retirarse se acercaba así que Aome tomo ventaja de que podía irse cuando quisiera y se fue un poco mas temprano a la habitación de Susu para pasar tiempo con ella. Tomo sus cosas y paso por la oficina de Sango para agradecerle una vez mas su invitación a almorzar dejando saber que estaba alegre por la decisión que habían hecho de ser amigas, así que le contó que iría a la habitación de Susu y que luego iría a casa de Inuyasha que la había invitado para que lo ayudara con un problema, no estaba segura de contarle lo de la deuda así que mejor se quedo callada.

Llego a la habitación de Susu y encontró que estaba parada viendo por la ventana como siempre solía hacer.

-Hola Susu- cuando la pequeña escucho la voz de Aome se volteo y le brindo una sonrisa.

-Hola Aome- respondió la niña.

-Como pasaste el resto de el día?- pregunto la mujer mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en una mesa acercandoce a ella.

-Bien, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien de hecho. No me sentí tan cansada como siempre, no vomite hoy y mi garganta no esta tan seca- respondió Susu mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Pues esas son muy buenas noticias. Que haces allí parada?- pregunto Aome parandose a su lado.

-Veo…quiero salir de aquí, pero no me dejan- dijo Susu algo triste.

-Bueno pero eso tal vez puede cambiar si sigues mejorando- Susu bufo.

-Esto fue solo una coincidencia, ya mañana estaré igual- tristeza surco por el rostro y voz de la pequeña.

-Hey, claro que no- Aome se bajo a su nivel tomandola de los hombros -No se si debería decirte esto porque todavía no es seguro así que cruza tus dedos y yo nunca te dije esto de acuerdo- Susu asintio - Al parecer con mi sangre reaccionaste, bueno te debes haber dado cuenta de tus mejorias el dia de hoy, entonces mañana me haré unos exámenes para ver si puedo ser tu donante fijo y así vas a mejorar- los ojos de Susu se abrieron de par en par no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pe-pero Aome…- fue lo único que logro decir.

-Pero nada, así que mañana tal vez sea un nuevo comienzo para ti- Aome miro los brillantes ojos amarillos de la pequeña que la abrazo tomandola desprevenida.

-Gracias…- susurro Susu enterrando su cara en el cuello de Aome mientras sollozaba. Aome simplemente acariciba su espalda y le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza. Aome era la luz, la esperanza de Susu que hace tiempo no tenia.

-Buenas, buenas- se escucho desde la puerta, ambas se voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha con un ramo de flores en una de sus manos.

-Papa!- dijo la pequeña limpiandose las lagrimas de la cara y separandose de Aome.

-Susu!…hey que paso?- pregunto el preocupado mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Nada papa estoy bien…es que estoy muy feliz- dijo ella sonriente. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír también viendo a las dos.

-Entonces todo esta bien. Y mira para que estés mas feliz te traje esto. Tus favoritas- Inuyasha le dio el ramo de tulipanes a su hija que lo agarro con los ojos brillantes.

-Papa! Gracias!- con el ramo en sus manos lo abrazo a el y el devolvió el gesto, mientras Aome veía sonriente, no podía evitarlo.

Se quedaron los tres en la habitación hablando y riendose cuando dieron las ocho de la noche.

-Hora de irse- Dijo Inuyasha tomando sus cosas.

-Ya? Quedense un rato mas- dijo Susu haciendole ojitos de perrito a Aome.

-Lo siento Susu pero ya es la hora y hoy no me puedo quedar, tengo unos informes que realizar en casa y llevare a Aome a su casa. Nos vemos mañana pequeña- le dijo el dandole un beso en la frente.

-Esta bien…- dijo ella resignandose.

-Mañana te vendré a ver Susu- dijo Aome mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Vendremos querrás decir- dijo Inuyasha recostado de la pared, la verdad eso era un pensamiento y no se había percatado que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Susu lo miro con una ceja levantada y Aome se sonrojaba.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana pequeña, que duermas bien- dijo Aome dandole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana- respondió Susu para ambos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Aome aun seguía sonrojada por lo que había dicho Inuyasha. Aunque no era gran cosa se refirió a ellos como una sola cosa lo cual le cayo de maravilla pero igual se sonrojaba.

-Que tal tu día? Iba a buscarte en el almuerzo pero Miroku me dijo que saliste a almorzar con Sango, te metiste en algún problema?- dijo Inuyasha picaro mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

-No!- le respondió sonrojandose -Simplemente quería hablar conmigo-

-Hablar? Sobre que?- pregunto el.

-Acerca de comenzar una amistad entre las dos. La verdad me cae muy bien y pues creo que se puede dar- dijo ella sonriente.

-Hmm, interesante- dijo Inuyasha pensativo.

-Que?- pregunto ella no encontrando lo interesante en todo el tema.

-Nada olvidalo- dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza. La verdad le parecía que la acción de Sango era bastante interesante ya que siempre que el tenia una novia ella trataba de ser su amiga, entonces Sango consideraba a Aome como su novia? Eso le gustaba.

-Hey dime!- le reclamo Aome.

-No es nada en serio, lo dije por decirlo, fue sarcasmo- dijo el tratando de evitar decirle sus pensamientos.

-No te creo- dijo ella cruzandose de brazos mientras se recostaba del carro de Inuyasha. El se acerco a ella y puso ambos brazos a los lados de ella acercandose peligrosamente a su cara.

-Te puedo hacer creer- le susurro bajito en el oído haciendo que su aliento acariciara su oreja y su cuello causando que el cuerpo de Aome se congelara.

-Inuyasha no…- el empezó a trazar pequeños besos en su cuello omitiendo su replica.

-Aome hueles muy bien- ella se sonrojo aun mas y con fuerza lo aparto de ella, el se sorprendió un poco pero cuando vio su cara no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba roja como un tomate y su respiración era agitada.

-No se vale, no me manipules asi- dijo ella girando su cara para no verlo.

-No es manipulación, simplemente quería demostrarte que te puedo hacer creer- el se alejo y entro en el carro, ella lo imito.

-Bueno me vas a decir o no?- dijo ella una ves que iban rodando.

-De verdad importa?- se quejo el.

-Si, quiero saber que tiene de interesante- Inuyasha suspiro hondo, que terca podia ser a veces.

-De acuerdo…es solo que generalmente Sango suele hacer eso con mi novias, siempre quiere ser su amiga para conocerlas y blah bah, para asegurarse de que no sea una tonta arruina vidas ya que mas preocupada por mi se preocupa por Susu…eso era todo, feliz?- Aome asintió un poco entre cortada, Sango solía hacer eso con las novias de Inuyasha…pero ella no era su novia…o si?

-Pe-pero…no somos novios…- dijo bajito ya que le entristecía ese hecho. Inuyasha sintió la tristeza en sus palabras y sonrio levemente.

-Lo se…pero Sango me conoce- Inuyasha hizo una pausa -Y sabe lo que puede pasar- Inuyasha entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Aome y le dio un tierno beso en ella. Aome se sonrojo y asintió, el resto del camino estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio de Inuyasha, nunca se soltaron las manos.

-En donde estamos?- pregunto ella viendo el alto edificio lujoso mientras entraban en el estacionamiento.

-Mi casa recuerdas?- le dijo el sonriente.

-Señor Taisho- saludo el vigilante educadamente.

-Totosai- lo saludo igual de educado Inuyasha.

El se estaciono en su puesto y salieron caminando hacia el ascensor. Inuyasha marco el botón y esperaron unos segundos. Uno de los tres ascensores abrió sus puertas y entraron, en el había un hombre sentado en una silla, era medio calvo y regordete.

-Señor Taisho! buenas noches!- dijo el hombre alegremente mientras este subía seguido de Aome.

-Buenas noches Myoga- respondió Inuyasha.

-Oh! Señorita Kikyo hace rato que no la veía por aqui- dijo Myoga, en ese momento el ambiente en el ascensor se torno incomodo.

-Myoga, ella no es Kikyo, es Aome te la presento- dijo Inuyasha molesto, la comparación era sinceramente insultante aunque ahora que lo decía físicamente tenían cierto parecido.

-Oh lo lamento entonces, estos ojos ya no me sirven. Mucho gusto señorita Aome, Myoga para servirle- el le ofreció su mano y ella la estrecho.

-No hay problema, mucho gusto- dijo ella un tanto incomoda. Myoga tomo la llave de Inuyasha y marco su piso, sin esta llave era imposible llegar a su apartamento al menos de que fuese por las escaleras.

El resto del corto viaje hasta el apartamento de Inuyasha fue incomodo para el y Aome mientras Myoga estaba muy inspirado hablando. Cuando por fin llegaron salieron y se despidieron.

-Disculpa a Myoga, habla sin pensar- dijo Inuyasha mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes, no hay prblema- dijo ella estaba mas sorprendida al ver que el acensor llegaba directo al apartamento de Inuyasha. Inuyasha le indico el camino dentro. Abrio la puerta de la pequeña recepción anterior a su apartamento y encendió las luces, Aome estaba aun mas sorprendida.

-Este es tu apartamento?- pregunto ella viendo hacia todoas partes, era muy amplio y elegante.

-Sip- dejo sus cosas en el sofá y se puso cómodo -Puedes dejar tu bolso en donde quieras sientete como en casa le dijo mientras entraba a la cocina por un vaso de agua -Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto desde la nevera.

-Agua estaría bien- dijo ella mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá al lado de las cosas de el y se dirigía a la amplia terraza. Corrio las puertas de vidrio y sintió el aire fresco de noche de primavera arroparla, respiro profundo y se deleito con la vista. Era realmente hermosa. Todas las luces de la ciudad parecían estrellas cercanas, podía ver la torre de Tokio que siempre le había llamado la atención -Es realmente impresionante verdad- dijo el mientras se paraba a su lado y le ofrecía su vaso de agua.

-Lo es- dijo ella maravillada viendo todo, nunca había estado tan alto en un lugar y todo era sorprendente. Mientras ella admiraba todo a su al rededor Inuyasha no podía evitar admirarla a ella, se veía tan bella, sus ojos brillaban al igual que su cara, entonces se recostó del borde del balcón y la miro.

-Entonces, me vas a ayudar primero o prefieres salir de tu deuda?- le pregunto, ella lo miro y le sonrio.

-En que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto ella, Inuyasha se sintió un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba con ansías sentir sus labios de nuevo, eran adictivos para el. Por su parte Aome también deseaba sus labios pero prefería hacerlo esperar un poco.

-Sigueme- el tomo su mano y la guío a través del amplio pasillo después de la sala, en este habían varias puertas, unos cuantos closets y al final tres puertas de madera oscura, una a la izquierda otra frente a ellos y una a la derecha. Inuyasha entro en la de la de derecha. Prendio la luz y Aome pudo ver, nada. Era una cuarto bastante amplio y vacio, las paredes pintadas de blanco, tenia una ventana que cubría la mitad de una de las paredes y Aome se percato de una cuerda que guindaba en una esquina del techo.

-Que es esto?- dijo mientras miraba todo a su al rededor y se acercaba a la cuerda.

-El cuarto de Susu…lo vacie cuando la internaron en el hospital ya que eran cosas de bebe y las done, como nunca le dieron de alta me deshice de todo pero ahora que esta mejorando o bueno…tal vez este en sus últimos tiempos…- un nudo empezó a formarce en la garganta de Inuyasha - Quiero arreglarle su cuarto y traerla de nuevo, que por lo menos duerma aquí y los fines de semana se pueda quedar conmigo. Para eso necesito tu ayuda Aome, quiero que se sienta a gusto aquí y quiero que me ayudes a arreglar su cuarto, pareces entenderla mas que nadie. Eso- dijo mientras señalaba la cuerda -Era su lugar secreto. Cuando estaba pequeña solía esconderse allí para estar sola, para jugar o cuando extrañaba a su padres- Inuyasha se acerco y jalo la cuerda, una escalera se desplegó y le dio el paso a Aome para que subiese, ella lo hizo y el la siguió. Cuando llegaron arriba estaba oscuro pero Inuyasha encedio la luz en un suche que estaba cerca de donde estaban, todo estaba vacio al igual que el cuarto anterior, era un poco mas pequeño pero contaba con una modesta terraza, a la izquierda del cuarto había una pequeña puerta.

-Y esa puerta?- pregunto Aome ya que le extrañaba el tamaño de esta.

-La hice especialmente para ella, cuando tuviese miedo en las noches se podía meter por allí y llegar directo al costado de mi cama- dijo el riendo un poco recordando las veces que lo habia hecho -Supongo que ya no la necesitara-

Ambos estaban sentados en el medio del cuarto viendo a su al rededor.

-Me ayudaras?- pregunto luego de un buen rato de silencio, ella lo miro a los ojos cálidamente. El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo por un momento, eran tan cálidos que parecían chocolate derretido, estaban llenos de calides, cariño y…amor? Estaba viendo amor en los ojos de Aome? era posible? Ella movió su mano dejandola en la muñeca de el.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo- dijo ella su palabras fueron tan dulces que Inuyasha pudo saborearlas. Entonces lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros sin dejar de mirarse, los ojos de Inuyasha parecían mantequilla derretida. Mas y mas se acercaban y sus corazones empezaban a palpitar sin control, sus respiraciones empezaban a alterarse hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron y todo dentro de ellos se detuvo. Comenzaron a besarse con mas pasión. Aome se había movido hasta quedar sentada en su regazo con sus piernas a cada lado de las de Inuyasha y sus manos sobre su pecho. El tenia su manos en la espalda de ella encontrandose con su cabello mientras la acariciba. Sus besos eran el único sonido en aquella habitación.

-Inuyasha…- susurro ella entre besos la verdad se le había escpado de su boca. Con ese susurro logro saborearla mejor, era tan dulce y agradable.

-Aome…- dijo el mientras bajaba por su barbilla, hasta llegar al final de su cuello dejando besos en su camino, allí enterró su rostro y lo dijo -Te quiero…- lo susurro bajito, tenia miedo de ser rechazado. Si, **EL**, Inuyasha Taisho tenia miedo de ser rechazado, eso solo lo podía causar Aome. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. Tal vez no era un "Te amo" pero un "Te quiero" en la situación en que estaban era significante, sin embargo no podía creerlo. Todo avanzaba mas rápido de lo normal se dijo pero volvieron las palabras de su madre a su mente "_Almas destinadas a estar unidas, todo será correcto_" entonces el corazón de Aome comenzó a latir mas fuerte por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Inuyasha escuchaba su corazón y estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, allí venia el rechazo.

-Yo…también te quiero Inuyasha- dijo ella lentamente subiendo sus brazos que estaban atrapados entre los dos, con sus manos acuno el rostro de el para que la mirara, el la miro fijamente -Yo también te quiero Inuyasha- dijo ella bajito pero segura. El la abrazo mas fuerte haciendo que el espacio entre sus cuerpo fuese nulo y la volvió a besar. Su músculos se relajaron y volvió a respirar. Aome también lo quería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la tardanza estaba ocupada y a mitad de semana me agarro una gripe horrible a penas me estoy recuperando pero bueno eso es lo de menos. Debo como siempre agradecer sus reviews no tienen idea de como me alegro cada vez que los leo! y las que escogieron este fic como su favorito o en alerta, muchisimas gracias en serio!**

**Chocofresas: si planeo continuar Kaileo pero no por ahora, estoy ocupada con el cole y a penas me da tiempo de estar con este asi que cuando este mas libre o termine Medicine lo seguire. Besos!**

**Bueno sin mas aqui les dejo otro cap espero que les guste, las quiero! Besos!**

**Inuyasha no me pertence**

A la mañana siguiente Aome se despertó con el sonido del despertador como era costumbre, cambio los vendajes y curo la herida que tenia, se baño, comió y estuvo dispuesta a irse. Inuyasha la había dejado en su casa luego del encuentro que tuvieron la noche anterior. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta y se encontró con algo en suelo. Una gran rosa roja con un lazo de tela rosada amarrado en el centro del tallo. Tomo la flor con su brazo bueno y la olisqueo, el aroma era divino; en eso se percato de la presencia de una pequeña tarjeta que guindaba de la tela color rosa, la leyó y no pudo evitar sonreír."Te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy? Att: Anonimo"

Aunque dijera anónimo sabia bien de quien provenía la carta. Puso la flor en un florero pequeño y se marcho rumbo al hospital.

Llego puntual dirigiendoce directamente al consultorio de Kouga luego de hablar con Sango y explicarle todo acerca de la donación, su nueva amiga la apoyo. Una vez alla Kouga la guio al área de exámenes.

-Bueno ya ayer hicimos la prueba de compatibilidad de sangre pero tu sabes como son los protocolos, tenemos que realizar todo, me imagino que ya sabes que examenes te haran asi que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo el mientras leía unos informes esperando a que llegara el enfermero o enfermera que le haría todos los exámenes, ella simplemente asintio con serenidad.

-Con permiso, buenos dias- dijo un joven de ojos azules mientras se hacia paso en la habitación

-Jimenji, que bueno que llegas, aquí te dejo mi paciente, Aome el es Jimenji, Jimenji ella es Aome- ella le sonrio y el joven se sonrojo pero devolvio el saludo - Bueno quiero que le hagas todos estos exámenes- Kouga le dio un papel con los exámenes que debía realizar - Y me envíes los resultados apenas los tengas de acuerdo?- Jimenji asintió -Bueno me voy, tengo un día ocupado. Nos vemos luego- y con esto el doctor salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Y eso que vas a donar?- pregunto el enfermero mientras esperaba que ella se pusiera la típica bata que te entregan cuando vas al medico -No es muy comun en estos dias encontrar un donante fijo-

-Oh pues es un caso especial, la verdad es alguien importante para mi- dijo ella amable mientras salía del cambiador, Jimenji se sonrojo un poco cuando la vio.

-Si, la pequeña Taisho es realmente especial- dijo mientras le señalaba en donde sentarse y buscaba los instrumentos para sacarle la sangre -Yo solía jugar con ella cuando recién había llegado aqui. Eso fue hace seis años recuerdo que mi primo me traia a trabajar con el y pues me dejaban jugar con ella, la sacaba a pasear por el hospital y cuando se sentia muy mal le leia cuentos. Pero luego de un tiempo se fue retrayendo volviendose arisca, cuando entraba a su habitacion solo obtenia una mirada indiferente al igual que todos los demas- dijo el nostalgico.

-Quien es tu primo? Luces bastante joven para tener tanto tiempo aqui- dijo ella pensativa.

-Kouga, y si soy bastante joven apenas y cumpli los veinte en enero, veras desde pequeño me gusta ayudar a los demas, siempre me parecio que ser enfermero seria interesante asi que Kouga me traia al trabajo con el para que viera todo y me dejaba ayudarlo. Yo tenia catorce cuando Taisho fue internada. Ahora estoy en pasantias- dijo el muy orgulloso y ella asintio.

-Ya veo, de veras me alegro por ti. Yo tambien soy enfermera y te comprendo al cien por ciento- ambos sonrieron.

-Lo se, cuando me dijeron tu nombre supe quien eras. Tu fuiste la que ayer salvo la vida de Taisho- le menciono mientras sacaba el segundo tubo de sangre, ella se sonrojo, al parecer ya era el chisme de la semana.

-Si bueno, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer- dijo ella pero fue cortada por el joven.

-Lo que tenias que hacer? Kouga me conto con lujo de detalle lo que paso, eres de veras mi modelo a seguir Aome. Espero algun dia tener una oportunidad tan buena como esa- Aome se sonrojo aun mas, nunca la habian conciderado un modelo a seguir, estaba realmente alagada.

-Tranquilo a todos les llega su momento de brillar- dijo ella sinceramente -Oye como era Su-Mitsuko- casi se le salia el Susu - Antes, osea cuando recien habia llegado- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Pues veras, ella era bastante pequeña para su edad pero muy fuerte y linda. Ella siempre fue una de mis pacientes preferidas de hecho aqui tengo una foto de ella conmigo, la tomamos un dia que trajeron para los niños una de esas maquinas de fotos instantaneas para que jugaran un rato- detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y de su bolsillo saco una billeteta de ella saco una serie de fotos tamaño carnet y se la ofrecio a Aome que la tomo.

Ella quedo asombrada, era una Susu completamente diferente. Tenia el cabello rulo, unos bucles casi perfectos y eran brillantes de color caramelo que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello, tenia un pequeño gancho color lila aguantandole el flequillo. Las mejillas rosadas al igual que sus labios y su tez blanca con pecas en todas partes, era realmente tierna. Pero lo que mas resaltaba de ella eran sus ojos de color ambar que brillaban con una intensidad vivaz impresionante, era la primera vez que veia sus ojos tan alegres. En eso se percato que en la serie de fotos no estaba solo Susu con Jimenji, tambien habia otra niña.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto Aome señalando a una pequeña de tez palida, ojos marrones y los cabellos oscuros amarrados en dos colas.

-Mayu. Ella era la mejor amiga de Mitsuko, siempre jugaban juntas. Tambien tenia cancer, leucemia igual que ella, ambas habian sido recien internadas-Jimeji le dijo mientras ponia la curita en su brazo y le pedia que se levantara.

-Y en donde esta ahora? No la he visto en la habitacion de Mitsuko nunca- pregunto Aome.

-Ella...no logro sobrevivir...habian detectado el cancer muy tarde y fallecio luego de un tiempo...cuando Mayu murio fue cuando Taisho se retrayo por completo, antes cuando Mayu estaba grave empezo a cerrace poco a poco pero su muerte causo eso en ella- Aome sintio una patada en el estomago y sus ojos se aguaron. _Pobre Susu..._-La verdad yo siento que para aquel momento habia durado mucho, primero la muerte de sus padres y luego su mejor amiga la dejaba tambien, ese dia fue horrible- dijo Jimenji nostalgico.

-Que ocurrio?- susurro Aome si hablaba mas alto las lagrimas saldrian.

-No creo que sea el indicado para contarte, preguntale a ella o a su padre, fue algo muy personal- dijo el un tanto triste - Pero por lo que me han dicho en estos últimos días ha cambiado un poco, ahora sonríe por lo menos- cambio de tema refiriendoce a Susu - Que bueno, eso realmente me alegra- una calida sonrisa se pinto en el rostro del joven -No eres un familiar de ella verdad?- pregunto el.

-Oh no, para nada. Simplemente soy...- que debia decir? -Soy una amiga del doctor Taisho y pues por lo que paso ayer descubrimos que mi sangre es compatible con la de ella y la mejora- Jimeji asintio. Luego de esa conversacion Jimemji realizo el resto de los examenes mientras ella pensaba en lo que le habia contado el acerca de Susu y todas las cosas que queria saber acerca de ella y solo podria saber si Inuyasha se las decia. Entre tanto pensamiento dio la hora del almuerzo, ya habian terminado asi que se despidieron cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente

* * *

Aome caminaba por los pasillos dirigiendo a los cambiadores para ponerse su uniforme cuando Sango la detuvo desprevenida haciendola saltar.

-No te cambies, te esperan en la salida- le susurro ella en el oído con picardía.

-Sango! No me asustes asi- dijo Aome poniendose la mano en el pecho ahogando un grito -A que te refieres?- pregunto ella viendola de frente.

-Te esperan en la salida, eso es todo lo que me mandaron a decirte- respondió su amiga sonriendo y guiñendole el ojo.

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella un poco dudosa.

-Anda! Anda! Que esperas? No te daré pase si llegas tarde y te lo descontare de tu salario- antes de que se diera cuenta Aome ya se había ido corriendo a la salida no solo por el hecho de que tal vez le descontarían un poco de dinero sino que recordó la invitación que cierto "anónimo" le había hecho en la mañana.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que llego a la salida principal, salió atravesando la recepción cruzando las puertas corredizas dejando que el calor de primavera la envolviera, empezó a buscar la figura de Inuyasha entre la gente que caminada a su al rededor y también buscaba el carro familiar tal vez la esperaba en el, siguió buscando y empezaba a desesperare porque no lo encontraba entre la muchedumbre, las calles estaban atestadas ya que era la usual hora de almuerzo para todos por lo que había bastante movimiento a su al rededor. Miraba y miraba y nada que aparecía.

_Pi-pi-pi-pi_

Escucho la bocina de un carro mientras se aparcaba a su lado, no era el rojo que Inuyasha, pero era uno lujoso de color negro, así que supuso que era de el, algún otro modelo que tenia. Escucho los seguros abrirse así que abrió la puerta y entro. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto cerrando la puerta a su lado.

-Con que anónimo?- dijo ella girandose al piloto mientras se reía pero su risa se paro en seco cuando vio la persona que estaba en aquel asiento.

-Fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba hacerte entrar en el carro, pensé que tendría que usar ayuda- hablo una mujer tras el volante mientras aceleraba. Aome entro por un momento en pánico cuando reconoció a la persona a su lado, trato de abrir la puerta pero ya habían cerrado los seguros.

-Que quieres Kikyo?- pregunto ella alarmanda.

-Vaya, me sorprende saber que recuerdas mi nombre. Quiero que demos un paseo y hablemos, eso es todo lo que quiero- una sonrisa malévola se pinto en el rostro de la mujer.

-Hablar sobre que?- pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor a través de la ventana.

-Quiero dejarte clara ciertas cosas querida- dijo ella mientras giraba el volante -Quiero que me escuches atentamente- le dijo amenazadora -Primero que nada tengo que darte las gracias…me quitaste a Inuyasha, lo hiciste ver la luz, darse cuenta de que conmigo no era feliz- dijo ella con ironia -Pero veras la verdad es que yo lo hacia creer que era feliz y yo era feliz. Ahora no lo soy, porque me quitaste lo que es mío, y cuando alguien me quita algo no le va nada bien niñita-

-Yo no te quite nada, lo perdiste porque todo era una farsa. No me heches la culpa por tu errores- le respondió Aome de inmediato.

-Aparte de quita novios eres insolente- La sangre de Aome empezó a hervir.

-A que quieres llegar con todo esto, ve directo al grano- le demando ella firmemente.

-De acuerdo, si me lo pones así…- Kikyo suspiro -Quiero que dejes de ver a Inuyasha. Alejate de el, es **MIO**- su voz se torno amenazadora y filosa.

-Pues la ultima vez que chequee el te dejo, así que no me alejare de el al menos de que el me lo pida, superalo ya no te quiere y nunca te quiso- le respondió Aome a lo que la conductora se bufo -Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto ella.

-Sabia que responderías eso o algo parecido, me di cuenta de lo desafiante que eres- Kikyo hizo una pausa que para Aome fueron cincuenta años -Si no te alejas de el habrán consecuencias. Me dejaras el paso libre o lo lamentaras- Aome arrugo el ceño.

-Estas loca o que? Que te ocurre? Por que no puedes dejar que seamos felices?- preguntaba ella confundida, Kikyo parecía una psicópata.

-Dejame aclarartelo otra vez niñita. EL es **MIO**, solo puede ser feliz **CON**migo, no **CON**tigo, **YO** llegue primero así que alejate- Ambas se veían, Kikyo profesaba odio, prepotencia y frialdad mientras Aome estaba confundida, sentía lastima y estaba un poco enojada.

-Entiendo que lo conociste primero, pero por el amor de dios cuantos años tienes? No crees que es hora de madurar ya? No eres una niñita a la cual hay que cumplirle los caprichos, eres una adulta así que actúa como tal. Si quieres recuperar a Inuyasha, habla con el, no conmigo tratando de chantajearme con amenazas sucias. El te dirá lo que siente y lo que sea yo lo aceptare porque es mi amigo-le respondió Aome con firmeza. Definitivamente esa no era una respuesta que Kikyo esperaba por lo que casi chocan contra un poste que decía "Pare" en una esquina -ESTAS LOCA! TEN CUIDADO!- grito Aome cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la carretera y Kikyo había detenido el carro.

-No esperaba esa respuesta…- fue lo único que respondió Kikyo.

-Bueno esta bien pero podrías estacionarte en un lugar legal por lo menos? Estamos en medio de la calle cualquiera podría chocar con nosotras- le dijo Aome un tanto nerviosa mirando a los lados. Luego de unos segundos Kikyo reacciono ante las palabras de Aome y se estaciono en un lugar permitido.

-Lo que dijiste…Tienes razón…- Aome la miro incrédula y sorprendida, estaba hablando en serio o era una broma?

-Estas jugando o hablas en serio- pregunto ella. Kikyo subió la mirada y la miro, no podía descifrar su expresión.

-La verdad, no lo se. No entiendo tu forma de ser…otra me hubiera seguido el juego, otra me hubiera amenazado también…sin embargo lo que hiciste fue hacerme entrar en razón…Nunca nadie me dice las cosas así, generalmente me dan lo que quiero para que me quede quieta- respondió Kikyo.

-Mira yo entiendo tu resentimiento y todo, pero la violencia y las amenazas no llevan a nada. Mejor habla con Inuyasha arreglen sus cosas y listo. Por lo visto no terminaron muy bien- Kikyo soltó un suspiro y reviro los ojos.

-Tu que crees?- le dijo irónica.

-Bueno en ese caso habla con el. No ganas nada hablando conmigo, es mas vamos al hospital ustedes van a hablar ahora mismo- dijo Aome decidida, los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron de par en par -Vamos arranca!- la entusiasmo y finalmente cedio.

Luego de unos momentos estaban estacionadas en el parqueadero del hospital. Se bajaron del auto y Aome le mostró el camino, podía escuchar los tacones de su seguidora resonar tras ella mientras caminaban. Entraron por donde ella había salido anteriormente hace un rato, Aome la apuro ya que quería pasar desapercibida pero era un poco difícil gracias a los tacones de su acompañante.

-Podrias bajar el paso, hay doce centímetros entre el suelo y yo- le dijo Kikyo desde atrás aparatosa.

-Es eso o que todos nos paren a preguntarnos para saber a donde fui- dijo ella tomando la muñeca para apresurarla aun mas.

-Ves la popularidad viene a ti cuando sales con un Taisho- murmuro Kikyo.

-La verdad no fue por eso así que no tiene nada que ver y no me interesa la popularidad- le respondió Aome mirando a todas partes en busca de esos ojos brillantes familiares o alguien conocido que le dijera en donde estaba el -Por cierto te quedo bueno el truco de la flor- le dijo Aome.

-Gracias, siempre funciona- dijo Kikyo orgullosa.

-Siempre? has hecho algo así antes?- pregunto Aome un tanto asustada.

-Pues claro, como crees he salido con tantos ricos y famosos, tenia que apartar a las pequeñas principiantes. Pero por lo vistos no eres de ese tipo-

-Aome!- apareció Sango de la nada corriendo hacia ellas -Estas bien no te paso nada?- pregunto ella agitada.

-Tranquila Sango estoy bien- respondió Aome calmando.

-Pero Inuyasha esta aquí y la persona que llamo dijo que te esperaba en la puerta, quien era?- en eso Kikyo carraspeo y Sango la miro, el odio inundo su rostro y dio un paso hacia delante.

-Hey, hey! Tranquila. No paso nada, simplemente quería hablar- dijo Aome tratando de calma a su amiga.

-Hablar? Que bueno porque tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir- el rostro de Sango se torno desafiante.

-Habla que te escucho- le dijo Kikyo desafiante.

-Ahora si te fuiste princesita- Sango se acerco mas hacia la modelo apunto de subir un puño cuando alguien detuvo la escena.

-AOME!- se escucho en el pasillo, todas las cabezas giraron al lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Inuyasha estaba allí parado junto con Miroku, en sus ojos se veía el alivio y la desesperación al mismo tiempo. Aome no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse aludida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo ya que ahora todos la veían a ella. El camino casi corriendo hasta llegar a ellas, Aome soltó la muñeca de Kikyo y se aparto de donde estaba para acortar la distancia entre ella e Inuyasha, cuando el por fin llego la abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire -Estas bien? Pense que te había pasado algo malo cuando Sango me contó lo que paso- el acariciaba continuamente su cabello y su espalda.

-Estoy bien Inuyasha, en serio. No paso nada- ella le delvolvio el abrazo.

-Con quien te fuiste?- pregunto apartando de su pecho tomano sus hombros. Ella giro su cabeza señalando a Kikyo que veía la escena neutralmente -Tu…- susurro Inuyasha mientras avanzaba hacia ella con Aome aun en sus brazos.

-Tiempo sin verte…- dijo Kikyo altanera.

-Que quieres?- pregunto inuyasha enojado.

-A ti- respondió ella simplemente.

-Oigan porque no mejor llevamos esta conversación a un lugar mas privado, hay mucho publico y poco teatro- dijo Miroku mientras los empujaba a una oficina cercana.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Aome empujando a Inuyasha y a Sango que estaban parados en frente de Kikyo dispuestos a una pelea. Empezaron a caminar mientras todos los seguían viendo, Inuyasha que era el que guiaba el camino tenia uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Aome, Miroku había tomado la mano de Sango fuertemente para controlarla de no matar a Kikyo que iba sola en el medio de las dos parejas -Inuyasha ella solo quiere hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas- le susurro ella mientras caminaban.

-Keh! No seas tan ingenua, algo esta tramando- le respondió el mirando de reojo a Kikyo que tenia una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-Inuyasha, mirala por dios se esta muriendo de nervios. Ya hable con ella, simplemente hablale, no vayas a ser agresivo sino comprensivo ok- le pidió ella.

-Esta bien pero no te prometo nada- el le dio un beso en la frente y ella se sonrojo ya que varias personas que estaban en el pasillo vieron ese otra parte Miroku estaba teniendo un rato muy difícil haciendo que Sango se calmara.

-Es que si me sueltas la agarro y le pongo esos tacones de corona- dijo ella entre dientes apretando con fuerza la mano a su marido.

-Chiquita tranquilizate, la violencia nunca es la salida- le musitaba el.

-Chiquita tus nalgas, esta mujer me tiene harta, si llega a hacer algo es que te juro que la guindo por donde mas le duela- le respondió Sango agresiva, cuando se molestaba mejor no meterse con ella o estar en su camino.

-Mi vida dejalo ya, si Inuyasha no puede arreglar esto entonces dejare que le des su merecido- mientras le decía estas palabras le frotaba el brazo y ella se tranquilizaba.

-Esta bien…- le respondió ella.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina y solo entraron Inuyasha y Kikyo pero antes de entrar, allí en frente de todos el le dio un tierno y rápido beso a Aome en sus labios, ella obviamente se sonrojo sintiendo sus corazón latir fuerte como siempre lo hacia cuando Inuyasha besaba sus labios.

Los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba nada dentro de la habitación, tan solo murmullos. Estaban impacientes, aOME Y sango mas que todo, los minutos parecian horas. Aunque Inuyasha había dejado claro antes de entrar sus sentimientos y a quien quería igual Aome se sentía nerviosa al no saber que podría estar pasando en aquella habitación, ahora si estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo, no porque desconfiara de Inuyasha sino que no estaba tan segura de que resistiera las manipulaciones de Kikyo de nuevo. Le daba golpecitos al piso con sus pies mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared a cada momento, Sango a su lado le brindaba palabras de apoyo y le preguntaba sobre que habían hablado mientras Miroku simplemente las veía a ellas o a la puerta en silencio.

* * *

-Acerca de que quieres hablar Kikyo creo que deje mis sentimientos bien claros- dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos mientras ella caminaba y se sentaba en una silla que había en aquella habitación.

-Lo se pero creo que no hablamos bien Inuyasha. No sabia que me ibas a reemplazar tan rapido- dijo ella.

-No te reemplace porque nunca te tuve, a demás, que puedes decir tu? El día después de que terminamos te vi en el periódico saliendo de una fiesta con un actor así que no me vengas con reemplazos y actos de victima- Inuyasha la veía fijamente ella lo imitaba.

-Tienes razón. La verdad si te use y vaya que gane, pero eras mío Inuyasha, solamente mío. Y esa niña me quito lo que me pertence- Inuyasha estuvo a punto de interrumpirla y empezar el ataque al ver como se refería a Aome pero ella lo detuvo -Espera. No vine a hablar contigo para eso, vine para saber tus sentimientos hacia mi- Kikyo empezó a prepararse para el golpe que recibiría en pocos momentos se quedo callado mirando al suelo.

-Yo…no te odio… No te detesto ni te desprecio, por que aunque me hiciste mucho mal, me quisiste cambiar y me usaste yo no siento odio por ti…Tal vez algo aprendí contigo, no se que es eso que no me deja odiarte pero tampoco es que quiero estar a tu lado- sus palabras sinceras resonaron en la habitación, el golpe que Kikyo esperaba no llego mas bien por alguna razón se sintió aliviada.

-Entiendo…yo tampoco te odio Inuyasha, aunque no lo creas en esos dos años si llegue a quererte, tal vez no a amarte como decía hacerlo pero siempre te querré Inuyasha- ella se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el quedaron frente a fente solo a unos centímetros -Eres alguien especial, por eso te quería solo para mi pero veo que el destino no quiere eso-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el.

-Esa niña tiene algo y el destino los quiere a ustedes juntos eso se ve, solo por esta vez no me interpondré en su camino- dijo ella con dificultad no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo pero era verdad.

-Pero…por que?- Inuyasha simplemente no podía entender.

-Porque aunque siempre obtengo lo que quiero esta vez alguien quiere ese algo mas que yo y se lo merece…Me voy, lamento el daño que hice. Algun día te lo pagare- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Oye Kikyo…- dijo Inuyasha asombrado ante la madurez repentina que mostraba su ex.

-No le digas que me cae bien de acuerdo, nunca lo dije. Hasta pronto- Suspiro volviendo en si y con esto abrió la puerta. Enseguida se encontró con la cara del pervertido amigo de Inuyasha ante ella lo miro con su acostumbrada prepotencia y giro para ver a Aome y a Sango recostadas de la pared -Bueno. Hasta luego niñas- dijo ella despectiva -Eres una gran rival niñita- dijo refiriendoce a Aome.

-A quien le dices niñita- pregunto Sango enojada, enseguida Miroku fue a su lado para agarrarla.

-Ay! alguien domine a la bestia por favor- dijo Kikyo con falsa frustración, obviamente esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Sango que forcejeaba incontrolable en los brazos de su marido.

-Ahora si te voy a poner tu corona princesita- dijo Sango entre dientes roja por tan ira.

-Hasta luego, espero que logres tranquilizar a tu mono- le dijo a Miroku que le profeso una mirada asesina. La modelo empezó a caminar a través del pasillo en el sentido opuesto para encontrar la salida. Aome la observaba en todo momento, en eso Kikyo se volteo y gesticulo con sus labios un tímido "Gracias" que solo Aome pudo percibir, ella sintió alivio al ver que todo había salido bien.

-Inuyasha…- dijo Aome mientras entraba en la habitación tímidamente. El se encontraba de pie dandole la espalda a la puerta -Estas bien?- pregunto ella acercandose a el lentamente.

-Si…- respondió el pensativo, pensaba en las palabras de Kikyo por mas extraño que suene "_tiene algo y el destino los quiere a ustedes juntos…esta vez alguien quiere ese algo mas que yo y se lo merece…"_

-Estas seguro?- pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, el se volteo y la miro a los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

-Nunca había estado mas seguro…- _El destino nos quiere juntos…_ Inuyasha sonrio ante este pensamiento y le dio un beso a Aome. Ella subió sus manos hasta su cabello y lo agarro con fuerza.

-Ya estaba necesitando esto- susurro ella entre besos.

-Hmm…a mi también me hacia falta- Se besaban y se besaban y parecía que no era suficiente hasta que alguien corto la nota.

-Disculpen tórtolos pero aun estamos en horario infantil así que salgan que ya es hora de trabajar- la voz de Miroku se escucho desde afuera. De verdad Inuyasha lo iba a matar de un momento a otro siempre arruinando el clima. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con sus amigos.

-Vamonos casanova, hora de trabajar- dijo Miroku mientras le daba un beso en la boca a su mujer y alaba del brazo a su amigo.

-No vemos en la noche- logro decirle Inuyasha a Aome antes de que su amigo lo arrastrara por completo fuera del lugar.

-Quieres comer algo? Entre tanto alboroto no he comido nada- le propuso Sango mientras veía como los otros dos desaparecían a través del pasillo. Ella acepto y fueron a la cafetería comieron algo rápido y se encaminaron a trabajar.

-Oye crees que mucha gente se entero de lo que paso hoy?- pregunto Aome.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Sango.

-Pues…Ya sabes, lo de Inuyasha y yo…- ella se sonrojo.

-Ah! Te refieres al beso?-

-Shh!- le dijo Aome mirando a todos lados.

-Jajajaja. Aome relajare, dudo que alguien lo haya visto a demás porque ocultarlo, eres la novia del doctor Taisho- Sango le dio unos empujoncitos en las costillas con su codo.

-Habla mas bajo! Alguien puede escuchar y a demás yo no soy su novia- Aome estaba paranoica buscando a alguien que se habria dado cuenta de lo que dijo Sango.

-Si claro trata de ser modesta, estas clara que te encanta tanta atencion- le dijo Sango, ella se sonrojo.

-No, bueno, no se. Es muy extraño!- Sango se rio.

-Aqui es como si estuvieras saliendo con una celebridad así que preparate para los paparazzis y los periodistas- Aome suspiro vencida.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo…- dijo ella resignandose.

* * *

_Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver nada, sentía frio y temblaba. Trate de moverme pero sentí mas frio así que decidí quedarme en donde estaba aunque no sabia en donde era exactamente._

_-Mama, Papa…- susurre sintiendo el aire congelante a mi al rededor, no recibí respuesta todo seguía igual -Mami…Papi…- los volví a llamar y no paso nada. No se supone que cuando llamas a tus papas ellos vendrán a ayudarte? -Mama! Papa!- grite esta vez, escuche el eco de mi voz en ese espacio vacio en donde me encontraba y todo se quedo como estaba una vez mas… A veces olvido que ellos ya no estan..._

_-Ayuda…Ayuda…- dije lentamente dudosa de que ocurriera algo, por unos segundos el silencio siguió presente pero en eso de la nada sentí calidez a mi al rededor y un punto de luz apareció ante mis ojos. Senti unas manos agarrando las mias, ayudando a levantarme pues estaba tirada en el piso hecha un ovillo. Las manos se entrelazaron con las mías y me empezaron a mover hacia la luz que se hacia cada vez mas grande con cada paso que daba hacia ella. Una de las manos era suave y tersa, la otra un poco mas dura y áspera pero agradable, trate de ver quienes eran las personas que me ayudaban pero me era imposible ver sus rostros. En eso nos acercamos mas y mas a la bola de luz que se había formado, se sentía el calor saliendo de ella que me tocaba la cara y el cuerpo. Por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y empece a sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas, me sentía impaciente pero no sabia porque, era como si la luz me llamara y yo quería llegar a ella, de pronto sentí el impulso de las dos manos que me agarraban empujarme hacia la luz haciendome entra en ella, sentí una calidez y paz infinita…todo era sereno y tranquilo…me quería quedar allí para siempre..._

* * *

Luego del corto almuerzo Aome se dirigió a la habitación de Susu ya que Sango le cedio el día libre. Camino con su bolso por los pasillos hasta que llego a la conocida habitación. Abrio la puerta y entro. La pequeña estaba sentada en su cama dibujando, tenia una mesa especial sobre la cama en donde habían varios papeles, colores y un sacapuntas.

-Hola Susu- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios que la niña devolvió con timidez.

-Hola Aome, como estas?- le respondió ella muy concentrada en su dibujo.

-Muy bien, como has estado? Como te has sentido?- pregunto acercandose a la cama para ver que hacia.

-Pues bien, igual que ayer, no he perdido las energías, quieres ver?- pregunto Susu entusiasmada.

-Me gustaría- respondió Aome sonriente. Susu dejo de colorear y tomo el trozo de papel con sus delgadas manos y se lo mostró. Ella simplemente quedo asombrada. El dibujo consistía en dos figuras que agarraban a una tercera que era mas pequeña esta simulaba como si estuviese a punto de ser lanzada hacia lo que parecía ser una bola de luz, pero en si eso no fue lo que le asombro a Aome sino la delicadeza y presicion con la que estaban hechos los trazados, era muy hermoso he interesante -Que significa?- pregunto ella.

-No estoy segura…fue algo que soñé anoche y lo dibuje pero no recuerdo bien las caras de las personas, ellos-dijo señalando a las dos figuras- Quieren que ella vaya a la luz- dijo señalando ahora a la figura mas pequeña.

-Tienes alguna idea de porque quieren eso?- Susu negó con la cabeza -Bueno que tal tratamos de encontrar el significado de tu sueño- propuso Aome a lo que Susu asintió - Bueno tenemos a tres personas y una luz, que recuerdas?-

-Recuerdo que primero había frio…llame a mis padres varias veces pero nadie vino, luego pedí ayuda y sentí calidez, fue cuando apareció la bola de luz y las otras dos personas- decía Susu pensativa.

-No tienes ni el mínimo recuerdo de esas personas?- pregunto Aome.

-Sus manos…recuerdo sus manos agarrandome para llevarme a la luz- le respondió la pequeña.

-Sentiste miedo cuando te agarraron?- pregunto Aome preocupada tal vez había sido una pesadilla.

-No…sentí calidez nuevamente, una de las manos era suave y la otra áspera…luego me llevaron hasta la luz y yo la quería tocar, la quería sentir estaba muy ansiosa. Cuando por fin lo logre me sentí en paz como nunca antes…fue muy extraño- Aome asintió pensando.

-Bueno tal vez esas dos manos que sentiste representan a dos personas que quieren ayudarte a llegar a algún lugar, eso es lo único que se me ocurre- dijo Aome.

-Si…creo que es lo que tiene mas sentido- le respondió la pequeña.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Aome animo a Susu lo suficiente para que salieran a dar un paseo por el hospital, podría ir al área de entretenimiento y distraerse un rato, y así lo hizo. Al principio Susu se mostraba bastante distante y tímida, hasta algo asustada se podría decir pero poco a poco fue desenvolviendose gracias a la amabilidad de los niños entre los cuales estaba Shiori, la pequeña había sobrevivido sin ningún problema la operación y estaba en recuperacion y seguimiento, Aome noto como Susu se mostraba protectora y cuidadora ante los niños mas pequeños. Con los de su edad hablaba un poco pero jugaban y todo se relajaba. Miro el reloj y el tiempo había pasado volando ya eran quince para las ocho y pronto tendría que irse.

-Su, hora de irnos- le susurro Aome al oído ella se giro y la miro algo triste al parecer no quería irse -Mañana puedes venir de nuevo, de hecho todos los días puedes, vale?- Susu asintió y se despidió de todos mientras ella y Aome salían rumbo a su habitación -Al parecer no fue tan mala idea salir verdad- le dijo Aome, la pequeña solo negó con la cabeza -Ves ni querías irte- le sonrio Aome.

-Es que…me da miedo…por eso no quería irme- susurro Susu pero Aome la escucho.

-Miedo de que cariño?- pregunto sin poder entender.

-A que ya mañana no estén los amigos que hice…todos siempre se van…- el corazón de Aome se arrugo y sintió una patada en su estomago, en ese instante recordó a Mayu y a sus padres, la historia que le debía preguntar a Inuyasha pero esa noche no seria, el viernes en la cena! Ese seria el momento exacto. Aome se bajo al nivel de Susu y acaricio su mejilla.

-No debes tener miedo, así es la vida unos vienen y otros van lo importante es que siempre aproveches esos momentos con las personas y agradezcas haberlos conocido- ella dio un beso en la frente y siguieron su camino.

Una vez en su habitación Aome la acostó aun anonadada por las palabras de Susu, la arropo bien mientras la acariciaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo la pequeña dandole la espalda a Aome ya que se había acostado de lado.

-Buenas noches pequeña- le respondió ella aun sentada en la cama acariciandole. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Susu.

-Aome…- llamo ella.

-Dime- pregunto Aome sin preocupacion.

-Nunca me vas a dejar verdad…- Aome sintió las lagrimas en su voz y no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos, que clase de pregunta era esa? Se recostó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Nunca…- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que las lagrimas la ahogaban.

En ese instante Susu comenzó a tararear una canción bastante linda haciendo que ambas se quedaran dormidas poco a poco. Luego de un rato Inuyasha entro a la habitación y se encontró con aquella escena. Aome acostada en la cama con Susu, uno de sus níveos brazos la abrazaba con delicadeza, una de las manos de su hija estaba sobre la mano de Aome agarrandola fuertemente. No pudo evitar sonreír, así que con silencio hizo su cama en el sofá y prosiguió a dormir, le daba lastima despertar a Aome y Susu estaba profunda, a demás se veían realmente bellas así como estaban. Llenaban su corazón de alegría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpenme de verdad! He estado extremadamente ocupada, creo que de ahora hasta que termine las clases actualizare los fines de semana. Igualmente gracias por sus reviews y cuando agregan esta historia a sus favoritas me alegran demasiado el dia cuando leo sus comentarios asi que no dejen de hacerlo por favor, las quiero muchisimo! Disculpen el retraso de nuevo, me gustaria conocerlas y hablar con ustedes asi que si quieren hacer lo mismo agreguenme en msn: vi_. Besos!**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

* * *

El viernes había llegado finalmente, el tan ansiado día por Inuyasha. Se levanto mas animado de lo normal de su cama aunque no había dormido mucho ya que la noche anterior luego de que dejo a Aome en su casa se dispuso a preparar todo para esa noche, le daría la sorpresa de que el le prepararía la cena en lugar de llevarla a un restaurante, ella parecía agradarle mas ese tipo de cosas. Tuvo que pedirle a Sango que lo ayudara averiguando que le gustaba comer a Aome.

Se arreglo y salió de su habitación dirigiendose a la del frente que solía ser la de Susu, abrió la puerta y entro. La luz del sol entraba por las amplias ventanas iluminando el cuarto. Las cosas que había comprado para remodelar mas algunas antiguas pertenecías estaban en la esquina. Mañana empezaría este trabajo con Aome y comprarían las cosas básicas tales como la cama, un escritorio y cualquier otra cosa que vean que fuese necesario. Miro la caja color marrón que decía "M.T" a lo que decidió acercarse a ella, una vez a su lado la abrió y lo primero que encontró fue una foto en un marco…esa foto…eran los padres de Mitsuko junto con ella cuando era solo una bebe de cuatro años. Sonrio al ver la expresión de su hija pero sintió dolor al ver a las dos personas ausentes que la abrazaban…por que se habían ido? Sabia que no era su culpa pero por que les había pasado eso? Por que todo tenia que ser así…no lo sabia tal vez nunca lo haría pero todo quedaba fuera de sus manos...

Luego de salir del cuarto de Susu un poco conmovido, hace tiempo que no recordaba a esas personas tan importantes, se fue a la cocina a desayunar y terminar de arreglar algunas cosas para la cena. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió al hospital llegando puntual como siempre pero antes paso por la floristería comprando unos tulipanes. Camino directo a la habitación de Susu para saludarla con el ramo en sus manos.

-Buenos días- dijo el mientras entraba, su pequeña había crecido tanto desde aquella foto.

-Buenos días papa- le respondió la pequeña desde su cama bostezando.

-Que tal pasaste la noche?- pregunto al tiempo que colocaba las flores en un florero.

-Genial, Papa! me trajiste flores de nuevo! Gracias- dijo ella mas animada olfateando el frondoso ramo de sus flores favoritas.

-Que bueno que te gusten, sabes hoy es un día muy especial- dijo el sonriente mientras le pellizcaba la nariz de forma juguetona.

-Hey!- se quejo ella riendose, hace mucho que el no hacia eso -Cual es la ocacion?- pregunto Susu estirandose, sacudiendo el sueño de encima.

-Hoy tendré una cena con Aome, que te parece?- le respondió casual, la pequeña sonrio y se levanto de su cama.

-De veras! Que bueno! A donde la llevaras?- pregunto ella entusiasmada.

-A la casa- ella arrugo la cara.

-A la casa? Cuando aprendiste a cocinar,si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que cocinaste algo para mi fueron macarrones de caja y los quemastes- dijo ella riendose.

-Muy graciosa- dijo el irónico -Pues si aprendí a cocinar…bueno no, la verdad es que le pedí a Sango que me ayudara para saber que le gustaba comer y por suerte es bastante sencillo-

-Con razón, me parecía muy extraño…quisiera ir a casa…- dijo ella tristemente. _Pronto…_pensó Inuyasha, sentía ganas de decirle lo que estaba planeando pero era una sorpresa, un secreto, debía guardarlo con candado. Solo Aome, Miroku y Sango sabían acerca del plan, ella, Sango lo había ayudado a encontrar las cajas con las antiguas pertenencias de Susu que se encontraban en el maletero, Miroku lo había ayudado a encontrar las cosas para la remodelación y pues Aome lo ayudaría a terminar el cuarto, ya estaba todo listo.

-Pero bueno deseame suerte si, pasare a verte antes de irme a casa vale?- ella asintió.

-Oye papa, tengo nuevos amigos…- dijo ella con timidez quitandose la tristeza, Inuyasha se congelo. desde lo que había sucedido con Mayu ella no se había abierto a nuevos amigos.

-De veras? Quienes?- Pregunto ahora feliz.

-Pues varios niños de aquí, estos días Aome me ha acompañado a la sala de entretenimiento y los conocí…es muy divertido. Te los presento luego si?- dijo ella.

-Claro que si, me enantaria conocerlos- Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Susu y volvió a peyiscar su nariz respingona.

-Oye!- se quejo ella riendose, aunque le molestaba le encantaba.

-Hora de irme hablamos luego Su- Le dio un beso en la frente y con esto el salió de su habitación.

* * *

-Bueno ya recibí los resultados de tus exámenes y todo es positivo. Al parecer podrás ser el donante fijo de Mitsuko Taisho- Dijo Kouga sentado en la esquina de su escritorio de madera revisando los papeles en una carpeta. Aome que se encontraba sentada en frente de el en una de las dos sillas de su consultoria a lo que suspiro aliviada.

-Que alegria- dijo ella poniendose la mano en el corazon, Kouga subió la mirada de los documentos y la miro fijamente.

-Estas segura de esto Aome? Puede llegar a ser bastante arriesgado…Cualquier cosa que ella necesite lo sacaremos de ti- dijo el seriamente, ella lo miro fijamente moviendo sus manos sobre las de el, el sorprendido pero aprovechador soltó el documento y tomo las manos de ella.

-Kouga…estoy consciente de todo lo que puede pasar, creeme que si. Pero esto es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer, mi corazón me dice que lo debo hacer y yo se que es lo correcto así que no te preocupes-

-Pero Aome…no lo se…porque no lo piensas mejor- dijo el vacilante.

-Kouga ya te dije…-

-Solo piensalo si, cualquier cosa me buscas y firmaremos pero puedes retractarte, solo quiero que lo pienses por favor- dijo el y ella asintió ante las plegarias de Kouga, estaba bien segura de lo que quería hacer pero mejor tranquilizarlo no quería seguir discutiendo con el -Por cierto ya es hora de que te quitemos la venda ya tu vena debe haber curado- Kouga cambio el tema ya que no quería seguir discutiendo ella y de verdad quería que lo pensara.

Luego que hubo terminado de revisarla y decirle que estaba todo bien se despidió ya que tenia que llegar urgente a una operación. Mientras Aome caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Sango se dejo recordar que hoy tendría una cita con Inuyasha, no sabia que usar el le había comentado que se pusiera algo casual nada muy elegante, esto la había calmado bastante ya que no solía ir a lugares elegantes, aunque no le molestaba, no estaba acostumbrada por lo que si la llevaría a un lugar mas casual se sentiría mas cómoda. Sango le había estado preguntando discretamente que cosas le gustaban, aunque lo hizo muy bien ella se dio cuenta, probablemente Inuyasha le había pedido el favor de que averiguara, esto le parecía un gesto muy tierno.

Sinceramente las cosas con Inuyasha marchaban bastante bien.

* * *

Susu estaba sentada en una pequeña silla plástica de color verde en el salón entretenimiento, los demás niños veían televisión o jugaban video juegos, por su parte ella estaba muy concentrada pintando un dibujo que se había esmerado haciendo. Estaba tan concentrada cuidando de no cometer ningún error en lo trazados que no se percato que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-Que bonito, es para alguien?- dijo la persona a su lado, ella se volteo percatandoce de su presencia para responder la pregunta pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el niño que la veía sonriente.

-S-si…- respondió ella apenada, la verdad no entendía que le pasaba, por que sentía pena?

-Con razón estas aquí sentada sola- dijo el aun sonriendo mientras tomaba una hoja en blanco y un lápiz sentandose.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto ella sin entender.

-Bueno, que como estabas haciendo un dibujo tan bonito supongo que todos te vieron tan concentrada que prefirieron no venir e interrumpirte-

-Y por que tu lo hiciste?- aun no entendía a que se refería el.

-Porque tenia mucha curiosidad de ver tu dibujo- le respondió el sonriente, ella una vez mas por alguna razón se sonrojo -Me llamo Lukas por cierto- el pequeño le ofreció su mano pálida mientras se presentaba. Susu la tomo y sintió mariposas en su barriga cuando lo toco.

-Mitsuko- le respondió ella, el siguió sonriendo.

-Como aprendiste a dibujar tan bien?- le pregunto el admirando su dibujo.

-Pues cuando no tienes nada que hacer estas encerrado esto es lo que pasa-

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto el viendo a su al rededor.

-Desde que tengo seis-

-Y cuantos tienes?-

-Once- Lukas se quedo mirando a Susu, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y ahora sus labios formaban una linea recta.

-No sabia que se podía estar tanto tiempo aquí…- dijo el mirando a la hoja en blanco frente a el.

-Yo tampoco…cuando me trajeron pensé que iba a ser una semana y ya, pero aquí estoy-Susu dejo el color que tenia en su mano dejandolo sobre el dibujo, se dio cuenta de como se había asustado Lukas -Tranquilo…todo estará bien- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre su muñeca, eso era lo que le había dicho Aome una vez. Lukas subió el rostro y con sus ojos azules como el cielo la miro, respiro hondo y sonrio.

-Si tu lo dices entonces así sera- Susu asintió y sonrio -Dime para quien es el dibujo?- pregunto Lukas un poco mas animado.

-Para una amiga- le respondió Susu viendo el dibujo, estaba casi listo solo le faltaban unos toquesitos.

-Que buena suerte tiene ella-

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto, Lukas hacia preguntas que ella no lograba entender.

-Yo quisiera una amiga que me hiciera dibujos tan bonitos- le dijo el y ella una vez mas se sonrojo, no lo podía evitar!

-Bueno podemos ser amigos- le dijo ella mirando al dibujo.

-De veras?- pregunto Lukas con ojos brillantes, Susu simplemente asintió. Luego de esto los niños empezaron a hablar mientras ella terminaba de pintar. Lukas era un niño muy lindo de ojos azules, tez pálida, pecoso y de cabellos negros.

-Lukas…te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Susu algo incomoda.

-Claro, dime- le respondio el casual.

-Por que estas aqui?-

-Por que mi corazón es mas grande de lo normal- Susu asintió -A veces me quedo sin aire o me mareo y me desmayo. Vine porque se supone que van a hacer una operación para ver si pueden reducir su tamaño o hacer que pare de crecer porque las pastillas que me mandaron no funcionan-

-Cuando te operan?- pregunto ella interesada.

-Puede ser en dos días o en cinco, depende de como salgan los examenes- le respondió el sonriendo al tiempo que estaba concentrado dibujando -Y tu por que estas aquí?-

-No es obvio?- pregunto ella señalando su cabeza calva el la miro y asintió.

-La verdad no me había percatado…- dijo el sonrojando bajando la mirada, _por que se sonroja?_

-Como no?- Lukas seguía diciendo cosas que ella no entendía.

-Es que…yo…bueno…- la cara de Lukas se torno roja como un tomate.

-Oye estas bien? No tienes que inventar excusas…- dijo ella un poco triste bajando la mirada pero de inmediato Lukas la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy inventando nada, es que yo…pues…no me di cuenta porque me quede viendo tus ojos…son muy lindos…es la primera vez que veo unos asi- La cara de Lukas brillaba de lo roja que estaba pero aunque tuviera pena el era un niño valiente y le decía esas cosas a Susu viendola a los ojos, por su parte ella sentía miles de mariposas en su interior, nunca había sentido algo así, ella no sabia que decir, era lo mas lindo que alguien le había dicho o así lo sentía ella.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Aome mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza, Susu reacciono ante el toque suave y delicado de Aome moviendose rápidamente, tomo el dibujo poniendolo boca a abajo dejando a la vista simplemente el papel blanco, subió la mirada aun sonrojada y se encontró con la usual sonrisa cálida de Aome que siempre la hacia sentirse bien. Lukas las veía percatandose de como Susu había escondido el dibujo, ella debía ser su amiga pero lucia como una enfermera, el estaba algo perdido.

-Hola Aome!- le respondió la pequeña algo nerviosa.

-Como has estado hoy? Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo, quien es?- Le pregunto Aome ahora mirando a Lukas que se paro de inmediato ofreciendole su mano.

-Lukas Reid- Aome sonrio y tomo su mano.

-Aome- el asintió soltando su mano que era muy suave -Solo vine para ver como estaba todo, no has sentido mareos ni cansancio hoy?- Susu negó con la cabeza -Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- Aome beso la frente de Susu y se despidió -Hasta luego Lukas- con esto se marcho.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto Lukas una vez que Aome había salido de la habitación.

-Aome, ella es una nueva enfermera-

-Parece que se llevan muy bien y se ve que es amable- Susu asintió.

-Si, para ella es el dibujo, es la novia de mi papa- Lukas arrugo la cara.

-Tus papas son divorciados?- Ella dejo de respirar por un momento, su semblante se torno triste, Lukas se dio cuenta de esto por lo que puso su mano en un hombro de ella -Disculpa no debí preguntar- ella negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-No…no es eso…es que ellos murieron cuando tenia cuatro, cinco días antes de que cumpliera los cinco…- un nudo se formo en su garganta mientras hablaba, por su parte Lukas se sintió muy triste por su nueva amiga.

-Lo lamento…- Susu asintio tomando un respiro.

-No tienes porque, ya todo esta bien. Tengo a papa y a Aome, a mis tíos y mis abuelos- le dijo ella suspirando, la verdad no se había percatado de que tenia a tantas personas a su alrededor.

-Pero quien es tu papa entonces?- pregunto el.

-Inuyasha, mis papas me dejaron a su cuidado en el testamento, aunque no se de donde se conocian- Dijo ella pensativa, Lukas asintió y siguieron hablando, jugaron un rato hasta que llego la hora de Lukas para irse ya que debían hacerle unos exámenes.

* * *

Por fin llego la hora de partir, Inuyasha y Aome se despidieron de Susu que estaba alegre por ellos, Su le habia dado el dibujo a Aome y habia quedado encantada, en el habia un pequeño siervo con su madre y su padre, era realmente hermoso, obviamente sabia quien era cada uno. Inuyasha salió corriendo a su carro luego de darle un dulce beso a Aome diciendole que la buscaría en una hora, Sango llevaría a su amiga a su casa para ayudarla a escoger que se pondría.

-De verdad gracias por ayudarme con esto Sango- dijo Aome mientras subían las escaleras a su apartamento.

-Ay no hay de que, es un placer para mi- le respondió su amiga sonriente.

Entraron a su apartamento siendo bienvenidas por su gato Buyo mientras encendía las luces. Ella pego el dibujo que habia hecho Susu en la nevera mientras Sango se dirigia a la sala.

-Aw! Tienes un gatito!- chillo Sango mientras cargaba al animal regordete que se enrrollaba en sus piernas -Yo también tengo una, se llama Kirara-

-Tal vez algún día los podemos presentar- le sugirió Aome riendose -Ahora vamos que Inuyasha viene en una hora y me tengo que alistar- Sango asintió y se dejo guiar por Aome hasta su cuarto, ella se sentó en la cama con el gato regordete en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba y este ronroneaba al tiempo que su amiga abría las puertas de su armario de par en par -Ok, esta es mi ropa para salir- dijo mientras le señalaba el área derecha del armario -Alli están mis zapatos y aquí mis accesorios. Divierte, mientras me voy a bañar- ella salió disparada al baño, estaba realmente nerviosa y emocionada.

Sango asintió levantandose hurgando en el armario, viendo cada prenda con dedicación, ella sabia del plan de Inuyasha, iban a ir a su casa por lo que no tenia que usar algo de gala sino mas casual aunque igual debía ser lindo. La ropa de Aome era bastante sencilla, colores pasteles y una que otra prenda de un color fuerte. Busco y busco y no había nada que realmente llamara su atención hasta que vio un vestido corto color perla, interesada saco el gancho en donde estaba guindado y lo admiro, era exactamente lo que buscaba, sencillo y bonito, como Aome. Luego busco en sus zapatos y hallo el par perfecto unas sandalias de tacón color marrón, _Perfecto…_ musito Sango, dejo el vestido sobre la cama y las sandalias en el suelo, luego busco los accesorios, abrió la gaveta que le había señalado Aome y empezó a buscar, encontró unos zarcillos de perlas y un collar que hacia juego, los dejo sobre la cama al lado del vestido decidiendo buscar la ropa interior, Aome no había mencionado nada de eso pero Sango hacia su trabajo completo, a demás quien sabe que podría pasar esa noche. Se dirigió a las gavetas que se encontraban en el otro costado del armario abrió la primera encontrando lo que buscaba. La ropa interior de Aome era también bastante sencilla y clásica pero con un toque sexy, todo era de seda o encajes, los colores blanco, negro, rojo y carne eran los que predominaban, luego de debatirse un rato tomo un conjunto de encaje blanco colocando al lado del vestido. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Aome por fin había salido del baño, el olor a rosas y fresas inundo el cuarto mientras ella caminaba hacia la cama para ver que había escogido Sango.

-Tienes una floristería alla adentro o que?- dijo Sango en forma de burla, Aome se sonrojo.

-Es un exfoliante que compre hace poco, no pensé que oliera tanto- respondió la peligra apenada, estaba arropada con una toalla blanca al igual que su cabello.

-Tranquila, mejor así. Te aseguro que Inuyasha no se resistira- La cara de Aome se había tornado completamente roja ante la confesión de Sango pero la verdad le agradaba el hecho de que Inuyasha no pudiera resistirse -Bueno ven para que veas lo que escogí, creo que esto es perfecto para esta noche- Sango tomo su mano y la arrastro hasta la cama, Aome observo la ropa y los accesorios que se encontraban en ella, le gustaba lo que veía era un convinacion muy linda, sintió un poco de pena al ver la ropa interior que había escogido Sango ya que esa era la que solía usar especialmente para las citas, era bastante provocativa -Que tal?- pregunto Sango ante el silencio de su amiga.

-Es perfecto! Creo que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido usar algo así, gracias amiga!- Aome abrazo a Sango con cuidado de no mojarla, ella le devolvió el gesto, hace tiempo ya que no hacia eso con nadie, aparte del agetreo y ocupación de su trabajo, desde secundaria no hacia algo así con alguna amiga ya que sus colegas solían ser muy viejas o muy creídas.

-Me alegro que te halla gustado, ahora vamos alistate que Inuyasha llega dentro de poco- las piernas de Aome empezaron a temblar cual gelatina y las mariposas empezaron a revolotear dentro de su cuerpo. Sango salío de la habitación dejando que Aome se vistiera cómodamente.

-Sango si quieres tomar algo o comer agarra lo que quieras, esta es tu casa!- grito Aome desde su habitación, _en donde habían quedado sus modales?_

-De acuerdo! Gracias!- grito ella desde la sala mientras caminaba a la nevera por un vaso de agua. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Sango se distrajo viendo tele con Buyo en su regazo, de momentos le preguntaba a Aome si necesitaba ayuda o algo por el estilo pero ella respondía con un simple "no quedate tranquila", hasta que por fin Aome abrió la puerta y Sango se giro a verla, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír -Aome te ves genial- le dijo ella. El vestido le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas, realzaba su figura y sus pechos, su cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura formando unos bucles negros casi perfectos, se había puesto brillo rosado, rubor y rímel, era mas que suficiente para realzar su belleza._ Inuyasha se va a morir…_ pensó Sango.

-Esta bien?- pregunto Aome algo insegura mientras se veía.

-Estas espectacular! Inuyasha se va desmayar!- Ambas rieron al momento que sonó el celular de Aome que estaba en su bolso, lo busco y se encontró con un mensaje de Inuyasha que decía "Voy por ti" ella abrió los ojos como platos, ya venia! Estaba realmente nerviosa -Ya viene?- pregunto Sango adivinando debido a la reacción de Aome que simplemente asintió ante la pregunta -Bueno entonces yo me voy, mi trabajo por hoy ha terminado- la castaña se levanto del sofá dejando a Buyo a un lado caminando hacia su cartera. Tomo sus cosas y se despidieron -Hablamos mañana si, quiero todos los detalles a primera hora- le dijo Sango sonriente, Aome asintió riendo y se abrazaron -Suerte amiga- le susurro Sango al oído y partió.

Aome cerro la puerta y miro a su al rededor, solo estaba Buyo en el apoya brazos del sofá mirandola, respiro una cuantas veces, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había salido con alguien, con alguien que le gustara tanto. Termino de arreglar sus cosas metiendo lo esencial en una pequeña carterita que hacia juego con sus zapatos, se sentó en el sofá y en ese mismo instante que su cuerpo se acomodo al conjin sonó el timbre; su cuerpo se paralizo, ya había llegado. Se paro tomando su cartera y respirando hondo, que le pasaba? ella podía hacer esto, se tranquilizo y volvió a respirar, el timbre volvió a sonar _Que impaciente…_ pensó riendo -Ya voy!- grito tomando impulso y valentía, camino haciendo sus tacones resonar hasta que llego a la puerta y la abrió.

Ambos se sorprendieron al verse, ambos se veían demasiado bien y hermosos. Inuyasha usaba unos pantalones grises con una camisa de botones azul profundo arremangada hasta los codos que hacían que sus ojos se vieran mas amarillos de lo normal, tenia los brazos a sus espaldas como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. El se había quedado completamente anonadado cuando la vio, estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel, de verdad sentia que habia muerto y llegado al cielo. Recordando lo que tenia a sus espaldas lo movió y se lo mostró, un inmenso ramo de margaritas se encontraba ahora entre ellos dos, los ojos de ella brillaron maravillados al ver el regalo.

-Gracias!- dijo ella muy entusiasmada mientras las tomaba, el solía regalarle flores siempre y siempre se emocionaba, olfateo el aroma de las flores dejandose llevar, Inuyasha sonrio al ver como disfrutaba lo que le había traído.

-Me alegra que te gusten, pero, no se si prefieres quedarte toda la noche aquí y perder las reservaciones o nos vamos ya?- pregunto el irónico, sonreía ya que Aome lo miro apenada porque se había dejado llevar por el momento, eso le encantaba.

-Dejame ponerlas en un florero y nos vamos- salió corriendo a la alacena en donde guardaba los jarrones, era el ultimo que quedaba los otros ya los estaba usando, todos con las flores de Inuyasha, lo puso en el jarrón y salió a la puerta cerrandola detrás de ella luego de despedirce de Buyo -Sabes creo que voy a tener que comprar mas jarrones o vas a tener que regalarme otras cosas- le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Bueno ya me inventare algo- le dijo el pícaro mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, cuando se acerco a ella sintió un delicioso aroma a rosas y fresas que lo embriagaron completamente -Hueles divino Aome- las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta, todavía estaba mareado por su aroma, Aome siempre olía muy bien pero ese aroma lo mato. Ella se sonrojo por el halago y por el hecho de que el olía igual de delicioso que siempre. LLegaron abajo parandose en frente de su carro ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero la mano de el la detuvo -Espera- ella lo miro extrañada, que estaba tramando? -Cierra los ojos- ella arrugo la cara -Anda cierralos, tu hazme caso que se lo que hago- ella algo dudosa hizo caso a lo que el le pido, se quedo allí parada en la noche primaveral, la brisa era deliciosa y cálida. El saco un pañuelo negro de uno de sus bolsillos traseros poniendo sobre los ojos de Aome.

-Que haces?- pregunto ella un poco alarmada ante el contacto de la tela en su cara, sus manos apretaban un nudo firmemente pero sin hacerle daño, luego el bajo sus manos paseando por su cuello hasta el final de cada hombro bajando hasta sus codos.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa- le susurro al oído con una voz ronca que nunca había escuchado pero que sabia que era de el, sintió un corrientazo bajarle por la espalda y el corazón se le acelero precipitadamente haciendola jadear levemente. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla, no podía evitarlo, Aome lo provocaba demasiado, y luego la ayudo a subir al carro. Durante el trayecto hablaron plácidamente, aunque cada cinco minutos Aome preguntaba que a donde iban pero el seguía insistiendo en que era una sopresa. Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando Aome sintió el carro deteniendose -Llegamos- dijo el, ella podía sentir la alegría en sus palabras, se emociono mucho cuando escucho como habría su puerta y la volvía cerrar, segundos después abría su puerta mientras la ayudaba a salir. Una vez afuera sintió el silencio a su al rededor…en donde estaban? Por un momento sintió miedo…que tal si Inuyasha era un asesino o un secuestrador y todo era un trampa! Podria ser, todo había pasado muy rápido…Sango y Miroku podían ser cómplices, hasta Kikyo podría estar involucrada siendo la pareja sadicona de Inuyasha! Pero y Susu… no… no era eso, respiro, de seguro la llevaba a un lugar muy exclusivo, tenia que dejar de ver CSI. El empezó a guiarla por dios sabia donde. Se montaron en un elevador ya que escucho el sonido de este al llegar, entraron e Inuyasha marco el piso. Subieron y subieron hasta que el ascensor se detuvo. El tomo su codo y salieron caminaron unos pasos sintiendo el aire acondicionado a su al rededor, en donde estaban? Respiro hondo detectando el aroma de la casa de Inuyasha…estaban allí? No… En eso sintió las manos y brazos de Inuyasha alzarla en el aire. Ella ahogo un grito en su garganta.

-Que haces?- pregunto ella agarrandose fuertemente a su cuello.

-Lo hago mas romantico- respondió el riendose.

-Y si alguien nos ve?- pregunto sonrojandose, ya que no sabia en donde estaban.

-No te preocupes si alguien nos ve le dejare claro que se preocupe de sus problemas- con esto le dio un beso en la boca, un piquito nada mas que la dejo hambrienta de mas. Empezaron a subír lo que ella sospechaba eran escaleras. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a sentir el aire cálido de la primavera, con cuidado Inuyasha la dejo en el piso ella se tambaleo un poco pero se paro firme -Lista?- pregunto mientras desataba el nudo, ella asintió lentamente y sintió el pañuelo separarse de su rostro, abrió los ojos y entonces vio las infinitas luces de la ciudad detrás de una mesa con dos sillas, en el medio de la mesa un pequeño florero con lavanda y dos platos de cada lado. Ella se quedo boquiabierta no podía asimilar lo que veía era realmente hermoso, las luces parecían estrellas, todo era simplemente irreal. Inuyasha paso sus brazos por su cintura abrazandola mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella -Que te parece?- pregunto nervioso, no sabia sino hablaba porque no le gustaba o por si de verdad le había gustado.

-Es increíble…- susurro ella, nunca habían tenido un detalle tan lindo con ella, giro en sus brazos avalanzandose sobre el buscando sus labios y lanzando sus brazos sobre su cuello, el sonriente la beso, que alivio que le había gustado. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, el la alzo para que estuviera mas cómodo dejando sus piernas en el aire -De-Be-Ria-Mos-De-Jar-Al-Go-Pa-Ra-El-Pos-Tre- dijo ella agitada entre besos.

-Me-Pa-Re-Ce-Bi-En- respondió el igual que ella pero sin dejar de besarla, era muy difícil terminar algo tan bueno, pero lograron, hacerlo cuando se separaron arreglaron sus ropas y sus cabellos, Aome se excuso al baño para retocarse y el se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar, esta noche seria épica.


	11. Chapter 11

**Encontre un tiempito para hacer este capitulo, es corto pero dulce :) Chocofresas: no tengo facebook asi que si quieres agregame al correo o si tienes blackberry al pin :) Bueno besos! Espero que les guste.**

**Inuyasha o la cancion aqui nombrada no me pertenecen**

* * *

Aome se encontraba en el baño de visitantes que se estaba en la primera planta del apartamento de Inuyasha, era bastante moderno pero sencillo, se arreglaba el cabello que se le había alborotado un poco luego de besar a Inuyasha tan apasionadamente, se le hizo agua a la boca cuando recordó sus besos, sus cuerpos tocandose, su calidez. Mientras ella seguía arreglandose Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina preparando las bebidas, por su parte se preparo un trago de vodka con unas rodajas de limón, era su preferido. Fue hasta la puerta del baño a preguntarle a Aome que deseaba tomar, el tambien había quedado bastante agitado luego de sus besos, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento con alguien, tan correcto, tan perfecto, definitivamente ella era para el. Le dio unos toquesitos a la puerta y luego hablo.

-Aome, que quieres tomar?- pregunto el recostado de la pared mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, Aome se estaba retocando el maquillaje desordenado.

-Que me ofreces?- le grito ella con picardía desde dentro, Inuyasha sonrio sin poder evitarlo, le encantaba.

-Tengo vino, vodka, ron, whisky y champaña, que deseas?- pregunto muy educadamente, Aome escucho atenta las opciones, le gustaba el vino pero no estaba de humor para el, el vodka le pegaba en el estomago así que mejor ni probarla, el ron era un poco mas para los despachos, el whisky aunque tuviese veintiséis años le parecía la bebida mas horrible y de anciano que había así que la champaña gano el sorteo, le fascinaba se podría decir que era su bebida predilecta.

-Un poco de champaña no me vendría mal- dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño encontrandose con Inuyasha a un lado de esta.

-Champaña es entonces- respondió el sonriente al tiempo que le agarraba la mano a Aome con la libre que tenia, ya que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo su trago. Entrelazaron sus manos Caminando así por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina/sala, el se dirigió a la alacena en donde guardaba las copas, tenia de todos los tipos y tamaños, mientras ella se sentaba casualmente en la esquina del mesón de mármol negro de la cocina cual niñita, sus piernas quedaban en el aire por lo que las balanceaba suavemente -Quieres normal o rosada?- le pregunto mientras abría la puerta de una pequeña nevera que se encontraba escondida en uno de los compartimientos de la cocina, dentro de ella habían varias botellas.

-Normal por favor- le respondió sonriente, el le devolvió el gesto hipnotizado. Para el la sonrisa de Aome era como el sol de las mañanas, iluminaba su dia y lo hacia calido. Tomo la botella de la mejor champaña que tenia, con un agilidad increíble sirvió la bebida en la pequeña copa para luego poner la botella en un balde plateado especial que mantenía la bebida fría. Cuando termino le dio su copa y ella la tomo alegre, ambos alzaron sus copas chocandolas con delicadeza, cada uno tomando un sorbo generoso.

-Bueno, quieres que empiece a preparar la comida o hablamos un rato?- pregunto el cuando estaban sentados en la terraza viendo las estrellas, ella acomodada en su pecho mientras el la abrazaba, podían quedarse así para la eternidad y todo seria perfecto. Aome iba a responder pero su cuerpo actuo mas rápido, su estomago rugió con fuerza a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Inuyasha obviamente se rio -Creo que eso lo dice todo-

-Hey no te burles- se quejo ella dandole un golpecito aun sonrojada. Inuyasha se rio un poco mas, luego de darle otro generoso sorbo a su bebida, que por cierto ya iba por el tercero, se levanto rumbo a la cocina un tanto mareado, no había comido nada y había tomado bastante rápido, por otro lado Aome no se quedaba atrás iba por el mismo camino de el. Con buenos ánimos e imitando sus gesto ante la bebida se tomo lo que quedaba en su copa para luego ir a la cocina. Cuando entro a la cocina se encontró con que Inuyasha se había puesto un delantal blanco para no manchar su ropa, Aome no pudo evitar burlarse de el la verdad nunca se hubiese imaginado esa imagen en su mente, aunque en realidad se veia bastante sexy -Quien se ríe ahora ja?- le dijo ella sirviendose mas chamapaña en su copa, Inuyasha ya se había preparado su trago nuevamente, tomaba un sorbo mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias. El le saco la lengua como un niñito ante su burla -En que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto ella.

-En sentarte y ver, poniendo un poco de música tal vez- le respondió el relajado, señalandole el equipo de sonido mientras predia unas hornillas.

-Seguro que no quieres que te ayude con nada?- Pregunto caminando hasta el equipo de sonido, era bastante complejo y grande, tenia demasiados botones, así que toco el primero que se le ocurrió, se escucho como el aparato seleccionaba el CD, luego de unos segundos de silencio un tono familiar empezó a sonar y no pudo evitar carcajearse. Inuyasha también se carcajeo desde la cocina, camino al ritmo de la música hasta llegar a donde estaba el.

_In the Jungle,_

_the mighty jungle,_

_the lions sleeps tonight._

_In the jungle,_

_the quiet jungle,_

_the lions sleeps tonight._

Aome entro en la cocina danzando alegre mientras Inuyasha metia la pasta en el agua hirviendo y cantaba la cancion. Ella se carcajeaba mientras lo veia. Por su parte Inuyasha se sentia demasiado bien nunca habia creido que podia ser el mismo, tan natural, tan despreocupado con alguien presente. Aome lo dejaba ser el mismo y lo aceptaba.

_Near the village,_

_the peaceful village,_

_the lions sleeps tonight._

_Near the village,_

_the quiet village,_

_the lions sleeps tonight._

Ella tomo la mano de Inuyasha y ambos empezaron a bailar tontamente con la canción, daban vueltas riendose, saltaban y hacían todo ese tipo de cosas tontas que solo los enamorados podrían hacer. En una olla se estaba calentando la salsa que el había preparado posteriormente con Sango, tomo un poco con su dedo untando un punto de salsa en la punta de la nariz de Aome, ella se rio tratando de esquivarlo en vano mientras le manchaba toda la cara de la misma salsa. La risas iban y venian, ella corria de el, parecian unos adolescentes pero no les importaba.

_Hush my darling,_

_don't fear my darling,_

_the lions sleeps tonight._

_Hush my darling,_

_don't fear my darling,_

_the lions sleeps tonight._

Luego de su pequeña pelea sin ganador ya que ambos perdieron resignandose a limpiar al otro, ambos lo hicieron entre besos, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente una vez mas pero esta vez fue el timer que los interrumpió señalando que ya la pasta estaba lista. Se separaron a su pesar e Inuyasha empezó a preparar la pasta, el apartamento olía delicioso, ella se había ido a la terraza en donde estaba la mesa ya que el se lo había pedido. Espero unos minutos hasta que el apareció con dos platos bien resueltos de pasta al filetto con camarones, la boca se le hizo agua cuando identifico su plato preferido, también sintió calidez en su corazón al ver que le había preparado una de sus comidas preferidas. Puso los platos en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer, estaba realmente divino. Aome comió hasta reventar e Inuyasha la imito, aunque aun quedaba la mitad de la pasta en la cocina.

-Creo que hiciste mucha comida- dijo ella mientras ponían los platos en el lava vajillas.

-Un poco tal vez, pero te gusto verdad?- pregunto el un poco asustado, aunque se lo había comido todo no significaba que le gustara, podría haberlo hecho para no herir sus sentimientos y conociendo a Aome ella era capaz de hacer algo así para no herirlo.

-Me encanto estaba realmente bueno, gracias- se acerco a el dandole un suave beso en los labios, esta vez todo fue lento, todo parecía haberse detenido a su al rededor, la música lenta que Inuyasha habia puesto y se escuchaba de pronto se desvaneció, las luces se apagaron, sus respiraciones se acercaron, era mágico, era increíble, sentían los labios del otro con ternura y delicadeza.

Lentamente Inuyasha fue subiendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Aome, empezó por sus muslos levantando poco a poco la tela que la cubría haciendo que su piel se erizara, ella subía sus manos por su pecho sintiendo su fornido pecho bajo sus palmas, percibiendo su respiracion. Cuando el llego al comienzo de sus gluteos la alzo dejandola sobre la esquina del meson de la cocina sus piernas abiertas de forma de que el quedara entre ellas, sus labios nunca dejando de besarse. Una de sus manos se aferraba al pelo negro de el mientras la otra acunaba su rostro. Inuyasha trazaba caricias en sus muslos, subia y bajaba sus manos por su tersa piel, lo volvia loco. Sus besos empezaron a volverse mas intensos, mas apasionados pero igual de lentos, sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo unico que lograban escuchar. Por un momento bajaron el paso y ambos abrieron sus ojos con lentitud, Aome estaba sonrojada, sus labios rojos por el trato de los de Inuyasha y sos ojos brillaban, el estaba agitado, su corazon latia fuertemente, con una de sus manos acaricio su mejila arreglando un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja, recosto su frente en la de ella aspirando su dulce aroma, percibiendo su aliento.

-Quedate por favor...- pidio el suplicante con voz ronca, ella sintio miedo, no sabia por que pero lo sentia, era posible? Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo que se quedara esa noche con el? -Quedate...no solo hoy...para siempre Aome...- el cerro sus ojos con miedo al rechazo,las palabras salian de su boca sin pedir permiso, osadas se escapaban y decian sin que se diera cuenta, ahora no hablaba el, hablaba su corazon, por eso n tenia control sobre sus palabras.

-Inuyasha...- susurro ella al ver como cerraba sus ojos y decia esas palabras, el estaba asustado pero le hablaba desde el corazon, con sus manos acaricio el rostro de el suavemente, subio su barbirlla para que se mirasen, la verdad no sabia porque habia sentido miedo, ella queria Inuyasha, el la queria a ella, no tenia porque temer. Inuyasha abrio sus ojos lentamente asustado esperando el no definitivo, pero en cambio se encontro con el calido rostro de Aome que le brindaba una sonrisa unica, sus delicadas manos enmarcaban su cara podia sentir el calor emanando de ellas, Aome se acerco lentamente a su oreja haciendo que sus cuerpo quedaran cada vez mas cerca -Si...- susurro ella, Inuyasha como nunca antes sintio un gran alivio acompañado del deseo, el deseo de abrazarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos y saber que ella estaria siempre con el.

Una vez unieron sus labios esta vez con fuerza, Inuyasha alzo a Aome dejandola sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas entrelazadas en sus caderas y sus brazos agarrandola por la cintura, se besaban fervientemente, pegandose con las paredes mientras iban al cuarto, ahora la pasion y la lujuria tomaba camino en el lugar. Pasaron por el pasillo, sus gemidos agitados inundaban la casa de Inuyasha, el abrio la puerta cuando porfin habian llegado a su habitacion, en esta habian unas escaleras que los llevaban a la segunda planta en donde estaba su dormitorio, en esa primera planta estaba su oficina, una pequeña biblioteca con un escritorio. El empezo a subir seguido de ella siempre tocandose. Llegaron al segundo piso, la inmensa cama de Inuyasha frente a ellos, empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas con lentitud haciendo que el deseo creciera mas y mas.

Inuyasha subio el vestido como una camisa sacandolo por encima de la cabeza de Aome, quedo maravillado cuando vio su cuerpo semidesnudo, lo unico que la cubria era un conjunto de encaje blanco que lo volvio loco, ella se sonrojo un poco al ver como Inuyahasa la admiraba pero no se detuvo, ella comenzo a desabotonarle la camisa con cuidado mientras el trazaba figuras en su espalda y besaba su cuello, fueron despojandose poco a poco de toda prenda entre caricias, besos y gemidos.

Inuyasha recostó a Aome con cuidado en el medio de las sabanas negras de seda, el contraste entre la piel de Aome y la cama la hacia ver mas deliciosa, su esbelta figura era un sueño, las medidas perfectas para el, sus mejillas arreboladas y su largo cabello completamente extendido, se inclino para besarla mientras una de sus manos paseaba por todo su cuerpo causando una sensación deliciosa en ella. Inuyasha aun tenia puesto sus pantalones así que Aome, mientras el se dedicaba a consentirla, poco a poco fue desabotonando los pantalones y bajandolos. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta las prendas de ambos fueron desapareciendo quedando solo con la piel misma. Se veían fijamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, con cuidado y sensualidad Aome subió sus piernas a la cintura de Inuyasha este entendió el mensaje, luego de besarla por milésima vez entro en ella causando que una honda de placer se extendiera por los cuerpos de ambos. Aome ahogo un gemido en su garganta pero fue en vano ya que volvió a salir y a entrar en ella, esta vez no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que sentía, Inuyasha también estaba encantado. Entraba y salía de ella llevandolos cada vez mas arriba hasta llegar al cielo. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus gemidos y sus movimientos hacian que todo fuese borroso y placentero. Aome pedia mas e Inuyasha la complacia.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, ambos gritaron sus nombres abrazandose con fuerza, apenas podían respirar estaban muy agitados, el con cuidado salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban descontroladamente, se miraron sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios, el la abrazo y ella se acomodo en su pecho. Empezo a acariciar su nívea espalda con delicadeza, también jugaba con su cabello o le daba besos en la frente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba hacer, quererla, eso lo hacia feliz. Ella trazaba círculos en su pecho y abdomen mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que la tranquilizaban como nunca, con lentitud fue perdiendose en ellos dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ella en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Aome…- dijo el cuando ya estaban a punto de dormir, se asustaría con lo que diría? No sabia pero tenia que tomar el riesgo, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba saber.

-Hmm…- se escucho desde su pecho con desden, estaba dormida?

-Aome?- pero no recibió respuesta en cambio ella cambio de posición en su pecho dejando su cara en la vista de el, estaba completamente rendida, se veía tan hermosa, tentado llevo una de sus manos a su manilla y la acaricio, luego subió por su cabeza y bajo por sus cabellos -Te lo diré luego entonces…- susurro el.

_Solo quería decirte que me enamore de ti…_

Y con eso, Inuyasha se dejo llevar por el sueño que tenia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas Buenas! Como estan? Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, bueno primero gracias por los reviews y a las nuevas lectoras que siguen esta historia. De verdad aprecio sus comentarios y sus concejos, con respecto al cap anterior, bueno primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo de ese tipo no estaba segura si ponerlo o no pero queria probar algo nuevo :) Miharu F disculpa que no respondi tu review estaba ocupadisima pero si la lei y la aprecio con mucho cariño al igual que todas las que hicieron reviews, siempre trato de responder pero a veces no puedo. Sin mas aqui se los dejo. Besos!**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

Luego de aquella noche las cosas entre Inuyasha y Aome se volvieron mas fuertes, era como si no pudieran separarse uno del otro, se acostumbraron a estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos,claro nunca dejando por fuera a Susu o sus amigos. No solo las cosas entre ellos había mejorado sino la condición medica de la pequeña, desde que Aome estuvo donando su sangre a Susu una vez a la semana, había recobrado gran parte de su vitalidad, había una pequeña esperanza de que se recuperase por lo que Kouga aprobó que la pequeña se marchara a casa, claro que siguiera siendo monitoreada.

Cuatro meses habían pasado. Estaban todos mas juntos que nunca y ya habían terminado por fin con la remodelación del cuarto de Susu y era hora de llevarsela, claro era una sorpresa así que maquillaron todo, prepararon la actuación perfecta. El plan consistía en que "transladarian" a Susu a un hospital especial el cual Kouga había dictado pero en realidad le vendarían los ojos y la llevarían a casa.

Se lo habían comunicado una semana antes, por lo cual era de lógica que ella se había puesto triste, había logrado desde hace mucho tiempo hacer amigos, salir a caminar por el hospital, algo que no solía hacer y sobre todo estaba Lukas. Ya habían hecho su operación del corazón pero estaba muy delicado por lo que tendría que quedarse en el hospital por un buen tiempo. Susu solía visitarlo todos los días, ella le leía cuentos ya que a el le fascinaba su forma de contarlos, era una actriz innata, también le hacia dibujos, simplemente pasaban un buen momento. Aome obviamente era conocedora acerca de los sentimientos de Susu hacia Lukas y la verdad no podía evitar sentirse alegre, era la cosa mas tierna del mundo, el primer amor, el de niño inocente. Ella se lo había comentado a Inuyasha, ya que como buen hombre no se había percatado de ello y como buen padre estaba mas celoso que nadie.

_**FlashBack**_

-Ay Inuyasha no seas así son solo niños!- le dijo Aome aquel día, estaban en su casa pintando la habitación.

-Keh! Que se cree ese niño regalandole flores- se quejo Inuyasha mientras subía y bajaba el rodillo empapado de pintura blanca. Resulta que Lukas le había regalado unas flores a Susu de modo de agradecimiento por sus atenciones y amistad tambien porque habia tenido una leve decaida y se sentia mal, su padre era británico por lo que era todo un caballero y había enseñado a su hijo a ser así con las damas, a parte de que en verdad le gustaba Susu. Lukas le había preguntado a Aome que flores debía regalarle y ella lo aconsejo que le diera tulipanes que eran sus preferidas.

-Tu también le das flores- respondió ella juguetona ante su queja, la verdad no había nada mas entretenido que ver a Inuyasha celoso de un pequeño.

-Pero yo soy su papa es diferente- dijo enojado, de verdad que la situacion con ese niño no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Vale, pero tu me das flores a mi- no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja viendolo con el rodillo en la mano, el se paro en seco, lo había pillado pero aunque no sabia que responder no podía perder.

-De que lado estas?- pregunto el volteandose, ella se carcajeo y se acerco a el abrazandolo.

-No hay lados tonto, simplemente no te pongas así- ella paso sus manos por su rostro -No sabemos cuanto tiempo estará Susu con nosotros…dejala disfrutar mientras pueda- la tristeza se clavo en su rostro y sus palabras, Inuyasha asintió sin poder evitar sentirse triste, ella tenia razon, aunque Su lograra mejorar la posibilidades de que se salvara eran casi nulas. Se quedo callado pensando por unos momentos, a veces podía ser muy egoísta.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero nada de besos ni escaparse por alli ok- dijo el bromeante al terminar de hablar le dio un beso en la boca que Aome respondió con gusto para luego reirse.

-Eres un caso serio doctor Taisho-

-Si pero así me quieres-

**Fin del FlashBack**

Estaban en la habitación de Susu, Aome e Inuyasha era sábado, por lo que los dos tenían el día libre, ya habían recogido las pocas pertenencias de la niña que usaba unos jeans con una camisa manga larga color lila, estaban en el mes de agosto por lo que ya era otoño y hacia algo de frio. En un bolso que colgaba de su espalda estaban sus cosas personales. Ella veía todo a su al rededor con algo de nostalgia, tantos años de su vida había pasado en aquel hospital y ahora se iría a otro… todo seria nuevo otra vez, tendría que hacer nuevos amigos, tendría nuevos enfermeros, ya no vería a Inuyasha o a Aome todos los días, o a Lukas… La verdad estaba realmente triste. Por su parte Aome estaba que pegaba la cabeza contra la pared, no soportaba ver los ojos vidriosos de su pequeña, quería contarle todo, que irían a casa que todo iba a estar bien. Y si IRIAN a casa, plural, debido a que ella e Inuyasha eran los que se encargaban mayormente del arreglo de su habitación ella se quedaba los fines de semana en su casa, pero Inuyasha al acostumbrarse a dormir y despertar con ella no lo pudo evitar y le pidió que por favor viviera con el y ella luego de un poco de debate acepto. Mas que no estar segura de poder vivir con el era mas sobre que haría con su apartamento, con sus cosas, su gato? Inuyasha muy amablemente le dijo que no se preocupara en cuanto a sus cosas y su gato eran mas que bienvenidos, tenia espacio de sobra en su armario gracias a Kikyo, y en lo que tenia que ver con su apartamento el se encargaría de eso.

Ya caminaban por los pasillos, todos despidiendoce de la pequeña, en esos cuatro meses había cambiado por completo, volvió a ser la niña feliz de antes. Sus amigos la abrazaban y le daban pequeños detalles como dibujos y cartas, ella sonreía falsamente, por dentro se estaba muriendo, porque lo bueno siempre le duraba poco o nada? Por ultimo llego Lukas a su encuentro, en una silla de ruedas con unas cuantas vías. Inuyasha empezó a refunfuñar por lo que Aome le daba pequeños golpecitos para que disimulara.

-Hola- dijo el pequeño en la silla de ruedas, aun estaba muy débil como para caminar, Susu estaba parada en frente de el con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hola- respondió ella tímida.

-Ya te vas verdad?- pregunto el tristón, ella asintió rápidamente con la mirada en el suelo -Te iré a visitar- ella subió el rostro iluminado.

-Pero estas enfermo- susurro ella.

-Tu también y vas a salir de aquí. En lo que me recupere iré a visitarte- dijo el triunfante buscando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga de ojos ambarinos, lo cual logro.

-Yo también vendré vale- el niño asintió sonriente y ambos chocaron sus manos con su saludo secreto, luego ella le dio un abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo. -Keh- musito Inuyasha al lado de Aome mirando hacia otra parte, hubiera cruzado los brazos pero estaba ocupado agarrando los bolsos de la pequeña, por otra parte Aome estaba mas que encantada ante aquella escena tan tierna, cuando escucho el quejido de Inuyasha le dio un golpe en las costillas con su codo.

-Hey que te pasa- se quejo el.

-Comportate vale!- le susurro ella, los niños seguían abrazados, no quería cortarles el momento pero mientras mas rápido llegaran casa la tristeza desaparecería mas rapido -Dile que nos vamos- le susurro Aome a Inuyasha, ya que ella no podia hacerlo, no podia interrumpir aquel momento, el acepto como si porfin ella había entrado en razón.

-Su, es hora de irnos- dijo el suavemente, los niños se separaron y se despidieron una vez mas, luego caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, siempre en silencio. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo la pequeña veia hacia atras observando las despedidas de sus amigos y tal vez seria la ultima vez que viera a Lukas, sus destinos eran inciertos.

Inuyasha ponía las cosas en la maleta del carro deportivo mientras las muchachas se subían.

-Espera Su- la detuvo Aome antes de que se montase, la pequeña no entendió el porque pero se detuvo -Cierra los ojos- ella arrugo aun mas la cara pero hizo caso. Aome entonces saco de su cartera un pañuelo negro y lo puso sobre los ojos de Susu que flanqueo al sentir la tela en contra de su cara -Tranquila, es que queremos que sea una sorpresa a donde vas- dijo ella sonriendo a Inuyasha que le devolvió el gesto -Ahora vamos, te ayudo a montarte- Ella la ayudo a montarse y los otros dos tomaron sus lugares. El carro arranco sin problemas ellos se veían sonríentes cada cinco minutos agarrados de manos como siempre mientras Su se encontraba atrás triste. Los minutos pasaban y ellos compartían una que otra platica hasta que por fin divisaron el edificio de Inuyasha. La sonrisa de Aome creció mas aunque parecía imposible, le agarro la mano fuertemente a Inuyasha para no gritar y decirle todo. El corazón de Inuyasha palpitaba desembocado, apretaba igual de fuerte la mano de Aome cuidando de no hacerle daño. Llego a su usual puesto y se estaciono, Susu suspiro con fuerza al sentir como el motor del carro descansaba, sabia que habían llegado. Los adultos salieron del auto, Inuyasha en busca de las pertenencias de su hija mientras Aome le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a salir.

-Esta todo muy callado- susurro ella extrañada.

-Es bastante exclusivo este lugar, vamos tenemos que tomar el elevador- dijo Inuyasha. Caminaron hasta el ascensor ella aun con los ojos vendados, esperaron a que llegara y se montaron el el. Veian como se marcaban los números en la pantalla, cada vez mas cerca, los dos no podían dejar de sonreír. Luego de unos segundos habían llegado. Las puertas se abrieron y llegaron a la antesala del apartamento de Inuyasha, el aire acondicionado hizo que un aroma familiar llegara a su nariz, ella recordaba ese aroma sabia que lo conocía pero no recordaba de donde. Inuyasha prosiguió a abrir la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, lo cual logro con éxito, entraron y el aroma se hizo mas fuerte, en eso recordó su niñez, recordó su casa…cuando vivía con Inuyasha…cuando se escabullía en su habitacioncuando tenia sueños feos en las noches, pero…podría ser? No, como iba a estar en su casa? El doctor Kouga la había enviado a un centro especial…iban caminando mientras todas estas preguntas surcaban su mente cuando de pronto se detuvieron y escucho como si alguien abriera una puerta.

-Llegamos- dijo Aome quitandole la venda de los ojos -Bienvenida-

Abrio los ojos impaciente apenas sintió la tela desaparecer de su rostro, lo que vio no lo podía creer. Era un cuarto con las paredes pintadas con diferentes tonos entre rosados y morados pálidos. en una de las paredes había una cama individual con muchos cojines y un cubrecama verde claro y crema con diferentes dibujos en el, en el techo habían muchos móviles, ella los amaba pero hubo que llamo su atención, eran un conjunto de mariposas blancas que giraban suavemente, eran muchísimas. Empezo a caminar dentro del cuarto viendo todo a su al rededor. Habia un escritorio modesto, perfecto para ella pegado a una de las paredes debajo de las amplias ventanas el cual toco con sus delicadas manos era liso y frio. Las cortinas eran de una tela delgada con diferentes formas, como arabescos. Camino hasta la cama sintiendo la tela bajo sus manos, era muy agradable, pero en eso se detuvo, al lado de la mesa habia una mesita de noche en donde vio algunas de sus antiguas pertenecías, los regalos que solían darle sus padres, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras los tocaba y recordaba los buenos momentos, pero decidió que debía seguir viendo su habitación. En eso se percato de la presencia de un armario, lo abrió y se encontró con un vestier, estaba lleno de ropas, zapatos y accesorios. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos incrédula ante lo que veía. Toco las ropas para ver si eran reales, era como un sueño. Salio del armario y vio que a su lado estaba otra puerta, la abrió y había un baño, con una bañera inmensa, habían cosas marinas por todas partes, estrellas, delfines y de mas decoraban la habitación de baño. Salio despacio no podía creer en donde estaba, recordó a Inuyasha y a Aome que la veían desde la puerta con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia, de hecho creía que mas amplia. Ella se los quedo mirando aguantando las ganas de llorar, cuando sintió algo golpearle suavemente la cabeza, se giro y se encontró con una cuerda. La tomo con sus manos y recordo para que servia aquella, se giro de nuevo para buscar la mirada de Inuyasha en busca de aprobación, el asintió y ella jalo de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, una escalera se desplegó apenas toco el suelo ella subió presurosa por ella, era su lugar secreto. Cuando llego arriba se detuvo, estaba tan diferente, pero era tan perfecto… había un televisor plasma en la pared mas abajo un DVD y a su lado una biblioteca inmensa de películas, giro su cabeza y había puffs en todos lados, mas móviles, colores, otro escritorio en donde podría dibujar de todo, peluches, una computadora, de todo! pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue aquella terraza en donde ella solía alejarse de todo, la habían cambiado, ahora era un minijardin, habían flores, rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, fresias, lavandas, eran muchísimas, habían mariposas revoloteando. Ella habio la puerta del vidrio que la dejaría entrar a aquel edén. Cuando salió la golpearon los distintos aromas, fue tocando las flores y admiradoras, al final de la terraza había un pequeño estanque también, en el peces koi nadaban libremente y arriba del estanque justamente empezaba a crecer un árbol de sakura… sakuras…mama… sus ojos se aguaraon pero de alegría… Ahora podría hablar con ellos siempre…su madre se llamaba Sakura y su padre amaba los peces koi…cuando estuviera triste podría acercarse y hablar con ellos un rato…

Volvio a la habitación bajando las escaleras allí la esperaban Inuyasha y Aome, cuando toco el piso corrió hasta ellos y los abrazo rompiendo en llanto ambos se agacharon y la abrazaron con mas fuerza. -Gracias…- susurro ella entre sollozos apretandolos con fuerza, amibos sonrieron, Aome plantaba besos en su cabeza e Inuyasha la agarraba con fuerza. Se quedaron así por un buen tiempo no querian separarse era casi perfecto.

-Bienvenida a casa pequeña- le susurro Inuyasha, despegandose mientras le ofrecía un regalo, ella se acomodo en el regazo de Aome como una niña pequeña ya que ella seguía abrazandola y también había empezado a llorar -Ten- dijo el dandole una caja rectangular blanca con un lazo rojo.

-Que es?- pregunto la pequeña mientras lo tomaba y se limpiaba la cara.

-Un regalo de bienvenida- dijo el sonriente compartiendo una mirada fugaz con Aome. Empezo a abrir la caja con cuidado y se detuvo cuando lo logro, su corazón se acelero y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar una vez mas -Te gusta?- pregunto el al ver que su hija no respondía, ella solo logro asentir y lanzare en su pecho.

-Gracias!- murmuro ella.

El regalo era aquella foto que había encontrado Inuyasha días antes de comenzar la remodelación, esa en donde estaban los padres de Susu con ella, Inuyasha había conseguido un nuevo portaretrato ya que el otro estaba algo viejo. Aome veía como la pequeña agarraba con amor aquel detalle entonces recordó la historia de ellos que Inuyasha le había contado hace tantas noches.

**FlashBack**

Ya era de noche, ambos se habían bañado y se vestían para dormir, había sido un día largo arreglando el cuarto de Susu ya que habian comenzado con el baño; Inuyasha era ese tipo de hombres que creianque podian hacer todo, entonces fue un largo dia dandoselas de plomero. Aome se había puesto su usual ropa para dormir, un baby doll sencillo e Inuyasha usaba sus usuales bóxers.

-Oye podrías pasarme la colonia por favor, esta en mi closet- dijo el mientras se vestía, ella estaba casi recién mudada a su casa pero tenia una vaga idea de donde estaba. Camino hasta su vestier en busca de lo pedido, en el transcurso abrió varias gavetas pero en lugar de encontrar la colonia se topo con una foto…era aquella foto, Susu con dos personas, sus padres? pensó ella. Se regreso a donde estaba Inuyasha lentamente admirando la fotografía, el la escucho venir pero le extraño su paso lento -La encontraste?- pregunto el viendola, ella se quedo callada parada en frente de el con algo en las manos que admiraba con mucha concentración.

-Disculpa…no se si no debía pero he encontrado esto y no pude evitar verlo…- dijo ella apenada, había ido hasta alla en busca de respuestas sin pensar si a Inuyasha le molestaría o no, el se acerco para ver a que se refería ella y en lo que vio la foto asintió suspirando -Son…ellos…- pregunto entre cortada.

-Ven te contare todo- le dijo el tomandola de la mano subiendo hasta su cama, se acostaron en ella, el se sentó acomodandose en el espaldar de la cama y Aome se coloco entre sus piernas descansando su cuerpo en su pecho, se cubrieron con las sabanas y veían la foto atentamente -El era Usui- comenzó señalando al hombre de la fotografía, tenia los cabellos marrones claros y sus ojos eran color cafés, usaba lentes y sonreía cálidamente -El era mi profesor de la universidad, éramos muy unidos la verdad, yo solía ir muchas veces a su casa, hasta llegue a dormir allí, si no hubiese sido por el no se en donde estaría…- dijo sonriendo levemente -Ella era Sakura, su esposa obviamente, ella solía ser muy amable conmigo también, era algo despitada pero muy agradable y alegre- ahora señalaba a la mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes -Yo fui como un hijo para ellos, pase gran parte de mi formación con ellos, de hecho hubo un tiempo que me quise independizar de mis padres y ellos me tomaron con gusto…- se quedo callado recordando los buenos tiempos -Luego de graduarme, había perdido el contacto levemente con ellos pero nada grave hablaba de vez en cuando pero no los veía como antes estaba muy ocupado, entonces un día llegaron a mi puerta unos hombres de seguridad social diciendo que debían hablar conmigo y que debía ir con ellos, llame a mi abogado y nos marchamos, una vez que estábamos en las oficinas de seguridad social me dieron la noticia de que ellos habían muerto…- se quedo callado por unos momentos, buscando las palabras que decir, hace mucho que no contaba aquella historia -Tenían una hija y la habían dejado a mi cuidado…todo fue un golpe duro para mi…primero la noticia de que habían muerto y segundo que habían dejado a su bebe a mi cuidado! Yo sabia de su existencia mas nunca la había visto…- el se quedo callado recordando como se había sentido en aquel momento, lo destrozado que su corazón había quedado entonces un nudo empezo a formarce en su pecho.

-Como murieron…- pregunto ella bajito y apenada. El suspiro de nuevo tratando de deshacer el nudo que se formaba.

-Recuerdas el tsunami que ocurrió en Indonesia hace unos años?- pregunto el, ella asintió -Bueno…por cosas de la vida ellos estaban allí de vacaciones, como una segunda luna de miel, habían enviado a Susu a un campamento aunque aun era pequeña ya que los abuelos de ella están muertos y ambos eran hijos únicos no había mucho que hacer…pero…- se quedo callado de nuevo -No lo lograron, me llamaron solo cuando encontraron los cuerpos…fue difícil por la cantidad de gente que murió, mientras Susu había estado en una de esas residencias para niños huérfanos…- la voz de Inuyasha se fue apagando mediante hablaba -En el testamento...decian que yo era como un hijo para ellos...que yo era el hermano mayor de Su y debia cuidar de ella...yo era el indicado, nadie mas debia cuidar de ella solo yo- el suspiro de nuevo -Luego de una semana de cosas legales, me entregaron a Su, mis padres obviamente me ayudaron al principio porque yo no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia pero le fui agarrando la practica a la cosa, y empece a querer a Su, desde el primer momento la quice claro, desde el primer momento me entregue a cuidarla. Ellos me la habían dejado, es decir que querían que yo la criara, así que eso haría. Al principio recuerdo que ella era muy animada y feliz, solía preguntarme que en donde estaban sus papas y yo le decía que se habían ido en un viaje al cielo para arreglar unas cosas- se rio un poco ante el recuerdo de la pequeña preguntando aquellas cosas con sus ojos inmensos - Y asi ella dejaba de preguntar, eso fue la primera semana, comprenderás que luego empezó a sentir la ausencia de ellos mas y mas, empezó a sonreír menos y a estar triste, yo hacia lo posible por alegrarla pero no era mucho lo que lograba, entonces la lleve a mi lugar especial, con la esperanza de que pudiéramos unirnos mas, gracias a dios así fue. De hecho fue la primera vez que lloro conmigo, fuimos a un mirador que queda en las afueras de Tokio, no muchso saben de el la verdad creo que nadie, de allí puedes observar absolutamente todo y pues cuando estábamos alla la tenia sobre mis hombros aun era pequeña así que era peso pluma, empezamos a hablar y poco a poco fue desahogandose hasta que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar y volvimos a casa, desde entonces cada vez que quería desahogarse la llevaba para alla, allí se sentía segura de alguna forma. Poco después empezó a presentar síntomas de cáncer y la internamos…fue muy duro…Cada vez que la veo los recuerdo y me pegunto por que? Por que se fueron? Por que nos dejaron...algun dia espero saber la respuesta-las palabras de Inuyasha aun flotaban en el aire Aome no lograba asimilarlas y lloraba sin poder evitarlo, el la abrazo con fuerza a lo que ella se volteaba para enterrar su rostro en su pecho, Inuyasha empezó a acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarla.

-Shh, ya paso. Lo importante es el ahora, que estamos juntos. Sakura y Usui estarían muy orgullosos de nosotros, tranquila- susurro en un intento de consolacion. Ella no dijo nada solo asintio, se quedaron alli abrazados hasta que el sueño los atrapo.

**Fin del Flaskback**

Podia sentir vivamente las emociones de aquella noche, tristeza y dolor.

-Aome...tu ayudaste tambien?- pregunto la pequeña al ver que estaba algo dispersa.

-Si pequeña- respondio Aome luego de unos momentos, la pequeña solo sonrio.

-Te puedes quedar esta noche?- pregunto la chiquilla aun no sabia que Aome vivia con Inuyasha, ellos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

-Esta y muchas noches mas, ella vive aqui- respondio Inuyasha, los ojos de Susu de abrieron por completo sorprendida.

-De veras?- Aome asintio por lo que ella salto triunfante gritando "SI!", ellos se rieron al ver la alegria de Susu.

-Bueno que tal si comemos algo?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-PIZZA!- grito Susu, ambos volvieron a reir.

-Pizza es entonces, con queso y peperonni verdad?- las dos asintieron mientras el caminaba fuera de la habitacion en busca de telefono.

-Aome...de verdad me alegra que estes aqui...- dijo la pequeña mientras ponia la foto en su mesa de noche al lado de su cama -Eres como mi hermana mayor...te quiero sabes?- el corazon de Aome se arrugo ante sus palabras, sus ojos se aguaron y se acerco a la niña para abrazarla.

-Yo tambien te quiero pequeña- se abrazaron y salieron agarradas de la mano a esperar la pizza.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas aqui les traigo otro capitulo! He notado que no hacen tantos reviews como en capitulos anteriores entonces no se si es porque no les gusta o porque esta igual que siempre, el hecho es que porfa dejenme saber que piensan en cada capitulo, me gusta saber si les agrado o no ya que es como una guia para mi. Bueno ya mucho blah blah jejeje espero que les guste, las quiero! Besos! **

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

Lunes, de nuevo a día laboral, Inuyasha y Aome se levantaron temprano como siempre para alistarse, mientras Inuyasha usaba el baño Aome aprovechaba para hacer el desayuno para los tres, saco todas las cosas necesarias mientras se tomaba su te de la mañana. Mientras Inuyasha se duchaba pensaba en muchas cosas, muchas ideas rondaban por su mente, muchas de las cuales se las plantearía a Aome a la hora del almuerzo junto con Miroku y Sango ya que ellos los habían invitado a un pequeño cafe que quedaba cerca del hospital con el fin de decirles algo importante.

Mientras Aome esperaba que los beagles se calentaran se encamino al cuarto de Susu para despertarla, abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrandose con un cuarto completamente oscuro. Camino hasta la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, allí estaba ella hecha un ovillo cubierta hasta la cintura con la cobija, respiraba despacio, su rostro no mostraba mas que paz y en su pecho abrazando fuertemente, estaba aquella foto con sus padres. Se sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama generalmente ella ya se hubiese despertado pero no fue así, ella estaba en el quinto sueño. Aome sonrio y se inclino a su oído acariciando su espalda.

-Hora de despertar Su- susurro ella con cariño mientras seguía acariciandola, la pequeña se movió incorporandose a la realidad, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro a Aome somnolienta, ella simplemente le brindo una sonrisa -A despertar pequeña, levantate y alistate, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos y luego nos vamos- le dijo Aome muy animada pero Su parecía tener otros planes, tomo la cobija que se encontraba en su cintura subiendola hasta mas arriba de su cabeza cubriendola completamente -Hey levantare floja!- dijo juguetona recibiendo quejidos por parte de la niña que estaba debajo de la cobija.

-No quiero, un ratico mas- se quejo Su enrollandose aun mas en la cobija.

-Un ratico mas y no podremos salir a tiempo y no tenemos con quien dejarte- respondió Aome, tenia que buscar algo para que se levantara de la cama.

-No importa yo me puedo cuidar sola- C_uidar…JA ya lo tengo_ pensó Aome victoriosa.

-Cierto, pero tenia entendido que Lukas necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara- como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas la pequeña levanto la cobija de si y se paro inmediatamente tambaleandose un poco al moverse tan rápido, una vez orientada salió disparada al baño para arreglarse. _Soy un genio_ pensó Aome felicitandoce mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para sacar los beagles. Camino por el pasillo sintiendo el delicioso aroma de los beagles en el aire.

-Ve a arreglarte yo hago el resto- allí estaba el, se veía tan apuesto con una camisa de botones azul claro y unos pantalones de vestir color caqui, llevaba el delantal blanco para no manchar su ropa, volteaba los beagles mientras colocaba el queso amarillo sobre uno de ellos para que se derritiera. Ella sonrio caminando hasta el abrazandolo por la espalda plantando un tierno beso ente sus omoplatos. El se volteo rodeando su cintura regalando un beso en su frente -Anda que después se nos hace tarde, como lo quieres?- pregunto el mientras le arreglaba el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.

-Ya sabes como me gusta, no necesitas preguntar- puso sus pies de puntillas besando tiernamente los labios del hombre que la abrazaba.

-Hmm…queso crema con salmón es entonces- dijo sonriente al momento que se separaban sonrientes, ella asintió y se encamino a la habitación para bañarse y alistarse.

Mientras en otra habitación la pequeña Su debatía en que usar, un vestido, una falda, un pantalón, que? Ahora tenia mucha ropa y quería usarla pero no sabia cual, también quería usar algo que Lukas pensara que se veía linda. Busco y busco, no estaba segura todo se veía tan lindo, ella tenia puesta una bata de baño color lila que le había escogido Aome. Luego de debatirse por un buen rato decidió que se probaría varias cosas para ver cual le gustaba mas. Primero se probo un pantalón negro con una camisa manga larga azul profundo y unas botas bastante cómodas color marrón claro, le gustaban las botas pero no le convencía lo demás. Tomo unas pantimedias especiales de invierno ya que a ella solía darle mucho frio de color vinotinto y short beige junto con una camisa manga larga blanca y unas zapatillas negras, tampoco le gusto mucho entonces vio aquel suéter tejido blanco, su mama solía usar uno así, lo tomo rápidamente y era idéntico, parecía el de ella solo que varias tallas mas pequeño, tenia flores plateadas y formas en azul y rojo, se puso una camiseta blanca debajo de este y un par de leggings de invierno junto con las botas, no era la gran cosa, de hecho se veía mas tierna con las otras ropas pero lo que estaba usando simplemente le recordaba a su madre. Salio del vestier caminando hasta su cama para arreglarla, puso el marco con las foto en su lugar en la mesa y abrió las cortinas dejando la débil luz del sol entrar en su habitación, el cielo estaba nublado tal vez llovería, los arboles se movían con la brisa que soplaba. Salio de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina saboreando los beagles con su olfato, hacia tanto tiempo que no los comía y mas los que le solía preparar Inuyasha que solo el sabia hacer. Llego a la cocina sentandoce en la en una de las cómodas sillas de cuero.

-Buenos días!- Inuyasha se volteo ante el saludo de la pequeña, la recibió con un buenos días pero se quedo congelado por un momento, con aquel suéter acompañado de una tibia sonrisa, Susu era la viva imagen de su madre le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía, la única diferencia eran sus ojos miel; ante esto sintió un calor en el pecho recordando aquellas mañanas cuando el salia de su cuarto y ella siempre lo saludaba de aquella manera tan cálida, en invierno siempre usaba aquel suéter, era su favorito ya que fue el primer regalo que le habia dado Usui.

-Veo que lograste despertarte bella durmiente- dijo Aome entrando en la habitación sacando a Inuyasha de su transe. Su se le sonrio algo apenada por ser tan perezosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo, Inuyasha servia los beagles en cada plato.

-Bueno a comer- dijo Inuyasha quitandose el delantal sentandose en su silla. Empezaron a comer y los sonidos de placer empezaron a nacer.

-Esto esta delicioso, para no saber cocinar no esta nada mal- dijo Aome bromeante.

-Te apoyo- dijo Susu saboreando un bocado generoso en su boca.

-Por favor saben que les encanta todo lo que hago- se jacto el, ellas rodaron los ojos sonrientes.

**_Tin-Don_**

Se escucho en el apartamento era el timbre.

-Adelante!- grito Inuyasha, a aquella hora de la mañana solo podían ser dos personas.

-Buenos dias- dijeron en unísono las dos muchachas vestidas con uniforme de limpieza, eran Nazuna y Nozomi, las hermanas encargadas del aseo de la casa de Inuyasha -Lamentamos interrumpir su desayuno señor Taisho- dijo Nazuna la mas joven de las dos. Parecian gemelas pero una era mayor que la otra, ambas tenian los ojos claros y la piel blanca con pecas en las mejillas, cabello negro y lo unico que las diferenciaba era la altura.

-No hay de que, ya estábamos por terminar, pueden dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de limpieza, nos vamos de inmediato para que puedan empezar- Inuyasha se levanto mientras decía aquellas palabras dejando su plato en la lavaplatos, las otras dos ya habían terminado también y lo imitaron. Las muchachas asintieron e hicieron lo pedido.

Ya listos partieron en el usual carro deportivo de Inuyasha rumbo al hospital, una vez alla Inuyasha se dirigió a su consultorio despiediendose de Aome con un tierno beso y de Su con el acostumbrado beso en la frente. Aome y Susu caminaban agarradas de la mano por los pasillos, podía sentir los nervios y la emoción de la pequeña, hacia ya dos días que se había despedido de sus amigos tal vez para siempre pero era todo una farsa, vería a todos, vería a Lukas.

-Estas emocionada?- pregunto Aome sonriendo la pequeña simplemente asintió -Oye tengo una idea, que tal si me acompañas a los cambiadores y así le preguntamos a Sango en donde esta Lukas, si esta en su habitación podemos darle una sopresilla- las mejillas de la pequeña se tornaron rojas como un tomate sin embargo acepto la propuesta. Llegaron a los cambiadores en donde Aome dejo sus cosas y se cambio, salieron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Sango -Buenos dias- dijo Aome sonriente mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-Muy buenos días!- respondió Sango mas alegre de lo normal, que la podría alegrar tanto? -Buenos días Susu!- dijo ella al ver s pequeña figura entrar por la puerta detrás de Aome -En que puedo ayudarlas?-

-Bueno queiera saber mi trabajo de hoy y saber el estado de Lukas Reid- Sango empezó a buscar entre sus papeles la carpeta designada para Aome y la que contenía la información de Lukas.

-De acuerdo aquí tienes y…- ella le ofreció la carpeta de trabajo mientras buscaba la de Lukas -Aja! Veamos- empezó a murmurar mientras leía -Esta en la misma habitación de siempre al parecer no a sufrido ninguna anomalía, todo parece estar perfecto- respondió Sango con una sonrisa Aome asintió y se despidieron saliendo rumbo a la habitación de Lukas. En el camino se encontraron con varios amigos de Susu, ella los saludo a todos explicando brevemente que no la habían transferido a ningún lugar nuevo simplemente que ahora vivía en casa con su familia. Luego de varios contratiempos llegaron a la habitación de Lukas, como siempre Aome toco la puerta y entro primero.

-Buenos días señora Reid- susurro Aome mientras entraba ya que el cuarto seguía algo oscuro pero podía ver a la madre del muchacho sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Oh, Aome! Buenos dias- respondió la señora con la usual clase que la caracterizaba.

-Le traigo una sorpresa- siguió en susurros Aome, le hizo señas a Su para que entrara y esta entro silenciosamente, la señora Reid sonrio de oreja a oreja ofreciendo un abrazo a Su que acepto con gusto.

-Que alegría que estés aquí, Lukas había estado bastante triste. En lo que se despierte se va a alegrar muchisimo- susurro entusiasmada la señora.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, Su cualquier cosa me buscas estaré por aquí cerca vale- Susu asintió aun abrazando a la señora Reid que siempre la había tratado con mucho cariño. Aome se excuso de la habitación prosiguiendo con sus tareas.

-Querida voy a salir un momento a comprar algo de comida enseguida vuelvo- le dijo la señora una vez que Aome había salido de la habitación -Quieres algo?-

-No gracias, acabo de desayunar- respondió amablemente a lo que la señora asintió y salió tranquilamente con rumbo a la cafetería que quedaba unos cuantos pisos mas abajo.

Ella se quedo allí en silencio viendo como Lukas dormía, se veía muy tranquilo mas sin embargo algo triste, seria por ella? ese pensamiento llevo a sus mejillas a pasar de pálidas a rosadas. Siguio observando a su al rededor en la oscura habitación, el aparato al cual estaba conectado Lukas marcaba los latidos de su corazón, eran lentos pero fuertes, con sus dedos empezó a trazar las lineas que formaba el aparato escuchando con atención la respiración del niño.

-Ma…- susurro Lukas despertandose, ella entro en pánico, su madre había bajado estaban allí solos y no quería asustarlo ya que podría hacerle daño a su corazón -Ma…- volvió a llamar, el estaba de espaldas a ella así que no estaba segura si era que estaba hablando dormido o que, pero su respuesta vino rápido cuando el niño se giro hacia ella. Ella había quitado su mano de la pantalla que marcaba los latidos del corazón y la había llevado a su espalda, estaba allí parada sin estar segura de que hacer, hablar o callar -Ma…- dijo una vez mas mientras se volteaba pero entonces se detuvo cuando la vio allí parada en frente de el -Su?…- musito el incrédulo ante lo que veía, se restregó los ojos para ver si era una alucinación pero nada ella seguía allí parada -Su, eres tu?- pregunto entonces.

-Si…al final no me trasladaron a ningún centro especial, simplemente me mude a casa con papa y Aome, pero igual tengo que venir todos los días- hablo ella rapidamente muy nerviosa, Lukas simplemente sonrio, como ella se encontraba muy cerca de la cama el se abalanzo a ella abrazandola.

-Te extrañe mucho Su- susurro el aliviado, su amiga no se había ido a ningún lado, estaba allí con el. Ella sonrio devolviendo el abrazo con cuidado de no jalar ningún cable o alguna vía.

-Yo también Lukas- respondió ella mientras se separaban -Pero estoy muy feliz en casa espero que un día puedas venir, tengo un cuarto…- y con eso empezó a hablar sobre su cuarto, las cosas que tenia, las fotos de sus padres, pero mas que todo como sentía que pertenecía a una familia nuevamente. Lukas escuchaba atento mientras veía la felicidad en los ojos de su amiga.

* * *

Habia llegado la hora de almuerzo entonces Aome se reunió con Inuyasha como era costumbre desde hace meses pero esta vez le extraño encontrarlo junto con Sango y Miroku, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos habian almorzado los cuatro solo un par de veces.

-A que se debe la ocacion?- pregunto Aome saludando a Miroku alegre, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo comer con ellos, le agradaba y al final de cuentas eran amigos.

-Tenemos ciertos cosas que hablar y tengo entendido que Inuyasha también quiere plantear algo- respondió el hombre de ojos azules, ella asintió algo extrañada ya que Inuyasha no había mencionado nada.

-Bueno vamos antes de que se acabe el tiempo de almorzar- hablo Inuyasha ignorando la mirada de Aome; caminaron hasta el dicho cafe y se sentaron en una mesa pidiendo sus bebidas; una vez traídas y después de pedir la comida prosiguieron a hablar.

-Entonces quien habla primero- dijo Aome dandole un sorbo a su bebida, Miroku y Sango se miraron sonrientes y luego miraron a Inuyaha y Aome que se encontraban sentados en frente de ellos.

-Estoy embarazada!- dijo Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja emocionada. Aome se ahogo con su bebida buscando la servilleta para evitar que el liquido saliera volando, empezó a toser tratando de respirar de nuevo, al igual que Inuyasha tenia los ojos bien abiertos pero la sonrisa era inevitable.

-Felicitaciones hermano- dijo Inuyasha refiriendoce a Miroku, Aome porfin había dejado de toser recobrando el aliento, respiro hondo y miro a la pareja con alegría.

-Cuando se enteraron?- pregunto ella.

-El viernes, tenia un pequeño retraso y varios síntomas así que fuimos al doctor y salió positivo!- respondió Sango entusiasmada.

-Y cuanto tiempo tienes?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Dos meses- respondió ella.

-De verdad que me alegro por ustedes! Y cuando saben el sexo?- pregunto Aome, estaba tan emocionada como ellos.

-Ya lo sabemos, es un niño- respondió Miroku orgulloso ofreciendole los cinco a Inuyasha.

-Buen trabajo amigo- respondió el ambarino.

-Pero eso no es lo mas importante- dijo Miroku algo serio, Aome se acomodo en su asiento esperando lo que este diría mientras Inuyasha conociendo lo bromista que podía ser su amigo se relajo y empezó a beber de su limonada, de seguro diria alguno de sus chistes pervertidos -Quiero que sepan que ustedes serán sus padrinos- esta vez fue Inuyasha el que se ahogo escupiendo la bebida en una servilleta, los ojos de Aome se abrieron como platos, ambos estaban paralizados.

-C-como?- pregunto ella aun asombrada, le halagaba y le encantaba la idea de ser madrina del futuro hijo de la pareja pero estaba demasiado extrañada, era algo que definitivamente no veía venir.

-Veran cuando nos enteramos luego de pasar la sorpresa pasamos a lo mas importante, quienes podrían suplantarnos, quienes cuidarían de el, quienes lo querrían tanto como nosotros?- dijo Sango.

-Los primeros que se nos vinieron a la mente fueron ustedes y a mi parecer seria la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas- culmino Miroku. Inuyasha se limpiaba la cara aun sorprendido.

-Entonces, aceptan?- pregunto Sango. Aome miro a Inuyasha, ambos hundiendo sus miradas en los ojos del otro; Ellos no estaban casados, tal vez en un futuro pero el destino es algo demasiado incierto, no sabían si estarían juntos mañana o en una semana, las cosas podían dar muchos giros, pero sin importar que pasara estaban claros que amarían y cuidarían a ese niño como si fuera suyo, todo esto se lo transmitieron en una mirada. Luego de unos momentos de silencio la pareja enlazo sus manos y asintió.

-Si- afirmo Inuyasha.

-Definitivamente- acompaño Aome. Los otros dos no pudieron sentir mayor alivio y alegría, en eso llego el mesero con la comida.

-Entonces compadre que querías plantear?- pregunto Miroku bromista mientras el mesero servia los platos en la mesa.

-Cierto. Pues como estamos en agosto y Su se mudo a la casa se me había ocurrido hacer algo así como un viaje familiar saben, nosotros cuatro con Su, ir a las montañas o la playa, que les parece?- Todos asintieron saboreando la comida.

-Me parece buena idea, pero habria que cuadrar los días y hablar en el trabajo- dijo Sango dandole un bocado a su comida.

-Una semana como máximo, tampoco podemos ausentarnos mucho- respondió Inuyasha.

-Deberiamos preguntarle a Susu a que lugar prefiere ir, que ella eliga- opino Miroku.

-Hey también hay que preguntarle a Kouga si podemos sacarla así no creen? Aunque alla mejorado y este evolucionando bien no significa que este en las condiciones aptas para un viaje- dijo Aome con preocupación, Inuyasha como siempre se quejo ante el nombre de Kouga pero Aome tenia razón debían plantearle la idea, al fin de cuentas el era el doctor a cargo de Susu y la había mantenido viva todos esos años.

-Aome tiene razón, planteaselo a Kouga y dependiendo de su respuesta vemos que hacer-dijo Sango.

Quedo acordado y siguieron con su comida cambiaron el tema a cosas del bebe como cual seria el nombre, si pensaban mudarse a un lugar mas grande etc. Luego del almuerzo se dirigieron al hospital, Inuyasha directamente a platicar con Kouga.

_**Toc-Toc**_

-Pase- dijo Kouga desde su escritorio mientras leía un caso complicado, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Inuyasha, el hizo un sonido de queja, ahora que quería este? -Que quieres Taisho? No tengo tiempo para tonterias- pregunto irritado.

-Keh, a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí así que no te preocupes seré breve- se quejo Inuyasha cruzandose de brazos -Quiero saber si puedo llevarme a Mitsuko de vacaciones- Kouga se detuvo a pensar mirando a Inuyahsa.

-Depende de cuando sea, tendría que hacerle varias cosas para que se fuera preparada y que no sucediera algún accidente. Preferiblemente tendrían que ir a un lugar no muy lejano, su cuerpo no aguantaría un viaje mayor a cinco horas en avión, si es en carro mejor porque así podrían pararse y permitirle tomar aire…- Kouga siguió pensando por unos momentos, Inuyasha simplemente escuchaba atento -Si bueno no veo porque no- el se levanto y se paro en frente de Inuyasha con cara seria -Cara de perro te sere sincero, Mitsuko no tiene gran expectativa de vida, la sangre de Aome o las donaciones que ella haga tal vez la prolonguen pero nunca la sanaran por completo. Llevala a donde quiera ir, que disfrute lo que le queda de vida- Inuyasha lo veía seriamente asimilando las palabras. Desde que su pequeña fue diagnosticada con aquella enfermedad siempre espero la muerte, en cualquier momento llegaría, hubo momentos en que estuvo a punto de arrebatarsela pero no lo hizo. No entendía porque, si había sufrido todo aquel tiempo porque la muerte no había llegado antes y se la habría llevado a un lugar mejor, en cambio aquí seguía, algo tenia que hacer que era muy importante mas sin embargo no se le ocurría que. Kouga le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias bolsa de pulgas- murmuro Inuyasha muy orgulloso como para decirlo alto, Kouga simplemte sonrio por una fracción de segundo, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Inuyasha se había quedado allí parado por un tiempo mas pensando en la muerte, ella que podía venir en cualquier momento mas sin embargo no lo hacia pero entonces recordó las palabras de Kouga hace unos momentos "_que disfrute lo que le queda de vida_", para si asintió y salió decidido de la habitación. El haría que Susu disfrutara el contado tiempo que le quedaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Como han estado? Disculpen la tardanza entre los examenes y la gripe que tengo no habia podido terminar de escribir. Gracias por sus reviews y a las que siguen esta historia! Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo cap espero que les guste! Besos! V.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

* * *

Aome estaba tomando un pequeño descanso ya que había recién salido de ayudar en una operación, metía una moneda en la maquina de refrescos para tomar algo. Cuando la lata de Sprite salia por la cavidad de la maquina sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, era su teléfono, tomo la lata y luego busco el teléfono que vibraba como loco. _Ya voy, ya voy_ pensó ella.

-Alo?- dijo mientras atendía la llamada, tenia tanta prisa que no vio el numero.

-Aome! Como has estado hija? Hace tiempo que no hablamos- era su madre en el otro lado de la linea.

-Ho-hola ma!- dijo entrecortada recordando todas las veces anteriores que le había dicho que la llamaría pero lo olvidaba ya que estaba muy ocupada con el cuarto de Su -Disculpa mamá por no haberte llamado antes, de verdad lo siento mucho! Siempre olvidaba llamar porque estaba muy cansada- Aome empezó a hablar muy rápido pidiendo disculpas.

-Hey, hey mi vida tranquila. Yo entiendo no te preocupes, siempre llamaba en el momento menos indicado eso es todo- la tranquilizo su madre dulcemente -Aome solo quería saber que es de tu vida, desde que te mudaste con ese muchacho no se mucho de ti, podemos hablar o estas ocupada?- las mejillas de Aome se ruborizaron de la pena ella tenia razón había olvidado un poco su familia desde que empezo a salir con Inuyasha.

-Claro que podemos hablar estoy en receso, tenemos unos veinte minutos, te parece bien?-

-Perfecto mi vida entonces cuentame que ha pasado en tu vida estos días?- Aome respiro profundo y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses, la mama de Aome simplemente respondería con "aja" "que bien" y cosas así. Le contó de su mudanza a casa de Inuyasha, la remodelación, como Su lo había tomado, el embarazo de Sango etc. Aunque percibía a su madre un poco extraña no paro hasta el final.

-Y bueno eso es todo- culmino Aome respirando profundamente en busca de aire.

-Bueno con razón no me llamabas has estado demasiado ocupada, pero oye mientras hablabas se me ocurrió algo- la voz de su madre se torno picara, como si estuviese tramando algo.

-Algo como que?- pregunto ella algo asustada a veces su madre podría salir con cosas muy locas.

-Que te parece si tu junto con Inuyasha y Mitsuko vienen a casa a visitarnos!- la voz entusiasmada y siempre animada de su madre hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como huevos. Presentarle a Inuyasha? -Alo…Aome querida estas allí?- repetio su madre varias veces hasta que ella reacciono.

-Si, em, pues, no se ma tendría que plantearselo. Como estábamos pensando en irnos de vacaciones no se-

-Ay hija pero que mas razón si se van de vacaciones entonces aprovechen y pasen por aquí, solo a almorzar o a tomar el te, así conozco al doctor Taisho y su hija- los nervios empezaron a atacar a Aome rápidamente, no sabia que decirle a su madre, no sabia como decircelo a Inuyasha, no sabia nada -Querida? Oye estas allí?- pregunto ante el silencio; en eso salvada por los santos apareció Ayame corriendo como loca.

-Aome que demonios haces aquí haciendo nada! Muevete tenemos un código azul en el piso seis!- Aome pego un brinco del susto miro a Ayame con el celular en sus oídos y agradeció a todo lo posible.

-Mama tengo que irme hay una emergencia y me necesitan hablamos luego si, chao te quiero!- dijo trancando antes de que su madre pudiese despedirse.

-Venga muevete!- la pelirroja la tomo de la muñeca empujandola para que corriera. Durante el transcurso hacia el piso seis Aome estuvo pensando en que hacer, decircelo a Inuyasha y visitar a su familia para que los conocieran? No decirle nada o que? La verdad por alguna razón sentía algo de miedo de presentarle a su familia, que tal si no se agradaban como iba a hacer? Amaba a ambos no podría escoger, claro también estaba la opción que se llevaran simplemente de maravilla y todo seria color de rosas pero nada le aseguraba ninguna de las dos opciones -Hey estas bien? Estas como perdida- pregunto Ayame sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Que? A no, no es nada solo pensaba- respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Has tenido problemas con el doctor Taisho?- _por que siempre preguntan eso? Acaso parecemos unos problemáticos?_ pensó ella.

-No, no tiene que ver con el, solo estaba charlando con mi madre- dijo ella un poco irritada.

-Ya veo, entonces a tu mama no le cae bien- trato de adivinar.

-No! bueno, no se, aun no lo ha conocido-

-Que? Llevan tanto tiempo juntos, vives con el y tu familia no lo conoce?- sus mejillas se arrebolaron mientras Ayame hablaba sorprendida -Yo llevo dos meses con Koga y salimos a cenar con nuestras familias casi que todos los domingos-

-Si bueno pero mi familia vive en las afueras de Tokio y la de Inuyasha casi nunca esta aqui-

-Pero algún día libre deben tener, enserio te recomiendo que lo hagan es muy lindo-

-Pero que tal si no se agradan?-

-Bueno no podemos agradarle a todo el mundo o si? No dejes que eso te detenga, si piensas en eso entonces nunca harás nada y aunque no se lleven bien eso no tiene porque destruir tu relación, simplemente hazlo porque vale la pena, a demás seria muy lindo para Mitsuko no crees?- Ayame tenia su punto, tal vez no se llevarían bien como tal vez si pero eso no debía arruinar nada y si, seria realmente lindo y especial para Susu sentirse en familia de nuevo.

-Tienes razón Ayame, gracias- dijo ella cálidamente seguido de un abrazo que la pelirroja devolvió.

-Vale, vale mucha cursilería ahora vamos que nos esperan-

Y con eso siguieron su camino por los pasillos del enorme hospital.

* * *

-Si, si, esta bien, esta bien, igual tengo que hablar con ella, si, chao, te quiero-

Inuyasha tranco el teléfono de su oficina mientras llevaba sus dedos al puente de su nariz entre sus ojos y presionaba suavemente, la cabeza le iba a explotar, necesitaba relajarse.

-Vaya, vaya parece que tuviste una disputa- Dijo Miroku con los brazos cruzados desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina de su amigo, el sonreía mientras Inuyasha subía la mirada al escuchar su voz.

-Keh! ya quisiera una disputa, era mi madre- dijo Inuyasha recostandose de su asiento, Miroku asintió comprendiendo la situación. La madre de Inuyasha era una persona con un carisma increíble, era amable y muy pacifica aunque a veces cuando se le metían cosas en la cabeza era difícil que la hicieran cambiar de parecer, debido a la reacción de Inuyasha el supuso que a su madre se le había ocurrido algo que su hijo no aprobaba o no le parecía prudente.

-Y para que te llamo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas en frente de escritorio de su compañero.

-Lo de siempre, como estaba, como iba a todo, pregunto por Susu y por ustedes, por cierto le con la noticia del bebe no hay problema o si?- Miroku negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta -Bueno dice que felicitaciones y blah blah- Miroku sonrio.

-Bueno pero si fue tan rutinaria la platica porque tan estresado?- Sinceramente no entendía su amargue si la señora Izayoi no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal. Inuyasha se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego dejo un suspiro salir de su boca.

-Al parecer, por alguna razón mi madre quiere conocer a Aome…- dijo resignado Inuyasha bajando la mirada a su regazo.

-Bueno me parece normal, llevan bastante tiempo juntos. No entiendo cual es el problema, cuando le presentaste a la Kikyo tenían apenas un mes- Inuyasha subió la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos.

-De que lado estas?-

-Amigo mio yo no tengo lados simplemente no entiendo cual es tu problema aquí eso es todo- hablo diplomático su compañero mientras agarraba un caramelo de menta.

-Como que cual es el problema?- dijo Inuyasha algo alterado -_MI_ madre quiere conocer a _AOME_, ese es el problema-

-Pero que tiene? No se supone que están enamorados? No veo el problema, ni que fuera prostituta o algo asi- Inuyasha golpeo su frente con su mano en seña de irritación suspirando.

-Si Miroku si estamos enamorados, por eso mismo no estoy seguro de ir a ver a mi madre- Miroku arrugo la cara -Mira con Kikyo era como otra novia y ya nada fuera de lo común, pero con Aome…no se es diferente, ella es especial, no quiero que vayamos a tener problemas por el hecho de que tal vez no se lleve bien con mi familia. Ella si me importa…- El rostro de Inuyasha miraba al piso, sus codos apoyados de sus rodillas con las manos entrelazadas formando un solo puño. Miroku se lo quedo viendo por unos momentos -Que? no vas a decir nada?- pregunto Inuyasha ante el silencio de su amigo.

-Inuyasha, te das cuenta de lo que dices? Son puras estupideces como siempre- Inuyasha lo iba a interrumpir pero como siempre Miroku lo detuvo -Mira, primero no deberías preocuparte, tu familia es maravillosa y muy abierta a todos así que eso de que no les vaya a agradar no creo que sea un problema, si me quieren a mi van a _AMAR_ a la señorita Aome- Inuyasha se rio de la broma de su amigo -Asi que no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, yo creo que deberían ir- Inuyasha asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón, se lo diré a Aome a ver que me dice-

-Ves no entiendo cual era tu preocupacion- Miroku le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y salió -Por cierto no olvides preguntarle a Susu lo del viaje-

-Claro- respondió Inuyasha aunque ya su amigo había salido de la habitación.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a la casa todo estuvo muy callado, habían salido tarde ya que Kouga había decidido aplicarle unos exámenes especiales a Su. Ella estaba muy cansada estos por lo que iba totalmente acostada en la parte de atrás, su respiración era pausada, estaba hecha un ovillo arropada con la chaqueta de Inuyasha. Por otra parte en la parte de adelante del carro el ambiente era un poco mas tenso, tanto Inuyasha como Aome estaban incomodos por la cuestión de sus madres. Aunque la mano de Aome estaba debajo de la Inuyasha en la palanca como de costumbre todo era muy extraño, no se hablaban simplemente se miraban por el rabillo del ojo de cuando en cuando tratando de averiguar que pensaba el otro y porque actuaba de esa manera.

_Por que estará así? Sera que le dijeron algo en el trabajo? O se entero de algo que mal entendieron? Ay y todavía le tengo que decir lo de mi madre…_ por allí iban los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

_Le digo o no le digo? Lo que dijo Ayame tiene sentido y Sango también me dijo mas o menos lo mismo, Por que me mira así de reojo que le pasa?…_ pensaba Aome.

Finalmente mientras ambas mentes se debatían llegaron al edificio. Con cuidado, una vez estacionados, Inuyasha saco a Su de carro cargandola, Aome acomodo su chaqueta encima del delicado cuerpo de la niña y caminaron hasta el ascensor. Para suerte de Ambos Myoga se encontraba en el ascensor así que no tendrían que estar solos los dos en un silencio incomodo ya que Myoga hablaba mas que un radio predindo. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Aome abrio la puerta por Inuyasha para que entrara y llevara a Su a su habitación, ella lo siguió para cambiar la ropa de la pequeña por una pijama. Inuyasha acostó a la niña en su cama con sumo cuidado recibiendo un suspiro de su parte, acurricandose en las sabanas en busca de calor. Con agilidad de enfermera que la caracterizaba Aome la despojo de sus ropas y le puso otras mas cómodas. Mientras, Inuyasha se había ido a la cocina a prepararse un trago, si iban a hablar necesitaba algo para relajarse. Cuando hubo terminado con la pequeña la arropo y salió lentamente de la habitación, escucho a Inuyasha en la cocina así que no había ido al cuarto probablemente quería hablar de algo, debía ser su comportamiento no era normal y el de ella tampoco ambos tenias que hablar.

Camino hasta la cocina pensando cada palabra y como decircelo, cuando llego a su destino se encontró con el no estaba allí miro a su al rededor y vio su cuerpo en la terraza al lado de la sala. Fue hasta alla y se paro a su lado en silencio. En su mano un vaso corto con hielo y vodka con limón. Se quedaron callados viendo la ciudad pensado que decir.

-Inuyasha- -Aome- dijeron al mismo tiempo girando sus cuerpos de modo que estaban de frente -Tengo que decirte algo- volvieron a repetir en unísono, ambos se vieron algo sorprendidos, ella se sonrojo por interrumpirlo y el suavizo su cara.

-Vamos al cuarto o quieres hablar aquí?- pregunto el arreglando su cabello destras de su oreja ya que el viento lo habia desacomodado.

-Aqui- dijo ella.

-De acuerdo…en-entonces tu primero o yo?- pregunto el. Ella se quedo callada por unos segundos tomando valor y luego asintió.

-Ok, em, pues veras hoy hable con mi madre- Ella hizo una pausa e Inuyasha asintió -Y pues…ella me pregunto si…- se quedo callada empezando a sentir el remordimiento pero en eso recordó las palabras de Sango y Ayame.

-Y…- dijo Inuyasha insinuandola a continuar luego de tomar un sorbo, que podría estar piendiendo su madre? el hecho es que le asustaba.

-Y…- ella volvió a pausar -Y- y ella quiere conocerlos, le conte todo acerca de nosotros y de que estábamos planeando irnos de viaje y me pregunto si podíamos pasar por alla a tomar un te o cenar o lo que fuera, podíamos dormir alla si queríamos, pero bueno eso era lo que quería saber- hablo ella muy rápido por lo que a Inuyasha se le hizo un poco difícil entender pero capto la idea, ella respiro profundamente cuando termino esperando la reacción de Inuyasha el simplemente se quedo estático digiriendo la información -Inuyasha?- pregunto después de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta, el asintió y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pues yo quería decirte exactamente lo mismo- ella arrugo la cara sin entender -Mi madre también llamo hoy- ella asintió lentamente entendiendo a donde iba todo -Y me pregunto exactamente lo mismo- con pereza caminaron hasta el sofá ya que la brisa de la terraza se estaba volviendo algo irritante, se sentaron y el se recostó en las piernas de ella y la miro a los ojos -Quieres ir?- ella le sonrio.

-Cl-claro que si- respondió entrecortada fallando a su plan de lucir completamente segura, la verdad le daba un poco de miedo conocerlos.

-Hey si no te sientes segura no vamos ok, no te sientas presionada si no estas lista yo puedo hablar con mi madre y-

-No, esta bien. Si quiero ir- ella lo corto esta vez firme, la reacción de Inuyasha la habia hecho sentir mas fuerte, le pareció muy tierno el hecho de no presionarla por lo que ella haría lo mismo -Tu quieres ir a donde mi familia?- pregunto con una calidez que lo abrazo completamente.

-Si- respondió firme sonriendo ella le devolvió el gesto y se inclino para besar sus labios tiernamente.

* * *

-Sabes me parece tonto que nos hallamos puesto así por algo como conocer a nuestras familias- dijo Aome mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir e Inuyasha la escuchaba acostado en la cama con la laptop en su regazo.

-Te apoyo- dijo el arreglandose los lentes que solía utilizar para leer o usar la computadora, se veía realmente provocador. Ella salió del baño y se acostó en la cama al lado de Inuyasha viendo que hacia en la computadora, tenia abierta una ventana con un calendario y otra de unos alquileres de carros.

-Que haces mi amor?- pregunto melosa dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy viendo que días podemos tomar y ver que carro alquilar, comprenderas que los mios no son exactamente para viajes- respondió el dandole un beso en la boca.

-Que inteligente doctor Taisho, que tal va eso?- pregunto picarona.

-Pues bien, que te parece si nos vamos este viernes a donde tu familia y nos quedamos allí hasta el martes si no hay problema y luego irnos hasta el domingo a donde mi familia, creo que ahorita están en la casa de playa así que serian unas cuatro horas desde tu casa hasta alla-

-Pues tendría que preguntar a mi madre si podemos quedarnos todos esos días pero si me parece genial, ademas así Su los conoce y pues podemos ir a escalar y de excursión y otras cosas campestres- dijo ella sonriente.

-Y luego un champuzon de playa- dijo el quitando la computadora de su regazo mientras dejaba los lentes en la mesa de noche y se giraba para quedar encima de su novia -No puedo esperar a verte en traje de baño- le susurro en el oído haciendola temblar.

-Pero que atrevido señor Taisho- respondió ella dandole un beso -Recuerde que tiene que esperar a la respuesta de su hija, al final ella decide, así que tal vez prefiera ir al polo norte y no ver nada de mi- dijo juguetona moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

-Pues veremos mañana, a demás eso siempre lo puedo arreglar- con una mirada llena de deseo Inuyasha se lanzo en un beso lleno de pasión a su boca, empezando una noche de amor como muchas antes hubo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente repitieron la rutina del día anterior, Aome despertó a Su, Inuyasha se encargo del desayuno, Su se arreglo y todos fueron a la mesa a comer.

-Su, tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Aome mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

-Los escucho- respondió la pequeña muy atenta.

-Veras estábamos viendo y hace mucho tiempo ya que no vamos de vacaciones- Su asintió sintiendo la emoción empezar a surgir de su estomago.

-Asi que, que te parece si tomamos unas- siguió Aome, Su simplemente sonrio.

-Se nos ocurrió ir a visitar a nuestras familias para finalmente conocernos y pasar un buen rato. Veras la familia de Aome vive fuera de la ciudad cerca de las montañas así que podemos escalar, ir de camping y todas esas cosas campestres que te gustan. Luego nos iríamos a donde Yoyi (AN: es Izayoi, pero asi le dice Su) en la casa de playa y pues ya sabes como es todo alla. Asi que que te parece lo hacemos o no?- La pequeña asintió frenéticamente por unos segundos pero luego paro lentamente como si se diera cuenta de algo, bajo la mirada un tanto triste.

-Que sucede pequeña?- pregunto Aome viendo a Inuyasha con preocupación mientras posaba su mano sobre la de la pequeña.

-Aome…segura que tu familia quiere conocerme? que tal si no les agrado?- dijo ella con voz apagada, la mirada de Aome se suavizo y le sonrio cálidamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, se van a llevar de maravilla eso lo se- respondió ella.

-A demás tu no tienes que preocuparte tanto yo si, imaginate si no le caigo bien a su madre- dijo Inuyasha tratando de hacerla reír lo cual logro, aunque en realidad creía lo que decía.

-Si eres exagerado, el punto es que no tienes de que preocuparte todo estará bien y vamos a pasar un buen rato, te tengo unas cuantas sorpresas- Aome logro tranquilizar a Su así que terminaron su desayuno con tranquilidad como sin contratiempos.

Una vez en el hospital Inuyasha fue a hablar con Kouga acerca del viaje y Aome fue a hablar con Sango y Miroku.

-Entonces planean irse este viernes al mediodia- dijo Kouga recostandose de su asiento viendo la carpeta de exámenes de Su.

-Si, entonces puede o no?- pregunto Inuyasha impaciente.

-Si no veo porque no, ayer le hice los exámenes mensuales y no encontré nada fuera de lo común, le diré a mi secretaria que te lleven a tu oficina el inventario de las medicinas que deben llevar y las precauciones que deben tomar, de resto no hay problema- Kouga puso la carpeta sobre su escritorio y miro a Inuyasha -Bueno que esperas ya te dije lo que necesitabas fuera de aquí soy una persona ocupada- dijo Kouga volviendo a su estado normal de antipatía ante Inuyasha.

-Callate idiota ya se que me puedo ir pero simplemente quiero dejarte algo claro- Inuyasha se acerco al escritorio apoyando sus manos sobre este -Si algo le llega a pasar en el viaje por _TU_ culpa, por decir que estaba bien y no es así, te lo juro que lo vas a lamentar niño lindo- Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, ninguno quito la mirada del otro.

-Eso es todo?- pregunto Kouga luego de unos minutos. Inuyasha se desapoyo del escritorio y salió del consultorio.

_Imbecil mas le vale que lo que este diciendo es verdad…veamos ahora tengo que llamar a mi madre, dios se va a poner como loca cuando le diga que vamos... _pensaba Inuyasha mientras caminaba al consultorio en donde probablemente estarían los demas.

* * *

-Y que les parece?- pregunto Aome.

-Pues yo opino qe nos anotamos- dijo miroku.

-Exacto, nos reuniremos entonces el martes en la casa de playa- dijo Sango muy emocionada.

-Correcto- le sonrio Aome, en eso sintió unos brazos al rededor de su cintura y un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Ya les dijiste?- preguto Inuyasha.

-Si, ya esta todo listo, solo falta avisar y estará todo listo- respondió ella.

-Entonces manos a la obra, yo llamo a mi madre y tu a la tuya vale- el le dio un beso en la boca y se despidieron llendo cada uno a su respectivo trabajo.

* * *

-Si iremos el martes. Debemos estar por alla a eso de las cuatro de la tarde- dijo Inuyasha casual.

-De acuerdo les tendremos todo preparado entonces, que alegría que puedan venir hace tiempo que no los vemos- dijo entusiasmada su madre desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Si yo también me alegro, entonces nos vemos pronto- dijo Inuyasha despidiendose de su madre.

* * *

-**SI!**- grito su madre desde la otra linea, Aome tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oído porque sino quedaría sorda, Sango que la acompañaba se rio -Claro que pueden venirse el viernes y quedarse hasta el martes! Ay el abuelo se va a alegrar tanto, ay dios y yo tengo que ir a comprar todo y a arreglar los cuartos!- empezó a hablar su madre olvidando que tenia a su hija en el teléfono.

-Ma…mama…- decía Aome varias veces tratando de llamar la atención de su madre.

-Y los cubre camas, y tengo que limpiar el templo, de seguro les vas a enseñar todo y la comida! son alérgicos a algo o algo en especial que deba cocinar?- pregunto esta vez dirigiendose a su hija.

-Mama puedes cocinar lo que sea siempre has cocinado sano así que no hay problema enton- iba a decirle algo pero su madre la corto.

-Ay que alivio bueno igual tengo que ir a comprar todo, hablamos luego hija- y con eso colgó el teléfono, Aome suspiro trancando el teléfono de la oficina de Sango, su amiga se reía.

-Tu madre parece ser muy agradable- Aome subió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Si lo es aunque cuando se emociona parece niño en Disney, pero bueno que se le hace-

-Espero conocerla algún dia- le dijo su amiga sonriendo cálidamente mientras salían de su oficina rumbo a una operación, Aome se había convertido prácticamente en la ayudante numero uno de Sango.

-Pues claro, pero por ahora vamos a ver que pasa con Inuyasha y Su, eso me tiene algo nerviosa- le respondió su amiga. Con eso siguieron su camino hasta la sala de operaciones en donde se alistaron.

Aome e Inuyasha estaban mas que nerviosos por estas vacaciones que se avecinaban.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Como estan? Pronto termino los examenes asi que podre actualizar mas rapido y otras historias que tengo en mente, aqui les traigo otro capitulo que espero les guste, es mas o menos de reyeno ya que quiero escribir bien la parte de cuando conozcan a las familias asi que el proximo capitulo les prometo algo muy bueno. Gracias por los reviews y a quienes siguen la historia! Tengo que irme a estudiar asi que disfruten xoxo V!**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo como de costumbre Aome y Sango estaban juntas con algún trabajo, de pronto de la nada se escucharon unos pasos apurados por lo pasillos del hospital, extrañadas y listas para cualquier emergencia se asomaron por la puerta de la oficina de Sango logrando divisar una cascada naranja que danzaba por el aire, Ayame corría desesperada con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos esmeralda le brillaban con una intensidad inhumana. Las dos amigas extrañadas abrieron completamente la puerta al darse cuenta que la pelirroja se dirigía a ellas. Mientras corría todas las personas en los pasillos la veían extrañados, si bien Ayame era conocida por ser extrovertida y un poco loca no tenían ni la menor idea de porque corría y menos con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro.

Finalmente la muchacha de ojos verdes llego a la oficina de se jefa y se abalanzo sobre ambas mujeres abrazadoras fuertemente mientras trataba de retomar aire, había corrido desde otro edificio hasta allí. Ellas extrañadas no entendían el gesto de su amiga por lo que compartían miradas de duda.

-Ayame esta todo bien?- pregunto Sango mientras la pelirroja la sotana.

-Si estas seg- pero entonces Aome fue cortada por la pelirroja al mostrar su pálida mano, en su dedo anular se encontraba un anillo plateado con pequeños diamantes que brillaban intensamente. Las dos muchachas abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas y miraban el anillo y luego la cara de la mujer pecosa que les regalaba una sonrisa.

-Estoy comprometida, con KOUGA!- dijo la muchacha demasiado emocionada. Saliendo de su estado de shock Aome y Sango sonrieron y la abrazaron felicitandola.

-Te felicito amiga! Cuanto me alegro!- dijo Aome sonriente.

-Definitivamente no me lo esperaba, pensaba que venias a decirnos cualquier otra cosa nuca se me paso eso por mi mente- dijo Sango -Pero cuentanos los detalles- la insito interesada.

-Si porfavor! Ya es la hora del almuerzo, vamos las tres juntas al cafe que queda cerca!- propuso Aome muy emocionada.

-Y que hay de los muchachos no les diran nada?- pregunto Ayame mientras la arrastraban fuera del hospital.

-Los vemos todos los días que se aguanten hoy- dijo Aome.

-Ya les mando un mensaje de texto no te preocupes- dijo Sango mientras escribía en su celular que no podrían almorzar con ellos, cosas de chicas.

Llegaron rápidamente al local y se sentaron e una mesa dispuestas a hablar.

-Entonces cuentanos como fue? Que te dijo?- pregunto Aome emocionada.

-Veran- comenzó ella muy entusiasmada -Estabamos saliendo de una intervención e íbamos a ir a la azotea como siempre a tomar aire fresco pero entonces me dijo que tenia que ir al baño un momento y me dio un papel para que lo leyera antes de que le pudiera preguntar había salido corriendo, abrí el papel y decía sigue las pistas y el papel tenia como una adivinanza y cuando la adivine me guio a otro lugar y así fui hasta que me guio hasta las escaleras que dan a la azotea cuando abrí la puerta habían pétalos de rosa en todo el camino hasta arriba y cuando abrí la otra puerta seguía el camino hasta donde el estaba agachachado con una caja de terciopelo y el anillo y detrás de el un avión escribió "Te casas conmigo?" Fue simplemente mágico!- comino Ayame emocionada, las otras dos estaban tan encantadas como ella.

-Era de esperarse, Kouga suele hacer todo a lo grande- dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Ya veo, pero oye no quiero arruinarte las cosas y nada pero no crees que es un poco apresurado?- pregunto Aome.

-Para nada, yo lo amo el me ama, que mas hay que esperar?- respondió Ayame sonriente -La verdad no entiendo porque el doctor Taisho no te ha pedido matrimonio osea llevan una eternidad juntos, Mitsuko no te puede querer mas y cuando se ven hay tanto amor que da asco verlos- Las mejillas de Aome se tornaron rojas ante las palabras de su amiga, se empezó a sentir nerviosa de pronto.

-So-solo tenemos cinco meses juntos- dijo ella por lo bajo.

-Y que mas necesitan?- pregunto la pelirroja exaltada -Yo tenia como dos meses y mira! De verdad que están un poco lentos. Tu lo amas verdad- pregunto un poco atacante.

-S-si pero- Tartamudeo Aome.

-Y el te ama verdad- Aome solo pudo asentir -Bueno entonces que esperan? La vida es muy corta, nuestro trabajo lo muestra todos los días no sabemos cual será el mañana así que aprovechar el presente, si las cosas salen mal para eso están los amigos, para ayudarte a levantarte-

-Lo que dice Ayame es muy cierto, aunque yo dure dos tres años de novia con Miroku fue porque no teníamos suficiente dinero para una boda pero yo al año ya estaba comprometida y creeme que no éramos ni la mitad de unidos en aquel momento a como son ustedes…- dijo Sango pensante -Hmm…creo que tengo que hablar con Inuyasha- la cara de Aome se torno tres veces mas roja de lo que ya podía estar al imaginarse a Inuyasha pidiendole matrimonio.

-N-no Sango tranquila no hay problema no tengo ningún apuro- dijo ella sacudiendo sus manos.

-Que? A caso no te quieres casar con el?- pregunto Ayame curiosa.

-No, que digo si, es que, no es eso a lo que me refiero- Aome suspiro para ordenar sus pensamientos antes que salieran de su boca -Simplemente no siento esa urgencia de casarme, si el me lo pide perfecto aceptare con gusto pero sino no me importa por algo debe ser…si lo hace que lo haga por que quiere y no porque se sienta presionado- Las otras dos se quedaron calladas meditando las palabras de su amiga. Aunque este pensamiento salía de su mente, empezó a pensar si algún día Inuyasha le pediría matrimonio o vivirían como conyugues para siempre?

-Bueno si tu lo dices entonces no intervenire, pero ya sabes si necesitas ayuda solo dime- dijo Sango sonriente a su amiga que le asintió de igual manera.

-Oh chicas! Antes de que se me olvide esta noche vamos a hacer un brindis para celebrar y me gustaría que fueran, es algo pequeño así que no se preocupen por la ropa y eso, venganse casuales pero hermosas como siempre- todas se rieron.

Luego de almorzar se dirigieron de nuevo al hospital, Aome se dirigió directo a la oficina de Inuyasha para saludarlo y para preguntarle si le gustaría ir al brindis, también tenían que averiguar con quien dejar a Susu.

**_Knock-Knock_**

-Pase- dijo Inuyasha frotandose la cien que le dolía de tantos historiales médicos que había leído aquella mañana. La puerta se abrió y por esta entro la esbelta figura de su novia, el subió su mirada hacia la puerta olvidando cualquier dolor y molestia que tenia al verla sobre todo porque le profesaba una de esas sonrisas cálidas y autenticas que solo ella podía demostrar. Aome era su medicina, podría sentirse mal y ella lo alegraría, podría estar enojado y ella lo tranquilizaría, era su medicina.

-Buenas trades doctor Taisho- hablo ella mientras se dirigía hacia el.

-Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi-respondio el tan formal como ella mientras se despegaba de el escritorio abriendo sus brazos insinuando que se sentara en su regazo -A que debo su grata presencia?-pregunto con ella ya en sus piernas, pozo una mano en su espalda acariciandola y la otra en su muslo.

-No puedo venir a visitarlo?- pregunto acariciando su cabello.

-Claro que si, siempre- dijo el besándola con ternura -Te extrañe a la hora del almuerzo- dijo entre besos lo cuales se volvían cada vez mas intensos.

-Yo tambien-

-Que hacías que era tan importante?- pregunto intoxicandose con su aroma y su sabor.

-Ayame se casa con Kouga y nos invito a un brindis esta noche- dijo algo ida por los besos de Inuyasha.

-Mmm que bien- sin darse cuenta se habían movido de tal modo que Aome se encontraba acostada en su escritorio y el encima de ella.

-Inu…yasha…aquí…no- dijo entre besos, la verdad no quería parar pero que tal si alguien entraba?

-Tranquila, Kaede siempre me avisa si viene alguien, tu eres la única excepción- dijo besandola con mayor intensidad mientras empezaba a bajar por su cuello. La cosa se estaba poniendo mas intensa a cada momento, Aome ya estaba por terminar de desabrochar la camisa de Inuyasha con sus piernas al rededor de su cintura y las manos de este se encontraban en lugares tal vez indebidos. El calor los abrumaba pidiendo mas cuando de pronto se escucho la oferta abriendose.

-Papa!- en eso los dos cayeron en cuenta de quien era la persona que los había interrumpido miraron sonrojados hacia la puerta, Susu se encontraba totalmente congelada en su lugar, su mano seguía en el pomo de la puerta y sus ojos parecían dos platos inmensos, un tinte rojo empezó a surgir en su rostro al igual que los otros dos. La situación era realmente embarazosa, Aome no pudo hacer mas que clavar la mirada en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, el aunque muy apenado iba a tratar de hablar pero Su cerro la puerta de golpe -Perdon- dijo antes de salir. Los tortolos se separaron levantandose de la posición en que estaban.

-Oh dios…- fue lo único que pudo decir Aome mientras cubría su rostro con una mano, Inuyasha se había puesto las manos en la cintura viendo fijamente al piso lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

* * *

-Fue horrible enserio- dijo Su desplomandose en uno de los puf de la sala de juegos del hospital mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro sonrojado.

-Vamos no pudo ser tan malo, que tanto viste?- pregunto Lukas que estaba mejorando, por lo menos ya podía salir de su habitación aunque seguía en la silla de ruedas y tenia un cable conectado a su nariz.

-Mas que suficiente!- respondió ella sentandose recta en el asiento.

-Bueno pero eso es algo normal que la gente grande hace-

-En la oficina?- en eso el resto de los niños se volteo a verlos debido al grito de la pequeña que se sonrojo un poco cuando vio que todos la miraban extrañados.

-No lo se pero lo hacen cuando se aman! A demás debiste haber tocado la puerta-

-Si se aman tanto que se casen y ya pero que no anden haciendo eso en todas partes! y bueno lo de la puerta pues…- ella se quedo callada viendo su regazo -si debi tocar la puerta primero pero siempre suelo abrir la puerta sin tocar y nunca me había pasado eso, ni cuando estaba con la otra!-

-Bueno pero era la otra, al parecer el si quiere mucho a Aome-

-Si la quiere tanto que se casen, que mas prueba de amor que eso?- pregunto ella sin entender.

-A lo mejor _eso_ es mas importante para ellos que casarse, no me lo preguntes a mi preguntaselo a ellos- Ella suspiro lanzandose de nuevo en el puf.

-No se ni como los voy a ver ahora- ella se llevo el brazo a su rostro tapando sus ojos, Lukas se quedo callado un momento pero luego movió su pálida mano hasta su brazo ella se sonrojo ante el tacto y miles de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su panza.

-Tranquila, si podras-

* * *

Era ya la hora de salida y Aome e Inuyasha estaban mas nerviosos que nunca, durante toda la tarde habían evitado a Su y al parecer ella había hecho lo mismo. La pequeña se encontraba en la habitación de su mejor amigo esperando a que la fueran a buscar. Caminando por los pasillos la pareja había llegado a la habitación, se miraron y asintieron en aprobación ya habían acordado que hablarían como adultos y le explicarían todo a la pequeña. Inuyasha toco la puerta y la abrió para que entraran. Al escuchar la puerta el cuerpo de Su se puso rígido.

-Buenas noches señora Reid- saludo Aome como de costumbre, Inuyasha la imito.

-Buenas noches muchachos, como han estado?- pregunto la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo.

-Muy bien gracias- respondió Aome con una amplia sonrisa.

-Venimos a buscar a Mitsuko- dijo Inuyasha.

-Claro como no, despidete Luke mañana se vuelven a ver- los niños se despidieron, Su fue a darle un abrazo a la mama de su amigo y luego camino con la cabeza gacha hasta cerca de Aome.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidieron y la pequeña familia salió de la habitación.

Los tres caminaban en incomodo silencio por lo pasillos, no se miraban y no se rozaban. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron al carro y entraron. Inuyasha lo encendió y empezaron a andar. Aome miro a Inuyasha y el asintió, ella respiro profundo y el carraspeo.

-Su…lo de hoy, veras-

-Si ya lo se cuando dos personas se quieren mucho hacen eso, pero no deberían hacerlo en la oficina! Cualquiera puede entrar! Tuvieron suerte de que fui yo y no otra persona. Porque no se casan y ya? Que mejor prueba de que se quieren que esa?- Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder pararlas, los nervios y la tensión la hicieron decir todo sin darse cuenta. Cuando termino se sonrojo posando una de sus palidas manos en su boca, era lo que pensaba pero no planeaba decircelos, no de esa manera por lo menos. Inuyasha freno el carro de golpe haciendo que las dos se agarraran de lo que pudiesen, Aome lo miro y el estaba en completo shock, gracias al cielo no tenían a nadie atrás.

-Inuyasha estas bien?- pregunto Aome algo alarmada, el no respondio.

-Papa lo siento no quería decir eso es que-

-No, tranquila…- el se quedo callado pensando, tendría razón ella? Estaba tardando mucho en pedirle matrimonio a Aome? Estaria ella esperando que le demostrara su amor de esa manera? No era suficiente con lo que tenían ahora? Volvio a andar el carro pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Al ver que Inuyasha se quedo callado mirando la calle Aome decidió que era su turno de hablar.

-Su lo que queremos decir es disculpas, tienes razón, no era el lugar para hacer eso pero también esperamos que hayas aprendido que antes de entrar tienes que tocar la puerta- dijo Aome serenamente y con una sonrisa.

-Yo también pido disculpas por entrar sin haber tocado la puerta, ya aprendí mi leccion- les respondió Susu desde atrás, Aome le sonrio una vez mas y miro a Inuyasha pero este seguía inmerso en su mundo, apenas y parpadeaba.

Llegaron a la casa luego de unos minutos, Su fue directo a su habitacion a cambiarse y dejar a los otros dos solos, al parecer tenían algo que hablar o bueno Aome trataría de hacerlo hablar.

Una vez en su cuarto Inuyasha se dirigió directo la cama en donde se sentó viendo al piso aun pensando.

-Inuyasha…- dijo Aome parada en frente de el sin recibir respuesta alguna -Inuyasha…- repitió de nuevo pero nada, respiro profundo y se agacho de forma de que quedara a su nivel -Inuyasha que pasa?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus brazos. Ante el tacto el movió la mirada hasta los ojos de ella.

-Te quieres casar conmigo?-Pregunto abruptamente tomandola por sorpresa sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, _Que dijo?_ pensó ella.

-Que?- susurro ella.

-Que si te quieres casar conmigo- volvió a preguntar Inuyasha con firmeza, Aome parecia no entender sus palabras, como si le hablaran en otro idioma. Todo se quedo en silencio Inuyasha la veía y ella simplemente no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-No comprendo…- susurro muy bajo como para que el escuchara.

-Lo sabia no te quieres casar conmigo, perdoname- Inuyasha se paro de pronto dejandola agachada en el suelo.

-No es eso- dijo ella de pronto mientras el pedía disculpas y gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo tonto que era por pensar que alguien como ella querría esa compromiso tan grande con el, al escuchar su voz dejo de hablar y la miro, ella seguía allí agachada en el suelo, el camino hasta ella y se agacho a su lado.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto el.

-No es que no quiera…es que, no quiero que me lo pidas porque alguien lo dijo sino porque tu quieras…- ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos que se habían tornado tan cálidos como el sol.

-Aome…- susurro el acariciando su mejilla -Lo siento…no era mi intención es solo que con lo que dijo Su pensé que tal vez tendría razón, que he esperado demasiado y yo no quiero perderte, quiero estar contigo y no quiero que sientas que no es asi- Ella sonrio.

-Inuyasha yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, no te sientas asi, todo a su tiempo- ella lo beso tiernamente dejando sus frentes pegadas viendose.

-Te amo- dijo el con voz ronca, ella no tuvo que responder ya que sus ojos lo hicieron por ella -Bueno a arreglarnos entonces o llegaremos tarde al brindis- el la ayudo a pararse y fueron a cambiarse.

Luego de unos minutos Nazuna y Nozomi se encontraban en el apartamento para cuidar a Susu hasta que ellos llegaran.

-No llegaremos muy tarde será solo un rato- Dijo Inuyasha poniendose su abrigo.

-Ya saben cualquier cosa nos llaman, portate bien vale?- Dijo Aome mientras le daba un beso a Su en la frente.

-Si señora que la pasen bien- dijo Nazuna.

-Que hablamos de decirme señora?- pregunto Aome, la muchacha se sonrojo y con eso salieron del apartamento rumbo a la casa de Kouga.


	16. Chapter 16

**He vuelto! Primero que nada GRACIAS a Ume-chan no se si hubiese podido desbloquearme sin ella, asi que todas denle muchas muchas gracias a ella 3. Gracias a todas la que siguen la historia y pido disculpas por la tardanza. XOXO V**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

-¿Su, segura que metiste todo en la maleta?- preguntó Aome gritando desde su habitación terminando de arreglarse.

-Si…- respondió Susu desde la sala desplomándose en el sofá, estaba impaciente por irse, aun no podía creer que de verdad se irían de vacaciones.

-¿Lista Su?- preguntó Inuyasha entrando al apartamento por la puerta de la casa ya que había bajado a buscar la camioneta que habían alquilado ya que todos sus carros eran deportivos, ya las maletas estaban en ella, todo estaba listo. La pequeña asintió cuando Aome entró en la habitación.

-¿Nos vamos?- Sonrió ella al verlos, ellos asintieron y como bala de cañón Su salió disparada a la puerta, Inuyasha y Aome se rieron siguiéndola. Una vez en el estacionamiento se montaron en la camioneta sin problema, era bastante grande tal vez demasiado, una Ford Explorer 2011 -Creo que exageraste con el tamaño de la camioneta mi vida- bromeó Aome una vez dentro, olía a cuero nuevo.

-Ya sabes como soy, me gustan las cosas a lo grande- respondió sonriendo mientras la encendía -¿Estas cómoda Su?- preguntó viendo a la pequeña por el retrovisor.

-¡Como nunca!- dijo estirándose a lo largo del asiento. El sonrió y se encaminaron a la antigua casa de Aome.

El viaje no fue tan largo ya que era a las afueras de Tokio, se pararon en una estación a comprar algo de comer e ir al baño y poner un poco de gasolina. Al cabo de dos horas habían llegado a los suburbios en donde se encontraba su casa. Las casas eran modestas pero bastante grandes; empezaron a rodar por las calles, Aome indicándole el camino a Inuyasha, Su estaba muy nerviosa sin embargo estaba encantada viendo todo, hace mucho que no salía.

-¿Aome estas segura que sabes en donde es? me tienes dando vuelta desde hace quince minutos- se quejó Inuyasha.

-Tu cállate y maneja- no era la primera vez que le preguntaba así que estaba algo irritada, el se quejó por lo bajo siguiendo las direcciones, dieron unas cuantas vueltas más hasta que llegaron a una subida al lado de esta habían unas escaleras -Sube por aquí- le señaló ella, el la miro extrañado pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Subieron la colina, no era mucha la distancia; en eso sobre ellos apareció un cartel que decía "Templo Higurashi", los dos Taisho se sorprendieron al leer aquello.

-¿¡Tu familia tiene un templo!- pregunto Susu acercandose a ella, Aome asintió.

-Creo que te falto agregar que era inmeso!- dijo Inuyasha asombrado por la amplitud del lugar, Aome se rió, había estado toda su infancia aquí y nunca lo consideró gran cosa. Siguieron manejando en línea recta hasta llegar a un portón, Aome se bajo del carro y con una llave lo abrió dándole paso a Inuyasha. Los nervios se empezaban a hacer evidentes en ambos personajes de ojos amarillos. Su se pegó al asiento respirando profundo mentalizándose que todo iba a estar bien, repitiéndoselo mil veces en la cabeza tratando de creercelo. Por otra parte las manos de Inuyasha habían empezado a sudar, el sería el que estaría en el ojo del huracán, sino le caía bien a la familia estaba perdido, aunque habían prometido que esto no afectaría la relación era imposible evitar sentirse nervioso, haría todo lo posible por agradarles. Unos metros más y se toparon con una casa modesta, no muy pequeña, no muy grande. Aome le indico en donde pararse y se bajo del carro en eso por una de las ventanas se asomo un muchacho con una sonrisa inmensa.

-¡Llegaron!- se escuchó dentro de la casa. Segundos después la puerta se abría dejando salir a un muchacho que corría hacia Aome a toda velocidad -¡Aome!- gritó el joven al abrazarla, ella se rió y le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte.

-¡Sota estas grandísimo!- dijo emocionada mientras le hachaba un vistazo a su hermano.

-Y tu estas mas vieja- le respondió bromeando, ella le dio un golpecito en forma de juego.

-¡Hija!- gritó una mujer muy linda mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Mi amor cómo estas?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien ma, los hachaba de menos, ¿En dónde está el abuelo?- preguntó al ver que faltaba un integrante.

-Tour por el templo- Aome asintió entendiendo. Su abuelo solía dar tours por el templo contando historias y dando a conocer la cultura -¿Y en dónde esta el muchacho?- preguntó la señora Higurashi viendo a todas partes detrás de Aome. Ella asintió y buscó a Inuyasha que estaba ayudando a Susu a salir del auto. Cuando estuvo a su lado puso una de sus manos en su brazo derecho y con la otra mano agarró a Susu por la suya mientras ella se escondía un poco tras ella. Camino hasta donde estaba su familia y los presentó.

-Mamá, Sota, el es Inuyasha- este instantáneamente le dio su mano a la mujer y a el joven con un pequeño "Es un placer" su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y los nervios le recorrían las venas. Los Higurashi devolvieron el saludo con calidez, Inuyasha había descubierto de donde había salido la sonrisa tan hermosa de Aome, la de su madre era exacta. Mientras su madre saludaba a Inuyasha se refirió a Aome subiendo un pulgar y picando el ojo diciendo sin hablar, solo para que le leyera los labios, "_¡Esta bueno!_" -Y ella es su hija Mitsuko- dijo Aome sonrojandose tratando de ignorar lo que su madre acababa de hacer. Sintió como la pequeña le apretaba la mano con fuerza, ella le devolvió el gesto demostrandole que la apoyaría, que no había nada de que temer. La señora Higurashi abrió sus brazos para brindarle un tierno abrazo a la niña, le parecía tan linda y pequeña. Con un poco de miedo Su se acerco a la mamá de Aome dejando que la abrazara, se sentía muy bien, ella era cálida como Aome. Luego del abrazo le dio su delgada mano a Sota que la tomo con cuidado ya que tenia miedo de que pudiese lastimarla, lucía muy frágil. Ante toda la situación Su se había relajado casi por completo, lo que realmente le asustaba era que cuando la vieran ellos se la quedaran mirando como todos solían hacer, que la vieran con lástima pero en cambio no lo hicieron y todo nervio salió de su cuerpo. Por otra parte Inuyasha seguía sudando la gota gorda.

-Nos alegra mucho tenerlos aquí pasen por favor- dijo amablemente la mamá de Aome mostrando el camino dentro de la casa -Sota ayuda a Inuyasha con las maletas- inmediatamente luego de decir aquello la señora Higurashi enlazó su brazo con el de su hija y la arrastró hasta la puerta junto con Mitsuko.

-¿Cuál quieres que agarre?- preguntó el joven hermano de Aome.

-Tranquilo yo puedo con las dos, en el carro están los bolsos de Su y de Aome en eso si podrías ayudar- dijo Inuyasha más amable de lo normal, debía ganarse puntos con el cuñado por si acaso necesitaba respaldo luego.

-¡Entendido!- respondió el muchacho enérgico. Caminaban hacia la puerta cuando escucharon los llamados de un hombre mayor tras ellos -¿Abuelo?- preguntó Souta volteandose para divisar a su abuelo que caminaba los más rápido posible, casi trotando, suspirando en busca de aire.

-¡Sota!- gritaba el anciano hasta que llegó a ellos, Inuyasha simplemente lo veía -¡Ay Dios! Pero es que no esperan- musitó para si el mayor de los Higurashi.

-Abuelo el es Inuyasha, el novio de Aome- de inmediato Inuyasha soltó las maletas algo rígido, aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra "novio" sonaba extraño sinceramente y a demás estaba conociendo tal vez al mas importante de la familia. El anciano lo miró de arriba a abajo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Es un placer señor- dijo Inuyasha ofreciendo su mano educadamente, el hombre de baja estatura y cabellos blancos lo volvió a mirar, el sudor empezó a salir mas rápido de los poros de Inuyasha, ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?.

-¡Ay pero que educado!- respondió riéndose el señor dándole su mano arrugada al pretendiente de su nieta, agitándola un poco muy fuerte, Inuyasha respiro aliviado al ver que el señor era bastante amigable y no un gruñón -Vamos adentrense que tengo hambre, tu madre nos preparó un almuerzo de-li-cio-so- el anciano pasó primero por la puerta seguido de Sota y luego Inuyasha.

-Disculpa el abuelo es un poco… espontáneo- murmuró Sota apenado.

-¿Mejor eso que gruñón no crees?- respondió Inuyasha casualmente, el saludo del abuelo lo había hecho sentirse más seguro.

-Si bueno tienes razón, aunque lo que no tiene de gruñón lo tiene de inventor y mentiroso, no te vayas a creer ninguna de las historias que te cuente ¿vale? son puras leyendas- Inuyasha se rió y asintió. Llegaron a la sala en donde estaban las dos mujeres y la pequeña sentadas en el sofá, en la mesa tres tazas de té caliente.

-Oh, Inuyasha su cuarto está al final del pasillo y el de la pequeña está arriba espero que no te moleste- dijo la madre de Aome sonriente. En ese momento a Inuyasha le quedó algo muy claro, no importara que dijera esa mujer todo sonaba lindo y dulce, podría estar mentando madres y aun sonaría lindo.

-Su dormirá en mi antiguo cuarto- dijo Aome, el asintió y llevó las maletas a el cuarto al final del pasillo para luego regresar a la sala en donde estaban las escaleras para subir -Ven dejame mostrarte en donde es- La peli negra se paró de su asiento yendo al lado de el -En seguida volvemos- y con eso subieron por las escaleras. Una vez en la segunda planta caminaron hasta la segunda puerta a la derecha en el pasillo, ella abrió la puerta dejando el paso abierto para que entraran. Su cuarto era el mismo desde que se había ido de casa, las paredes color rosa pálido, el closet de madera, la cama pegada a la pared, a su lado una mesilla de noche, la ventana y luego un escritorio. Inuyasha dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama observando todo a su al rededor -No ha cambiado nada- murmuró ella pasando las manos por las paredes.

-Es extraño- dijo el mientras inspeccionaba todo, ella arrugó la cara sin poder entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno es extraño y gracioso. Solo imaginate unos años atrás si yo fuese tu novio creo que nunca hubiese entrado aquí, no por la puerta principal por lo menos y sin embargo aquí estoy en _TU_ cuarto- el se acerco a ella abrazando su cintura -Soy un chico malo- ella se rió enredando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello dándole un tierno beso.

-¿Qué tal te pareció mi familia hasta ahora?- preguntó ella muy curiosa, Inuyasha suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

-Pues la verdad son muy agradables, tu hermano es bastante enérgico, tu madre parece winnie pooh de lo tierna y dulce que es y tu abuelo pues parece ser todo un personaje- el sonrió y le dio un piquito en la nariz.

-Pues estaba hablando con mi madre y está encantada contigo, le diste muy buena impresión, tal vez mucha. Puedes creer que me regaño por que no le había dicho lo guapo que eres- Inuyasha subió una ceja -Es enserio, Su estaba de testigo cuando lo preguntó- El sonrió con el ego en alto.

-Pues me alegra caerle bien a mi suegra entonces-

-¡Aome!¡Ya voy a servir el almuerzo bajen!- la señora Higurashi gritó desde el primer piso, ambos se alertaron y se tomaron de la mano.

-Bajemos antes que piensen que estamos haciendo cosas- dijo ella halándolo a las escaleras, en eso sintió los labios de el cerca de su oreja.

-Esas _cosas_ se hacen después- su voz era sexy y ronca enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

-Tranquilo Taisho- susurro ella, ya estaban en el comedor.

La señora Higurashi terminaba de servir los platos en la mesa, la verdad la comida se veía exquisita. Todos se sentaron y dieron las gracias para luego comenzar a comer. Había gran variedad de platos por lo que Inuyasha y Susu se sirvieron de todo un poco, Aome ya lo había probado todo así que solo se sirvió sus favoritos. Ambos invitados elogiaron a la cocinera con cada bocado que probaban la comida estaba divina.

-Me alegro que les guste- respondió la cocinera al ver como sus invitados degustaban la comida con tanto agrado -Oye Inuyasha ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el hospital?- El aludido tragó un buche de comida que tenia en la boca, tomó un sorbo de agua y prosiguió a hablar.

-Pues bastantes años ya, apenas me gradué monte el consultorio con mi mejor amigo- la mamá de Aome asintió.

-¡Oh si! Aome me hablo de ellos, espero conocerlos pronto-

-Todo a su tiempo ma, una cosa a la vez- dijo Aome interviniendo en la conversación.

-Tienes mucha razón hija-

-Hablando de tiempo, quisiera contarles la historia de nuestro templo, se remonta a la época antigua y está llena de misterios- dijo el abuelo picando un trozo de carne.

-Después de comer ¿si? Es algo larga así que mejor se la cuentas mientras caminamos por el templo, no quiero que se queden dormidos mientras comen- Suplico Aome, su abuelo refunfuño un poco pero al final aceptó.

El almuerzo terminó de maravilla, todos ayudaron a recoger y limpiar aunque la mamá de Aome se opuso a ello, los invitados insistieron. Luego de tomar el té los invitados junto con el abuelo salieron a dar un paseo para mostrarles el templo y contar aquella historia.

-Veran aquí se encuentra el pozo devorador de huesos, en la época antigua cuando un mounstro o un demonio era destruido cerca de la aldea en donde se encontraba este pozo, los campesinos hachaban sus huesos en el pero lo que era muy curioso es que el pozo nunca se llenaba y los huesos simplemente desaparecían, todos decían que tal vez este pozo era un portal hacia otro mundo o tal vez hacia otras eras- Aome reviraba los ojos cansada de escuchar esa historia, era una persona bastante escéptica cuando de mitos se trataba; por su parte Inuyasha mostraba cierto interés en el relato del abuelo y Susu estaba simplemente encantada -Claro nuestros acestros luego de construir este templo por miedo a que tal vez regresara alguna de esas criaturas sellaron el pozo con pergaminos especiales-

-¿P-pueden volver?- preguntó Su asustada. Aome iba a hablar pero su abuelo se adelantó.

-¡Que va! Esos pergaminos son muy poderosos, es imposible que ninguna criatura rompa el hechizo- Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con un árbol inmenso, frondoso e imponente, todos se lo quedaron viendo -Este es el árbol sagrado, cuenta la historia que en este árbol estuvo un hombre mitad bestia atrapado bajo un hechizo de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, ella era tan poderosa que se encargaba de cuidar la perla de shikon- al ver la cara de extrañados de Inuyasha y Su el abuelo prosiguió a explicar que era aquella joya -Esa perla era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo y si la poseías te volvías un ser muy poderoso. La sacerdotisa se encargaba de purificar la perla ya que si caía en fuerzas oscuras el mundo podría llegar a su fin, generalmente la buscaban los demonios para volverse invencibles, los humanos para ser mas fuertes y los mitad bestia ser demonios completos, en aquel momento no eran muy bien aceptados.

El hombre mitad bestia buscaba la perla para ser un demonio completo pero la sacerdotisa era muy fuerte, tenia unos poderes espirituales incomparables y su habilidad con el arco era de envidiar. Al tratar de robarla aquel hombre empezó a encariñarse con la mujer y luego de un tiempo se habían enamorado pero por envidia y codicia de otro hombre hubo un mal entendido y ambos trataron de matarse o bueno creo que fue así no recuerdo bien. La sacerdotisa antes de morir selló al hombre mitad bestia con una de sus flechas sagradas en este árbol dejándolo bajo un hechizo de sueño, ella murió después de esto. Pasaron cincuenta años hasta que la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa apareció para liberarlo ya que debía ayudarla a proteger la perla. Con el tiempo se enamoraron y pues este árbol representa su amor- Aome se encontraba acariciando el tronco del árbol, siempre le traía serenidad y calidez cuando lo hacia -Ella se siente identificada con este árbol ya que desciende de una larga linea de sacerdotisas de las cuales estaba la que selló al hombre mitad bestia- le murmuró el abuelo a los Taisho.

-¡Te escuché!- dijo Aome volteandose, la pequeña la veía con los ojos brillosos e Inuyasha un tanto intrigado -Si bueno tengo habilidades de sacerdotisa…-

-¡Sobre todo con el arco!- afirmó el abuelo dandole unas palmaditas en los brazos.

-¿Sabes usar el arco?- preguntó la pequeña mas fascinada aun, sus ojos parecían dos estrellas.

-Por su puesto, si quieres te puedo enseñar algo- Susu asintió muy emocionada, siempre había querido usar el arco era algo que le parecía muy interesante, Aome le sonrío y la pequeña se le lanzó directo a los brazos.

-!Gracias Aome!-

-Pero recuerda que debes usar el traje querida- salió el abuelo rompiendo la magia del momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ay abuelo por favor hace años que no me pongo eso- refutó su nieta.

-¡Anda póntelo! Quiero ver como te ves de sacerdotisa- dijo Inuyasha antes de que el abuelo respondiera, ella le dio una mirada sombría y el estaba al punto de la risa. Al ver como se había puesto por ponerse el traje decidió que seria divertido fastidiarla un poco.

-Ves el muchacho te quiere ver, a demás recuerda que a veces vienen niños y si te ven con ropas normales se lo pueden tomar como insulto- Aome estaba que mataba a su abuelo y a Inuyasha pero decidió respirar y aceptar.

Luego de terminar el recorrido se dirigieron al área de arquería en donde se encontraban las flechas y arcos, a lo lejos unos blancos. El abuelo se encontraba sentado tomando un descanso al igual que Inuyasha mientras esperaba a que las chicas salieran del baño ya que se estaban cambiando por la ropa de las sacerdotisas, Su también debía cambiarse pero a las ropas de aprendiz. Diez minutos después las chicas salieron del baño luciendo muy tradicionales, Aome llevaba un Hakama(Pantalón) rojo y Su uno negro, acompañado de un Hitoe (camisa) blanca, Aome tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola baja y la pequeña estaba mas que sonriente.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó la pequeña modelando.

-¡Hermosa!- le dijo Inuyasha dandole un abrazo.

-Pareces toda una Miko- agrego el abuelo, Su se sonrojó.

-Bueno vamos- le dijo Aome tomando su mano -Si quieren se pueden quedar a ver o-

-Disculpe ¿están abiertos?- pregunto una niña vestida igual que Susu la cual llevaba un arco y un cilindro con varias flechas. Todos se giraron a ver a la niña.

-Claro querida adelante- Respondió Aome abriendo una pequeña reja, la niña pasó algo apenada y prosiguió a pararse en posición para lanzar una flecha que calló el el punto mas lejano del blanco, la niña suspiró enojada y se sentó en piso cruzandose de brazos -¿Por qué no pruebas mover la mano así y pararte así?- le mostró Aome parandose a su lado con un arco y flecha, acto seguido lanzó la flecha y esta aterrizó en todo el centro del blanco con una rapidez sorprendente. Todos menos el abuelo, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, la miraron sorprendidos. La niña se volvió a parar e imitó lo que había hecho Aome, no le dio al cento pero quedo mucho mas cerca que antes, la niña se volteo a verla con una sonrisa -Cualquier cosa que necesitas solo dime- Aome le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a Su- Toma un arco y flechas, vamos a empezar- la pequeña salió disparada buscar lo que le pidió Aome -Te puedes quedar viendo o practicar si quieres- se refirió Aome a Inuyasha acariciando su mejilla, el abuelo simplemente observaba disimuladamente. Inuyasha tomó las manos de su novia y las besó con delicadeza.

-Adelante divierte con Su un rato, yo veré que hago- El abuelo se paró enseguida asustando un poco a Aome.

-Vamos entonces aun hay cosas que quiero mostrarte- Ella lo miró insegura pero el se paró dandole un beso en la frente y siguió al abuelo.

-Comencemos entonces- dijo Aome un tanto mareada después del beso, Inuyasha era el único capaz de hacerle eso a su organismo.

Luego de terminar las clases de arquería y de Inuyasha ayudar al abuelo regresaron a la casa para la cena que estuvo exquisita al igual que el almuerzo. Después reposaron un rato decidiendo que harían en los siguientes días, luego de una larga discusión decidieron que al día siguiente (sábado) irían a escalar a una montaña que quedaba cerca, el domingo pasarían el día en lago, el lunes irían de excursión al bosque y ya el martes temprano debían partir.

* * *

El domingo luego de pasar un fabuloso día en el lago iban caminando por el templo el abuelo e Inuyasha ya que el mayor quería hablar de algo. Inuyasha miraba todo a su al rededor le gustaba mucho aquel lugar. De pronto sin darse cuenta se había quedado parado frente al árbol sagrado, ya era el atardecer así que el cielo se había tornado de un color naranja espectacular, los pájaros volvían a sus nidos y todo estaba en una tranquilidad absoluta.

-Veo que a ti también te ha atrapado la magia del árbol- dijo el abuelo sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

-¡Keh! No se de que habla- se hizo el loco volteándose.

-Veras aquí conoció mi hija a su esposo- comenzó a relatar el abuelo, Inuyasha instantáneamente mostró interés ya que Aome nunca había mencionado a su padre -Ella cuidaba el templo y el venía todos los días a verla, estaba muy enamorado. Hasta que un día por fin se digno a pedirme su mano y yo se la entregue con gusto, fue justo aquí en donde le pidió matrimonio. Para Aome este lugar es muy especial ya que es lo único que le quedó de su padre, el murió poco después de que Sota naciera y este fue el lugar en donde lo vio por última vez-

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Como un buen hombre. Verás el era profesor en un escuela, ese día hubo un incendio y el sacrifico su vida salvando a unos niños que habían quedado atrapados en uno de los salones- Inuyasha asintió -Sabes, tu me recuerdas mucho a el- el ojidorado miró al anciano muy extrañado -Si…en la forma en que miras a mi nieta y como la tratas, como si ella fuese tu todo, al igual que tu hija, pareciera como si ellas son las únicas personas en tu mundo, aunque solo llevo unos días conociéndote me atrevo a decir eso-

-Pues tiene mucha razón…- susurró Inuyasha un poco apenado, ¿Era tan obvio que todo se paraba cuando veía a Aome, que su corazón latía mas rápido cuando veía sus ojos y su sonrisa, que no podía vivir sin su hija y sin ella?

-¿Estuviste casado anteriormente?- Inuyasha se paralizó ¿A dónde quería llegar este viejo?

-No señor, nunca lo he estado- el abuelo asintió pensativo sentandose en un banquillo que se encontraba al lado del árbol.

-Y tu hija entonces…-

-Ella es adoptada, era hija de unos amigos de mucha confianza y la dejaron a mi cuidado- el abuelo volvió a asentir.

-Entonces nunca has estado casado, tienes una maravillosa hija, amas a mi nieta y eres un buen hombre…- Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿Qué esperas para pedirle matrimonio?- preguntó inocente el viejo, el se quedó callado por unos minutos.

-Pues… la verdad lo estoy pensando desde hace tiempo ya pero no se, ningún lugar parece apropiado para ello… Durante los últimos meses me he dado cuenta que ella es todo lo que quiero- respondió Inuyasha muy seguro sus ojos parecían miel derretida.

-A mi me parece que este lugar es muy apropiado…- susurró el abuelo insinuante, Inuyasha miro aquel árbol que había cautivado su atención, el no era ningún activista ecológico ni mucho menos pero ese árbol simplemente lo atrapó, ¿sería realmente mágico?. También sabia que era un lugar importante para Aome…seria el lugar perfecto.

-¡A comer!- Grito Susu desde la puerta.

-Venga vamos a comer- dijo el abuelo tranquilamente como si nunca hubieran estado hablando. Inuyasha lo siguió y prosiguieron a entrar a la casa. El abuelo bien sabia que sus palabras no habían sido en vano y probablemente pronto Inuyasha haría algo acerca de lo que habían hablado.

* * *

Ya había llegado el lunes, era la hora de la cena luego de un interminable día en el bosque. Todos comían alegres. Al terminar Inuyasha salió a caminar con la excusa de que había quedado muy lleno y quería bajar la comida. Los demás se quedaron dentro de la casa hasta que Aome vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato desde que Inuyasha había salido a caminar ¿Le habría pasado algo? con solo ese pensamiento salió disparada a buscarlo.

-En seguida vuelvo- dijo mientras salía de la casa. El cielo estaba despejado poblado de estrellas y una luna llena tan grande que parecía que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros. El aire estaba limpio y la brisa soplaba con delicadeza. Caminando por el templo se dio cuenta que habia una figura parada frente al inmenso árbol -¿Inuyasha?- preguntó por lo alto , la figura se volteo y ella pudo ver esos soles que brillaban en la oscuridad por el reflejo de la luna. Caminó hasta el viendolo con curiosidad -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te esperaba- le dijo tomando sus manos quedando así cara a cara frente al árbol. Se quedaron en silencio viendose a los ojos ¿Qué estaba tramando Inuyasha? -Los últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan feliz ni que Su también pudiera serlo después de tanto tiempo. Antes yo pensaba que querer a alguien era salir de fiestas con ella, regalarle cosas y simplemente aparentar; pero tu me enseñaste que no es así, que una simple sonrisa puede cambiar el día de alguien, que escuchar es importante, que el dinero no importa sino las intenciones de la gente, que ser amable es mejor que nada. Todos estos días con tu familia nunca me había sentido mas bien y aceptado igual a Su. Tu Aome me has enseñado cosas que nadie había podido hacer, tu me has vuelto una mejor persona, tu me has demostrado amor del verdadero y yo…ahora quiero demostrarte el mío. Tomando tu mano, agachandome con una rodilla en el suelo- mientras hablaba hacia lo que decía -Viendote a los ojos, te demuestro todo mi amor por ti pidiendote que te cases conmigo y pases el resto de tus días a mi lado. Te prometo amarte y hacerte feliz siempre- mientras decía estas palabras sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró ella tenia la vista borrosa no podía contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos -¿Aceptas?- sin poder hablar asintió y el deslizo el anillo de plata con diamantes incrustados en su dedo, se paró y se dieron un apasionado beso,luego la alzó en el aire abrazandola ambos riendose -Te amo- le dijo viendola a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo- y una vez mas se besaron.

Luego de esto se dirigieron a la casa, Aome estaba entusiasmada por contar las nuevas noticias, iban agarrados de la mano más felices que nunca. Cuando pasaron el umbral de la puerta inmediatamente sintió los brazos de su madre al rededor de su cuello y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¡Ay que bueno que dijiste que si!- gritó su madre muy alegre llorando.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ya sabías acerca de esto?- preguntó ella viendo a Inuyasha.

-¡Pues claro! Me pidió tu mano como todo caballero debe hacer ¡Ay hija pero que felicidad tan grande!- la volvió a abrazar.

-¡Aome!- Susu apareció corriendo de las escaleras y justo en el momento en el que la mamá de Aome se apartó ella se le lanzó encima -¡Por fin!-

-Felicidades hermana- le dijo Sota con un abrazó.

-Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar- dijo el abuelo abrazando a su nieta dandole y dandole unas palmadas a Inuyasha. Después de aquella bienvenida celebraron un poco más y luego se fueron a dormir, mañana debían madrugar ya que la casa de los Taisho quedaba mucho más lejos.

A la mañana siguiente ya todo estaba empacado, Inuyasha junto con Sota metían las maletas en el carro mientras Aome se despedía junto con Susu.

-Vuelvan pronto si- dijo la mamá de Aome mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Si mamá, igual la boda será pronto así que nos veremos en poco tiempo- Aome limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su madre con una sonrisa.

-Y tu pequeña cuidate mucho si, ha sido un placer conocerte- La señora Higurashi abrazó a Susu plantando un beso en su frente.

-Igual, la extrañaré mucho- dijo la pequeña abrazandola con fuerza.

-Bueno ya esta todo listo- dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome por la cintura -Nos vemos pronto entonces- terminaron de despedirse todos y partieron rumbo a la casa de los Taisho. Susu rodó la ventana y se despidió de su nueva familia con una sonrisa.

-Los voy a extrañar- dijo ella cuando ya no los pudo ver más.

-Tranquila los veremos de nuevo pronto- Le dijo Inuyasha.

* * *

Cuando se habían ido la señora Higurashi comenzó a limpiar las alcobas que habían usado sus huéspedes.

-¡Sota por favor baja las sabanas del cuarto de Aome!- le pidió su madre desde el lavandero.

-¡Voy!- en unos minutos Sota apareció en la puerta con las sabanas en sus brazos.

-Déjalas allí- el hizo lo pedido y subió a su cuarto. La señora Higurashi empezó a meter las sabanas en la lavadora en eso se dio cuenta que una tenia unos pequeños manchones de sangre -¿Que habrá pasado?- pero sin sumarle mas importancia la metió a la lavadora, De seguro a_ Aome le vino el periodo..._

* * *

**¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció? xoxo V**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí les traigo lo que pedían, muchas quedaron intrigadas con la última parte, pues aquí está su respuesta. Gracias por sus reviews y las que comenzaron a seguir esta historia. Mew-mwe: estas de suerte cumplí tus ordenes ;) Bueno chicas las quiero y espero que les guste, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, dejenme saber que les pareció. xoxo V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero ésta historia si :) **

* * *

El camino a casa de los Taisho fue mucho más largo ya que debían ir hasta la costa. La pequeña se encontraba dormida en el asiento de atrás con una almohada y una manta rosada sobre su delicado cuerpo. Aome e Inuyasha iban adelante tomados de manos como siempre. Inuyasha acariciaba su mano haciendo énfasis en su anillo de compromiso, estaba muy feliz y relajado no podía esperar a que finalmente su familia conociera a la mujer que amaba, la verdad ya no estaba nervioso estaba más seguro que nunca. Por otra parte Aome no estaba tan segura, veía a través de la ventana haciéndose muchas preguntas _¿Cómo serían los padres de Inuyasha? ¿Ya sabían del compromiso_? etc etc.

-Te noto distraída- dijo él besando su mano dulcemente. Ella le sonrío nerviosa.

-Lo estoy…¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres de nuestro compromiso?-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no...- dijo bromeante ella lo miró un tanto irritada ¿Por qué jugaba así con ella?

-¡Muy gracioso! es enserio ¿Ellos ya lo saben?- preguntó la chica impaciente.

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa picarona.

-No me parece- se quejó ella.

-Ya, se paciente...-

-Mira quien habla...- el se rió.

El resto del viaje hablaron de cosas tribales, aunque también mencionaron ciertas cosas de la boda, como el lugar en donde seria, algo pequeño o grande, cosas así. Llegaron al acuerdo que sería algo pequeño, sólo la familia y amigos cercanos preferiblemente en la playa ya que era el lugar favorito de Su y de Aome, nada de formalidades, todo muy sencillo. Su durmió todo el viaje.

Luego de casi seis horas de viaje y de entrar a una urbanización privada, comenzaron a divisar las casas de verano a lo largo de la carretera, eran inmensas. Pasaron unas cuantas casas, diez exactamente, cundo llegaron a una muy sencilla pero extremadamente grande. Inuyasha aparcó en el estacionamiento e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por un mayordomo. Aome miró a Inuyasha y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo saco a Su- le dijo, ella asintió y bajó del carro igual que él.

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo muy educado el mayordomo, ella asintió devolviendo el saludo tan elegante -Buenas tardes señor Taisho- se refirió el hombre de alta estatura a Inuyasha que llevaba ahora cargada a Susu en sus brazos con su carita apoyada sobre su hombro.

-Ay por favor Keido basta de formalidades- habló Inuyasha haciendo que Aome se relajara -¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?- el mayordomo se rió pero respondió a la pregunta.

-Tan informal como siempre señor, pues toda ha estado de maravilla, los señores los esperan en el patio trasero. Yo me encargo de las maletas- El hombre señalo el camino dentro de la casa, la pareja se miró y asintieron entrando en la morada, Aome agarraba el brazo de Inuyasha un poco nerviosa.

Al entrar a la casa Aome tuvo que contener la respiración era una casa inmensa y realmente hermosa, no era nada lujosa, era muy playera y simple la verdad pero simplemente espectacular. En el trayecto al patio trasero Aome pudo admirar varios portarretratos y cuadros que se encontraban en las paredes y repisas, todas eran fotos familiares, unas casuales y otras definitivamente tomadas por un experto. En eso llegaron a un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver la playa a unos cuantos metros. Aome abrió la puerta de cristal corrediza ya que Inuyasha tenía los brazos ocupados con su pequeña. Ella lo miró y él asintió. Pasó el umbral con su hija en brazos seguido de Aome, enseguida un par de brazos lo recibieron.

-¡Hijo!- se escuchó la voz dulce de una mujer, Aome la miró tenía la piel pálida y el cabello tan negro como el suyo.

-Hola ma- respondió el un poco apenado, a éstas alturas y ella todavía lo trataba como un bebé. La mujer se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa, en ese momento cambió su vista hacia Aome.

-Tú debes ser Aome, un gusto conocerte querida, Izayoi- La mujer muy bella se acercó a ella dándole su mano y un beso en la mejilla.

-El placer es mío- respondió Aome más relajada. Izayoi entonces vio su mano percatandose del anillo que portaba la muchacha, Aome se sonrojó al percatarse de esto.

-¡Vaya pero si no has perdido el tiempo hijo mío!- Dijo la mujer sonriendo -No sabía que eras mi nuera- Aome se sonrojó aun más.

-Quería decircelo a ustedes en persona ¿En dónde está papá?- preguntó el viendo a todas partes.

-Arriba en el estudio, llamada de emergencia, tú sabes como son- él asintió.

-Bueno voy a llevar a Su a su cuarto y enseguida vuelvo- ambas mujeres sonrieron y la bomba de nervios explotó dentro de Aome.

-Ven querida siéntate- le señaló unos muebles playeros de los cuales ella no se había percatado -¿Deseas un poco de fruit punch?- preguntó amablemente la madre de Inuyasha viendo como su nuera se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

-Si, gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa a lo que Izayoi comenzó a servir el jugo en un vaso, luego de servirlo se lo pasó y notó como las manos de Aome temblaban.

-No te sientas nerviosa querida, ahora somos casi familia- la mujer le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar relajarse -Ahora cuentame cómo te lo pidió- preguntó interesada la mujer cómo si fuesen amigas de toda la vida y se contaran un chisme. Aome se rió un poco seguida de la madre de Inuyasha y prosiguió a contarle.

* * *

Inuyasha recién acostaba a Su en su cama, ella tenía su propia habitación obviamente. La notaba un tanto pálida y demarcada pero lo atribuyó al cansancio del viaje, abrió las ventanas para que sintiera la brisa tibia en lugar del aire acondicionado y salió de la habitación. Dejó la puerta medio abierta y siguió por el pasillo. De la nada, detrás de él apareció su padre.

-Tiempo sin verte hijo- Inuyasha se asustó ante el repentino saludo, se volteó y se encontró con una de las típicas sonrisas que su padre le solía dar, se abrazaron y siguieron su camino al patio trasero -Y ¿ En dónde está la dulce señorita?- preguntó su padre.

-En el patio con mamá- Su padre alzó las cejas.

-Eres muy valiente para dejarla sola con tu madre- ambos se rieron.

-Tranquilo, sé lo que hago por cierto, te tengo una noticia importante- en eso llegaron al patio trasero que estaba inundado de risas -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó viendo a las dos mujeres sentadas.

-Nosotras entendemos- se miraron y empezaron a reír, en eso el padre de Inuyasha carraspeo -Oh querido ella es Aome, la _PROMETIDA_ de tu hijo- habló Izayoi, haciendo énfasis en la muy especial palabra, antes de que Inuyasha pudiese presentarla, como un resorte Aome se paró del sofá y ya el padre de Inuyasha estaba frente a ella.

-Supongo que esa era la noticia importante que tenías hijo- Habló el hombre alto y buen mozo -Un placer conocerte, Inu- Aome le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Luego de conocerse comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, la tarde pasó volando sin inconveniente alguno, pronto Izayoi y Aome se habían llevado de maravilla. Hicieron un tour por la casa y luego ya era la hora de cenar.

-Bueno iré a preparar la cena- dijo Izayoi seguida de Aome.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó Aome.

-Claro querida, si así lo deseas- Aome asintió y siguió a su suegra.

-Mi vida, podrías chequear a Su, me preocupa que siga durmiendo- le dijo Inuyasha antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, ella asintió.

-En seguida bajo- dijo Aome a Izayoi mientras se dirigía a las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Su. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta repaso el recorrido que habían hecho, el cuarto de la pequeña era el tercero de la pared de la derecha. Camino hasta dicha puerta que estaba medio abierta, la empujó suavemente dejando que su cuerpo entrara en la habitación, era muy bonito, del color de mar. La cama estaba vacía pero entonces escuchó el sonido de agua en el baño así que supuso que tal vez estaba lavando su cara -¿Su?- preguntó recostandose contra la otra puerta en aquella habitación. Inmediatamente el agua dejó de sonar.

-En seguida salgo- escuchó la voz de la niña, lo cual la tranquilizó.

-Vale tranquila, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha vamos a empezar a preparar la cena. Te esperamos abajo-

-Perfecto, en unos minutos bajo- con esto Aome salió de la habitación directo a la cocina.

* * *

La cena fue bastante sencilla pero gustosa. Su bajo a mitad de preparación y ayudó un poco a cocinar, al igual que Inuyasha y su padre. Fue un momento muy agradable, todos en la amplia cocina ayudando, platicando y riendo. Algo que realmente sorprendió a Aome fue que en ningún momento apareció un mayordomo o una ama de llaves a cocinar o a recoger, ella le preguntó la peculiaridad a Inuyasha y el le aclaró la duda. El hecho de fueran ricos no significaba que fueran inútiles a su madre siempre le gustó hacer las cosas del hogar los mayordomo eran pura apariencia para recibir invitados nada más y las amas de llave ayudaban con la limpieza pero cuando era toda la casa, de resto ellos se valían por si mismos. Claro como Inuyasha siempre fue un tanto flojo para ello contrató a sus amas de llaves. Luego de comer se quedaron un rato en el patio trasero disfrutando de la brisa, el olor a mar y del sonido de las olas.

-Bueno creo que es hora para nosotros de descansar- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento estirando su cuerpo, Susu bostezó y Aome la imitó.

-¡Ay claro hijo! Me imagino que deben estar cansados- dijo Izayoi levantándose también, Inu la siguió.

-Que mala cortesía de nosotros, deben estar muertos- dijo el hombre de ojos tan amarillos como el sol -Buenas noches- dijo tomando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Que descansen, mañana pasaremos el día aquí en la playa- habló Izayoi recostando su rostro en el hombro de su marido devolviendo el abrazo que este le daba.

-Hasta mañana, Su ve a despedirte de los abuelos- dijo Inuyasha y la niña siguió las ordenes, le dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno y volvió al lado de su padre.

-Buenas noches, gracias por todo, de verdad es un placer para mí estar aquí, agradezco mucho que me hayan dejado entrar en su casa- dijo Aome ante sus suegros, Inu simplemente sonrió, la misma sonrisa que Inuyasha; Izayoi la abrazó.

-Al contrario querida, gracias a ti, por hacer tan feliz a mi familia- le susurró al oído para luego separarse - Ahora andando que mañana nos paramos temprano- terminaron de despedirse y cada quien fue a su habitación. Aome e Inuyasha arroparon a Susu y luego fueron a la habitación que habían arreglado para ellos.

-¿Qué tal te pareció todo?- preguntó él abrazándola por la cintura una vez que estaban solos en su cuarto. Se encontraban en el balcón contemplando la luna.

-Me agradan mucho la verdad, me alegra haberlos conocido- él le dio un beso en su cabello.

-Tú también les agradaste sabes- ella rió, le hacia cosquillas ya que paseaba su nariz por su cuello - Mi mamá te adora y le caíste muy bien a mi padre-

-Mmmm me alegro- suspiró ella, Inuyasha volvía sus besos más profundos cada segundo, pronto habían llegado a la cama. Estaban a punto de despojarse de sus prendas cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Apenados se separaron rápidamente, Inuyasha resignado fue hasta el baño para cambiarse y Aome abrió la puerta arreglandose el cabello. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy?- preguntó un tanto apenada Su. Aome sonrió cálidamente y terminó de abrir la puerta para que la pequeña pasara.

-Claro mi vida, pasa- le dijo Aome dulcemente -Acuéstate, voy al baño enseguida vuelvo- Una vez en el baño Aome cerró la puerta y se encontró con que Inuyasha ya se había cambiado a sus usuales pantalones de dormir pero no tenía la camiseta blanca puesta, tenía el pecho desnudo lo cual le facinaba.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó cepillándose los dientes un poco molesto, les habían cortado el momento por completo.

-Su...quiere dormir con nosotros hoy-dijo Aome pensativa quitándose la ropa para ponerse su baby doll, Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-¿De veras? Hace tiempo que no lo hace...- habló mientras escupía en el lavamanos.

-Tal vez extraña estar en casa, no es de preocuparse- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Inuyasha le dio un beso y salió a acostarse mientras ella terminaba de limpiarse la cara y lavarse los dientes. Cuando salió todo estaba en oscuridad la única fuente de luz era la luna. Observó dos figuras sobre la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír, eran las dos personas más especiales para ella en este mundo. Caminó y se escabulló dentro de la cama arropándose. Su se encontraba sobre el pecho de Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente, uno de sus delicados brazos lo abrazaba, Inuyasha la rodeaba con su ancho brazo; entonces cuando Aome entró en la cama él le sonrío y separó su brazo de la pequeña de modo que Aome recostó su cabeza en la misma almohada que usaba Su pegando su cuerpo al de la pequeña, pasó su brazo al lado del de ella abrazando igualmente a Inuyasha y éste las brazo a ellas. Estaban allí los tres hechos un nudo, un nudo perfecto. Aome le dio un beso a Inuyasha y seguidamente besó la cabeza de Susu cerrando los ojos.

-Los amo...- susurró la pequeña antes de quedarse totalmente dormida, ellos sonrieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente luego del desayuno todos estaban listos en sus trajes de baños y se dirigieron a la playa que quedaba a tan solo unos metros, pusieron las sombrillas y se echaron en la arena. Aome estaba echada tomando sol junto con Izayoi, mientras Inuyasha e Inu jugaban voleibol con Su. En eso Izayoi se levantó poniéndose un pareo y su sombrero de playa.

-Quiero ir a caminar ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó la mujer, Aome aceptó siguiéndola poniéndose una gorra de Inuyasha -Chicos ya venimos vamos a caminar un rato- ellos asintieron pero la verdad no le prestaron mucho atención, estaban muy ocupados jugando -Oye Aome quería darte algo- dijo Izayoi luego de un buen rato, ya estaban lo suficientemente alejadas de casa como para que no las vieran -Quiero que tengas esto- entonces se quitó una cadena de plata que estaba usando, ésta tenía un dije en forma de óvalo con unos adornos muy lindos, Izayoi tomó una mano de Aome y dejó caer la cadena en su mano, Aome la miró sin entender -Es un relicario, ha estado en mi familia por muchos años, verás se supone que debía dárselo a mi hija pero creo que soy la primera de mi familia que no tiene una, así que quiero que lo tengas- los ojos de Aome se abrieron como platos.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó entrecortada, Izayoi se rió.

-Claro que es enserio querida- Sin pensarlo Aome abrazó a Izayoi con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba realmente feliz, la mujer le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa -Me alegra que te haya gustado, es más ahorita mismo les tomare una foto a ustedes tres para que la pongas allí- Aome sonrió y volvieron a donde estaban los demás. Una vez allá, Izayoi fue a buscar su cámara e Inu se excusó para llamar a la empresa unos minutos, dejando a los tres solos.

-Mira lo que me regaló tu madre- dijo Aome mostrando el relicario que ahora guindaba en su pecho, el sonrió.

-Imaginaba que te lo iba a dar en algún momento- ella le sacó la lengua.

-¡Ay si! el sábelo todo- dijo ella.

-Yo siempre- le dijo lanzándole un puño de arena en la barriga y parándose de el lugar en donde estaba, ella abrió la boca y lo miró como si acabara de cometer el error más grande de su vida, Aome miró a Su y la pequeña asintió.

-¡A él!- gritó la pequeña lanzando arena seguida por Aome. Las risas y los gritos se hacían escuchar,era una escena digna de ver; Aome corría hacia Inuyasha y este la alzaba y la lanzaba al agua, Susu le salpicaba y le echaba arena, todos reían, todos eran felices.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Sonrian!- dijo Izayoi que había aparecido de la nada con una cámara, los tres se juntaron Inuyasha cargó a Su y abrazaba a Aome con su otro brazo por la cintura, los tres sonrieron e inmediatamente las dos chicas lo llenaron de arena y salieron corriendo, Izayoi rió.

-Se van a morir de la risa cuando sepan que lo grabe todo- dijo para si retorciéndose de la risa.

* * *

Luego de pasar un largo y divertido día en la playa todos se encontraban en la casa echados en la sala viendo la tele, cuando pasaron por el canal de cocina e Izayoi los hizo detener instantáneamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Inuyasha que era el que tenía el control reviró los ojos -¡Uy yo se preparar eso, es divino! ¡Es más lo voy a hacer esta noche! Mi amor acompáñame al mercado, vamos a comprar los ingredientes- Izayoi se paró tomando del brazo a Inu -¡Enseguida volvemos!- en menos de unos minutos ya habían salido de la mansión. Entonces Inuyasha siguió pasando los canales.

-Te podrás dar cuenta que mi madre es un poco oportuna- Aome se rió.

-Hey que tal si vamos a caminar, el atardecer esta divino- dijo Aome viendo por la ventana.

-Me parece bien- dijo Inuyasha parándose de su asiento.

-Yo voy a descansar un rato antes de la cena- dijo Su enrollándose en una manta que tenía en el sofá.

-Vale pequeña en seguida volvemos- ambos le dieron un beso en la frente saliendo hacia el patio trasero. Agarrados de la mano siguieron su camino por la orilla de la playa, descalzos sintiendo los tibios granos de arena bajo sus pies, el atardecer a sus espaldas. La brisa hacia que el cabello de Aome danzara junto con su vestido de verano.

-Todo esto ha sido maravilloso Inuyasha...- dijo ella viéndolo con sus grandes ojos marrones, él le sonrío.

-Lo sé, no podría ser más feliz...- respondió el dándole un tierno beso -Voltéate- le susurró él al oído, ella hizo lo pedido y suspiró de asombro. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, el cielo parecía pintado con acuarelas naranjas, amarillas, fucsias y moradas el sol imponente se ocultaba poco a poco con toda su inmensidad, las gaviotas volaban libres por el viento y el mar reflejaba como un espejo el rostro del sol, era simplemente maravilloso. Inuyasha la abrazó por detrás y se quedaron allí por un buen rato. Cuando el sol estuvo casi oculto ya se encontraban cerca de la casa. Pasaron el umbral de la puerta del patio trasero y se percataron que Izayoi e Inu no habían vuelto aun. Al llegar a la sala vieron que el amplio televisor de plasma seguía encendido pero no había señal de Su en el sofá -¿En dónde estará la pequeña?- dijo Inuyasha yendo a la cocina en busca de agua.

-Voy a ver si esta en su cuarto- dijo Aome serenamente subiendo las escaleras. Subió sin problemas, ya habían prendido las luces, probablemente las amas de llave. LLegó al cuarto y la puerta estaba a medio cerrar, la empujó pero no vio a nadie, predió la luz y nada, entonces escuchó el chorro de agua proveniente del baño, se acercó a la puerta cuando sintió que pisaba algo mojado, miro al suelo y vio agua en sus pies -¿Susu?- preguntó Aome mas no recibió respuesta -¿Su?- volvió a preguntar golpeando la puerta pero nada -¡Mitsuko!- gritó esta vez tratando de abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada -¡Mitsuko abre!- empezó a decir lanzándose contra la puerta repetidas veces hasta que logró abrirla de golpe cayendo en el piso por el impulso que usó.

* * *

-¿En dónde estará? debe andar jugando a las escondidas- murmuró Inuyasha buscando en la biblioteca.

-**¡INUYASHA!**- Escuchó el grito desgarrador de Aome que provenía de la planta superior, de un susto salió corriendo tropezando con todo en su camino. Corrió subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, casi se tropieza a mitad de camino pero recobró la compostura rápidamente -**¡INUYASHA!**- volvió a escuchar los gritos de Aome ¿Qué demonios sucedía?. Entró al cuarto de su hija de donde provenían los gritos, se quedó unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta recobrando el aliento y buscando a Aome -**¡INUYASHA!**- ésta volvió a gritar y su voz lo guió al baño, cual cohete corrió parándose en seco una vez que entró al baño.

Sangre, en todas partes, sangre. El lavamanos estaba encendido lleno de agua hasta el tope desbordándose por todo el piso, el agua estaba llena de sangre, en el retrete había sangre tanto en la tapa como adentro, en el suelo había sangre, sangre de Mitsuko...Aome la abrazaba con las lágrimas en los ojos, ella también estaba llena de sangre, se encontraba encima de un charco aun más grande, Su estaba pálida como el papel, parecía un fantasma, su boca llena de sangre, tenía los ojos abiertos pero como si realmente no estuviese allí y respiraba con dificultad. Inuyasha no encontraba las palabras para hablar, Aome simplemente lloraba.

-I- Inu-y-yasha- lloró Aome, él se agachó a su lado.

-¿Qué paso?- Aome negó con la cabeza llorando.

-¡LLa-llama a Kou-ga ten-emos q-que llevar-l-la al hospital ur-r-gente!- gritó ella llorando, él automáticamente, aun en shock, buscó su celular en sus shorts y llamó a Kouga.

-Código rojo, manda un helicóptero a mi casa de la playa **YA**, espérame con todo listo- Habló rápidamente levantando a Aome del suelo que tenía aun a Mitsuko en brazos. La acostaron en la cama y la pequeña empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Su quédate conmigo por favor no te vayas, aquí estoy- empezó a decir Aome aun llorosa tomando su pulso mientras Inuyasha le hacia masajes en el pecho para estimular el corazón -¡Inuyasha su pulso está bajando!- gritó nerviosa Aome, él no dijo nada simplemente siguió con lo que hacía con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

_Vamos pequeña no me puedes dejar, vamos tú eres fuerte, yo sé que puedes vamos..._

Entonces su celular vibró -Aló- dijo con dificultad.

-El helicóptero llega en veinte minutos vayan al techo de la casa, estén preparados- dijo Kouga

-De acuerdo- dijo él trancando dejando el celular en su bolsillo -Aome sigue con los masajes mientras busco la llave de la azotea- dijo saliendo disparado de la habitación, Aome asintió y siguió con los masajes, al notar que cada vez se ponía más fría la enrolló con la sábana. Ningún entrenamiento de enfermera la pudo haber preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo ahorita. Con las manos llenas de sangre limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas en vano ya que más salían cada segundo.

Inuyasha salió corriendo directo a la entrada, allí había una cajita en donde se encontraban las llaves de toda la casa, desesperado comenzó a revolver y a lanzar las llaves que no le servían al piso, aun tenía quince minutos pero se estaba volviendo loco, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, el corazón le palpitaba desembocado ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?

-¡Ya llegamos!¿Qué…- se escuchó la voz de su madre pero realmente no entendía lo que decía -¡Inuyasha qué pasó por qué estás lleno de sangre!- gritó su madre dejando caer las bolsas que tenía en mano.

-Izayoi qué…- El padre de Inuyasha se lo quedó viendo, parecía un loco escarbando la caja frenéticamente, con los brazos llenos de sangre -¿¡Inuyasha qué ha pasado!- preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿En dónde están las chicas?- preguntó su madre.

-¡Inuyasha responde!- volvió a gritar su padre.

-**¡INUYASHA TAISHO RESPONDEME AHORA MISMO!**- gritó su madre muy alterada.

-¡Sube al cuarto y ve qué coño pasa ahora déjenme en paz que necesito la puta llave de la azotea!¡ El helicóptero llega en diez minutos y estoy perdiendo tiempo!- gritó fúrico Inuyasha con los ojos rojos de tanto aguantar las lágrimas. Inmediatamente Izayoi subió a la segunda planta pero en cambio Inu se quedó allí viendo a su hijo.

-Toma yo tengo la llave- le dijo serio, se la puso en la mano y ambos salieron corriendo por las escaleras. Al llegar al cuarto Izayoi se encontraba vomitando por el balcón y Aome seguía con los masajes -Mi vida- salió corriendo hasta su esposa, sin querer ver a su nieta ya que no sería capaz de aguantarlo -Suban a la azotea el helicóptero estará aquí en cualquier momento- dijo él viendo como Inuyasha cargaba a la niña de la cama y Aome lo acompañaba, era una imagen bastante tétrica sino supieras la verdad fácilmente podrías decir que acababan de realizar un asesinato. Inu vio a su hijo a los ojos y asintió -Suerte- con esto los otros dos salieron de la habitación, Inuyasha corriendo por el pasillo y Aome siempre a su lado. Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta Inuyasha le dio la llave a Aome y ella la abrió rápidamente. Salieron disparados viendo al cielo en busca del helicóptero en cualquier momento estaría allí. Entonces por primera vez en los últimos minutos ambos respiraron y se vieron a los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró ella entre sollozos, el negó sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-No lo sé…- susurró, ella se acercó a el abrazando a ambos.

-Tranquilo ella va a salir de esto, yo lo sé, ella es fuerte- le dijo para tranquilizarlo limpiando sus mejillas con sus manos llenas de sangre, él recostó su frente en la de ella. Ella era su fuerte, su pilar que lo tenía en control. En eso escucharon las hélices del helicóptero acercarse, ambos impacientes se despegaron para ver al cielo, una luz los alumbraba de modo que se movieron para darle espacio a la nave de color rojo, una vez cerca del techo se abrió la puerta, dentro habían dos paramédicos, corrieron dentro del helicóptero acostando a la niña en la camilla mientras ellos se sentaban en dos asientos como les indicaba el piloto, se pusieron los audífonos para que no les molestara el ruido mientras veían como bombeaban oxigeno a Su, tomaban su tensión y otros procedimientos. Inuyasha y Aome se agarraron de manos fuertemente, ambas ensangrentadas.

_-Llegaremos al hospital en veinte minutos señor Taisho-_ informó el piloto. Inuyasha asintió ; con los corazones en la garganta y las lágrimas en las mejillas, no sabían que podia pasar, despegaron rumbo al hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo ocupada con el trabajo pero bueno aquí ésta lo que se merecen, gracias a todas por sus reviews (mew-mwe aqui esta tu dosis de hoy jajajaja)Las quiero mucho, dejenme saber que les pareció y pues ¡Que disfruten!**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

-¡Necesitamos un equipo de sangre apenas lleguemos, cambio!- Gritó uno de los paramédicos en su radio.

-Puede decir más o menos el porcentaje de sangre perdida- apenas se pudo escuchar que le respondían por la radio.

-Más del setenta por ciento- Ambos, Inuyasha y Aome sintieron como si clavaran una estaca en su corazón, tanta perdida de sangre era grave.

-Ya tenemos todo listo para su llegada- eso fue lo último que escucharon. Los minutos parecían eternos, era como si nunca llegarían al hospital pero poco a poco veían como la ciudad de Tokio con sus luces en todo su esplendor comenzaba a formarse bajo de ellos hasta que por fin el piloto informó el descenso. Inuyasha y Aome ya se habían quitado los cinturones y los audífonos, estaban tan preparados como los otros para salir corriendo de allí. Apenas tocaron el techo del hospital abrieron la puerta y bajaron a Susu en la camilla, Kouga era uno de los doctores allí presentes; agarrados de la mano bajaron inmediatamente que los paramédicos y los siguieron dentro del hospital.

-¿¡ Qué demonios paso Taisho?- Preguntó Kouga mientras corrían al lugar en donde estabilizarían su sangre.

-¡Crees que si supiera estuviera como estoy!- le gritó de vuelta Inuyasha. En eso ambos, Kouga e Inuyasha sintieron como algo los frenaba, Aome.

-¡Me van a escuchar bien los dos carajo, me hacen el favor y no peleen! lo importante aquí es salvar a Mitsuko ¡Así que dejen la mariquera y sean serios!- les gritó Aome con la cara roja del enojo, los dos hombres se quedaron petrificados sobre todo Inuyasha, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras en la boca de su novia -No sabemos qué pasó, llegamos de un paseo y la encontramos así en el baño. Ahora estabiliza su sangre y hazle todos los exámenes que necesite. **ENTENDIDO**- le dijo específicamente a Kouga el asintió un poco asustado pero siguieron el recorrido. En el camino se toparon con Sango y Miroku que los esperaban, como Sango no debía correr por el embarazo se encontraba en una silla de ruedas y Miroku la empujaba. Aquello era algo loco, los paramédicos aglomerados sobre la camilla de la niña mientras le profesaban oxigeno y limpiaban la sangre que había en ella, Kouga, Inuyasha y Aome en la cabecera angustiados y de paso una mujer en silla de ruedas y un hombre empujando. Obviamente eran el punto de vista de todos, a parte que la sangre no se hacia olvidar. Los pies de Aome manchaban todo el piso dejando un camino tras de si.

-Ya saben como es el procedimiento, no pueden entrar- dijo la guardia en la puerta, nada más entró Su con Kouga como de costumbre. Aome e Inuyasha se pegaron al vidrio buscando respirar, estaban cansadisimos, los paramédicos los veían intrigados y pronto llegaron tras ellos Miroku y Sango, ella quejándose por la lentitud de él. Vieron como Kouga inyectaba la vía en su pecho directo al corazón, ante tanta perdida de sangre no había más que hacer. Pronto la sangre de Aome que habían guardado en caso de emergencia empezaba a entrar en el organismo de Mitsuko. Kouga salió entonces de la sala y se dirigió a ellos.

-Ahora si podemos hablar claramente- dijo él buscando tranquilizarlos. Aome se quebró de nuevo, pero fue Sango quien la abrazo.

-Tranquila amiga…- le susurró abrazandola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Miroku uniéndose a la conversación.

-Yo no sé…Aome y yo fuimos a dar un paseo y cuando regresamos…es…sangre… todo estaba lleno de sangre…- dijo Inuyasha, la verdad no tenía coherencia lo que decía así que les costo entender.

-¿Quieres decir que ella estaba normal y de la nada se puso así?- preguntó Kouga.

-Si, bueno, no lo sé lucía bien aunque empezó a dormir más tiempo pero más nada, lo atribuí al cansancio por el gaste de energía- dijo Inuyasha más claro, ya estaba en el hospital ya la podrían ayudar como es debido.

-No me parece lógico, estos episodios suelen suceder más de una vez, los primeros suelen ser simples sangramientos de nariz o una que otra gota de sangre al toser pero nunca algo como lo que me estás describiendo y lo que estoy viendo- Respondió Kouga.

-Pero nunca vimos nada- dijo Aome secándose las lágrimas.

-Tal vez lo oculto…- Susurró Miroku.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Inuyasha inmediatamente.

-Tal vez ella sabía de esto pero no dijo nada- afirmó su mejor amigo mirándolos a todos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Sango sin entender.

-¿Por qué arruinar buenos momentos? Es mejor ignorar lo malo…- todos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno estas son solo conclusiones sin base previa, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en estabilizarla. Le daré una diez porciento para que su cuerpo se acostumbre, esperaré un hora y proseguiré de ese modo de acuerdo- Informó Kouga, todos asintieron -Pueden in a cambiarse si quieren, ya saben que ésto es largo, cualquier cosa les aviso, voy a preparar los exámenes que debo hacerle- Antes de partir Kouga puso una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha -Haré lo posible por salvarla- Inuyasha asintió y el otro se fue.

Luego de unos minutos de contemplar a Susu y ver como lentamente comenzaba a estabilizarse decidieron ir a bañarse, usarían una de las habitaciones, usarían la ropa que siempre dejaban en el hospital por caso de emergencia. Acompañados por sus mejores amigos detrás ellos todos se quedaban viendo a la pareja, eran un desastre. Aome tenia un vestido blanco que estaba completamente manchado de sangre al igual que sus pies, batatas, muslos, brazos, manos y las mejillas, el pelo vuelto un desastre y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, a parte estaba descalza. Inuyasha a su lado tomando su mano firmemente, los brazos completamente ensangrentados, sus mejillas y sus ropas, al igual que Aome descalzo y con el pelo desarreglado. Parecian momias que caminaban, no tenían emoción alguna. En eso Aome sintió que alguien la detenía abrazandola por la cintura. Se paró haciendo que Inuyasha también lo hiciera, ambos vieron para abajo y se encontró con una personita.

-¿Ella está bien verdad?- preguntó Lukas con su rostro enterrado en el vientre de Aome, ella cerró los ojos evitando que las lagrimas salieran, respiro profundo tragándose el nudo que crecía en su garganta y se agachó a su nivel.

-Lo va a estar- sonrió con los ojos vidriosos, se notaba que el niño había llorado recientemente ya que sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados -Apenas la podamos ver te aviso de acuerdo- el niño asintió y ella le dio un beso en la frente abrazándolo -Voy a cambiarme ahorita nos vemos- Lukas asintió y ellos siguieron su camino -Eso fue difícil…- susurró ella, él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Llegaron a la habitacion asignada pidiendo un momento a solas a sus amigos, lo necesitaban. Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y todo quedó en silencio. Inuyasha se sentó con las manos en la cabeza sobre la cama, su mirada en el suelo. Aome se agachó en el piso con la espalda recostada de la pared, sus manos echaba su cabello para atrás , al igual que Inuyasha, veía al piso. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar sintiendo el ardor en los ojos cansados de llorar. Ella miró a Inuyasha pero él seguía en la misma posición, con dificultad se levantó caminando lentamente hacia él, se quedó parada viendo como él no se inmutaba en ningun momento, como si no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Al entender que necesitaba tiempo solo le dio un beso en la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Cuando vio su rostro en el espejo casi se vuelve a quebrar pero entonces decidió que ya era suficiente, ya era hora de ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya lo desconocido había pasado, era momento de actuar. Mitsuko saldría bien de esta situacion ella haría todo lo que estaba en su poder así significara un sacrificio mayor.

Respiro profundo y encendió el agua caliente de la ducha, se despojó de la ropa que tenía y la lanzó a la basura, ya era caso perdido. Entró en la ducha cerrando los ojos en busca de paz, comenzo a frotar cada parte de su cuerpo deshaciendose de del tinte vinotinto sobre su piel. Muchas cosas comenzaron a rondarle por su mente, ¿Qué pasaba si Miroku tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si lo hizo por que pensó que no era nada grave? La verdad no recalcaba ningún momento en donde pudiese haber tosido con sangre, o algun sangramiento por la nariz, siempre estuvo tranquila, jugando, divirtiéndose, siendo feliz...En eso escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, no pregunto quien era, conocía perfectamente a esa persona. Escuchó como ésta se despojaba de sus ropas y segundos después abría la puerta de la ducha. Los ojos rojos de Inuyasha la miraban con un dolor que nunca antes había visto, nunca había visto a alguien tan triste, nisiquiera la primera vez que vio a Su. Ella se movió para que él entrara más comodo. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y se quedó allí parado. Aome lo movió con cuidado dejándolo bajo la ducha, con el jabón comenzo a limpiar sus brazos ensangrentados viendo como el agua se teñía al bajar por sus piernas. Siguió limpiando todo rastro de sangre en su cuerpo ya que ella estaba totalmmente limpia y el parecia no poder hacerlo. Al terminar se quedaron allí callados viendose las caras.

-Seremos fuertes...- susurró ella luego de unos minutos, él la miró sin expresión alguna pero asintió -Yo hare todo lo posible...si hay algo que donar estaré dispuesta a hacerlo, no me importa que sea...- sus palabras salieron firmes pero directamente del corazón. Entonces por primera vez desde que entró en la ducha vio una emocion en inuyahsa, amor, puro y simple amor, sus ojos lo irradeaban. Entonces la abrazó con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, no le hacia daño, no la asfixiaba pero podía sentir la fuerza y el amor que le profesaba, ella devolvió el gesto automáticamente.

-Te amo...-dijo contra su cabello.

-Yo tambien, pase lo que pase siempre lo hare- respondió ella, él la miró a los ojos

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe y nisiquiera en ese caso, recuerdas- él tomó su mano mostrándole el anillo de compromiso, ella sonrió melancólica -No dejaré que nada les pase a ninguna de las dos-

-Lo sé- Susurro ella dentro de su pecho.

Una vez vestidos con sus ropas de emergencia salieron siendo recibidos por sus amigos que murmuraban algo pero se callaron al verlos. Sango tenía un expresión de preocupación mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza. Agarrados de la mano una vez más Aome e Inuyasha caminaron hasta ellos, de seguro sabían de algo y no parecía ser muy bueno.

-¿Qué ha dicho Kouga?- preguntó Aome sacando la valentía que tenía dentro, ella era fuerte al igual que su pequeña, esto era sólo un contra tiempo, todo estaría bien. Los otros dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, no estaban seguros si decir o no las noticias.

-¿¡Qué ha dicho! ¡¿Hablen de unas vez!- gritó Inuyasha saliéndose de sus casillas ¿Cuál era el misterio? Aome apretó su mano y lo miró buscando tranquilizarlo, él respiró profundo y se disculpó por su reacción.

-Tranquilo...verás deben hacer un transplante de médula apenas termine de estabilizarse, al parecer su médula ha dejado de funcionar por lo que no está produciendo los glóbulos que necesita, la cuestión está en que para hacer eso, si vas a ser tú Aome, deberías recibir quimioterapia previa o algun tratamiento para bajar tus defensas, por lo menos una semana pero no hay tiempo- Como tumbas Inuyasha y Aome se quedaron cayados, él apretaba sus dientes y apretó la mano de Aome para controlarse, ella dejó salir un suspiro y los otros la veían a ella. Por la mente de Inuyasha pasaban miles de cosas. Bien todos sabían que Aome sería la donante de médula ya que no había nade más compatible que ella pero era una intervención delicada tanto para ella como para la pequeña y estaba esto de la quimioterapia. Entonces apareció Kouga por el pasillo cargando una carpeta en sus manos. Caminó hasta el grupo de doctores pensando que había interrumpido algo pero la verdad no le importaba debían actuar rápido.

-¿Ya le dijeron lo del transplante?- preguntó Kouga a sus colegas ellos asintieron y él se giró hacia la pareja -Bueno ya saben que el principal donante serías tú Aome; también debes saber que necesitas una dosis de quimioterapia para bajar tus defensas de modo de que tu médula se adapte mejor y no ataque el organismo de Mitsuko...- él se quedó callado unos momentos al ver que ninguno de ellos decía nada - Verán hay una inyección- cmenzó a susurrar -Que es un tanto peligrosa si la persona no esta en buenas condiciones, ésta se utiliza solo en casos de emergencia como este, para usarla se necesita un permiso especial y por suerte yo lo tengo- Kouga estaba a punto de continuar cuando Inuyasha explotó.

-¡Estás demente o qué!- le gritó, menos mal que no habpia más nadie en el pasillo -¡Quieres darle una droga que es completamente ilegal! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa!- Inuyasha respiraba agitado su rostro estaba rojo por la ira. Sorprendido por su reacción Kouga se quedó callado, Aome entonces lo abrazó y el se tranquilizó poco a poco.

-Inuyasha déjalo terminar- le dijo ella y el miró a un lado como si no le prestaría atención lo que iba a decir Kouga, éste carraspeo y prosiguió.

-Es completamente legal siempre y cuando se tenga el permiso- habló el doctor dejando clara la situación -Bajara tu sistema inmunológico totalmente y tardará en recobrarse unos cuantos días, te vas a sentir débil, vomitarás y tendrás otras reacciones, tendrás que estar en un área totalmente esterilizada, después de la intervención estarías unas horas en terapia intensiva para cuidar de que la inyección no haya causado daños en ninguna parte de tú cuerpo y bueno lo haremos sólo si tú aceptas- Kouga los miró a los dos esperando la respuesta, Inuyasha seguía viendo hacia un lado, Aome buscaba su miraba, entonces con una de sus delicadas manos movió su rostro de modo que quedaran cara a cara; ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió profesándole ternura, amor y tranquilidad, él la miró por unos momentos perdiéndose en sus ojos. Respiró profundo tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, luego de unos segundos vio a Kouga dando un tímido "De acuerdo" -Bueno manos a la obra entonces, los espero en veinte minutos en el salón de operaciones, Aome ven conmigo debemos hacer unos exámenes rápidos y proseguir con la inyección- Kouga tomó la muñeca de ella pero Inuyasha lo detuvo, él lo miró sin entender.

-Espera...yo quiero estar presente en la operación- dijo el ojidorado.

-Lo que quieras simplemente no vayas a estorbar, ustedes pueden ver desde afuera si quieren- se refirió a Sango y a Miroku que asintieron - Vamos Aome- ella lo siguió y se perdieron en el pasillo. Inuyasha se quedó allí parado hasta que no los pudo ver más, respiraba profundo y lento no sabía que podía pasar.

* * *

Veinte minutos después ya estaban todos en la sala de operaciones listos para comenzar. Miroku Y Sango veían a través del vidrio abrazados, más preocupada que nunca estaba Sango. Inuyasha se encontraba a dentro acariciando la mano de Aome que se encontraba acostada boca abajo en la camilla, tenía la espalda baja descubierta, respiraba lento, estaba pálida y fría, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente viendo por última vez a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él preocupado por su apecto.

-Débil- habló con voz ronca, era impresionante la rapidez con la que actuaba aquella sustancia que Kouga le había inyectado, cuando él la inyecto la sustancia le ardió por todo el cuerpo, podía sentir como recorría cada vena de su interior, sintió como abordaba su cerebro hinchándolo, sus manos comenzaron a templar y su piel se tornó rojiza, Kouga le indico que respirara profundo eso era tan solo los fármacos eliminando todo agente que pudiese atacar a Susu, pero hacer eso hizo todo peor ya que su sangre corría más rápido con cada respiración y sus pulmones eran como dos bolas de fuego. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin embargo no gritó, se mordía los labios para evitarlo, luego de unos segundos el ardor dentro de su cuerpo sesó y cayó sobre la camilla en donde se encontraba anteriormente sentada ya que no podía sostenerse, todo a su al rededor daba vueltas.

-Inuyasha…- susurró ella.

-Dime mi amor-

-Apenas despierte quiero ver a Su...- él le sonrío.

-Claro que si...Te amo- susurró él, ella sonrió como pudo y se quedó completamente dormida.

-Kouga ya está lista- dijo Ayame, que era la enfermera que lo asistiría. Kouga terminaba de lavarse las manos, se puso sus guantes y prosiguió a entrar a la sala de operaciones. Inuyasha se apartó quedándose en una esquina viendo cada movimiento en aquella habitación, sobre todo los latidos del corazón de Aome y sus signos de respiración en la computadora que estaba frente a ellos. Kouga pudo percibir la tensión de Inuyasha.

-Tranquilo Taisho está en perfectas condiciones, esto será rápido- Inmediatamente tomó la jeringa especial para este caso y prosiguió a insertarla en su espalda baja, la aguja era bastante larga y gruesa. Luego de unos segundos Kouga empezó a extraer el líquido de Aome hasta que hubo terminado colocándolo en un envase especial. La intervención fue rápida y no tuvo ningún contra tiempo, luego de esto, la llevaron a terapia intensiva.

* * *

Susu aun no estaba completamente estable, tendrían que esperar temprano al día siguiente para comenzar a dar la médula a la pequeña, la habían trasladado a terapia intensiva en donde le profesaban la sangre de Aome cada hora por pequeñas dosis, Aome también en ésta área, se encontraba acostada justo al lado de la pequeña a petición de Inuyasha. El se encontraba detrás del cristal viéndolas. También había pedido el favor a Sango y a Miroku que informaran a la familia de Aome y a la suya acerca de lo que sucedía. Por el cristal veía como la pequeña respiraba lentamente con millones de tubos y vías a su al rededor, por su parte Aome tenía parches, vías y una bomba de oxígeno. Había informado que apenas alguna de las dos se estabilizara las llevaran a la habitación más grande del hospital para que ambas la compartieran, también mandó a esterilizar aquella habitación.

Luego de unas horas los Taisho y los Higurashi ya se encontraban en le hospital, se habían conocido y a pesar de la circunstancia se estaban llevando de maravilla. Ya habían estado un rato viendo a sus familiares a través del cristal junto con Inuyasha así que estaban en la sala de espera. Inuyasha entonces apareció para buscar algo de tomar encontrándose con ellos. La señora Higurashi e Izayoi se encontraban sentadas hablando por lo que cuando lo vieron se levantaron de sus asientos caminando hasta él. Sota y el abuelo estaban comiendo y el padre de Inuyasha hablaba con Miroku y Sango de lo sucedido.

-Lo lamento tanto...- fue lo único que pudo decir a la señora Higurashi -Esto es mi culpa- la madre de Aome con su siempre tierna cara tomó su mano e hizo que la mirara.

-Inuyasha no es así, no tienes que echarte la culpa, así es la vida, las cosas pasan y nosotros no podemos evitarlas. No tienes idea de lo alegre que me hacer saber que mi hija te está ayudando a ti y a tu pequeña ¿Sabes por qué?- el negó con la cabeza - Porque los ama, y siempre le enseñé a luchar por amor ya que es la única lucha que vale la pena ganar. Todo estará bien- El asintió lentamente y ella le dio un abrazo seguida por Izayoi.

-Hijo todo saldrá bien- le susurró ella con los ojos llorosos dándole un beso en la frente, él asintió. En ese momento apareció Kouga.

-Buenas noches- dijo refiriéndose a las dos mujeres que le asintieron educadamente -Taisho ya Aome pasó la prueba y podemos trasladarla a la habitación. Por otra parte Mitsuko todavía le falta una dosis más pero esta avanzando positivamente, así que en unas horas la subo al cuarto. Aome ya esta allá- Informó el doctor.

-Gracias- Inmediatamente todos se pararon dirigiéndose a la habitación.

* * *

En la puerta se encontraba Ayame y por el cristal de la amplia habitación se podía ver la figura de Aome acostada en la cama. Al lado de la peliroja había una caja bastante grande.

-Buenas noches- les dijo a todos -Debo recordarles que ella se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, sus sistema inmunológico bajo drásticamente así que esta completamente expuesta a cualquier virus, por lo que si van a entrar aquí están las cosas que deben ponerse- señaló la caja en donde habían tapa bocas, batas, y guantes -Traten de no toser o acercarse mucho a su rostro y por favor no pasen más de tres al mismo tiempo- ellos asintieron y ella se despidió.

-Pasen ustedes primero- dijo Inuyasha a los Higurashi ellos asintieron y prosiguieron a ponerse lo pedido. Una vez adentro, la señora Higurashi se acercó lentamente a su hija con cuidado de no pegarse mucho a su rostro. La chica respiraba lentamente y su rostro estaba en total serenidad.

-Hola mi amor- dijo la señora Higurashi en un tono tan dulce que empalagaba, Aome reaccionó moviendo sus manos con dificultad -No te muevas hijas estas muy débil-

-Ma...- susurró muy bajo, si no fuese porque todo estaba en completo silencio no la hubiese escuchado, su madre sonrío al igual que los otros dos al ver que podía escucharlos.

-Si mi vida aquí estamos, el abuelo, Sota, yo y los Taisho están afuera junto con tus amigos- Aome sonrío levemente.

-Su...- volvió a susurrar la chica aun con los ojos cerrados, los párpados le pesaban como piedras.

-La subirán en un rato- le informó su madre, ella asintió débilmente y suspiró - Bueno hija los Taisho también quieren verte hablamos ahorita...estoy muy orgullosa de ti- los ojos de la señora Higurashi se aguaron y le dio un beso en su mano con sumo cuidado.

-Nos vemos ahora hermana- susurró Sota,la verdad estaba muy conmocionado por todo y apenas podía hablar.

-Tranquila Aome todo saldrá bien, tú sangre de sacerdotisa te cuidara al igual que la perla de shikon...- dijo el abuelo comenzando uno de sus discursos pero antes de que pudiese seguir salieron de la habitación.

Los Taisho entraron al igual que otros enfermeros y doctores amigos de la chica. Muchos se quedaban asomados en la ventana porque no querían fastidiar entrando, había muchísima gente, hasta pacientes, incluyendo a Lukas

-Aome ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó el pequeño preocupado, nunca pensó en ver así a una enfermera. Ella asintió levemente -También te fui a visitar en terapia intensiva pero no me dejaron pasar- ella sonrió -También vi a Su...se veía cansada...- Aome entonces arrugo la cara, no sabía que había estado tanto tiempo con Su la verdad le costaba mucho abrir los ojos -Pero sonrió cuando estaba dormida, de seguro estaba soñando con ustedes- dijo el recordando cuando pudo percibir apenas ese movimiento de su boca que no duró más de cinco segundos.

-Vamos hijo, dejemos que la señorita Aome descanse, más tarde vendremos- habló su madre, el asintió pero se volvió a voltear.

-También vi dos ángeles- le susurró -Estaban al lado de ella y tenían alas inmensas- Aome arrugó más la cara.

-Lukas vamos- repitió su madre,

-Es enserio no lo imaginé...así que no te preocupes ellos la cuidan- y con esto Lukas y su madre salieron de la habitación, dejando a Aome más confundida que nunca; cuando ya hubieron pasado todos los amigos, familiares, pacientes y colegas fue cuando Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha decidieron pasar. En silencio entraron mirándola con ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sango, Inuyasha se encontraba tomando su mano de un lado de la cama, Sango estaba en el otro y Miroku se encontraba en frente rescostándose de la baranda.

-Genial- la voz de Aome era ronca, aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero por lo menos ya podía hablar con mayor facilidad, palabras cortas pero era algo. Todos sonrieron.

-Vaya que eres famosa ha venido todo el hospital a verte- dijo Miroku haciéndola sonreír levemente.

-Y Su…- preguntó, Inuyasha iba a abrir la boca cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación, él atendió escuchando la voz de Ginta, uno de los ayudantes de Kouga.

-_Doctor Taisho la niña va en camino_- informó el joven.

-De acuerdo- respondió el trancando, vio por la ventana y observó como unos enfermeros informaban a la gente que debían retirarse, nada más la familia podía quedarse. Se volvió hacia Aome y le sonrió -Ya viene- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica y los otros dos se quedaron viendo.

-Los dejaremos solos para que la reciban de acuerdo- Informó Miroku haciéndole señas a Sango de que salieran. Inuyasha lo miró y asintió. Antes de salir Sango cerró las persianas que se encontraban sobre el cristal que dejaba ver dentro de la habitación y salieron. Afuera los esperaban las dos familias -Ya van a traer a Susu- con esto todo quedó claro.

Inuyasha y Aome se encontraban en la habitación solos. El la miraba embelesado mientras ella respiraba apacible. Entonces por primera vez después de muchas horas Aome con gran esfuerzo y luego de varios intentos logro abrir los ojos con dificultad, Inuyasha le sonrío y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Quiero verla- susurró sonriendo, la verdad no sabía si decir lo que Lukas le había dicho...

En eso escucharon como tocaban la puerta y ésta se abría. Ambos miraron a la puerta esperando a su pequeña.


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas! Disculpen la tardanza, ok antes de que empiecen a leer debo advertirles que lo que van a leer es fuerte, pero espero que les guste. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y las que siguen la historia y a mi! Las quiero un mundo chicas, disfruten.**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

Aome e Inuyasha vieron a la puerta con las manos agarradas, en silencio los enfermeros entraron en la habitación tapados completamente. Aome trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le costaba mucho hacerlo.

-Acérquenla- susurró ella, los enfermeros vieron a Inuyasha y él asintió, ellos haciendo lo pedido pusieron la camilla de la pequeña casi pegada a la de Aome, ella sonrió al ver a la niña con más color en su piel, ya no parecía un fantasma sin embargo aun podían ver sus venas. Con una fuerza desconocida movió su mano hasta llegar a la de la Susu y la acarició -Todo estará bien- Susurró Aome lo suficientemente bajo como para que Inuyasha no la pudiera escuchar. El le dio un beso en la frente y se movió a la cama de Su acariciando su cabeza. La pequeña dormía en completa paz. Se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que Aome también se quedó dormida, aun agarrando la mano de la pequeña.

Inuyasha entonces salió y le dijo a sus familiares que ambas necesitaban descansar, sin problema podrían quedarse en su apartamento pero los padres de Inuyasha insistieron en que todos se quedaran en su casa que era más grande y cómoda, obvio la que tenían en Tokio. Todos aceptaron y se fueron para allá. Miroku y Sango tenían guardia así que tenían que quedarse de todas formas. Inuyasha volvió a entrar, con cuidado, se acostó en la cama de Aome ya que en la de Susu era imposible debido a la cantidad de vías y tubos que había en ella. Se recostó de lado pasando su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Aome con suma precaución posando su mano sobre la de ella y a su vez la de Su. Veía a ambas con las lágrimas en los ojos, aquel día podía haber perdido a cualquiera de las dos, algo que no sabía si podría soportar. Lentamente se quedó medio dormido viendo a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Mitsuko P.O.V

_¿Ahora en dónde estaba? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome! grité pero no respondieron… sabía que algo malo podía pasar pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto. Sabía que cuando estaba en casa de Aome y comencé a sangrar por la nariz o cuando tosía con un poco de sangre, sabía que algo estaba mal pero no quería arruinar todo, estaba muy feliz, nunca pensé que algo como esto podría pasar, no tanto, mis papas siempre me cuidaban ellos no dejarían que nada malo me pasara, siempre que estaba a punto de morir me empujaban fuera del camino pero ahora no sé si lo hagan, todo está oscuro, no puedo ver nada, tengo frio y estoy sola, ahora simplemente pasa por mi cabeza una pregunta ¿Por qué estoy aquí? una pregunta que me hacía frecuentemente…_

_Solo recuerdo estar viendo televisión, un programa de tiburones en Animal Planet, cuando sentí un horrible dolor en mi barriga me volví un ovillo quitando con dificultad la manta que tenia sobre mi, salí corriendo a mi cuarto pero el dolor fue mas fuerte que yo así que caí en el suelo de madera, me arrastré con mis brazos hasta las escaleras y comencé a subir escalón por escalón usando toda la fuerza que tenia en mis brazos, las escalera parecían infinitas y con cada vez me dolía más. Sentí algo correr por mi nariz y sabía que era…cuando por fin llegué arriba apenas me podía mover por el dolor, logre levantarme y me ayudé con la pared, camine lentamente hasta que llegue a mi destino, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, traté de cerrarla pero en ese momento sentí como algo subía por mi garganta, no sé cómo pero corrí al baño, abrí la puerta de golpe y me lancé sobre el lavamanos vomitando, mientras lo hacia vi la sangre salir de mi boca por lo que me mareé, cuando termine de vomitar mareada y temblando limpié mi boca con mi mano dejándola llena de sangre, cerré la puerta del baño con seguro y abrí la llave del lavamanos para que la sangre se fuera. Esto pasó en casa de Aome pero fueron tan solo unas gotas, no todo lo que acababa de ver, fui a limpiar la sangre de mi mano cuando sentí el dolor punzante de nuevo y vomité una vez más, ésta vez en el retrete, limpié mi boca de nuevo llenándome de sangre, era desagradable, todo me daba vueltas me sentía muy débil y no sabía que estaba pasando._

Mamá, Papá_ dije en mi mente pero no respondieron…, me lancé en el suelo ya que no podía más, las baldosas estaban frías bajo mi piel, pero entonces vomité de nuevo haciendo un charco de sangre a mi lado, veía como se formaba, esto no era bueno…¿Iba a morir? ¿Finalmente? ¿Después de tanto así moriría? ¿Sola en el baño llena de sangre? No, así no. Morir no podría ser así, no después de tanto, si iba a morir sería al lado de Inuyasha y Aome, mis padres esperandome en el cielo, no así, sola desangrándome, no señor así no me iba a morir, por lo menos quería despedirme, decir todo lo que nunca antes dije y abrazarlos por última vez…no me importaba morir, pero no de esta manera. Entonces escuché la voz de Aome llamando pero no me podía mover, escuche que abría la puerta, vi sus pies frente a mi y después de allí todo se desvaneció._

* * *

Logré abrir mis ojos y vi a tres personas acostadas frente a mi, pero no eran tres personas cualquiera, eran Aome e Inuyasha acostados en una y al lado…_¿Yo?_ Camine lentamente, no podía sentir el piso bajo mis pies _¿Estaba flotando?_ Llegué al lado de la cama de donde estaban Inuyasha y Aome, cuando vi al lado casi me da algo…era yo, me estaba viendo _¿Estaba Muerta?_

-No lo estas pequeña- escuché una voz profunda en la habitación, me volteé pero no estaba preparada para lo que estaba allí. Mis padres, tomados de la mano, tenían alas tan grandes que llegaban al techo de la habitación, un resplandor los rodeaban y su piel brillaba, me sonreían y yo no pude evitar correr hasta ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí el calor de sus brazos al rededor de mi. Mi mamá olía a flores como siempre y mi papa me abrazaba con su usual calidez. Me despegue de ellos y los miré _¿Estaba soñando?_ -Tampoco estas soñando pequeña- escuché ésta vez la voz de mi papá pero él no movió sus labios, su voz simplemente resonaba en el cuarto.

-¿Qué está pasando entonces?- pregunté, mi mamá tomó una de mis manos y mi papá la otra y me guiaron al lugar en donde había estado antes, al lado de la cama. Me di cuenta que Aome tenía también tubos y vías en ella -¿Qué le paso a Aome?- pregunté alarmada ellos sonrieron levemente.

-Hija necesitabas un transplante de médula y ella donó la suya, tuvieron que bajar sus defensas pero se encuentra bien- dijo mi madre, yo me enojé.

-¿Ya me la dieron?- pregunté.

-No pero en unas horas lo harán- habló mi padre.

-No quiero- refute ellos me miraron -No quiero que ella o quien sea sufra por mi o tenga que pasar por esto por mi- entonces se quedaron viendose por unos segundos y asintieron para mirarme otra vez.

-Es tu decisión pequeña…en este momento puedes hablar con nosotros porque tu alma a salido de tu cuerpo, has estado cerca de la muerte pero hemos logrado burlarla para que vivas un tiempo más- dijo mamá.

-Tu decides si quieres irte o no…si vienes con nosotros no podrás regresar, no en un largo tiempo por lo menos, hasta que necesiten tú ayuda de nuevo en la tierra- Habló mi padre.

-Recuerda que si decides venir no podrás estar con ellos- mi mamá me señaló a las dos personas acostadas en la cama al lado de mi cuerpo, ambos tenían mi mano agarrada. Solté las manos de mis padres y caminé hasta ellos ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil?, traté de acariciar la mejilla de Inuyasha pero mi mano lo traspasó, cierto soy un alma en este momento…

-Pero si me voy…podré estar con ustedes finalmente…- susurré viendolos, mi padre abrazaba a mi mama como Inuyasha lo hacia con Aome, con amor. Del amor de mis padres había nacido yo, pero de Inuyasha y Aome no había nacido nadie…estaba yo pero no era el fruto de su amor… yo no pertenecía aqui, ya no, ya había vivido lo suficiente, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, era el momento de vivir en mi verdadera familia aunque tan solo fuese por un momento…

-Aun puedes decidir, tienes hasta mañana hija- dijo mi madre, yo la miré.

-No te obligaremos a nada, sea cual sea tu decisión bien sabes que estamos siempre contigo- entonces fueron hasta mi poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

-Allí es en donde siempre estaremos, en donde siempre nos has de encontrar- hablaron al mismo tiempo desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Sentí como su calor me abrazaba hasta que desaparecieron por completo, llevé mis manos a mi pecho sintiendo el calor en él, me quedé allí parada pensando… vi a Inuyasha y Aome, un nudo formandose en mi garganta…allí estaba mi respuesta, mi respuesta al ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Es por ellos...yo debía unirlos, de pronto todo tuvo sentido, sino fuera por mi, ellos nunca se hubieran conocido, nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ser felices juntos...ya había cumplido mi cometido o por lo menos era la única buena razón para vivir que encontraba en ese momento.

-Lo lamento… - susurré dandole un beso a ambos en la mejilla -Los amo…- con esto salí de la puerta, debía despedirme de alguien más antes de hacer esto definitivo…

Atravese la puerta viendo a Miroku y a Sango sentados en unas sillas, estaban abrazados y sonreí al recordar que ella estaba embarazada, un bebé nacería fruto de su amor, ese bebé pertenecía con ellos. Les di un beso a cada uno para seguir mi camino por los pasillos, mientras caminaba vi a varios enfermeros y doctores pero ellos no me vieron. Luego de caminar o bueno flotar un rato llegué a donde quería. Traspase la puerta y lo vi, a mi mejor amigo. Estaba acostado sobre la cama y me daba la espalda, su mamá estaba durmiendo en el sofacama como siempre y yo me acerqué lentamente a su lado. Cuando ya estuve muy cerca de la cama él se volteó rápidamente como si hubiera escuchado a alguien, entonces me vio.

-¿Ya estás bien?- me preguntó _¿El podía verme? _

-¿Cómo me puedes ver?- pregunté sin entender, _¿No se supone que nadie podía verme?_

-Estas frente a mi, claro que puedo verte- susurró él.

-No, no deberías, soy un fantasma…- él abrió los ojos como huevos fritos.

-¿¡Estás muerta!- susurró más fuerte, yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡No! Todavía…no- lo iba a extrañar.

-¿Entonces a que de refieres?- preguntó sin entender, yo moví mi mano y la pasé por el medio de su cabeza, traspasando sin ningún problema. Me senté sobre la cama y lo miré, él estaba petrificado.

-Lukas…tengo que irme…ya no pertenezco aquí…- él me miro -Mis papás me están esperando sabes, allá todo será mejor…es lo que siempre he querido…- él no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-Ya no te veré de nuevo verdad…- vi como de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Claro que si tonto, al parecer tú si puedes verme así que vendré a visitarte siempre, prometo venir o ir a verte todos los días en donde quiera que estés, siempre que no me olvides- le sonreí, él se secó las lagrimas y asintió, alzó su mano con el meñique extendido.

-Promesa- dijo, yo sonreí asintiendo, entrelazando mi dedo con el suyo.

-Promesa- entonces me acerqué a él y le di un besito en la boca, vi como se sonrojó y no pude evitar hacerlo también, sentí mariposas por todo mi cuerpo, no pensé que siendo un alma podría sentir eso, pero lo hice. Me paré de la cama y corrí a la puerta, antes de salir me voltee y moví mi mano en forma de despedida, no era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Yo cumpliría mi promesa. Salí de allí feliz, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Camine nuevamente hasta mi habitación preguntándome cómo Lukas podía verme "_El ha estado cerca de la muerte, por eso puede verte_" escuché la voz de mi madre. Entonces vi que había mucha gente al rededor del cuarto viendo por la ventana…¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Le había pasado algo a Aome? Corrí dentro del cuarto traspasando a la gente, cuando entré vi a Inuyasha parado a mi lado, Aome volteada viendome angustiada, ¿Qué paso?

-Tomaste una decisión- escuché la voz de mi madre.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mi padre. Me quede en silencio viendo la escena… Inuyasha acariciaba mi mano y mi cabeza diciendo palabras que en aquel momento no podía entender, Aome estaba llorando, y agarraba mi mano igual de fuerte. Los estaba haciendo sufrir y no quería más, no quería que esto siguiera pasando, no podía permitir que ellos siguieran sufriendo por mi…asentí y entonces sentí como un nudo de calor se formaba en mi pecho -Ya sabes que hacer entones- caminé hasta la cama y me acosté sobre mi cuerpo, pronto sentí como volvía a él y todos los dolores se hicieron realidad, pronto todo acabaría, pronto estaría con mis padres, pronto todo estaría bien.

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha de pronto se despertó completamente al escuchar como el ruido del aparato que señalaba los signos vitales de Su iba descendiendo. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y corrió hasta la cama de la pequeña, inmediatamente Aome se despertó ante la falta de calor. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio en el rostro de Inuyasha como la preocupación iba creciendo, entonces sintió como la mano de Su se ponía fría bajo la suya. Trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible todo su cuerpo se encontraba aun débil, de hecho sentía nauseas, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

-Su despierta- masculló Inuyasha, entonces corrió a donde estaban las persianas y las subió, vio a Sango y Miroku sentados en las sillas así que golpeó el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estos se despertaron viéndolo sin entender que sucedía -¡Busquen a Kouga!- gritó pero ellos no lo lograban escuchar -!QUE BUSQUEN A KOUGA!- gritó mas fuerte, esta vez si lo escucharon y entendieron inmediatamente al ver dentro de la habitación, salieron disparados de allí y él regresó al lado de la pequeña -Espera un poco más- susurró viendo a Aome que lloraba sin cesar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aome sin querer saber la respuesta realmente, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, él pensó que ya todo estaría bien.

-No lo sé- en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas.

Entonces la pequeña comenzó a moverse, lentamente abrió sus ojos sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo, el corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir desenfrenado al ver los ojos amarillos de Su, ella lo miró sonriendo e hizo lo mismo con Aome.

-Su tranquila ya todo estará bien, ya llamé a Kouga, ya te van a curar- decía el desesperado, la pequeña lo miró y como pudo alzó su mano acariciando su mejilla limpiando la lágrima que bajaba por ésta, a su vez apretó con la poca fuerza que tenía nívea mano de Aome que se encontraba sobre la de ella. Los miró a ambos y sonrió.

-Si, ya todo va a estar bien, ya vienen por mi- habló algo ausente, las lágrimas de Aome comenzaron a salir como riachuelos y sus supiros agitaban su cuerpo como si convulsionara, el corazón de Inuyasha se partió en mi pedazos al escuhar esas palabras, sentía como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, se quedó paralizado viendo a la niña, ella veía al techo -Saben…los amo mucho…muchísimo, pero yo no pertenezco aquí… yo sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no quise decir nada, no quería que se preocuparan por mi, sin embargo no pude evitar que te pasara algo Aome- la pequeña miró a Aome con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, las lagrimas también comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, esto era difícil pero sabía que era lo correcto -Ya no quiero que sufran más por mi por eso decidí que es hora de irme- Inuyasha comenzó a negar con la cabeza llorando y Aome simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Su, su pequeña ¿Se estaba despidiendo para siempre? ¿Les estaba diciendo que había llegado su hora? ¿Que no merecían sufrir? -Quiero que sepan que me voy feliz, se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, los últimos días de mi vida fueron los más felices que pude tener, nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser tan feliz pero, ya no puedo más, saben, ya mi cuerpo se cansó de tanto y mi mente solo quiere paz…hace unos días soñé con mis papas…ellos me están esperando, los puedo ver ahora mismo, están sonriendo porque voy con ellos, porque están agradecidos con ustedes, si sobre todo eso, no podrían estar mas agradecidos porque me cuidaron mientras ellos no pudieron, pero ahora que pueden es hora de que me vaya a vivir con ellos, es hora de ser feliz con mis papás. Ustedes me han hecho feliz como nadie pero es hora de que comiencen a ser felices sin mi, tienen que vivir sin preocuparse de mi…tengan hijos haganlos tan felices como me hicieron a mi…- las lágrimas corrían en todas partes, los suspiros no dejaban de resonar, todo esto era abrumador -Saben siempre me pregunté cual era mi propósito aquí…siempre me pregunté por qué mis papas se fueron y me dejaron aquí…pues ya se porque- ella paró de hablar y los miró a los dos -Mi propósito aquí era unirlos, era que ambos se amaran, que ambos se juntaran, si, ese es y será por siempre mi propósito, siempre estaré allí para unirlos, siempre deben estar juntos sin importar lo que pase…- ella miró a ambos que se miraban con las lágrimas en los ojos tragando los nudos en su garganta buscando respirar -Ya es hora de irme, mamá y papá acaban de llegar- de pronto dentro de la habitación se sintió una calidez total y un olor a flores inundo el lugar, Susu miró al frente sonriendo; Inuyasha miró a su al rededor al igual que Aome pero no pudieron ver nada -Los volveré a ver pronto, prometo venir a visitarlos, deben saber que siempre los estaré cuidando tal y como lo hicieron conmigo…prometan que serán felices por mi- ambos asintieron y ella sonrió -Gracias por todo, los amo- luego de aquellas palabras la pequeña cerró los ojos y el aparato de seguía sus signos vitales quedó en una línea recta, inmediatamente la calidez y el olor a flores desapareció.

Inuyasha tomó a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar sin poder resistir más, Aome queriendo moverse pero sin poder lograrlo se aferró a la mano de la pequeña que estaba fría y se quebró al igual que Inuyasha. Entonces como un tornado Kouga, Miroku y Sango aparecieron en la puerta pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kouga corrió al marcador de signos vitales viendo la línea recta en él, Sango corrió directo al lado de su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza tratando de calmarla, ella se estremecía bajo de ella como si convulsionara. Miroku se paró al lado de su amigo que mecía a la pequeña hacia delante y hacia atrás. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando, esto era imposible.

* * *

Luego de una larga lucha dejaron que se llevaran el cuerpo de la pequeña a la morgue, antes de enterrarla o cremarla debían revisarla. Inuyasha y Aome pidieron estar solos, no querían compasión de nadie en aquel momento solo estar juntos, como lo había dicho su pequeña, ellos debían estar juntos por siempre y eso era lo que necesitaban en aquel momento. Ya habían avisado a sus familiares así que llegarían en un rato, mientras ambos se encontraban destrozados, acostados en la pequeña cama de hospital, él la abrazaba como si fuera su vida, tenía miedo de perderla a también. Por los ojos de ambos seguían rodando la lagrimas. Aquel día, veintitrés de agosto, habían perdido a una persona muy importante, perdieron a una luchadora, a la persona que los había unido. Aome suspiró en un intento de calmarse y habló con dificultad.

-Se fue feliz sabes- dijo ella limpiando sus ojos -Se fue sin dolor, solo felicidad y ahora esta con sus papás- su cuerpo temblaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, Inuyasha la veía asintiendo lentamente -Ella siempre va a estar aquí- con suma dificultad movió su delicada mano hasta el pecho de el dejándola sobre su corazón.

-Ya la extraño- murmuró él, ella asintió.

-Yo también, pero tenemos que ser felices por ella recuerdas- él asintió y la estrujó mas fuerte en su cuerpo.

* * *

Luego de dos días, Aome ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir, aun debía usar tapabocas y caminaba algo lento pero nada de que preocuparse. El vacío que sentían no era algo normal, nunca antes lo habían sentido nisiquiera Aome con la muerte de su padre. Aquel día estaban en la playa, el lugar favorito de Su. Solo la familia, Miroku y Sango estaban allí. Habían decidido cremar a la pequeña y lanzar sus restos a la brisa del mar. Todos se encontraban parados con ropas negras al rededor de un tarro de cerámica, cada uno tomó un poco de las cenizas que se encontraban en él y las lanzó al aire diciendo algunas palabras. Cuando llego el turno de Aome fue lo mas difícil que pudo haber hecho en su vida.

-Su…- ella se rió quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos -Te conocí por poco tiempo pero fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, nunca pensé que pudieses ser tan importante para mí pero lo eres, sé que me estás escuchando ahora mismo y espero que estés feliz con tus papas, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca lo dejaré de hacer-_ Gracias a ti conocí al hombre que amo_ dijo en su mente lanzando las cenizas al aire viendo como se desvanecían. Entonces llegó el turno de Inuyasha, el último.

-Pequeña…tú eres mi todo lo sabes, aunque no estés físicamente siempre estarás aqui- señaló su corazón con la mano -Cuando supe que te habían dejado a mi cuidado simplemente no sabía que hacer, no sabía lo que me esperaba pero doy gracias a Dios de que sucediera porque simplemente no imagino como hibiese sido todos estos años sin ti. No estoy seguro de como me las voy a ingeniar sin tener a quien contarle mis estupideces o quien me dará concejos para no meter la pata- él se rió viendo a Aome -Pero ya veré que hago, espero no te olvides de mi, yo nunca lo haré- y con esto dejó las últimas cenizas en el viento dejandolas volar libremente.

* * *

Aome e Inuyasha se sentía como recién nacidos, todo esto era nuevo para ellos, hace mucho que no recordaban como era la vida sin una hija, sin una tercera persona. Lo más difícil fue volver a casa. Luego de una semana interna en el hospital Kouga permitió que ella volviera a casa. Cuando subían por el asensor se miraban, estaban agarrados de la mano, no sabían si podrían con ver la puerta de su cuarto, abrirla y ver que estaba vacío…¿Qué harían al ver su ropa, al ver su foto, al ver sus cosas? simplemente no sabían como reaccionarían.

Frente a la puerta de la casa, Inuyasha parecía no encontrar las fuerzas para empujar la puerta, Aome puso su mano sobre la de él que se encontraba en el pomo de la puerta y lo miró, asintió lentamente y él le dio un beso en la frente, ambos abrieron la puerta y entraron. Todo estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, esa fue la peor bienvenida que pudieron recibir. Caminaron dentro del apartamento dejando las maletas en la entrada, agarrados de la mano se dirigieron al cuarto de Su, habían prometido que sería lo primero que hicieran cuando llegaran a la casa. Se pararon frente a la puerta respirando profundo, Aome tenía los ojos aguados y agarraba con mucha fuerza la mano de Inuyasha, su nudillos más pálidos de lo normal. Luego de unos segundos de estar allí parados, al igual que con la puerta de la entrada, ambos giraron el pomo de la puerta y la abrieron dando un paso adelante.

El cuarto estaba tibio aunque era el comienzo del otoño, la luz débil entraba por las ventanas y todo estaba en su perfecto lugar, solo había algo fuera de lo normal, una figura pequeña parada allí frente a ellos. Sus corazones se paralizaron ante lo que estaban viendo. Una niña de piel crema, ojos dorados y cabello rulo color caramelo los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, unas alas salían de su pequeña espalda, un resplandor la rodeaba y ellos simplemente tenían la boca abierta.

-Les dije que iba visitar- se escuchó su voz haciendo eco en la habitación, ahora sonaba diferente, angelical -No lloren- dijo acercandose secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas sintiendo calor en donde ella tocaba -Deben ser felices recuerden que lo prometieron- ella sonrió como nunca antes y ellos no pudieron evitar hacerlo también -Los vendré a visitar pronto si, ya me han extrañado mucho es hora de seguir viviendo, recuerden que yo siempre estaré aqui- posó su mano en el pecho de cada uno en donde estaba su corazón -Ahora me voy- con esto desapareció por la ventana dejando aquella calidez dentro de sus cuerpos, ambos petrificados no podían creer lo que había pasado. Se miraron luego de unos segundos abrazandose como nunca antes. Por alguna razón ya no sentían miedo, por alguna razón sentían que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_5 años después. _

-¡Susuko no vayas a lo hondo!- gritó Aome desde la silla de playa bajo la sombra de una sombrilla junto a Sango.

-Suko ayuda a tu prima!- gritó su comadre.

-Si mamá- respondió el niño de cinco años que jugaba en la orilla de la playa con su prima de cuatro. El chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño tomó la mano de la niña de pelo negro y ojos amarillos -¡Vamos a hacer un castillo de arena!- dijo a su prima salpicando agua, la pequeña se rió y lo siguió. Salieron del agua sentandose en la arena en donde estaban las cubetas y las palas y se pusieron a hacer el castillo de arena.

-Menos mal que ella sigue a Suko a donde vaya- dijo Aome sonriendo.

-Si es una ventaja, aunque espero que no vaya a meterla en sus travesuras, es un terremoto- respondió Sango, la peligra se rió.

-Solo esperemos que estos que vienen no sean iguales- dijo Aome acariciando su barriga, Sango también se rió. Por casualidades de la vida ambas habían quedado embarazadas al mismo tiempo, la diferencia es que Aome esperaba uno y Sango esperaba gemelos.

-Chicas es hora de comer- dijo Miroku desde la parrillera con una cerveza en la mano. Ellas asintieron y se pararon de la sillas, Inuyasha venía de la casa con unos platos y cubiertos.

-¡Niños hora de comer!- gritó Aome pero ellos se negaron, estaban muy divertidos con el castillo de arena -Inuyasha ve a buscarlos por favor- dijo ella mientras junto con Sango arreglaban la mesa. El asintió y salió corriendo tras los pequeños que al verlo comenzaron a correr riendo como locos, si había algo divertido es que él los persiguiera. Luego de unos segundos Inuyasha volvió con un niño en cada hombro y los sentó en la mesa, ya todo estaba servido, Suko iba a empezar a comer como loco pero Susuko lo frenó.

-Ezpera tenemos que dad laz grazias y rezar pod mi hedmanita- dijo ella tomando su mano, todos sonrieron y la imitaron -Damoz graziaz pod ezta comida, pod que eztamoz todoz juntoz y pod mi hedmanita Mitzuko que eztá en el zielo cuidandonoz, amen-

-Amen- dijeron todos y comenzaron a comer.

Luego de aquella visita en su apartamento todo cambio para ellos, los meses siguientes siguieron extrañándola como nunca pero empezaron a comprender que la pequeña estaba feliz, estaba con sus padres a donde pertenecía. Al cabo de un año Aome e Inuyasha finalmente se casaron, en la playa por su puesto en honor a su pequeña, también habían comprado una casa para ellos en la playa teniendo como vecinos a Miroku y a Sango. Nueve meses después de la muerte de la pequeña nació el hijo de sus amigos, su ahijado, Suko, su nombre en honor a la pequeña. Un año después Aome dio a luz a una pequeña de piel color crema, ojos amarillos y cabellos azabaches, la llamaron Susuko en honor a su primera hija. Ambos Suko y Susuko crecieron conociendo a Mitsuko como su ángel de la guarda, como su hermana y su prima que había fallecido y que ahora los cuidaba, siempre que tuvieran un problema podrían hablar con ella.

Al nacer Susuko, decidieron mudarse a una casa mas grande y cómoda en los suburbios de Tokyo ya que querían una familia bastante grande. Las vacaciones las pasaban en el templo Higurashi, en casa de los Taisho o en la casa de la playa que les pertenecía. Todos los días tenían una visita de la pequeña, de alguna forma ella les dejaba saber que estaba allí ya fuera el súbito olor a playa o sentían un tibio abrazo, bien era algo extraño pero no importaba. Como lo prometió Mitsuko visitaba también a Lukas, hablaban muchas horas y ella se había convertido también en algo así como un ángel guardián.

La verdad en aquel momento no habían entendido porque las cosas tenían que ser así porque todo tenia que ser de aquella manera, pero poco a poco fueron entendiendo. A veces no entendemos por que las cosas pasan o que podremos ganar de ellas, no entendemos porque cosas que consideramos malas nos ocurren pero luego de un tiempo sabremos porque, tal vez no es hoy, no es mañana, pero mientras encontramos la respuesta a ese porque tenemos que vivir el día a día y ser fuertes, sin importar que el camino tenga huecos o trabas, debemos seguir tal y como lo hizo Mitsuko, luchó hasta el final y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de cometido en la tierra supo que lo había logrado y que ya era hora de partir era su momento de ser feliz, su momento de proteger a los que amaba algo que nunca pudiese haber hecho estando en la tierra. Ellos, Aome e Inuyasha fueron marcados por el amor de una niña y aprendieron de ella como de nadie. Así que antes de rendirte o decir no puedo o por qué me pasa esto, recuerda estas palabras y tal vez te sientas mejor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes que nada sé que todas querían que Susu viviera pero creo que dejé claro el por qué de su muerte, ella siempre quiso estar con sus padres y por fin llegó su momento luego de cumplir su cometido, se que es duro pero ella es feliz.**

* * *

** Bueno allí esta, wow mi primer fic terminado. Pero mucho se los debo a ustedes que sin sus comentarios y ayudas nunca hubiese terminando la historia, ustedes me inspiraron a seguir así que les dedico esto y les doy gracias a todas. Sobre todo a Umee- chan que me ayudo a seguir cuando me trabe y a chocofresas que fue la primera en dejar un review y que dejó uno en todos los capítulos :3**

**Gracias a:**

**mew-mwe**

**Princessttarsandy**

**kagome-hanyo-miko**

** Ms. Regina Satomi **

**Makikita-chan la thief **

**Lupiita.1997 **

**kylie-karis**

**setsuna17 **

**KaoruLuxClyne24 **

**Elena Pierce**

** Gabriela G**

**marivi**

**lala-sama**

**Ayumi Taisho**

**Nigma-E**

**Gracias chicas a todas ustedes por ayudarme a seguir el fic aunque no lo crean con cada review me emocionaba mas por continuar. También me gustaría poner a todas a las que siguen la historia y la han hecho su favorita pero no se como jejeje así que chicas no es que me olvide de ustedes! simplemente no sé como hacerlo.**

**También quiero que sepan que me inspire para esta historia de una película española llamada Camino, les recomiendo que la vean, es triste pero hermosa.**

**Con esto chicas me despido, nos estamos leyendo en nuevas historias que les tengo preparadas. Las quiero un mundo, siempre que necesiten ayuda con lo que sea cuenten conmigo :3**


End file.
